A New Reality
by Suzululu08
Summary: As someone who always wish to take a break from her everyday life, Zara never thought the day would come when she would be taken from her world and taken into another. Add in a power hungry sorceress, a brat and bunch of people with Djinn who wouldn't be out of place in a animated series and her way home might not be the walk in the park she hoped for. OCxKouen
1. Interrupted Studies

**AN: Magi,The Labyrinth of Magic and Magi characters are property of Shinobu Ohtaka. Only Zara and Kat are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Once upon a long time ago in a land far, far away…

The first dungeon in history appeared in a large country in the South West. Almost as if from another world, the dungeon defeated thousands of challengers until the day it was captured by a young boy. Fifteen years had passed since the first appearance of the large mysterious structures. In that time more of these dungeons sprouted around the world with thousands having attempted to gain the powers of these dungeons. People had tried all sorts of methods to come out with the treasures and power, even going as far as to use the lives of others all with the intent of coming out on top.

"Mother, Mother," a young boy called as he enter the chambers of a powerful witch. "When will I get to capture the dungeon?"

"Soon my son, the spell to guarantee your success is almost complete," his mother assured him.

"But I want to go now! I want to be King now!"

It had taken the woman three years but before the day was over she would have the final component to make sure that her child conquered a dungeon, giving him the power to take over the region ruled by the boy's father, giving him command instead of his older brothers.

Looking into a mirror, the reflection revealed the face of a young woman sleeping soundly unaware of the events that would proceed that same day.

"Who's that mother?" the boy inquired as to the brunette in his mother's special mirror.

With a smirk on her face the woman answered, "That my little lord is what we need to complete our spell."

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

Autumn brought change to the campus of an English University, as student filed into their classes ready to start a new semester. One such person was a young twenty-three year old American archaeology student starting her third semester named Zara Rivera.

Said woman sat in her usual spot upfront of the lecture hall as the doors opened and a professor walked in chalk in hand and writing on the chalk board.

"Alright people, settle down. I know your all in a hurry to get out and wake up with hangovers from your fancy dress parties, but even on Halloween this is still architectural history."

Zara was one of the few people who actually laughed, earning the university senior an appreciative smile from the professor and some mocking glances from the other students. Despite being in college some of the others still went as far as too tease her for being a teacher's pet.

Once the auditorium calmed down the man who walked in continued, "For those who don't know me I'm Professor Hugo, normally I'm in the science department but for the next couple of weeks I'll be filling in for Professor Solomon who is away on an excavation."

' _I wish I could go away and discover some ancient artifact_ ,' Zara though wistfully.

"Now since you'll have no classes these upcoming weeks, Professor Solomon has assigned a research paper. You'll also be working in small groups of three or four." Professor Hugo picked up a pile of papers and handed it to the nearest student to pass around. "Once you have your groups set up, please turn in the paper with the name of your group mates and the subject or your paper."

All of the students began to move around as they gathered into their cliques. Zara attempted to find someone to partner with but it was to no avail. Everyone she asked either had four members and those that didn't would either give her an excuse or outright say no even when she offered to do most of the work.

"Maybe we should ask that yank, Zara, to join our group," a young woman said to her two friend as she saw the woman asking to join the group. The male in the trio couldn't help but nod.

"She seems to know what she's doing most of the time. Not to mentioned I wouldn't mind having a little eye candy to stave off the tedium of all this research," he commented thinking that the brunette was one of the loveliest women he had ever laid eyes on.

The third member of the trio couldn't help but find herself feeling jealous from the way her fellow group members were talking about the foreign student. "Do not invite her into out group!" she said angrily not liking the idea of having competition.

"Do you guys need a fourth for your group?" Zara asked as she approached the trio.

Before anyone else could answer the envious woman denied her admittance. "No! We don't want someone like you in our group. Besides I couldn't bare the thought of being associated with a freak like you. I mean look at you, we can't tell if you dressed like a kindergartner or a grandmother," she said with a haughty laugh as the other two gave a the Latina a look that said they wouldn't be going against the wishes of their group leader.

In the End Zara sat by herself in a corner staring at her sheet of paper with only her name written. 'Well, what else is new," she thought as a feeling of melancholy washed over her.

An hour later the lecture hall cleared out as the students went on with the rest of their day. Zara got up and dragged her feet as she planned to stop by the library. If she was going to work on her own, she would have to get started as soon as possible to do all the work.

"Zara, can I have a word with you?" The professor called her over as the other students passed by the desk where he was seated. "I couldn't help but notice that you weren't listed as part of any group."

The young woman couldn't help but stare awkwardly at the teachers not expecting him to pay enough attention to her to make such an observation.

Although she was a top ranked student, Zara wasn't very popular. It didn't help that her shy nature was mistaken for being awkward or haughty.

"I'm not part of the in-crowd, I've never fit in," she mumbled, even at the age of twenty-three, she couldn't catch a break and was treated as an outcast and nerd. When Zara had received her acceptance letter to Cambridge University, she had hoped that in an intellectual atmosphere her treatment would be different instead she received the same treatment from her fellow students as she did from the teenagers in high school.

"Sorry I didn't catch that," Professor Hugo said.

Quickly waving her hands, she tried to change the subject, "Nothing…"

Picking up his notepad, the professor scribbled down some numbers and letters and handed her the slip of paper. "Normally I wouldn't get involved but since it seems you'll be doing a solo project why don't you check out this book, it might help you pick a topic."

"Dungeons and Labyrinths?" she read out loud. Zara couldn't help but give the man a questioning look.

"Just because I teach computer science, doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about history," he said in a jovial tone showing he wasn't offended. He was about to say more, but stopped as he did a double take having seen what appeared to be a moving shadow but checked if off as a trick of the light.

"Thank you Professor Hugo," the young woman thanked the man and ran as quickly as she could out of the room.

In truth Zara didn't want him to see the blush on her face. Although he had to be at least ten years older, she had a sizable crush on the fairly young University professor. Although most people couldn't see past the glasses and scarf he always wore, Zara though the man was good looking. It helped to fuel her crush that she had once seen him outside of school wearing only swim trunks as he came out of the water. Not many knew that underneath the knitted sweaters he was tall and muscular.

Rumor had it, that Professor Hugo was single and had trouble talking to and being touched by women. Though when asked about his relationship status, the man usually replied that he was too busy with his research to focus on romantic pursuits.

Zara had taken a one of his classes when she first transferred to the school, and he had been one of the first people to treat her nicely even stopping to talk to her when they passed by each other on campus. Seeing how nonchalant he was with her, made Zara wonder if perhaps Professor Hugo didn't think of her as woman. The thought made her frown slightly as she walked to the university's library; the last thing she wanted was for her crush to think of her as "Just one of the guys."

Things were quiet in the library as Zara gave a small wave to the girl at the reference desk and headed up the stairs to the third floor where the history section was located.

"Dungeons and Labyrinths, Dungeons and Labyrinths," the woman repeated, as she looked over the book titles on the bookshelf where the piece of paper in her hand indicated her book was located from the numbers on the cover.

"Dungeons and Labyrinths sounds more like a fantasy novel then a history book," Zara muttered, a habit she had developed for whenever she talked to herself while slightly upset.

' _I'm probably just adventurously frustrated'_ , she thought as she passed by the books of different historical era in the library's historical section. As a little girl, Zara had always been envious of the characters in her fantasy novel. Now here she was practically an adult and no magic powers, no slain monsters and no evil empire to defeat.

Looking at the slip of paper, Zara hoped that no one had checked out the book in question. After a couple more minutes of searching she found the reference number. "Here it is," picking up the book she read the title. "Dungeons and Labyrinths. Does he expect me to write about Muppets and bisexual rock stars, ha-ha…Why is it I'm only funny when no one's around."

Just as the book was about to be opened, her cell phone buzzed alerting the student that she had a text message.

In her surprise Zara had accidently dropped the book. As she bent down to pick-up the reading material, the university student dodged a large shadow-like hand that had appeared from a dark empty space on the book shelf in attempt to grab hold of her.

'Here's another book I can use,' Zara thought as she found a book on one of the topics she thought of using for her research paper. In that moment a few books above her fell out of the shelf space, causing her to move further away from the shadow hands. By the time she stood back up the hand had retreated back into the shelf space making the girl none the wiser.

Reading the text, it had been a message from her roommate Kat, telling her to come back to the dorms due to an urgent matter. Zara sent her a reply asking for more specifics on the matter, praying that some random pipe hadn't burst and flooded their room or a wrecking ball hadn't knocked over a wall.

Again she sent her a text message telling her to hurry back adding no further detail. Zara grabbed her books and headed to the check-out desk.

"Dungeon and Labyrinths? You sure you want to check this one out love?" the librarian asked before scanning the barcode.

"What do you mean?"

Leaning in the librarian waved Zara closer, "It's just a rumor, but it seems that everyone who takes this book out of the library ends up experiencing some rather odd events. The last time someone checked out this book, they disappeared for three months and when they were found the person had no memory of where they had been all that time."

The skeptic that she was, Zara chose to laugh at the story. After all she doubted that someone like Professor Hugo would recommend something dangerous to her. "I think I'll be okay. You can go ahead and scan it."

Walking from the library to the student dorms, Zara perused the pages as she looked at the pictures of maps and blue prints of the ancient buildings. Engrossed in the pages of the book she barely noticed where she was going with many people moving out of her way. Zara was brought back to reality when she felt her foot sink into water.

' _Strange, it doesn't look like it rained today_ ,' she thought as she jumped over the remaining puddles in her path. Despite the childish act, her actions once more helped her avoid danger. From out of the small puddles the same hands that appeared from the shelves of the library, arouse from the water in another attempt to grab the girl.

One of the hands latched on to the skirt of Zara's dress. Just as it looked like the hand would pull her back towards the puddle, another student zoomed by on his bike cycling over the puddle that hosted the hands disrupting the shadow and making it let go of the girl's clothing. Hearing the ringing of the bike bell, Zara jumped out of the way.

' _That explains the tug on my skirt_ ,' Zara thought.

At that same moment that the university student was walking home with her nose in a text book, in another realm a woman was pacing in frustration.

"Argh!" The Witch yelled as she grabbed the nearest object, a jar of powder, and threw it at the head of her nearest advisor. "How is it that this girl has escaped my grasp twice already!"

Her son got up from his chair and approached his mother's magic mirror. "Mother! When is the spell going to be complete? I'm bored from waiting! I want to capture the dungeon now!" the boy whined.

One of the witch's servants tried to placate the child. "Please young master, be patient a little longer. One shouldn't rush in blindly when it comes to getting the power of a dungeon."

"How dare you tell me what to do! You're nothing but a lowly commoner!" the boy yelled at his mother's servant before taking out a small dagger and preceding to stab the man causing the witch's other servants to keep quiet around the young lord.

"Now, now, Kabuto mother has never let you down. This time I'll make sure she doesn't escape even if I have to bring her here in a less than pristine condition," the witch assured having calmed down from her previous annoyance and once more watched the woman from her enchanted mirror.

"Achoo. Achoo." The sneezes happened quickly and suddenly. ' _Someone must be talking about me_ ,' the brunette mused, remembering a superstition she had once over heard.

"Sneeze once means someone's thinking about you, twice and someone's talking about you. Three times and you have a cold," she repeated the old superstition to herself.

When Zara got back to the dormitory she greeted Kat Sampson, her dormitory roommate and one of the few friends she had at the university, who was waving at her from the third story.

The archaeology student had been surprised that the petite young woman with short blonde hair and a cute face and lady-like demeanor would show any interest in being her friend and roommate.

"Where have you been? We need to get going if we going to hit every spot on the fancy dress pub crawl," the tiny blonde shouted from her window.

Zara looked up in confusion, she had heard Kat mention that she was going on a pub crawl but thought she was joking when she said she would make her go along. Zara entered the building and headed up to her room, hoping Kat would forget about her going and leave the brunette in peace to start researching for her paper.

"What's with that sigh?" Kat asked coming out of her room when she heard Zara's footsteps as she opened the door to their dorm room.

"I got rejected again," she said putting her down the library books before taking of her coat and putting away her backpack. "Over thirty people in that class and no one wanted to work with me," Zara clarified while taking off her high-tops and trading them for her orange carrot slippers.

"Well I know one place you won't be rejected, the Rose and Duck, the Fox and Hound, the Bull and Rooster, etc., so hurry up and get changed," Kat ordered.

Zara knew the other woman was used to getting her way but tried not to give in to the blonde's whims. "I don't know Kat, I'm not really into the whole bar scene, so I don't think I'll be much fun and I don't even have a costume…"

"I took care of picking out our costumes, I'll be dressing as Harley Quinn and for you, since you're an American I decided to dress you in your nation's colours, as Wonder Woman," Kat informed her.

"I still don't know…"

"I heard professor Hugo's going," Kat added.

"Wh-What does that matter…" Zara sputtered her face flushing at the mention of the Computer science Professor.

"Please, it's so obvious you like the man, I can see it every time he comes up in conversation. All you talk about is how cool and handsome he is, frankly I hate it," Kat said in a barely veiled envious tone directed towards her roommate.

As much as Zara would have preferred to change into her pineapple print pajamas and work on her history project she knew that her friend wouldn't stop until she got the answer she wanted to hear.

While Zara had been thinking it over, her roommate had gone and returned from her room holding two garment bags with their names attached. Zara couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the barley five foot tall woman carrying both items. Kat opened up her bag to show Zara her costume only to see a look of confusion on the taller woman's face.

"I thought you said you were dressing as Harley Quinn? Why do you have a red and black full body suit?" Zara asked. Not familiar with comic book characters most of her knowledge came from the films that Kat had taken her to see.

"I'm going as the version from the animated series. See I have the black domino mask and I'm even going to paint my face white. Everyone is going to be dressing like the one from the movie. Same with your outfit, so I got you one that looks like the one from the animated Justice League series."

Kat opened up the second garment bag and showed Zara the Wonder Woman costume.

"That looks a little small, are you sure that will cover everything?" Zara asked a little intimidated by the costume. While Zara was on the thinner side of the spectrum she was a bit worried how she would squeeze into what was basically a leotard.

"Don't worry Z. I wouldn't have picked it out if I didn't think you could pull it off," Kat assured her approaching the other girl. "With your dark brown hair, those long legs and hourglass figure and not to mention your large rack, I'm sure you'll fill it out just fine," the blonde teased as she poked Zara's chest, being unable to reach her face.

The young woman couldn't help but slap the English girl's finger away before blushing and crossing her hand over her breast in embarrassment.

"Do you know how hard to was to find a costume for you. There aren't many places that have costumes for women six feet tall. It was either this or dressing you up like the Sophia Loren," she added, having teased Zara for the uncanny resemblance the girl had to the movie star from back in the 1950s. "Plus I went to the trouble of having it fitted to your measurements, Thirty ni-" her friend ranted.

"I get it, I get it, you can stop, I'll put on the costume" Zara had placed her hand over the girl's mouth, her face red that Kat knew that much personal information in the few months they had known each other. She took the garment bag and hung it on her closet door before pushing the Brit out of her room to get some privacy before she changed. Unzipping the bag she took out the Wonder Woman replica and even found it came complete with accessories and a pair of boots.

' _Why did Kat pick this version? Couldn't I have gotten a costume that came with pants?_ ' The woman thought as she took of her pink overall dress and gray top . It took a bit of work to zip the back of the one-piece but Zara finally got to see how the article of clothing fit. Much to her dismay, Kat had managed to actually get her the right size.

She did find that it was a bit more form fitting than she was used too considering most the clothes in her wardrobe consisted of dresses, cardigans and overalls.

Once she donned the one-piece, she zipped up her boots and added the accessories of the bracelets, tiara and belt with gold colored rope. Zara looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She had to admit, the costume did suit her even if she lacked the muscles of an Amazon.

Unnoticed by Zara, the same hands that had appeared over the course of the day had manifested themselves once again. This time they had appeared from beneath the woman's bed. Zara was in front the mirror putting on her star shape earrings when the hands shot out and grabbed her ankles pulling her before she could react to the sense of touch.

The sudden pull on her legs caused Zara smash head first into her mirror. While the girl managed to avoid getting cut from the glass shards, the hit to the head temporarily dazed her enough that the hands began dragging her along the floor towards the bed on the other side of the room.

Snapping out of her daze, Zara let out a loud yell of fright. "Let me go!" she cried grabbing on to one of the legs of her desk hoping to pull herself out of the entity's grasp. Zara let out a gasp when she looked to see who it was that had gotten hold of her only to find instead of a person, the shadowy dark hands that looked more like an animal's than a person.

"Help! Kat!" She called out, as her fingers began to slip while the creature moved its grip from her ankle to her legs.

Hearing the woman's pleas, Kat burst into the room, her jaw dropping at the sight of her roommates abode. Glass shards and knocked over items and furniture but the most shocking was the monster arms coming from under the bed.

"What is that thing?!" Kat asked as she took out her cell phone to take a picture momentarily forgetting the other person in the room who was hanging on for dear life.

"Never mind that, just help me!" she yelled as her body was being lifted causing her to let go of the desk.

The girl in the Harley Quinn costume rushed towards Zara and grabbed her hand in what looked like a losing game of tug of war. Due to Kat's small stature she was being pulled along with the other woman.

"Kat go get help!" Worrying that Kat would be taken by the shadow Zara made the decision to let go of her friend's hand. In doing so the hands dragged Zara under her bed.

Kat rushed to the piece of bedroom furniture. Lifting up the bed skirt she looked under for Zara or any sign of her or the shadow monster. There wasn't a trace of either making Kat worry over the well being of the Archaeology student.

"Zara! Zara!" She yelled hoping there would be a response of some kind.

"Where did she go?"

* * *

 **Any questions or comments? Please leave them in the review section.**

 **Edited on 8/12/2017**


	2. Why am I here?

**A/N: The only characters that belong to me are the OCs. All othere characters and series are property of their respective owners.**

* * *

 _I can't breathe_ ….

Panic was setting in on the young adult. Following the events that had occurred in her dorm room, Zara Rivera struggled to be released from the entity's grip kicking and flailing about to no avail.

While she had instructed her roommate to go for help as she was being taken, Zara doubted that it would be easy to find help from someone who knew what to do when a shadow creature appear out of the blue and abducted people.

Zara tried but found that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't open her eyes. Though whether it was out of fear or caused by the environment through which she was being moved, she didn't know. Similarly the woman found that her senses of hearing and smell were paralyzed at the moments.

As she was pulled into the void Zara couldn't help thinking over her situation. As a student of archeology she had read over many legends and stories about cultural believes in supernatural events and entities. While it had been interested she never pictured herself involved in a situation that couldn't be explained with logic or science.

' _What would Wonder Woman do_?' Zara contemplated taking inspiration from the costume she still sported. _'She'd probably us her powers to fight this monster and free herself. I wish I had the power to save myself.'_

Unbeknownst to Zara in order to bring her to its destination, the shadow limbs had to take her through an infinite void. In the limbo-like space one's thoughts had the ability to manifest themselves into reality. Zara's wish would soon have an effect on her that would manifest themselves in the physical world.

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

"Yes! I finally have her!" The witch cried out in glee.

Reacting to the witch's outburst two henchmen burst into her chambers. "Is everything all right my lady?"

Reacting in surprise to the appearance of her guards the witch loss her concentration just as she was about to have the shadowy limbs and her target appear through the floor of her room.

"You imbeciles! You made me lose my concentration!" She yelled. Having lost her concentration so close to the destination she had picked, the girl would now appear somewhere within the large township's borders. "Don't just stand there, gather the rest of the guards and bring her to me!"

"But my lady how will we find her?"

"Do I have to do everything myself!"

Looking around the many enchanted items she possessed, the witch handed one of the guards an enchanted pendant to aid them in their search. "Here Take this pendant it'll light up in her presence."

No sooner had the guardsmen left the Witch's home, a large mansion on the western side of the town, that the person of interest was tossed out from the shadow creature's grasp in one of the town's public squares. Landing with an audible thud, Zara was laid out on the ground as she opened her eyes only to quickly shut them up close from the bright sunlight. Slowly she opened them once more as she took in a deep breath to calm herself.

Sitting herself up, the brunette explored her surroundings visually. Evidence confirmed that at the very least Zara was no longer at the university. ' _Did that thing drag me to Chinatown_? _No, I don't see any restaurants or electronics shop_.'

Instead of the English stone structures she had become accustomed to seeing over the previous year, all the surrounding buildings were reminiscent of Early Chinese architecture. Additional the people who had gathered around her were dressed in clothing that looked more suited for a period drama.

The people in the square had been taken by surprise by the appearance of the foreigner in odd and rather reveling clothing not knowing the origins of her costume. Many pointed and whispered wondering about the woman's sudden apparition. "taht ees uoy did?" "gniraew ehs si tahw?"

Sitting up, Zara barely registered what was happening as the crowd began to disperse when a group of armored men surrounded her. The men were the guards the witch had sent to retrieve Zara before the girl could leave the town.

One of the henchmen shouted at Zara but the girl didn't understand anything they were saying. "I don't understand," she informed him,.

Several of the men were sporting a look of confusion as it seemed that just as Zara didn't understand their language they too had no understanding of her words. Barking another order, at his men the head henchmen was given hand cuffs. "Reh dnuorrus!"

Not liking how the situation looked Zara thought of how to get away. The guards seem to sense her intentions as before she could even stand up, several spears were pointed at her .The leader of the guardsmen pulled her up by the forearm before placing the handcuff on her wrist and pushing her forward with the guards surrounding the woman.

"I really hate whoever caused this," Zara grumbled despite no understanding her words.

The person responsible for bringing the young University student to her new environment was the sorceress Kwan also known as Lady Moon. Lady Moon was the fourth wife of Lord Moon, the richest man in Xian Bay, a large town on the western boarder of the Kou Empire.

Lady Moon, an ambitious social climber, had planned great things for her son to the point where it had become her life's goal. As a way to get him to the top of their empire's hierarchy, she had planned to have him conquer a dungeon so that he may gain its powers and riches.

It was no secret that people by the thousands entered the dungeons only to never to be seen again. To guarantee his success, Lady Moon planned to use a spell to remove all obstacles from the boy's path. Completing such a strong spell required a sacrifice, a human sacrifice..

"Mother," a young boy of twelve came into her chambers, "when is the spell going to be ready?"

"Patience my son, it is almost time. We need the girl's blood, otherwise it won't take effect." Normally the witch would have taken any young maiden that inhabited the town by the dozen, but she had decided to let her magic mirror pick the person and it had selected a foreigner.

"My lady," one of her advisors came into the room. "We found the girl, she's been taken down to the underground holding cells."

"Tell me Yao, what is your impression of the girl, do you think she will prove sufficient?"

"When you said you would be using a human sacrifice I expected a maiden of virtue, someone wispier and in less revealing clothing," he answered. "This foreigner seems healthy even if she dresses oddly."

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

"Ereht ni teg!" the guard shouted as he pushed Zara into a small dark cell lit only by torches.

Although the university student had no understanding of what the middle-aged man was saying she could tell from his tone and manner he wasn't the friendliest man in the bunch, not that the other armored men were any better with the look they were giving her.

After handcuffing her, the men lead Zara from the public square through what looked like alleyways and backstreets judging from the lack of people to their base, a large walled off compound that like the other building she had seen was reminiscent of ancient China. Roughly they passed through several hallways, down to another level that housed several holding cell.

Zara sat on the ground for sometime before the doors opened and a woman in red walked in. "teem yllanif ew," she said.

"I don't understand…you wouldn't happen to understand me?" Zara questioned.

Understanding the situation, the woman in red approached the cell. After chanting, a few black bird like entities passed from the woman to Zara. The prisoner closed her eyes worried one would hit her in the face.

"You can open your eyes stupid girl," the lady in red spoke getting Zara's attention once more. She was surprised that the woman on the other side of the cell bars was suddenly speaking to her in English.

"Welcome to Xian Bay," The witch started off. "You may refer to me as Lady Moon, I was the one who summoned you."

Zara jumped up and walked up the person on the other side of the cell bars. "What the hell lady! This is the twenty-first century! You can't just go around kidnapping people like that!"

In response the older woman gave Zara a smarmy smirk. "I never heard of the twenty-first century, but you are in the Kou Empire now, I can take who I please, you have no power here girl. "You should be honored, with your contribution; my son shall conquer a dungeon and rise up to power."

Upon hearing the word dungeon Zara remembered the book Professor Hugo had recommended. While she had only gotten to read a couple of excerpts she knew that there had to be a connection.

"And what is exactly is it you need me for? I'm an archeology student, not Indiana Jones. I can't exactly go on treasure hunting."

Her statement was met with a haughty laugh from the witch, "Stupid girl, I need your blood not your studies. Soon I shall slit your throat and take your life's blood." As of to emphasize her point, the older woman made a gesture moving her finger across her neck similar to a knife cutting a throat.

Zara stopped in shock, she had to escape and fast or else she would be killed and it didn't look like Lady Moon was playing around. In most of the books and movies Zara had seen, she knew it was around this point where a knight in shining armor would burst in and save her but she highly doubted it would happen. Looking down at the superhero costume she still was wearing she thought, ' _Wonder Woman wouldn't wait to be rescued, she's find a way to save herself.'_

"Can't you help your son without killing me?" She asked hoping to buy some time to think of a way out by keeping the woman talking, maybe even getting her to monologue.

"I may be a magician but there are some rituals that require the magoi and life force of others. You see my husband, the lord of this land is quite old and will soon pass on. My son is the youngest of his five heirs, for him to take over as lord and over his vast fortune he needs to take the power of a dungeon. Something non off his brothers have yet to accomplish."

"Uh huh, go on," Zara encouraged while trying to not arouse any suspicion as she looked around her cell for anything that could loosen the metal restraints on her wrists. .

Taking the bait the Lady Moon continued, "Once he gains his father's title and land I can present him to the court. There is still one princess who has yet to marry, the sooner we gain the court's favor the sooner I can have my son marry into the royal family."

Stopping, the sorceress gave a teasing look, "Don't think I don't know that you're trying to distract me. Try as you might you will breathe your last breath before the day is done stupid girl."

"This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me," Zara whined.

"Really this is the worst?" the witch asked slightly surprised.

"I've led a very fortunate life," the prisoner said in a deadpan tone. Although she wasn't very popular, Zara had led a comfortable life up to that point with many opportunities that many were not afforded.

"Guards!" Lady Moon shrilly yelled. "Bring the prisoner up to my chambers," she ordered before leaving the damp prison and returning to her suite of rooms.

Following the command of their mistress, the two men that had been placed as guards of the prisoner entered Zara's cell. As the older of the men approached and grabbed Zara's arm, the young woman took a chance and stepped on his foot. ' _Let's hope something from TV actually works.'_

The hit had been more of a light tap than a stomp worrying the girl that it would make the guard's grip tighten out of anger rather than let go. Surprising all three occupants of the cell an audible crunch was heard as the metatarsal bones in the man's foot broken were broken from the force of Zara's touch.

Releasing Zara, the man fell to the ground crying in pain. The girl stepped back until her back touched the cell wall, ' _Did I really do that?'_

The second guard upon registering what had happened to his fellow guardsmen, pulled out his sword from its sheath. Jumping towards Zara he raised his blade with the intention of incapacitating the girl. On instinct Zara closed her eyes and lifted her arms and cross them in front of her face to protect herself. Rather than pain from a deep cut, the sound of metal clashing caused her to open her eyes to see what was happening. Eyes widened in shock as the metal handcuffs and bracelets from her Wonder Woman costume were holding the blade back.

As curiosity as she as to how she was still standing in one piece, Zara set aside her questions to focus on getting home or at the very least her prison cell. While blocking the blade, almost as if on autopilot Zara lifted her leg and managed to knee the second guard in the groin. Just like the first guard the second man fell to the ground reeling in pain.

Had the circumstances been different Zara would have quibbled a clever line about having taken down the two guards but with their cries of pain others would be attracted to noise. The next step for her was getting away as far as she could from the mad woman who wanted her dead.

Looking around she frisked the men looking for the keys to remove her restraints. "Where are the keys?"

A shaky voice answered. "Lady Moon has the keys."

"God Damn! It's not fair." In frustration Zara pulled on the cell's metal bar only to be shocked when the metal bars came off of the metal frame as if they were made of straw.

"Did I do that?" she questioned as she passed through the space she had created .

"Let's just roll with it," she said not one to look a gift horse in the mouth as she began running up the stairs and out the entrance at a faster pace than she had ever moved.

Unbeknownst to Zara, when she had been taken through the void by the shadow hands, her wish of power had manifested itself with Zara having yet to discover the extent of her abilities.

Opening the door, light flooded the woman's vision indicating she was no longer underground. As happy as she was there was no time to celebrate as outside the door stood two more guardsmen.

"Hey you! What are you doing outside?!" One of the guards yelled as he held up a spear.

The other of the men guarding the entrance came running towards her. Not having anything to defend herself with, the college student looked around for anything she could use, Zara had an idea when she saw only the door she was standing next too. "Please let this work."

Seeing how easily she had managed to pull the metal bars, she grabbed the edge of the metal door and with little effort pulled it off its hinges. Little time to react, she threw the door at the guard running towards her sending him flying towards his partner.

Taking the opportunity Zara ran past them hoping she could remember the path Lady Moon's henchmen had taken but with no distinctive mark and several twists and turns, the foreign girl found herself disoriented as was the purpose of the design.

Having run non-stop for several minutes she finally made it to an area of the compound that was empty. Despite all the strenuous activity Zara wasn't tired. Was this part of her newfound abilities she questioned. Perhaps it was a good thing her friend Kat had dressed her up as a super hero. "What is up with this crazy place? Everything looked like it was from another time period."

Slowing down to a walking pace she couldn't help but wonder if Lady Moon had found out about her escape.

"What! Find her now or it will be our heads!"

' _I'll take that as a yes_ ,' Zara sighed as she was sure everyone within 3 miles had heard the magician's cries.

Checking door by door for a way outside, the situation hadn't gotten any easier as Zara had already knocked out a couple more guards, even taking one of the guard's sword for protection but the exit still alluded her as hunger and thirst set in not having eaten anything since breakfast hours earlier.

"God I'm so hungry I'm even imaging the smell of Chinese food," she muttered only to sniff the air once more, "Hold on, that really is the smell of food."

Hoping that she was near the kitchens, Zara followed the scent to a rather large ornate door. Cautiously she slowly opened the door peering inside unsure of what would await inside. Rather than a kitchen the door lead to a large bedroom suite.

"Seems like my luck is changing," she said walking into that room and going straight to a low table covered in various platters of food. Despite knowing that the food was for someone else, Zara picked up what looked to be a fig judging from the taste.

' _I'll leave them an I.O.U._ '

Reaching for another bun the hungry woman was reminded that she needed the key to remove her shackles. The guard had told her that Lady Moon had the key, and there was no way Zara was going to the sorceress. Desperate enough to try it, she pulled at the chains until they broke apart and the hand cuffs fell to the floor. "I can't believe that actually work…"

Hearing footstep approaching her location, Zara kicked the metal fragments under a large cabinet. The steps were getting louder and closer to the room as it sounded like more than one person was walking her way. Needing a place to hide she quickly ran over to the bed on the far back wall. The bed frame had a wooden canopy like the ones she had seen in a book when she did an assignment on the Ch'ing Dynasty. Climbing up the frame she Pressing herself close to the top hoped she would go unnoticed.

' _Please don't come in here, please don't come in here_ ,' she silently chanted.

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

Part of the reason the sorceress Lady Moon wanted the foreigner found quickly was to keep the presence of Zara known to as few people in her household as she could. She didn't want word of her plans to reach the ears of one of her husband's guest. Ren Kouha, the third imperial prince of the Kou Empire.

Two years previously the prince had gained the power of djinn and was passing through the large township on his way towards the 57th dungeon as commanded by his eldest brother, Ren Kouen. The prince and his entourage were being hosted by the elderly Lord Moon a man who had both wealth a position that came with a title and thus had been the one to provide lodging.

The young prince and his three faithful assistants, Jinjin, Junjun and Reirei, were returning to the room only to find the door slightly ajar. Reirei spoke up when she saw the prince stop. "Lord Kouha, the servants have brought in your afternoon meal."

Kouha and the three woman walked into the room. The boy looked at sat down in a chair and was about to reach for the platter with figs only to notice that unlike the other plates the presentation was askew.

"I'm not eating something that's been manhandled by some servant."

"Shall I say something to the kitchen staff my lord?" Junjun asked.

"Just forget it." Getting up the young man left his chair and laid down on the bed, only for the sound of creaking wood to catch the prince's attention, there was someone or something else in the room. His three attendants looked at their Master.

"My prince," Reirei addressed, "What is it?"

Kouha held up his hand. The creaking noise continued as he pinpointed the source to be above him. Before he could do anything about it the prince was pushed down.

"Ahh!" Zara yelp as the canopy gave way due to her weight dropping her onto the bed below and the young prince who had been unlucky enough to be under her at that moment.

"Why did I eat those figs," the woman mumbled blaming the fruit for the bed canopy not supporting her weight as she rubbed the back of her head to dispel the soreness from the fall.

"Sorry!" she apologized quickly as heard a smothered groan from under her body. Turning her head down Zara got a look at the face of her accidental victim. She couldn't help but feel bad for the petite person who had help to break her fall.

' _She so cute!'_ Zara looking at the prince in awe having mistaken Kouha for a girl.

"How dare you attack the prince!" Junjun yelled and pointed.

"Prince?"

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone for checking out " A New Reality"**

 **Thanks to those who clicked favorite and follow:** **Twilight Dark Angel, Silv3rR0s3, DKMaria, YukimuraShion ,twistedlittledoll, and vnienhuis**

 **And a special thanks to miguela, Silv3rR0s3 and the guest reviewer for your reviews.**


	3. A change of location

**A/N: I do not own Magi. Only Zara, Lady Moon and all their associates belong to me.**

"Talking" – Characters are talking

' _Thinking'_ \- Characters thoughts

 **Thanks to** **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, and blue2345 for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to** **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3** **,** **DKMaria** **, YukimuraShion ,twistedlittledoll, vnienhuis, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, and kaira2004 for following.**

 **And a special thanks to Miguela, Silv3rR0s3, Alana Fox, Megami-san and other reviwers for reviewing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Sorry!" she apologized quickly as a groan was heard from under her. Turning her head down Zara got a look at the face of her accidental victim. She couldn't help but feel bad for the petite person who had help to break her fall.

' _She so cute!'_ Zara looking at the prince in awe having mistaken Kouha for a girl.

Almost every fairytale Zara had read or seen as a child, she had learned that whenever there was witch, a prince or princess wasn't far behind. It shouldn't have come as such a surprise that in the same compound where the sorceress had summoned her, there would also be a member of Royalty.

"How dare you attack the prince!" Junjun yelled and pointed accusingly at the disoriented woman who had fallen on top of the young man the three had pledged their Loyalty.

"Prince?"Zara questioned not expecting to have encountered royalty.

Taking a second look at Kouha Ren, Zara looked over his androgynous features, long hair and small frame. She even went as far as to place a hand on the young dungeon conqueror's flat chest.

"Do you plan on crushing me to death?" the prince asked not hiding his annoyance at the woman who had not only taken him down by surprise but had gone as far as to insinuate that he was a woman. Zara was brought out of her thoughts only to realize she was still on top of the young man.

Quickly she sat up in slight panic having never been as close to a boy as she was at that moment. The prince gave her a push causing her to fall over the edge of the bed and land with her back to the floor with an audible thud.

Kouha looked at the woman who was lying on the ground in front of him and pondered who it was that had the gull to enter his room.

She didn't appear to be a servant of Lord Moon's household. For one thing, he could tell she wasn't a local from her lack of recognition as to his identity as every servant knew who he was and that he occupied the guest room.

Second was the way the girl looked, the odd clothing showed no resemblance to the uniform worn by the maids of the compound. In addition to being rather reveling, the material of the clothes and her boots were not those he recognized. Not to mention the gold and silver she wore on her person wasn't something the average servant would have or even afford.

One thing did stand out to him the gold colored rope attached to her belt. Perhaps she had intended to tie him up and kidnap him, he couldn't help thinking. The prince grabbed his metal vessel that was placed near the bed, ready to make short work of the stranger who attacked him.

"Did you really think you could get away with attacking a member of the Kou Empire's royal family," he questioned.

"Hold on this was all just a misunderstanding, I wasn't trying to hurt anyone!" Zara pleaded holding up her hand to show she meant no harm from the spot where she had landed, thinking it best not to take him on in a fight even with her newly gifted abilities.

Zara couldn't deny that the prince had a different air about him. While she had taken on the various guardsmen she had come across, the small royal appeared to be on another level from those she had fought earlier, especially if the giant sword he had pointed towards her face anything to go by.

Kouha had been about to swing his sword as Zara ducked down and closed her eyes, "Please don't kill me!"

"Humph," the boy scoffed at the woman pathetic display. Despite his reputation for bloodlust, he chose to leave the woman be. To him, she didn't seem worth the effort of cutting down. Putting his sword down, Prince Kouha walked to his assistants and began slapping Reirei. "Keep a better watch on my room so strangers don't walk in as they please."

"Please hit me too master," begged Jinjin.

"No, hit me my prince!" followed Junjun.

Opening her eyes after hearing the footsteps of the young man walking away from her, the sight that met her was odd for Zara. She watched as the prince slapped his attendants who looked happy to accept her punishment. Despite her situation Zara couldn't help but stare as she sat up at the women who were gathered at the young man's feet in admiration. What sort of hold did this prince have that these women were begging to be hit.

,A shout interrupted the group, "Quick there was some noise in that direction!"

"Oh no…" Zara began to panic. If Lady Moon's men found her, then it would be over for her. While she had managed to get away from a few guards, she wasn't sure she to take her chance and have a brawl against a large number of them and the people who were currently in the room with her. She had to decide between fight and flight.

"Sorry!" she apologized once again to Prince Kouha before running towards the small window that let light into the room. Zara had chosen flight this time, rather than sticking around. Opening the window frame Zara could see the large courtyard that was the center of the compound. The open area was surrounded by building but at the very least she would be outside.

Due to her underestimating the size of the window while climbing out her lower half had become stuck. Zara struggled for a few seconds to get through only to end up asking for help much to her own embarrassment, "Can I have some help, please?"

Despite her sudden appearance, the prince found the girl's situation rather humorous as he watched her legs kicking in struggle. Sporting an evil grin, the young man provided assistance in his own way. Giving her a swift kick to the rear he got Zara out the window.

Zara fell out the window. She closed her eye before landing only to find that she had stop falling but hadn't felt the ground. Opening her eyes she found her face floating a few centimeters from the dirt. Upon her realization her body once more moved as the rest of her landed on a small bush outside of the prince's window. She groaned from the pain "Thanks…"

Just barely missing their target by a couple of seconds, a group of nine guardsmen burst into the guestroom. "Prince Kouha, please forgive us for the intrusion but we are looking for an escaped prisoner."

"Well there hasn't been anyone here except for me and my attendants, so unless you plan to annoy me any further , leave," The third prince commanded as he lied about not having seen Zara.

"My lord if we could just check…."

Giving the head of the group a serious stare the prince added, "I said leave unless you wish to come face to face with my metal vessel."

Knowing of the royal's reputation the group quietly bowed to the royal and left to continue their search. Once the footsteps were no longer audible Kouha turned to the open window.

"Hey hag, you can quit hiding," He called out making a face at her.

"Hey! I'm not a hag, I'm only in my twenty-three," she huffed as she jumped up from the bush she had hid behind and looked through the guestroom window.

"You should learn to respect your elders little boy," she retorted peaking in through the window.

"Little Boy? I am Ren Kouha, third Prince of the Kou Empire and don't you forget it. Is that the way you should be talking to the person who just saved your life?"

Zara couldn't help but sigh, all she had wanted was a quiet evening in her dorm and now in addition to be in some foreign location she was having a verbal spar with a prince. Leaning in on the windowsill Zara waved the prince over as his attendants looked on.

With his arms on his hips Kouha asked "What?"

"Thanks for your help," Zara said sincerely, giving the prince a small smile and a quick pat on the head from the window before running off.

"Yeah you better be grateful," he called out to hide his embarrassment at receiving gratitude from Zara and being treated like a young child.

"Oh Lord Kouha that was so kind of you," Reirei praised.

"Lord Kouha you were so merciful," Junjun added, as the three women gathered at the prince's feet.

Ren Kouha gave a small glance to the window through which the escapee had disappeared, wondering what she had done to make her a wanted woman. After a few second he decided to forget about the odd girl, doubting that he would run into her ever again, not knowing how wrong he was about any future encounters.

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

Pressed close to the walls of the building she had come out of, Zara had lowered herself to remain hidden by the bushes that lined the courtyard to keep from being seen. Ducking as a couple of maids passed by carrying tray's of food.

' _I should really consider a wardrobe change…'_ Zara though as she took a mental note of what all the people she had seen that day were wearing and then looked down at the Halloween costume she was wearing knowing that she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Mother's going to be mad that you're outside, and no one escapes Lady Moon's wrath" a voice said.

Looking up, Zara's eyes widen upon seeing a young boy looking down at her from a window above her on the second floor.

"I can show you where mother keeps all her spell books," he offered out of the blue.

' _Please don't tell me this brat is Lady Moon's son,'_ Zara thought with a grimace.

Zara wasn't sure if she could trust the boy but couldn't pass up the chance to find a way back home. Looking around Zara notices the was a tree near the window the boy had been calling out from. It took a bit of effort but Zara was able to climb the tree. There was a branch near the window that she could use to cross. Once on the branch the girl attempted a jump over to the building almost missing the window but grabbing the edge in time to pull herself up.

Once inside Zara leaned against a wall to catch her breath. "Okay kid, where your mother's spell book?"

"You have to play with me first! Play with me now!" the pre-teen demanded. "Play with me or I'll tell Mother!" The young boy was Lady Moon's son Kabuto. Kabuto had recognized Zara as the woman in his mother's mirror the moment he looked out his window.

"Not now kid," she quickly dismissed. Normally Zara wasn't so snippy with those younger than her but given the situation she couldn't waste time giving in to the boy's whims.

The boy didn't take the rejection well as he took out a small ornate knife from his belt and ran towards Zara with the intention of stabbing her, a bad habit that had been encouraged by his mother and was the reason the servants tried to avoid upsetting the child.

Disturbed at the boy's behavior, Zara jumped out of the way in time to avoid the blade. In doing so the minor tripped falling headfirst.

"How dare you hurt me! Mother! Mother!" he yelled.

"No, no, shut up!" she attempted to quiet him knowing that someone would have heard his screams coming from what appeared to be his bedroom.

"Mother! I foun-" The young boy was cut off, as Zara used grabbed the boy and cover his mouth. Moving back towards the window Zara was still holding on to the boy when something went flying past her causing her to feel droplets of blood to run down her cheek.

A knife had been sent flying by the sorceress who had come running along with her henchmen upon hearing her son's cries.

"Release him!" Lady Moon demanded. From her tone she made it obvious that she would not be holding back against the foreigner if she hurt her son. Without giving Zara a chance to do as she asked, the witch summoned several sharp object from around the room and threw them at the girl just as she had with the knife.

"Ahh!" she couldn't help but yelp as she did her best to dodge jumping out of the way and landing out into the hallway. Having never rolled from a landing she got up felling a pain in shoulder.

"Okay maybe not the best idea," she admitted as she ran into a nearby room.

"What have we here?" she questioned as the room she had entered look like something out of a Harry Potter book. The room was Lady Moon's personal chamber where she used her powers as evident from the magic mirror and all the various containers and books.

Zara looked at a book that was open on a table. To her dismay, the book was in a language the student had never come across before. Not given a chance to do much more, Lady Moon had found her sacrificial lamb once again throwing sharp objects in her direction.

'What I do? What I do?' she panicked never having been bombarded with sharp projectiles before. The first couple of shards she managed to deflect with use of her bracelets. Upon seeing that throwing a couple at a time wouldn't cause much damage the witch forgetting her own commands decided to send dozens of shards towards Zara.

Thinking fast, Zara knocked over the table with the book on it and ducked down behind it, the heavy wood was the only thing standing between them as she could feel the table rock with each hit.

' _This all a bad dream, this is all a bad dream,'_ Zara chanted as she tried to calm herself down.

Zara looked to see what she had at her disposal. To her back was the overturned table and in front of her was a wall holding up several shelves. On these shelves she saw bottles containing various colored liquids and some with weird objects.

While Lady Moon was throwing the glass shards at the table Zara crawled over to the bottom shelf and grabbed whatever she could get her hands on.

"Let's just hope nothing in these things are poisonous…"

During a lull Zara risked peeking over the top of the table that shielded her, ducking before another knife could hit her. Grabbing a bottle with an amber colored liquid she chucked it over towards Lady Moon.

"No! That's 40 year old Salamander root! Do you know how rare it is!" the sorceress yelled as soon as the glass vile hit the floor.

Taking advantage of the cease fire, Zara threw a couple more bottles towards the magician. Hearing another bottle smash, Lady Moon hadn't noticed the third bottle that went flying towards her hitting her in the head. Zara had thrown the bottle with enough force that the witch was knocked down to towards the floor.

"My Lady, are you alright!?" Lady Moon's right hand man asked as he rushed towards his mistress.

Zara came out from behind the table and crawled towards the entrance.

"Mother! Hurry! Get her! Get her now!" the little boy bellowed as he watched the foreign girl get away.

Thinking he could take her on, he ran to tackle Zara who had gotten up. It was in those moments that said woman was thankful for her height. Before the short pre-teen could hit her with his fist, Zara pressed her hand against her forehead, keeping the bratty boy at bay as he swung his arm in an attempt to land a hit.

"Sorry to do this Kid," Zara gave a quick apology as she grabbed the boy's arm. Her plan was to push the boy towards his mother hoping the distraction would give her time to leave the room.

"Hey Lady! Ca-!"

"Get away from my son you bitch!"

Before Zara could go through with her plan the black rukh rushed at her, separating the boy from the university student. Rather than simply separating the two the rukh had taken Zara further and further as the next thing anyone knew Zara had been pushed through the roof, past the second floor and another roof and flying through the sky away from the compound.

While the witch caught her son in her arms, and smoothed his hair down she cooed, "My precious boy, don't worry mommy is here. After her! Don't let her get away again!" The guardsmen were unsure of how to catch the girl that had been sent flying out of the vicinity.

"Get her you imbeciles!" Lady Moon ordered

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

"She got away my lady," The guardsmen informed his mistress. "It seems your spell worked a little too well…"

The sorceress threw the cup she held in her hand at the man's head. Despite being at fault she refuse to acknowledge that she had been the one to lose Zara. After all the trouble she had gone through to get the woman she needed a new plan.

"I have an idea my lady, perhaps you could find a new person to sacrifice…" one of her attendants suggested.

"Do you have any idea how long that would take! No we will take a different approach…" The sorceress still had in her possession the knife that had cut Zara's cheek and it was still stained with the woman's blood but it wouldn't be enough for her intended plan.

"Looks like I have to do everything around here," Lady Moon said as she picked up her spell book to look for a way to track her target now that she had the girl's blood.

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

A cardinal rule among magicians is that when casting a spell , one must choose their words carefully when giving order to rukh for rukh tend to take words literally or may interpret commands as they see fit.

When Lady Moon cast a spell to separate Zara from Kabuto, in her rage she hadn't been careful in the command and in saying get away, the black rukh had sent the girl flying away literally.

For three days and nights Zara had no control. No control of her body, her mind or of her trajectory. As far as she knew one moment she was trying to dodge sharp objects and when she next woke up she was heading straight for sand dune.

When she got herself out of the sand structure, the flying girl attempted to get a sense of her location only to see only sand in all directions. A white rukh had appeared in front of her heading west. Not having any other option she chose to go west.

Zara had been walking for some time, a couple of hours she estimated by the moving sun. ' _I guess those days in the thunder girls were good for something other than selling cookies_.'

Thirst was the only thought on her mind as she began to slow her pace her feet aching in her red boots. She could feel the sun starting to burn her face as her lips were becoming chapped from dehydration. The costume she wore barley offered any protection as her shoulder and back were getting red from the sunburn.

Zara was giving serious thought to giving up then and there when she saw something moving across her vision, as she got closer. It looked like a trading caravan, like the one's she had studied in school while researching the old trading routes of the famous Silk Road. Relief washed over her as the exhaustion caught up with the woman. Waving her arm she hoped that someone would stop that she could ask for assistance.

Dozens of carts and wagons pulled by animal were passing in by Zara. In the back of one cart sat two girls who were the first to take notice of the girl. Sahsa and Leila were chatting excitedly under the cover of their wagon about the merchandise that the caravan would be trading in a couple days when they set up their shop at the bazaar.

"Leila look there," Sahsa pointed, "Do you think she's waving at us?"

Her friend looked at the person Sahsa was pointing out, with a bit of hesitance she warned her new friend, "We should be careful, it might be a trap."

Moving towards the opening in the back of the wagon Sahsa called out "Hello! Are you lost?"

Despite the soreness in her feet Zara walked quickly to catch up to the wagon the merchant girl was peeking out of.

"Where's this caravan headed?" she asked.

Pointing in the direction the carts were moving Sahsa answered, "We're a couple days away from an Oasis town."

"I see…" suddenly she remembered, "Wait do you have any water to spare? It's been days since I've had anything to drink."

"I suppose so," Sahsa replied.

"We should ask your father first," Leila whispered.

The two young women moved up to the front of the wagon where Sahsa's father was seated. They explained the situation as Zara looked on from behind the wagon, giving the man a small wave when he glanced back to see who his daughter and her friend were talking about. The middle-aged man called out to the front wagon to stop and told everyone to take a ten-minute break.

Talking to Zara, who told him she was lost and without supplies he offered her a deal similar to the one he had offered Leila when his daughter Sahsa had found her alone and hungry,

"If you're willing to put in a couple days of work we'll be more than happy to give you a ride and share our food. "

Zara thought over her situation. She had no idea where she was, she had no cell phone or money and was no closer to getting home now that she had been sent flying for what she assumed were miles if the change in terrain was any indication. Considering the old man's offer Zara decided that in her situation it was better to traverse with the group of merchants than venture on her own.

As if she needed extra convincing a couple of bird-like things similar to the black ones she had seen around Lady Moon appeared. 0Except these appeared to be made of white light and seem to encourage her to go with the people.

"You got a deal!"


	4. A boy named Al

**A/N: I do not own Magi, Aladdin or Wonder Woman, Only Zara and other original characters are mine.**

"Talking" – Characters are talking

' _Thinking'_ \- Characters thoughts

Thanks to **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, and blue2345 for favoriting.**

Thanks to **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3** **,** **DKMaria** **, YukimuraShion ,twistedlittledoll, vnienhuis, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, and kaira2004 for following.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Good Night Zara."

"Yeah you better rest up, we have to get up early to set up for the bazaar."

"Good Night," Zara said as she laid down on the mat that had been provided to her, The thoughts of what had happened over the past forty-eight hours swirled in her head.

Two nights had passed since the University student had joined the caravan of merchants that had found her wandering the desert. In the time since she had been picked up by the merchants, the girl had learned some new things by testing herself and her abilities.

Zara had made use of her new ability, mainly her gained super strength and speed to the amazement of the merchants who were impressed by their guest. It had allowed her to do her part as she helped carry out chores and work in exchange for food and transportation.

"Are you a Fanalis?" One of the men asked.

"Don't be silly, she lacks the red hair," another of the merchants said with a laugh.

Her new friends Sahsa and Leila had helped the lost girl recover from her time wondering the desert by helping to heal her sunburns and even providing her with clothing more suitable to the hot, arid landscape.

To the surprise of everyone in the caravan, Zara had made a full recovery by the morning after only a few hours after they picked her up with no signs of dehydration or burns from the desert sun.

"I guess that salve you put on my skin was really effective," she played off, though couldn't help wondering if it had to do with the changes to her state of being, that had become more and more noticeable since her arrival.

The two young women had even provided the lost girl with some of their clothing that was more suited to the arid and hot environment. Zara had kept her silver bracelets on finding them to be useful while storing the rest of her wonder woman costumes in a knapsack that her friends had provided her.

"Sorry we didn't have much that would fit you," Sasha apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just thankful for how nice you all have been," Zara told the other girl accepting clothes. "I'm actually surprised you even managed to find shoes that fit."

"I'll be keeping an eye on you," Leila warned. "It's a bit weird how you suddenly appear in the desert…"

"Don't mind Leila," Sahsa told her. "We found her in need of help alone in the desert like you."

"I'm trying to get home." Zara explained.

"Where do you come from?" Leila asked placing a map in front of their newest friend.

Zara looked at the map that was placed in front of her. Nothing on the map looked familiar as the shape of the land masses only barely resemble those that she had seen all her life.

"It's a place so far away, it's not even on this map. I'm only here because of magic."

The two ladies gave questioning looks not thinking it possible to come from such a place. "Maybe you should look for a magician to get you home."

"You mean there are others people who can use magic?" Zara asked.

"Yes, there are some that live in big cities and villages if you know where to find them. There's even a country of magicians," one of the merchants who had been listening to their conversation informed them.

Now that a couple nights had passed Zara tossed and turned on her mat as she tried to get her thoughts in order as she kept thinking of everything that was making her miss her home.

Zara knew it was childish to make such complaints but she missed her bed, her pillows, her iPod and cell phone, but most of all she missed her friends and family.

It had hit her that she had been gone. She couldn't help but wonder if everyone she knew was worried about her. She wondered what had happened to her friend Kat, had she been able to find her help, had she told her parents or anyone at all.

As a couple of tears threatened to come out of her eyes Zara knew one thing was for sure, as much as she had a crush on Professor Hugo she would be giving him a piece of her mind once she got back to the University.

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

The small caravan reached the busy Oasis City of Utahn. The trading hub was busy as ever in the morning with merchants were busy selling their wares to citizens and travelers alike.

"That should be the last of it," Zara announced as she placed a large crate of fruit behind the merchant's stall at the market.

Zara couldn't help but look on in admiration at the two young women and how well they managed their business.

"You with the Kebab, how about you get that taste out of your mouth? Do you want a drink, Mister? You can make Alcohol from this!" Leila shouted to the various people who approached the stall.

All of the crates and boxes that Zara had moved from the carts contained various fruits. Many of the fruits Zara was familiar with as they were available at most of the supermarkets she went too. But a few of their edibles items she had never heard of or even seen before.

Zara couldn't help but miss having the convenience of going to the supermarket and getting a snack or soda at a moment's notice. Now she wondered how long it would be before she returned to the modern conveniences she had grown with.

"We're definitely gonna sell all of this!" Leila declared.

"Zara can you bring us more watermelons," Sahsa asked the taller girl.

"Sure thing boss lady," Zara answered the young woman as she headed back to the storage area.

Upon moving the curtains that kept the sun from the fruit, Zara stopped short as she saw something moving around. Adjusting to the darker area she stopped when she saw the thing was making scary noises as it ripped into one of the watermelons.

"Sahsa! Leila!" she called out as she backed away from the thing, "You might want to see this..."

The two merchants left their post to see what Zara had discovered. Inside the storage area a small boy was hungrily eating a watermelon as the skin of several watermelons were scattered around him.

"Kyahhh!" screamed Sahsa at the scary sight of the hungry boy.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?!" Leila asked as took out a knife and pointed it at the small thief.

Zara made sure to stand by in case she had to step in, although the thief was small she didn't know how he would react to their interruption.

"Hey, I'm Aladdin. I'm a traveler," he introduced himself as he took a break from eating to introduce himself.

"Right and I'm Jasmine," Zara inadvertently blurted out sarcastically.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine," Aladdin said. "Have you tired this sweet red fruit?" he asked as held up a half-eaten piece of watermelon.

Before Zara could correct the boy regarding her name, Leila yelled at Aladdin. "You little thief! You're eating our precious merchandise!"

"…Precious? Then I've done something inexcusable…W-What should I do…" he asked feeling bad that he had eaten the fruit without permission.

Waved over by Leila, Zara joined in a small huddle with the two other girls. "What do you think we should do with him?"

"He doesn't look malicious, I suppose we could work something out," Sahsa said adding her two-cents.

Thinking it over Leila had an idea. Breaking up the huddle, she turned to Aladdin, "Listen here you! You'll work without pay for three days!"

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

Now that that Aladdin would be working for the next few days with the group of merchants everyone introduced themselves to the young boy.

"Wait Miss, didn't you say you're name was Jasmine?" Aladdin asked when Zara told him her real name.

"I was just kidding, though you wouldn't know that…" she said awkwardly.

It wasn't the first time in the past couple of days that one of her pop culture references hadn't gone over well, instead earning her odd looks.

Sahsa offered a smile to Aladdin and Zara, "Do not worry Aladdin you will get used to Zara's manner of speaking quickly."

"Yeah, yeah they'll be plenty of time for pleasantries later. We need to move merchandize to the bazaar on the other side of the town," Leila said trying to keep everyone on task. "Everyone needs to help by grabbing a sack."

Zara grabbed three large bags of melons as if it had been nothing. ' _Too bad I couldn't do this months ago, it would have made moving into the dorms much easier,_ ' she mused.

"Wow Miss, you're really strong," Aladdin commented as he lifted a small bag of apricots and offered her a big smile.

The group had been moving their merchandise to the stall.

"Wow there are so many things for Sale…" Aladdin said in Awe. Zara couldn't help but smile as she had had the same thoughts just a few hours earlier.

"That's because of the Bazaar. Caravans like ours travel to cities and Bazaars form around them," Leila explained.

"That sounds like fun," Aladdin commented.

"It's not all fun, there are many thieves in the desert who steal the merchandise from passing caravans," Sahsa warned. "They then sell that merchandise on the black market."

Zara had been lucky to not run into bands of thieves. In her weakened state she wasn't sure how she would have fared.

"I don't trust you kid, Don't try anything weird to Sahsa." Leila warned.

"Sorry about that, apparently there is a thief who pretends to be dying in order to sneak into caravans. Leila worries about the caravan so don't think badly of her," Sahsa said in defense of her friend.

"Don't take it too hard Aladdin, Leila said the same stuff to me my first day," Zara assured the young boy with a slight nudge.

"Wow Lady, you have a scary face but you care about your friends," he said in admiration after hearing the way the other girls spoke about Leila.

"Aladdin what were you doing in the desert?" Zara asked making small talk.

"I'm looking for treasure with my friend!" He answered excitedly. "Especially musical instruments and oil lamps."

" Why?"

"My friend is looking for something."

"You're friend wouldn't happen to be an evil vizier with a talking Parrot?"' Zara asked only half-serious.

With a shake no, he told her, "I just want to make my friend happy. If he's happy I'm happy."

"I'll introduce him," he offered as he pulled out a golden flute. "This is Ugo!"

Everyone stared as they weren't sure whether the boy was naïve or crazy.

"It's just a flute…"

Demonstrating his friend, Aladdin played a note on the instrument. Giant blue arms appeared from the flute. Only to quickly disappear just as quickly.

"Sorry, he's a little shy, especially around women…" Aladdin explained to the group of merchants who jaws had dropped in shock as to what they had just witnessed.

' _Blue limbs? Could that have been…Impossible…_ ' Zara had thought as she stepped back careful not to drop the fruit she carried. ' _Well his name is Aladdin, it's not that big a leap that he might have a blue genie_.'

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

Zara had been so tired that as soon as she lay down on her mat she fell asleep. Her slumber was quickly interrupted.

"What are you doing!" Leila shouted.

Zara turned over to see what the commotion was.

"She was warm so I ended up sleeping next to her."

"You call that sleeping, I had to tear you off of her!" Leila got to her spot. "You come sleep next to me."

"I'll pass," Aladdin said rejecting her.

"Never touch Sahsa again! She's my best friend. She saved me when I was dying in the desert. She was so kind to me And she's the first person I've been able to call my friend. That's why I want to protect Sasha and the caravan."

"That was so beautiful," Zara couldn't help but comment, letting them know that she had been listening to their talk. "Don't you think so Sahsa?"

"You are so kind Leila," she said getting up as well, much to Leila's embarrassment.

The next morning everyone had prepped the carts to move on to the next trading spot.

"What are they doing?" Aladdin asked Zara while playing with the camels as she got some breakfast.

It had been her turn to help with the morning meal. Having been woken up before the sun was anywhere near rising, Zara had been peeling vegetables and standing over a hot fire. Zara couldn't help but miss the convenience of a microwave and electric stove

"They're decided what route to take next," she said as she sat down next to him.

"Are you going with them?"

Zara paused, " I guess it depends where the caravan is heading."

"Leila knows the routes well and is always guiding us," Sahsa said to the two.

The three were interrupted by a loud "No!"

Everyone turned to see Leila who had been approached by two sketch looking men. "who are those dirty guys?" Aladdin asked.

"It looks like they know Leila," Zara answered.

"She's a thief!" One of the men announced. Everyone was quiet at first but the look on the young woman's face confirmed the truth of the statement. "She was part of our band of thieves."

"No… I used to do bad things, but I changed. I decided to live without telling lies…" she said in her defense.

"Leila, we can't trust anything you say," said Sasha's father and leader of the caravan as he pulled his daughter close to him. "Never come near us again."

The old man signaled for everyone else to begin heading out.

"Zara are you coming with us or not?" he asked. Zara stood quietly for moment. As much as she felt bad for Leila, she knew that she couldn't stay behind. "Yes…" She grabbed her bag and waved goodbye to Aladdin as the boy stayed behind and gave Leila a pitying look.

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Zara asked Sasha, who still held the same disappointed look on her face as when they left.

"Do you really think she was going to betray us?" she asked the tall girl.

"She seemed to actually care about you and everyone in the caravan if her speech the other night was any indication." Zara answered. "But you've known her longer than I have."

"We should go back!" Sasha declared. "I'm going to tell fath-"

Before they knew it the cart came to a sudden halt. "What's going on?"

"Everyone out! Now!" A gruff voice shouted.

The caravan had been surrounded by a band of thieves, all brandishing weapons. Zara and Sahsa got out to find everyone huddled together.

"Sahsa quickly here," her father called taking his daughter to shield her.

"Kill them and take everything!" The leader of the thieves ordered.

Zara wasn't sure what came over her as she balled her hand into a fist and threw a punch at the nearest man sending him flying into another thief who was about to slice of one of the caravan members' face.

Another bandit had seen what Zara had done and came at her with a flying kick. With her heightened reflexes she caught his foot and used him to knock down two more bandits. The leader seeing his men being taken down by a woman came up with a different strategy.

"Not so fast girl!" he shouted as Zara was about to throw another hit causing her clothes to get a tear from a knife. "Stop what you're doing or the brat gets it," he threatened having grabbed Sahsa from her father.

"That's more like it, try anything and I'll slice her throat," he said holding a knife to Sahsa's neck.

"Wait!" A voice shouted causing the bandits' leader to turn around. "I won't let you hurt Leila's precious friend!"

The bandit let go of Sahsa at the odd sight before him.

On the Horizon Aladdin was quickly approaching on what could only be described as a giant, muscular, blue body. At first Zara couldn't believe her eyes, how was such a tiny head on a large body. Upon a closer look it became apparent that in reality the body was coming from the flute around the boy's neck and Aladdin and Leila were being carried on its back.

Many of the bandits stopped attacking from the sight.

"It's a Djinn!" The bandit leader declared. "Quick we should capture it."

' _Djinn is another name for genies, guess I wasn't that far off_ …'Zara thought wondering if this was some sort of bizarre version of the Aladdin tale.

All the bandits left the caravan alone and went to fight the giant Djinn and Aladdin. Zara couldn't help but watch in awe at the fight.

Just as quickly the fight was halted as the giant blue body turned red from shyness. "No Lady! Don't touch Ugo!" Aladdin shouted as it seemed that Leila was near the blue giant. "Ugo faints if a girl touches him."

The giant disappeared into a puff of smoke. "Ha! Now you'll all die!" The head thief shouted as he had his men load their crossbows. "Fire!"

Aladdin tried to play the metal flute once more to call out the Djinn. The arrows were heading straight for the boy as Leila cried out "Aladdin look out!"

When it looked like Aladdin would become a pin cushion, the arrows were deflected in rapid succession. "What…Miss?"

"Hurry up and call your friend Al." Zara taking a page from one of the world's most famous heroes had ran and jumped in front of the boy using her bracelets to deflect the piercing weapons.

Aladdin not needing to be told twice, blew the musical instrument and threw it in the air. "Miss you might want to step back," He warned.

Looking up everyone couldn't help but stare wide-eyed as the gigantic blue torso came hurling to the ground, body slamming all the thieves.

'I can't believe this is my new reality…' Zara thought exasperated over the events of the previous few minutes.

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

"Thank you for everything."

After recovering from the incident with the band of thieves the group reached a trading outpost. Along the way, Zara had found that when she looked at the blue-haired boy more and more of the bright winged things seems to surround him.

' _Should I take it as a sign_?' she questioned.

"I think if I go with Aladdin I might be able to find a way home," Zara announced to her new friends.

"Really Miss? You want to go with me?" Aladdin asked surprised at his new companion.

Talking with Aladdin, Zara had been disappointed to learn the Ugo wasn't a genie that granted wishes. But perhaps she could find another djinn or at least someone who practiced magic. Aladdin had said he was on the search for other metal items, perhaps is she searched she would find a djinn to grant her wish as insurance for not finding a magician.

Zara went to work on getting them a ride to the nearest city. Assisted by members of the caravan she found them a ride for cheap.

"Excuse me," Zara approached a blond teenager. "I'm looking for the driver, We'd like to book passage on this cart"

"Alibaba at your service."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading.**

 **Feel free to leave any question or comments in the reviews.**


	5. The Driver, Alibaba

**A/N: I don't own Magi. Only Zara and other original characters are mine.**

 **Please Note that this story follows the Manga version of Magi: Labyrinth of Magic.**

 **Thanks to everyone who sent in a review.**

 **Thanks to** **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, blue2345** **Roningirlkisa,ThePathUntaken,girl falcona,MehhHehh, and isss22 for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to** **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3** **,** **DKMaria** **, YukimuraShion ,twistedlittledoll, vnienhuis, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, kaira2004, CeresNamikaze,pococo, Roughshodhail, isss22 and SaChan22 for following.**

* * *

"Excuse me," Zara approached a blond teenager. "I'm looking for the driver, We'd like to book passage on this cart. The head of the caravan said there was room."

The boy looked at the tall woman that had approached him. Thinking it over, he looked back at the cart, he was currently tasked with transporting Budel, a wine merchant and barrels of his beverage. There was also a woman and her young child.

"I'm the driver, my name's Alibaba," He introduced himself. ' _She's kind of cute_ ,' thought as he got a look at the woman's face.

"I'm sure I can find space for you," he said.

"Great, how much will it cost for two people?" Zara asked.

"Two?" he questioned slightly disappointed, thinking ' _Of course she's not traveling alone, she's probably married or has a kid_.'

Once the two negotiated a price, Zara gave him a few coins of the coins she had earned from her time with the caravan.

"Come on Aladdin, we have to get going the carts are leaving soon," she called out to the blue haired boy who came running towards them.

' _So it was a kid. Her son? Or maybe her brother_?' he thoughts as he notice the age difference the two passengers.

It had been an hour since their departure as Zara leaned back against one of the sides of the wagon as the cart was pulled along.

"Wow, the city is so small from here!" Aladdin said excitedly sitting across from her staring out as the passing scenery as the cart was pulled up along a hill from the oasis towards the sand dunes of the desert.

' _If he ever saw a New York or Tokyo his head would probably explode_ ,' Zara thought with a laugh.

"Are you headed to the neighboring city too?" A woman holding her small daughter asked Aladdin. "And alone?"

"I'm not alone, Zara is here and Ugo too, see?" he said holding up his flute as Zara gave a quick wave to the woman and small girl identifying herself.

"Quit Moving around so much kid, you're making the dust scatter," a voice interrupted. "This place is cramped and these kids are noisy," the fat man complained.

"Sorry Sir," Alibaba tried to placate the man. "Rest assured, I'll get you and you wine barrels to your destination."

"That wine is worth more than what you will ever earn in your lifetime," he bragged as he bit into an apple. Aladdin saw the bowl of the red fruit and made a grab for one.

"Take your dirty hands of my apples," the man meanly directed to Aladdin as he snatch an apple from the boy's hand.

Aladdin stared at the bowl full of the red fruit with weary eyes, "But I really wanted one…"

"Okay I'll share my apples," the man said.

"Really?"

"In exchange for the girl," he said as he looked lecherously at Zara.

"Not in this lifetime," she muttered in anger as crossed her arms at the insinuation that she was a bartering tool.

Aladdin had stopped listening, instead staring at the wine merchant's chest only to grope said man. "Hey Mister, you're a guy but your boobs are even bigger than Zara's, what's up with that?"

Zara knew she shouldn't laugh but fought to keep from letting out a laugh at the boy's outrageous comment. It was obvious that the wine merchant was angry especially once the little boy groped him. Alibaba quickly apologized as Zara grabbed Aladdin and pulled him closer to her and out of the harrased man's war path.

While they stop to rest, Alibaba turned to Zara, "Hey you! You better keep a closer eye on your brother."

"Brother? Oh no you got-" before she could correct Alibaba had moved on to chastise Aladdin.

"And you, you pull a stunt like that again and I'll kill you. I almost saw my life plan crumble because of you…."

Zara had gone back to the cart and was sitting near the two boys as Alibaba explained his plan to become rich by searching for treasure.

"15 years ago, buildings started appearing. Called dungeons, they hold great treasures and even mystical items."

' _So that's the thing Lady Moon wanted me for_ ,' Zara thought as she closed her eyes and tuned out the rest of the conversation between the two boys catching only snippets here and there.

"Mister, are there really treasure in them dungeons?" the little girl asked.

"He's bust working little one, ask later," the child's mother said calming her excited daughter.

The jovial mood was soon disrupted by the wine merchant, Budel. "You poor people and your little dreams make me laugh," he said putting them down. "You're smarter than that, right driver? Don't waste time with dreams that are out of your reach."

Everyone in the wagon could see that Alibaba was hesitant to answer. When he finally did answer the teen sported a fake smile. "You're right sir, I'm too busy being a driver to dream of being anything else."

Zara and Aladdin exchanged glances as both silently communicated that neither believed those were the blonds' true feeling.

"Wait a min-" Before Zara could say anything against the wine merchants statements, the wagon and everyone and everything within were tossed around as the cart was flipped to the side catching the driver and passengers by surprise.

"What's going on?"

Large, sentient vines had wrapped themselves around their cart and the other wagons that had been near . The tentacle-like vines were coming from a large crater size hole in the sand with a large flower in the center.

"Holy crap! What is that thing?!" Zara couldn't help but freak out at the giant plant as she grabbed the nearest person to her. "Don't tell me Sarlaccs are real!"

"Miss, I can't breathe," Aladdin managed to squeak as he had the luck of being the one Zara grabbed onto tightly.

"That's a Desert Hyacinth!" Alibaba informed. "It's a meat eating plant."

Everyone scrambled out of the wagon before the thing could fall into the hole as the surrounding people hurried to grab their wares.

"You boy! Save my wine barrels," the merchant commanded the blond driver. In his haste the large man had knocked over the little girl who was standing near the cart.

Everyone turned to look when they heard the scream as the girl fell towards the flower. The girl's mother and Alibaba stood frozen from the shock as the fat man took no notice to the trouble he had caused while fussing over his wine.

Budel turned to the group, "Let's get out of here while the Desert Hyacinth is feasting."

"Someone help, someone please!" The mother cried while being held back.

Zara rushed over to the edge of the crater to get a closer look at the situation. ' _We have to help! But how?'_

"Quick somebody throw some rope or something to help them up."

Zara remembered the golden lasso she had in her backpack. "Aladdin I'll be right back," she told the boy as she ran to get her things.

As his friend ran, Aladdin looked over at the girl's mother who was being harassed by the wine merchant in her moment of duress. To everyone surprise it was the young Alibaba who put the wine merchant in his place with a swift punch to the face. "You can't compare your dirty wine to a person's life!"

Aladdin watch as Alibaba grabbed a wine barrel and slid down the sand towards the carnivorous flower. Zara having grabbed the golden rope ran back towards the crater, only to find there was someone missing, "Aladdin where's Alibaba?"

Aladdin turned to face the hole where one of the vines had taken hold of one of the young man's legs. Aladdin wanted to help out as well and grabbed the musical instrument from around his neck. "The Flute is full of sand, Ugo can't get out!:

Thinking quickly Alibaba threw a wine barrel into the center of the flower with the hope that the alcohol would make the flower drunk. Reaching the center he was able to pull the girl out as everyone watch on. The girl in hand, Alibaba had difficulty getting back up the craters.

"Alibaba! Quick grab the rope!" Zara instructed as she threw one end of the golden lasso for the boy to grab hold of as she pulled him up.

The boy and little girl made it to the top where the girl's mother and others were waiting. A sigh of relief washed over the mother as she took her daughter in her arms. Zara begin to pull on the rope again only to stop when she heard one of the men yell and point at a vine that rushed towards Alibaba.

Zara held out her hand for Alibaba to grab hold of but it was too late. The Moving vine wrapped itself around the teen's torso and pulled him away from the crowd.

Zara leapt to go help the boy in hopes of grabbing him before he was eaten. The vine pulled Alibaba closer towards the center before the young lady could get to him. Zara found that she wouldn't reach him and closed her eyes as prepared for the fall towards the bottom of the crater.

Only she wasn't falling. Similar to when she had fallen outside the window of Lady Moon's home, Zara was floating in mid-air.

"Is she….Is she flying?!" Some of the people said in shock.

The sound of people gasping cause her to open her eyes to see the ground still a good distance below her. As much as she wanted to question the mechanics of her flight, there was something more important at hand saving someone despite the scary plant.

"Screw it, I'll question how any of this makes sense later."

Taking lessons from Superman and Wonder Woman she directed herself towards the boy in danger. "Don't give in just yet."

Zara pulled at the vine that gripped Alibaba only to have it tighten it's grip when she pulled."Queen Latifa give me strength!"

Just as she managed to loosen the grip of the vine, more of the plants vines came flying towards her. "Hold on Alibaba! I'll be back!"

Zara turned away from the young man as she prepared to fight the desert flower. Taking a page from comic books she began throwing punches at the tendrils that attempted to take hold if her.

'I need to stop these vines somehow,' she thought as she formulated a plan in her mind. Then she remembered the golden lasso she still had in her possession.

Moving around the woman got several of the tentacles-like vines to follow her movement. Once enough of them were close together, Zara used her golden lasso to hold back some of the tendrils.

Aladdin watched as Zara and Alibaba struggled in their fight against the flower.

"Fly Magic Turban!" The blue-haired boy took of his turban and grabbed all of the scattered barrels of wine. Aladdin used his turban to fly the barrels of wine towards the center of the carnivorous plant.

"My wine! Stop!" Budal yelled.

Aladdin drop the wine onto the center. In the nick of time, the desert hibiscus became sluggish and loosened its grip on Alibaba. Zara swooped in to catch Alibaba before he fell into the center of the plant, holding him princess style much to the yellow haired boy's embarrassment.

Landing on the sand where the carts were, Zara placed him down placing him down roughly. "Aladdin!" She called and ran towards where the boy landed. "That was some quick thinking"

"Zara, I didn't know that you could fly," Aladdin said in awe.

"'I didn't know you had a flying carpet this whole time," she retorted.

"You never asked," Aladdin said not noticing her annoyed tone.

"Thank you for saving my daughter!" The mother cried standing before Alibaba.

"You saved our caravan, we'll compensate you for the wine," One of the men offered.

"Thank you but I'll replace it myself."

In the background Aladdin continued his attempts to summon Ugo. Finally the giant blue arms appeared much to everyone's shock except for Zara who no longer was fazed by the giant.

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

"How did she get away!"

"My lady , please calm down, there's always next time.."

"How did she escape my desert trap?"

Back in the Kou Empire, the witch, Lady Moon, was watching from her magic mirror as the Desert Hyacinth was defeated by a small child. In her anger she began throwing objects at anyone unlucky enough to be near her.

"You'll get her next time my lady," One of her advisors assured. "Yes, as long as you have a sample of her blood you can track her."

Lady Moon had used her magoi to cast a location spell to find Zara. Going to any length to get a hold of the woman she intended to sacrifice, she had set a trap using the carnivorous plant when she found out that Zara was in the desert .

"Leave all of you, I need time to think," she told him as she turned to her magic mirror once again to find a way to deal with Zara and anyone who got in the way. "I'll get you and your little boy too."

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

"Who are you people?" Alibaba asked still amazed at the duo.

This was his chance, he thought as it wasn't everyday that one ran into people with such abilities. In hopes of trying to get the boy and woman to aid in his treasure hunt, he invited the two to his home as soon as the carts had reached their destination of Quishan.

"Thanks for the food"

"Of course you saved my life back there, that makes us friends Aladdin, wouldn't you agree Zara?"

Aladdin couldn't have been happier in addition to the djinn and woman he now had a third friend in the young driver.

Alibaba had invited the two to his home when he found out they had yet to find a place to stay the night.

"How about some tea? And I bought apples, wannna eat them?"

"By the way there's something I wanna ask you," Alibaba said. "What's the deal with your flute?"

"It's a normal flute," Aladdin answered as he held out the musical instrument for the other boy to see.

"Normal flutes don't sprout arms! It seems to be a Djinn container, you find them in dungeons."

"Oh you mean Ugo, he's my friend."

"Don't worry, you get used to it after the first couple of times," Zara assured.

"And you, what's your deal? Normal people can't just suddenly fly!" Alibaba said pointing at her.

Zara thought it over, "It's…Complicated."

"Hey Mister, if we went to a dungeon do you think we'd find more Djinn containers?" Aladdin asked remembering his original goal.

Before Alibaba could answer, there was a knock at his door. Opening the door an old man walked into the home. "It's my boss!"

"Alibaba! Budel the wine merchant wants compensation for his wine barrels," the man warned.

"I was going to talk to you about that later…"

"They're talking about making you a slave," the young man's boss informed.

"A slave?" Zara questioned.

Zara was aware that slavery was a common practice in the ancient world going as far back as the time of the ancient Greeks and Egyptians and other society, but had yet to actually come across it since her arrival. As a modern woman of the twenty-first century the thought of one human being owning another enraged her .

"Don't worry boss, I won't end up a slave. I'm going to capture a dungeon and pay that guy back," Alibaba assured the old man.

"Aladdin, please show my boss your Djinn."

The boy complied and summoned the blue giant, who ended up tearing off the roof of the small dwelling.

"Boss this Aladdin, he's one awesome magician and my number one servant!"

Zara didn't miss the stunned look on her young friend's face. She was about to say something in defense of the boy when she thought of went to something else.

"Wait a magician? Aladdin you're a magician? How good are you with spells?" She asked grabbing Aladdin by his vest, only to see the sad look on his face. "I guess it can wait until later…"

Soon After the sun had set and it came time to sleep with Alibaba letting the two sleep over. After a couple hours Zara was about to chastise Aladdin for trying to snuggle into her chest as he had tried the night before when Leila kept him from Sahsa on their last night with the caravan inly to see the boy huddled on his own sleeping mat. Zara got up and went to Alibaba's bed mat.

"Hey Alibaba, Alibaba get up," she whispered as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder to wake him.

After five minutes, Alibaba remained sleeping and his snores became louder. Finally Zara stopped the nice approached and decided to be less gentle and gave the boy a slap to the head. "Alibaba!"

"Ow! What's the big idea?!" he yelped before realizing the older woman was kneeling beside him.

"Oh Sara, what is it?" he asked.

"First off, it's Zara not Sara. Second I really think you should have a talk with Aladdin."

Alibaba looked at her with a clueless expression, "Huh, Why?"

"Seriously? Didn't you notice the change in his demeanor?" she said pointing at the subject of interest.

Alibaba glanced at the other boy slightly worried that he wouldn't get to use them to get the treasure in the dungeon but quickly dismissed Zara's concerns. "He's probably just tired is all; just watch tomorrow he'll be fine."

Zara wanted to press the matter further, but decided to leave the matter be until the morning "Hmph, you know nothing Alibaba," she said as she went back to het cot, leaving the blonde boy confused as he went back to sleep.

Morning arrived and after a quick breakfast, Alibaba led the group to the market. Zara was walking next to Alibaba as Aladdin dragged his feet falling behind the two older people, still feeling down.

"If we're going to capture all that treasure we'll need supplies," Alibaba said.

Zara nudged the blond boy, by elbowing him in the stomach and motioned for him to look back at Aladdin.

"What's up Aladdin? Are you mad at me?" he questioned getting the hint only for the boy to give him the silent treatment. "Oh I know, you're worried about you share of the treasure."

It took all of her self-restraint to keep from rolling her eyes, a habit she tried to curb after her doctor had warned her that doing it often would strain her eyes. "No Alibaba, he's upset becau-"

Before she could finish, Alibaba interjected "I know what will cheer you up, come on you two."

The older boy grabbed Aladdin's arm and dragged him away as Zara ran to keep up, "Hey wait a minute! Geez I swear boys are so thick headed…"

She chased after for a while finally ending up on the other side of the city.

"Ta-da!"

The small group was standing in front of a pleasure house. Alibaba had led them to the adult entertainment district. Although it was still fairly early many of the establishment were already filled with men and women looking for a good time.

"I really don't think this is an appropriate place for a child," Zara said looking up at the sign above the entrance of the establishment.

"You don't have to come with us, this more of a man's activity," Alibaba told her as he headed inside with Aladdin.

Zara gave him a raised eyebrow before grabbing the blonds' shoulder. "Not so fast, I'm going to keep an eye on you two."

Walking inside the establishment music was playing as women walked around filling drink orders and carrying plates of food to paying customers who sat around on the large lounge seating. One of the hostesses led the three to a seating area in the back.

Before she left Alibaba asked for wine and food platters to be brought to them along with several of the girls. Despite everything he was paying for, Alibaba still hadn't managed to cheer Aladdin up.

"What's with him?" the teen asked Zara.

"Like I tried to tell you earlier it's beca-"

"Hey quit being annoying Aladdin!" Alibaba said interrupting her once again before she could answer him. Taking a sip of the wine, she couldn't help but make a mental note of speaking to Alibaba about his habit of not letting her finish her sentences.

"Well I'm just your servant right…" Aladdin grumbled as he remained motionless on the lounge chair.

"Fine, fine, you're my partner, my buddy, my friend."

At hearing the boy call him his friend Aladdin perked up. "Really? We're friends? Really friends?"

His mood now improved the kid was ready to indulge in the entertainment provided by the pleasure house.

"What was that about?" Alibaba asked Zara who by that point was sipping her third drink and had switched her attention now that Aladdin was no longer moping.

Zara wasn't very comfortable in such a setting and chose to indulge on the wine and fruit platters while leaving the boys to their activities.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," Someone addressed from the sofa next to her. In surprised the woman nearly choked on her wine leading to a coughing fit. A large hand patted her on the back.

The American girl looked up to see who it was that had spoken to see a tall and rather fit man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties standing beside her. Looking at his face she couldn't help but hold back a squeal when she looked into the deep blue eyes of the man who looked like her favorite actor.

' _It can't be! This guy looks like my favorite of the Chris's!_ ' Zara couldn't help but blush at the thought not sure if it was the man or the three glasses of wine that were the cause of her cheeks turning red.

"Are you okay Miss?" the man asked when she didn't respond to his question.

"I'm not a hostess," she clarified getting back to her senses.

"My mistake it's just you were so pretty I had to approach you," he said flashing a charming smile. "Plus most women don't come here unless they work here."

Clearing her throat she said, "Maybe I'm here because I like being waited on by pretty girls."

"Forgive me, I didn't realize that we _that_ in common. Why don't I treat you to a drink over in my corner?"

As handsome as she found the man to be, she knew better to go off with a stranger in a place she knew nothing about, "As tempting as that sounds, I should really stay with my friends."

"If you change your mind just ask for Tiberius," he told her as he walk back to his area where a group of men were looking at her as the man walked back.

The rest of their visit had consisted of Aladdin and Alibaba being surrounded by several hostesses and even Zara had a couple of the girls converse with her as she could feel the man glancing at her from time to time.

By the time they came out the sun had set and there were many people walking around drunkenly through the streets.

"I had so much fun!" Aladdin cheered as they all walked out. "Do you think we could come back?"

Zara had to hold back her laughter as she saw Alibaba look like he had been in a fight from the bruising.

'It's not fair,' Alibaba thought as he walked behind Aladdin and Zara. 'Aladdin got all the pretty girls and even Zara had a better time than me…'

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

"So what's the deal with these dungeons?" Zara asked Alibaba who seemed to be an expert on the subject who told them the story of the first dungeon.

Before she had been taken Zara had gotten a look at the book her professor had recommended to her on the subject of dungeons and labyrinth. Most of the information she had gathered were that they held treasure, there were around seventy-two of these labyrinth and no two were the same.

"And that's the story of the first Dungeon. And that boy went on to become King," he said finishing the story.

"Are we going to travel to the Kou Empire?" Zara asked remembering the name of the territory where Lady Moon had brought her.

"Dungeons aren't all found in the same place. Apparently when dungeon is cleared it disappears but there are plenty around the world. In fact the one we're going to isn't that far away," he informed.

"Remember this is a dangerous journey are you ready?"

Aladdin and Zara looked at each other with a determined expression. Zara couldn't help but worry about what they would encounter but if it meant going home and back to her regular life she was willing to take the risk.

"Let's go! Let's do this!"

"Okay! We're here!" Alibaba announced.

"Wait, whaa…" Zara asked dumbfounded. They had only walked a short distance before standing in front of a long stair case that lead to a large structure.

"I did say it was nearby."

"Okay let's go!" Aladdin said climbing up the stairs.

Alibaba stopped him. "I didn't say we'd be going now, don't be stupid we need to prepare first. We'll need provisions and weapons"

Zara couldn't help but agree. Not knowing what would be awaiting them, it was best to prepare. If anything she would at least want to have things like water and a first aid kit, but she doubted bottled water and Band-Aids would be readily available as they looked at the items being sold at the market.

"Zara look at this thing," Aladdin called picking up a sword three times his size. The woman had to admit that the sight was comical as the boy could barely lift the weapon.

"What would you use that thing for?" Alibaba asked only to fall back when the sword came at him as Aladdin couldn't hold the weight anymore.

"Look out!"

Behind the teens a young girl was walking by with a large basket of apple only to be knocked down.

"Sorry!" The group all apologized at the same time.

Zara grabbed the sword as if it weighed nothing before placing it back at the stall it had come from before anyone else got hurt. Meanwhile Aladdin started gathering the red fruit to help the girl though it seemed she had everything taken care of in no time.

"Sorry about him, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the girl said without emotion.

As she walked away, Aladdin pointed out to them, "Those things…"

Everyone saw the chains around the girl's ankles. ' _Oh no, that poor girl. Is she…._ '

"She's a slave," Alibaba said almost as if he had read Zara's mind.

Trying to hide her chains, the girl fell down dropping her basket once more. Aladdin ran to the girl with Zara not far behind. The older woman gathered the dropped fruit for the girl, while at the same time Aladdin used his flute to break the chains around the girl's ankles.

"Now you can walk without having to hide your legs," he said happily unaware of the looks he was receiving from the people around him.

Zara put down the fruit basket,"I think you might be in trouble."

* * *

 **A/N : Thank you for Checking out the fifth chapter of "A New Reality"  
**

 **If anyone had any question or comments feel free to leave them in the review.**


	6. Dungeon Diving, Part 1

**A/N: I don't own Magi. Only Zara and other original characters are mine.**

 **Please Note that this story follows the Manga version of Magi: Labyrinth of Magic.**

 **Thanks to** **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, blue2345,** **Roningirlkisa, ThePathUntaken, girl falcona, MehhHehh, isss22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist and LiLy Resh for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to** **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3** **,** **DKMaria** **, YukimuraShion ,twistedlittledoll, vnienhuis, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, kaira2004, CeresNamikaze, pococo, Roughshodhail, isss22, SaChan22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, Jenmatsu, LiLy Reshm and Redjadeelricfor following.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"We have to get out of here!"

The tension in the air was palpable as the people in the market began to whisper and point at the group of youngsters.

"Taking off those chains is a big no-no!" Alibaba told them.

"Why?" Aladdin questioned.

"Quick, is there any place where you can hide safely?" Zara asked as she kneeled next to the younger girl hoping there was an underground railroad or an abolitionist safe haven the girl could go to.

From the silent look the red-haired girl gave, Zara guessed that their good intentions might have put the young lady in danger.

"Hey! What's all the commotion?!" a voice shouted clearing a path through the gathered crowd.

"Not this guy again…" Zara muttered under her breath.

The wine merchant they had met a couple days prior had been the one to happen upon the group. He came in with what appeared to be a couple of body guards.

Aladdin pointed at the old man, "Look Zara, it's the old guy with boobs."

"How dare you, you brats!" the man shouted having heard the way Aladdin referred to him. "It because of you brats that I lost my best customers!"

As Budel approached the group he noticed the girl with the broken chains. "Don't you know that stealing slaves is a punishable offense?"

"We're just regular people with no weapons, how could we have broken that chain," Alibaba said trying to play off the situation.

"Don't give me that excuse, I know you aren't ordinary people," the merchant said directing his comment towards Aladdin and Zara, he hadn't forgotten the abilities they displayed when going against the desert plant.

"More importantly, now that I found you how do you plan on paying me for the barrels of wine you destroyed?" When Alibaba didn't answer, a sneer appeared on Budel's face.

"I'll tell you how, you'll become my slave." Everyone looked at the man, with Zara openly glaring from the thought of the man taken glee in making the young man his slave.

" I can do all kinds of things to you and you won' be able to say anything about it," he gloated as he grabbed the fallen slave girl by her hair and arm.

Not being able to stand the sight of the girl being manhandled, Zara decided to do something and it didn't seem to the university student that simply asking him to let the girl go would make a difference.

Zara ran up to Budel and backhanded the man in his face. ' _Lord, guide my pimp hand and make it strong_ ,' she thought as she used the pop culture reference to hit the merchant.

"Let her go!" she yelled at Budel causing him to loosen his grip on the red-haired girl as his face contorted from the force of the slap. At that same moment the blue haired boy took his metal flute and hit the grown man in the shin.

"Why are you being so mean Mister? Just because Alibaba owes you some money doesn't mean you can boss him around!" the boy told the man as he stuck out his tongue and made various faces, his actions showing his age.

"Officer!" Budel yelled angry at the humiliation they had caused hi,. "Officer! Hurry! I found some slave thieves!"

It seemed that the plan to get the three in trouble was working as several guards had heard the yells and came running to their location. "How dare you try to take our master's things!"

"I hope you have a way out of this," Zara said.

"yeah…run away," Alibaba said as he started running.

"Really I thought we should let them capture us," Zara said sarcastically not being able to restrain herself in the panic as she grabbed Aladdin's hand and pulled him along as she ran behind Alibaba who seemed to know his way around the city.

Making twist and turns as people got out of their way to avoid getting trampled, the three ran through alleyways as it seemed more and more guards had joined in the chase. Each time they thought they were in the clear their path would be cut off as several guards would come running towards them causing them to change course.

Suddenly Alibaba stopped causing Zara to nearly knock him over as she hit his back with Aladdin running into the girl as she stopped as well.

"Why'd you…" she didn't need to finish her question as she looked over the shorter boy to see the large wall that blocked their path.

"We got you punks now!" One of the guardsmen yelled from behind them.

"They got us surrounded!" Alibaba said.

"Maybe we can fly over the wall," Zara suggested, although she had only flown once before she thought it was an option plus Aladdin had his flying carpet.

Before they could put their idea into effect, two guards had moved in on the group and gotten Alibaba in their grasp.

"No! I can't let it end here!" he shouted.

Sharing the same sentiments as Alibaba, Zara couldn't give up either not before she returned home and to her family and friends.

"Aladdin get behind me!" Zara told her young friend as the guards came running towards them with their clubs ready to take them down. "Looks like we might have to fight our way out."

Zara couldn't help but think that before coming to that world, the only other time she had ever gotten in fights was when she was playing on her roommate's Play Station or Xbox.

Taking inspiration from her favorite action heroes, Zara grabbed the club of one of the guardsmen as she gave him a swift kick to the stomach sending him flying into three other guards and knocking them down.

"I can't believe that actually worked," she said. As much as she wished she could take a moment to take in the movie like move other guard were running towards her in an attempt to apprehend the woman.

Taking the club from one of the fallen guards she held it like a baseball bat and got in position to take a hit at whoever was unlucky to come at her first. Being in an alley made the fight to her advantage as the small space allowed only a few guards approach at any given time.

Alibaba not to be out done took out his dagger and freed himself from the two guards, finding himself back to back with the girl.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?"

Seeing how his friends were putting up a fight, Aladdin not to be left out, played his flute summoning Ugo to help them out. On top of the blue giant the three were holding on to the Djinn's shoulders. All the guards were pushed out of the alley from his sheer size.

"Come on guys we can't give up before we even gone on our Dungeon diving adventure!" Aladdin encouraged as he urged Ugo to run out of the alley.

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

"I don't see those guards anymore!"

"Look the entrance to the dungeon is straight ahead!"

Ugo had taken them to the dungeon after the run-in with the guards.

Alibaba stood in front of the glowing entrance he hesitated, while they had managed to get a couple days worth of provision while in the market, there was still things he would have like to stocked up on before going in.

"I'm not sure if we're ready…" he said voicing his concern.

Never having been one to think things through, Zara was ready to go in, especially if a way to get home awaited her. "Don't get cold feet now Alibaba. As Gandhi once said, 'Less talk, more rock!'"

Aladdin taken the words as a sign to go ahead pushed the boy towards the portal as Zara followed closely behind, falling down the entrance.

The rush as they entered the dungeon was a familiar to Zara. That same intense pressure that kept her from opening her eyes and breathing was upon her once more. Unaware of how much time had passed, she landed on the ground with a hard thud as water from the puddle below her splashed from the impact..

' _Normally I would be nursing a broken bone from a fall like that_ ,' she thought grateful for her enhanced durability in that moment.

"Are you okay Zara?" Aladdin asked looking at the girl from above.

"Don't worry about me, I'm pretty but tough like a diamond," she joked as she got up. Noticing that a member of their party was missing she asked "Where's Alibaba? Didn't he come in before we did?"

Unworried, Aladdin grabbed her hand as she sat up, "Look Zara this place is amazing!"

Following the young boy to the entrance of the cave they were in they emerged in a large cavern shining brightly. As a future archeologist finding such a place would be a dream come true. "Whoa! This is incredible!"

' _I_ _wish I had my cell phone to take a picture and show Professor Solomon_ ,' she couldn't help but think.

"We should go back Al, and wait for Alibaba. It looks like one could get easily lost around here."

The two went back and waited a few minutes until they heard the splashing of water.

"About time you showed up," Zara greeted as she held out her hand to help Alibaba up.

' _Time here must work differently here_ ,' the boy thought as he was sure he had fallen through the entrance before Aladdin and Zara, yet both were waiting for him.

"C'mon Alibaba, you have to see this," the younger lad called from the entrance of the cave.

"What the hell?" he said in shock as he saw the large cavern. In excitement he said "I can't believe we're actually here, we're actually in a dungeon. That place with the spring must have been the starting point"

"Starting point?"

"Yeah I read about it in the story of the famous king I told you about," Alibaba reminded.

"So we can get the treasure if we make it to the end?" Aladdin asked.

"That's right," Alibaba answered.

Looking at the path ahead of them, the cavern had several entrances that led to various passages. "There seems to be more than one way, how do we pick which passage to go through?"

One thing Zara had learned studying archeology was that most places like the one they were in had some sort of hint or indication of the paths that were safe should the builder themselves get lost while working on their structures or for emergencies. Now it was a matter of finding those indicators.

Impatience getting the best of him Alibaba picked a hole at random and ran towards the entrance, "Let's go down this one!"

"Wait Alibaba, how do you know where you're going? You just started from an arbitrary place!" Zara shouted at the blond who had already gone out of earshot.

"Hurry Aladdin we have to bring him back!" She exclaimed as the little boy ran after their companion before he got in trouble.

Catching up to him, Aladdin grabbed the other boy's leg nearly tripping him over. "Why did you do that Aladdin, I've could have hit my head!"

"We should go back and think about this more," he said calmly

"But…"

"What if we pick the wrong one and die? Didn't you say that no one has cleared this dungeon in years?"

Knowing the boy had a point Alibaba agreed to go back to where Zara was waiting for them. When he was close enough, Zara flicked the boy's forehead. With her strength it felt like getting hit with a club.

"What was that for?" Alibaba asked rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

"For running off like that! Who knows what could have happened. What if you were crushed by a rolling rock or fell into a pit with snakes or were sliced in half! Now come on you two we have to approach this logically," she told them.

"There sure are a lot of options and they all seem the same too," Alibaba complained.

"There has to be a way to tell them apart. Maybe a mark or some kind of noise like wind or running water," she offered.

"Like this?" Aladdin asked pointing at a mark next to one of the entrances.

"Yes!" Zara answered. "Do you see anymore?"

"There's an 'O'," Aladdin pointed out.

"Here's another one, though I'm not sure what symbol this is," Alibaba called out. "I think all the caves have a mark."

' _All of them have marks…there must be a way to make sense of all of this_ ,' Zara contemplated.

"Wait I have an idea! Aladdin grab one of those sticks and draw what I tell you," she instructed. Going one by one she shouted to him the symbol of twenty-five entrances. Some had circles, others had an X and a few had a triangle or a hash tag mark. And one had no mark at all

After a half-hour Alibaba fell back in exasperation. "We still have no idea what those marks are for."

"And one didn't have a mark at all," Zara informed them.

"Maybe the 'O's are for the correct path," Aladdin suggested.

"I doubt it would be that simple," Alibaba said before snapping his neck as he turned to Zara. "Wait did you say that one of the entrances doesn't have a mark?"

Zara nodded affirmatively.

"We've been thinking they were part of the design but those were made by people. And  
I bet it was the people who have been here before us."

"That means the hole without a mark is the right one!" Aladdin concluded.

"As bad as I feel for those who were here before us, it lucky that they tried all the other passages," Zara commented. "All right let's get going boys."

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

"We're making some great progress," Alibaba cheered.

"I don't know, don't you think it's a bit weird how easy this whole things been," Zara brought up. "Shouldn't we have come across some death trap, like a closing hallway or acid rain?"

She didn't want to be a jinx but if her adventure novels had taught her anything it's that an adventure like the one they were on was never without its dangers.

"That's because we picked the right path," Aladdin said. "Look up ahead it gets brighter."

While the passage was lit from luminescent moss, the large cavern they entered was bright from the light reflected from large orbs. All three were amazed at their discovery .

' _I feel like I'm in that book, 'Journey to the Center of the Earth' or similar_ ' she thought as she approached the oval shaped objects.

"I've never seen anything like this before."

Aladdin approached one and sniffed it. "They smell nice, it has to be some kind of fruit."

"No way," Alibaba rejected. "You see how they shine? It has to be treasure!"

"Don't touch them! For all know they could be dangerous, in fact we should probably get out of here as quickly as we can," Zara warned.

As pretty as the things looked, the girl couldn't help but worry. They had no clue what the shiny orbs were or what they were made of. Perhaps they were toxic or poisonous, and she cpudln't help but wonder if the reason they had that blue glow was due to some form of radiation.

"Don't be such a worrywart Zara, we've made it this far without any trouble. Right Aladdin?" He went to pat the blue haired boy only to find that instead of a small child a large bug was under his hand.

"Holy crap! What is that thing?!" Zara said freaking out at the sight of the green bug as she grabbed Alibaba by the neck and the two back away.

The girl always freaked out at the sight of small bugs, the sheer size of the ant-like bugthat had appeared made her heart race faster.

"A little help, please?" a muffled voice called from behind.

The two looked up to find Aladdin in the mouth of an ever bigger bug creature.

Zara's jaw dropped, pushing Alibaba forward she shouted "Quick Alibaba get him! Get him before that thing rips him apart!"

Not needing to be told twice, the blond boy yanked the little boy from the bug's jaws. As he tried to clean up Aladdin, Alibaba felt a tap on his shoulder.

"G-g-guys! Look!" She said freaking out as the blue stones broke apart to revel more of the green bugs that began to close in on the three. Instinctively Zara kicked one of the green bugs away from her as it touched her leg.

In her panic state she was easily grabbed by Alibaba who told her to hold on as Aladdin summoned Ugo. The three were carried away on the blue giant as the bugs seemed to stay behind. Aladdin noticed that the older woman still had her eyes closed as she held on tightly.

Patting her head, the young boy said "Are you okay Zara? We got away from those bugs."

Zara opened her eyes to see the boys looking at her a bit surprised at her reaction to the green monsters.

Looking up she apologized. "I'm sorry about that, I'm just really creped out by bugs, they make me freak out. But don't worry I got a handle on it."

"Then do you think we can stop to rest?" Aladdin asked as Ugo disappeared leaving them all to run the rest of the way. "I've already used my energy to call on Ugo twice today and I'm getting really hungry."

Before anyone could say another word the thundering sound of stomping came from behind them. Several gigantic bug creatures had been following them and were nearing fast.

"Hurry we have to get away before they sur- and they're already here," Zara said in a flat tone.

Alibaba grabbed his knife from his waist and swiped at one of the bugs causing it to melt much to everyone's surprise. "Hey these guys aren't so tough!"

One of the large creatures made an attempt to attack Aladdin by taking a bite out of the boy. As much as she didn't want to go anywhere those creatures, the oldest of the three couldn't stand by and let the youngest one get eaten.

Running up quickly Zara leapt forward and threw a punch at the creature's head. The force was enough that the creatures head exploded splashing the rocks of the cave walls.

"Time to exterminate some pest."

Before they could celebrate the melted bugs began to regenerate. Once more they went on to attack the monsters. As much as she feared bugs, Zara's frustration with the creatures was taking over as she kept smashing their heads only for them to regenerate.

"Alibaba! How's it going on your end?" She asked as she kept throwing punches and kicks at the bugs that caused them to explode only to form once more.

"I don't think these are bugs! I keep cutting them down and they keep coming back," he answered feeling the same frustration as the woman.

In a moment of distraction, one of the creatures attempted to bite Zara's leg only to take a piece of her pants. Other bugs jumped on her only to succeed in ruining her clothes as she grabbed them and threw them away from her before they could draw any blood.

All the smashed creatures began to gather together as the slime-like beings formed growing larger and larger until a giant monster with multiple limps, eyes and teeth stood before the group.

"You have got to be kidding me," Zara grumbled trying her best not to shout out expletives around the young Aladdin.

The giant bug creature came forward toward the three youngsters. As the boys braced for the attacks, Zara took a deep breath before running towards the creature and taking a big leap. Flying towards the creature she delivered a hit to the top of what she thought was its head. Although it didn't explode like before it did make the creature back up.

' _This thing isn't going to go down easily_ ,' she thought. ' _No wonder it took three Powerpuff Girls to defend Townsville._ ''

Taking inspiration from the superheroes she saw in cartoons and movies, Zara kept hitting the monster with punches making it move back. She hit the creature with enough force that hits were audible to the boys below. Alibaba and Aladdin watch as they silently cheered the girl on as she seem to keeping the monster at bay.

Not used to fighting in such a manner Zara hands began to feel sore fromthe consecutive hits she gave the monster..

Taking advantage of Zara's need to stop at ine point from the pain in her arms and hands, one of the monster's arms reached and got hold of the flying girl. Zara struggled to get free as the monsters tightened its hold. Next thing she knew the woman was being hurdled to the ground with enough force that the spot she landed in became a crater.

Alibaba had grabbed Aladdin in the nick of time to keep from being crushed by Zara.

The landing had emptied the air out of her lungs and left her disoriented. With Zara down for the count, the monster turned its attention to the boys.

"Sorry Ugo but we need you a third time," Aladdin said as he called upon his friend. Ugo managed to match the monster in size. Using his strength Ugo kept pace with the creature that refused to go down in the fight.

"Aladdin are you okay to keep this up?" he asked the boy before he went to help pull Zara up from the crater.

"I've got a one more trick up my sleeves."

Alibaba and Zara saw the glowing bird-like rukh gather around Ugo's hands. Adding to his strength the Djinn destroyed the monster once and for all in a bright flash.

Despite how happy she was that the creature was taken down, Zara couldn't help but feel bad as despite her new powers she hadn't been able to take down the monster. _'I need to become stronger, if more obstacles like this are still ahead I'll never make it home alive,'_ she couldn't help but think.

"Aladdin you look a little pale…"

Zara check on the boy as she placed her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. He was looking slightly ill, then she recalled how the kid had mentioned feeling fatigued.

"It's fine, if I eat a lot and get some sleep I'll be okay."

Alibaba had brought some food with him and gave it to Aladdin. After eating a yawn escaped from the boy. He laid down his head on Zara's lap as he slipped to unconsciousness. With Aladdin down, Alibaba turned his attention to Zara.

"How are you holding up? You took quite a beating from that slime creature."

"I'll be fine, I'm just worn out is all," Zara said hoping that the pain in her muscles would subside soon.

"Alibaba, do you think we'll be alright here?" she asked regarding the area they were sitting in..

"That monster attack is giving me second thoughts. Let's wait in there," he pointed to a side pocket in the cave.

Leading the way in Alibaba found them a spot to make camp and rest before continuing their quest.

"Let's hope Aladdin wakes up soon."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **Any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in the review.**


	7. Dungeon Diving, Part 2

**A/N: I don't own Magi. Only Zara and other original characters are mine.**

 **Please Note that this story follows the Manga version of Magi: Labyrinth of Magic.**

 **Thanks to** **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, blue2345,** **Roningirlkisa, ThePathUntaken, girl falcona, MehhHehh, isss22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, MCRDanime, Renrinrin, Touzoko, and asagi uchiha for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to** **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3** **,** **DKMaria** **, YukimuraShion ,twistedlittledoll, vnienhuis, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, kaira2004, CeresNamikaze, pococo, Roughshodhail, isss22, SaChan22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, Jenmatsu, LiLy Resh, Redjadeelric, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin and asagi uchiha for following**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Rest up little guy."

"He should be up in no time," Zara informed as she finished setting the blue-haired child to rest.

"Oh um Zara you…"

"What is it?" She asked as she saw Alibaba trying to not look her straight in the eyes as his face turned red while pointing at her clothes or rather lack thereof.

The green bugs had taken a liking to the textiles if the large amounts of damage to Zara's clothing were anything to go by. The bugs left her with various rips and missing pieces exposing much of her body. A ripping sound alerted Zara to the extent of the damage on her clothes as a small rip on her one of the pant legs turned into a full tear.

' _It's not fair, how come the boys just have a couple of tears here and there and I'm the one who's practically undressed_ ,' she couldn't help but think with a grimace.

"Alibaba, keep an eye on Aladdin, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" he questioned

"To change." She answered as she went behind a large boulder a few feet away from where they had their camp.

"And you better not peak Alibaba," the girl added as she saw the boy crane his neck as she walked away.

A few minutes later Zara reemerged from her changing spot, once again sporting her Halloween costume. In the satchel she had brought with her into the dungeon, she still carried her Wonder Woman costume along with the other accessories aside from the silver bracelets that she had yet to take off.

Although it wasn't her first choice the woman worried that if they got in another scuffle she would most likely end up flashing someone from the many repairs the clothing needed.

"What's with those clothes?" Alibaba asked when Zara returned. He had to admit as odd as he found the outfit it did suit the woman.

"We didn't exactly manage to do any clothes shopping and this was the only other set of clothing I had with me, then once I had the clothes I had to put on the shoes to match and without the tiara and lasso it didn't feel complete," she explained.

"There were a lot of things I wish we could have supplied ourselves with before coming here," Alibaba said. "After encountering those monsters, I wish we had some weapons."

"That's for sure, aside from that dagger we don't exactly have anything else to defend ourselves with."

"For now we should be alright in this cave," he said. "And if I stand guard we might be safer."

"We can take turns and switch every hour," Zara offered not sure how long it would take for Aladdin to regain consciousness.

"Then I'll take first watch, you go ahead and rest." He said.

While Alibaba was also starting to feel the exhaustion, the values ingrained in him when he was younger kicked in as he felt that he needed to step in as a man and look after the woman and child of their expedition group.

"If you're sure, thanks." She said too tired to argue about who went first as leaned back against the cave wall and closing her eyes as sleep overtook her.

Alibaba was starting to drift to sleep after a few minutes but was awoken by a noise. He looked over at the other two, to see if they had awoken but the two seem none the wiser. Getting up he decided to go check it out.

Following the noise Alibaba looked through the crevice that opened to the large passage. To his shock the cause of the noise was Jamil, the boss of the Oasis City, who strolled by with two others.

He quickly returned to the spot where the others waited. Unfortunately the young man didn't notice that he was being followed, only noticing the girl when he reached the small camp site and saw an encroaching shadow.

"Why are you here?" he questioned coming face to face with the same slave girl they had seen earlier that day in the market.

The noise caused Zara to stir as she slowly opened her eyes. 'Ali wha-what's going on?" she asked while trying to stifle a yawn. Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing the young woman with Alibaba.

Two men appeared suddenly joining the girl. Zara sat up as the man approached Aladdin. "I've been waiting for you Magi and now I find you here before me."

' _What's a Magi?_ ' She couldn't help but question as she slowly got up.

The man had one of his slaves grab the unconscious boy as they attempted to leave.

"Let him go!" Zara shouted as ran to block the group from leaving.

"Get out of my way woman," Jamil ordered.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Alibaba questioned the new group of people as he joined Zara in blocking their path. .

"I could ask the same of you," the man retorted. "Goltas make them move."

The masked slave drew out his blade to cut them down starting with Alibaba. Zara had been about to rush over to aid Alibaba but the boy had managed to handle the large man on his own much to everyone's surprise.

"Amazing and I thought you were nothing but a useless kid." Jamil said. "I'll take you along. You will walk in front and make sure there are no traps. Are we in Agreement?" he asked pointing his sword at Alibaba.

"As for you woman, I suggest you stand down if you don't want any harm to befall the boy," the man threatened.

Zara had been about to protest but a look from Alibaba made her move aside. As the group walked passed her she gave Alibaba a look saying ' _I hope you have something planned_ …'

When she moved to follow after the group, Jamil gave a smirk, "Oh do you intend to come along as well? I suppose you can be used for something," he said grabbing her forearm and pulling her closer.

"You know up close, you're not as ugly as I first thought," he said before roughly letting go, leaving Zara to rub her arm as she restrained herself from beating the man out of fear of risking the life of Aladdin and Alibaba.

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

The group had been walking for some time when the cave began to give way to bricks and candlelight. Suddenly they entered a chamber resembling a temple like structure or a tomb like those of the ancient word.

Despite the danger they were in Zara couldn't help but be in awe of the chamber they had entered. Ever since she had dreamed of being an archeologist these were the type of places she fantasized of discovering and exploring.

' _This is like something out of Indiana Jones_ ,' she thought dreamily only to run to catch up with the group after standing admiring the structure.

"Well, well, what's written here I wonder…It appears to be an ancient language," Jamil said as he walked over to a large tablet next to the large stone dragon head in the center of the furthest wall.

"It's the language of Tran."

Zara approached the tablet ' _This looks like Cuneiform, It's too bad I don't have my text book with me, then I could do a rough translation,_ ' she thought recalling a course she took on ancient Mesopotamia.

"My teacher showed me a little bit of the language of Tram, the translation of this would be 'This path down the dragon'…" said Jamil.

Zara looked over to Alibaba who she noticed the subtle shaking his head. ' _He seems to know something's up…'_

Alibaba spoke up, "To Reach the truth, overcome the dragon's fangs and find everything to behold at the dragon's tail." Quickly he added "I think that's right."

Zara couldn't help but look at Alibaba with admiration. As strange as it sounded to her friends, Zara found such studious acts as translating ancient text to be a turn on.

"Wow Alibaba that was Amazing," she said only to receive a glare from Jamil, earning Alibaba a cut from the man's swords for upstaging him.

"Alibaba!" she ran to the fallen teen.

"I was about to say that! Don't get in my way again you plebeian," Jamil screamed.

As Zara helped him up, Alibaba quickly whispered in her ear, "I have a plan."

Once up they caught up to the other group everyone stopped when the hall led to what was an obvious trap if the ceiling covered in spikes were any indication.

"I would have gone with the deadly blow darts," she joked only for her joke to fall on deaf ears as everyone gave her an odd look for making light of the death trap.

"Maybe we should send you first instead," Jamil said grabbing Zara's arm.

"No I'll go first," Alibaba said as he put down his bag.

Giving her a quick glance Alibaba sprung forward. The archeology major was surprised at the mechanics of the trap. She had expected the ceiling to come down as once. Instead at different intervals different spikes would shoot to the ground. Everyone held their breath as they watched in anticipation as Alibaba dodged the spikes making it to the other end.

' _Please make it, please make it, please make it_ ,' she silently chanted as she tried not to look away.

"I did it!" Alibaba shouted after jumping the last couple of feet. Suddenly below him the floor opened up to reveal a trap of spikes awaiting whoever fell in.

' _Sorry Aladdin_ ,' Zara thought as she quickly pulled her wrist out of Jamil's grip, running faster than she thought possible, bypassing the spikes and grabbed Alibaba as he fell through the trap door.

"Zara?" he questioned in surprise with the speed that the woman grabedb him as they both fell down the trap door.

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

Following Alibaba's example Jamil and his two slaves bypassed the trapped hallway to continue on their path sans the blonde and the other female.

"Morgiana, how did you know about the trap door?" Jamil asked the slave.

"Because of the smell of dead bodies emanating from within," the girl answered.

"Well it's no loss on my part if those two died," he said regarding the two people who were no longer with them.

In that moment Aladdin began to stir as he awoke, "Who are you?" he questioned finding himself in the company of people different from those he had entered the dungeon with.

"I'm Jamil, the head of the city. We found you and your friends after you fainted." The man said not giving Aladdin the entire story.

"As for your friends, they went ahead. No need to worry though I personally saw to it that they were safe," Jamil lied. "You can look for them later. For now let's find a way out of here."

Aladdin looked at Morgiana, "I know you, you're the girl we met in the market."

"Don't concern yourself with them, these two are my slaves," Jamil told him.

"The big guy is Goltas and the girl is Morgiana. Why don't you show me your slave, the one from the flute," he said holding out the instrument he had taken from the boy.

"Ugo isn't a slave, he's my friend," Aladdin clarified.

"In any case why don't we find the treasure together," he suggested.

"Mister, are my friends really going to meet us at the ends?"

"Yes," the older man lied.

Aladdin was hesitant to believe the man as he doubted his friends would leave him behind without a word. Lost in thought he hadn't notice when the group stopped in front of a wall with various entrances.

"Morgiana you stay here with the boy. Goltas and I will scout ahead," Jamil ordered before leaving the girl and boy to wait for him.

"We meet again Miss," Aladdin said trying to start a dialogue with the expressionless girl. Not getting a reaction he tried to make various comical expressions hoping to get a smile from Morgiana .

' _Strange those always get a chuckle from Zara,_ ' Aladdin couldn't help thinking when he got no response. ' _Oh wait I know what will work!_ '

Adjusting his turban he imitated Jamil, causing the girl to finally laugh. "I saw that you laughed Miss!"

"I did not," the girl said trying to hide her expression.

"You know Miss, you're pretty when you laugh."

Finally getting through Aladdin managed to get Morgiana to talk to him, especially once he asked about where she came from and she went into detail about her homeland. However things turned sour when she explained why she couldn't go back to her homeland.

"Miss, I'm beginning to think that man has you trapped with invisible cuffs."

Hitting the nail on its head, Morgiana's expression became solemn. "I'll tell you this so you understand. Don't underestimate the boss, or else you'll end up like your friends. You're friend, the boy, the boss left him in a trap…and the woman she tried to save him. Your friends, they…were left for dead!"

Aladdin was shocked at her words. His shock grew when a pebble hit him from above causing him to look up. Above him from a ledge he saw the faces of the two people who were suppose to be dead.

Going unnoticed by the girl as she gave her warning to Aladdin, Zara floated down to Aladdin and signaled for him to remain quiet as she landed beside him. Grabbing a couple of the things from the small rest camp, Zara threw the rug and lamp at the younger girl.

"Now Aladdin," she told the boy who undid his flying turban.

"What's going on?" Morgiana shouted as she looked to see the boy missing. Above her on the flying carpet was Aladdin along with two people she didn't think they would be seeing again.

"Sorry Miss, but we have to go. Hopefully we'll meet again so I can cut those invisible chains!"

To the groups surprise the red-haired girl wouldn't let them get away so easily. With sheer strength so began to run up the wall to reach them.

"Hurry Aladdin we need to go!"

Not needing to be told twice the carpet moved ahead out of the girl's reach moving ahead until they reached a new passageway.

"I don't believe it, you're alive!" the young boy said happily after the news Morgiana had given him.

Alibaba proceeded to tell Aladdin the story of how they escaped.

When Alibaba had fallen down the trap door Zara had dived in after the teenager. She had caught him in time and kept them both from falling directly onto the spikes on the floor.

"Zara?!" Alibaba had shouted in surprised that the girl had jumped in after him. "How? Why?"

"I'm not sure how myself, but as to why, well I couldn't just let you plunge to your death. Plus what if there are more of those tablets, you're the only one who seems to be able to read it."

"Really that's why?"

"What do you expect I've only known you for a couple of days and all I know about you is that you live alone and your dream is to conquer a dungeon, not exactly the building blocks of a deep relationship."

Seeing a light coming from below she flew the two to an opening near the spikes. The passage seemed to lead to an exit. Alibaba then told her that he had purposely given Jamil the wrong translation.

"I told him that the tablet said to go to the tail, it actually said to go to the innards."

The two followed the secret passage only to arrived in front of a large pair of doors. The doors held the same symbol as the one on the boy's flute.

"After we got out of the trap we went through the passage and found ourselves here in front of this door but there was no way to open it."

"The mark on the door is similar to the one on your flute Aladdin."

"I know what to do," the boy said. "It's the same as when I was in the room with Ugo."

Aladdin placed his hands on the door and summoned the bright rukh.

"Open Sesame!" He commanded.

Everyone stood back and shielded themselves as bright lights and a gust of wind came through as the door open.

' _This is like before_ ,' Aladdin thought.

' _The treasure is just on the other side,_ ' Alibaba thought.

' _I might get to go home_ ,' Zara thought.

The dust began to settle. "Hey, it looks like there's something up ahead."

In front of them there stood what could be described as a model town.

"What the heck is all this?" she asked. "It's like there's a whole community in here."

"Let's go have a look, there has to be treasure down there," Alibaba reasoned.

Taking hold of both Aladdin and Alibaba , she said "You guys better hold on."

Zara flew them down as a means of getting to explore sooner. Plus she felt that the added flight practice was good for they walked around it took all her restraint not to go around checking every nook and cranny and documenting it all.

' _This would be so much easier if I had my phone or laptop with me_ ,' she couldn't help but think with a pensive expression on her face. Without any proof no one at the University would ever belief the things she had seen.

Zara was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Alibaba say "Don't worry buddy, I'll get your flute back," reminding her that the bad boss still had Ugo.

"I'll explain everything to Ugo when we get him back," Aladdin said.

"Wait so Ugo can talk?" Zara asked.

"Yes, even though only his body comes out, he has a face and everything," Aladdin informed. "He's really handsome too! You'd like him Zara, maybe I can introduce you even though he gets shy around women."

Zara couldn't help but blush at the thought. "Are you trying to play matchmaker Aladdin," she said though the notion went passed his head.

"Hey can you introduce me to him too?" Alibaba asked getting a yes from Aladdin.

Soon the group happened among one of the towers in the empty city. Aladdin once more opened the door.

"Look at all that stuff," inside the tower was stored various trinkets and pottery but no treasure.

"Maybe there's gold somewhere," Alibaba said in hope.

Zara didn't care about the lack of gold as she began to look through the items. ' _These are like the items on display back at the British Museum, maybe I can take some of these with me as proof._ '

"We should look in some of the other towers," Alibaba said heading back to the entrance with Aladdin. "Are you coming Zara?"

"Yeah in a minute," she said still looking through the items.

"Just don't tak-" before he could finish his sentence Alibaba let out a terrified scream causing the girl to look up.

At the entrance blocking the boys stood Goltas, the large man bleeding profusely. Alibaba had been about to take out his dagger when Aladdin stopped him.

The large men fell forward from his injuries. Zara rushed up front to get a better look at what was going on.

"Aladdin look out!" A kick sent the boy flying as Zara ran to catch him before he hit the ground. The kick had sent Aladdin with enough force that the tall woman skidded as was pushed back when she caught hi..

"Are you okay?" she asked setting her young friend down and checking the spot where he was hit for any bruising or broken bones.

At the doorway now stood Jamil and Morgiana.

"You bastard! Give me back Aladdin's flute!" Alibaba demanded.

"How dare a piece of trash like you speak to me like that," Jamil growled. "Morgiana go get the magi."

Morgiana did as she was commanded and went to get the boy.

Zara saw that the young girl was running in their direction. Pushing Aladdin behind her she said "Leave this too me Aladdin."

Taking a couple steps forward, the brunette barely had time to put her arms up in defense before Morgiana brought her foot downward hitting the silver bracelets. Had it not been for the accessories taking the brunt of the impact, Zara was sure her arms would have broken.

Morgiana jumped away from the woman, surprised she hadn't been thrown back from the kick.

Zara attempted to kick the girl only for the kick to be dodged as the young teen landed a hit on Zara's side.

Remembering the golden rope on her belt, she decided to try a new approach. Morgiana ran towards her and jumped to hit her from above. Doing her best to ignore the pain on her side, Zara threw the lasso with a lucky shot she got the rope around Morgiana's ankle. Pulling down she brought the other girl down fast.

Normally Zara would be against fighting a kid, she had witnessed the way the girl had sent Aladdin across the room with one kick. She could tell that the red-head wasn't playing room. Although Zara had no training other than a couple of classes of self defense she had to try to take the confrontation as serious as she could.

Meanwhile as Morgiana and Zara were up against each other, Alibaba had his own confrontation with the girl's master. Jamil came at him with his sword drawn.

"Not so fast, I have a list of grievances against you… Everything is your fault!"

' _I can't believe I use to be afraid of this guy_ ,' Alibaba thought as Jamil showed his true colors.

"This is a dungeon, if you're scared go cry a river little man!" he said to the coward.

The man came at Alibaba expecting to cut the teen down only to find that he was outmatched by the blond. Even with only a knife Alibaba was winning against the older man.

"You fail little man!" Alibaba said.

"Morgiana! Save me now!" Jamil called.

' _Who knew Alibaba could be so cool…,_ ' Zara thought as she caught glimpses of his sword fight.

"Not so fast, your fight is with me," she made an attempt to grab Morgiana who had freed herself from the golden lasso.

Before she could get a grip, the young girl grabbed Zara's arm and flipped her forward throwing the older woman onto her back. Morgiana ran to her master to save him from Alibaba.

Alibaba was surprised with the speed that the girl had reached him. ' _No way! She's even faster than Zara_ ,' he thought recalling how fast he had seen the other female move.

Alibaba knew he wouldn't win in a straight fight so came up with a different strategy. "Morgiana," he said. "Come with me. This is your chance to runaway. You don't have to be scared of a guy like him. Fight for your freedom."

Morgiana stepped forward and took Alibaba's hand. Grabbing him she threw him against a pillar.

Jamil stood up. "Let me show you how to use a slave. Morgiana, come here and kill this peon"

Morgiana took the sword but was hesitant. She didn't want to kill the boy but was afraid of Jamil to the point she would follow his order regardless of her own feelings.

Zara though able to stand could not run from the pain of being thrown. Taking the golden lasso she had in hand, she threw the rope hoping to get the blade but instead got the lasso wrapped around the girl's hands. Morgiana kept pushing down as she struggled against the other girl's pull. Finally the blade broke.

Aladdin had used the bird-like rukh to his command. He walked over as Zara let the girl go now that Alibaba was in Aladdin's care. She slowly walk towards them.

"Give me my flute," the boy commanded.

"If you want it you have to take it by force."

"Hand it over," he said again pointing a stone scepter. With it he could command the bright bird-like rukh.

Morgiana made an attempt to kick the boy but Zara tackled the girl to the ground as a bright flash above then destroyed a wall.

Everyone looked on in shock at what Aladdin had done.

' _Has Aladdin had this kind of power this whole time…_ ' Zara wondered looking at the light gathering around him, not noticing the red head getting up from her tackle.

"Morgiana show him how strong you are," Jamil ordered. "You can't win against her, she's from the legendary Fannalis race."

' _Where have I heard that name before?_ ' Zara thought, then remembered that while travelling in the caravan a few days earlier one of the merchant had asked if she was one after seeing her physical powers,

Zara had gotten up and gotten into position as well. She didn't know much about fighting but she could at least try and make it seem she did as a form of intimidation.

"I got this Zara, go tend to Alibaba" Aladdin said as he sent a bright orb towards Morgiana pinning her to a pillar.. "I'm sorry Miss, but just stay there for a while.

Aladdin walked up to the man, "My flute, give it to me."

The man complied. As the boy walked away Jamil began to have a nervous breakdown.

"No! Wait! ? This isn't how it's suppose to be! I-I'm supposed to be the king! You were suppose to choose me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aladdin said "But for something that grand I can't think of anyone less deserving."

"Are you okay Alibaba?"

"I'm good , this is nothing," he said warily. "But you…"

"Me?"

"Aladdin, what was that power?" Zara asked

"I'm not exactly sure…"

"We should get going," Alibaba said.

Helping the injured blonde up, Zara lifted him up.

"Can you walk?" She asked offering to carry him.

"I can walk."

Aladdin blew into the flute. Suddenly a vase in the middle of the tower began to glow as the same symbol on the flute and door appeared on the pottery. Aladdin led the other two to the Vase.

Zara let Alibaba down on the top step. Aladdin touched the glowing pot. Suddenly a bright light erupted from the top enveloping the room. Zara grabbed both boys as the light led to an explosion. The force was strong enough that she dropped the two just as they reach the back and was sent flying towards the ground.

High above the empty cityscape appeared a red giant. The giant resembled an old man with a third eye. All those in the wreckage looked up, mouths agape.

"Wha-What the f-" Zara didn't get a chance to finish her swear as a large booming voice spoke.

"Who is it? Who wants to be king?"

The giant being looked over the six people in the room as five looked at him.

One was a large masked man, unconscious and nearing death, so he ruled him out immediately.

Next he turned to a dark haired man who looked at him cowering in fear. "Hmmm, is it you? …No, you can't be…your heart is dark and you reek of lies and deceit."

Moving on he examined the young fannalis. "You girl? No…too small…but I sense a desire to live coming from you."

Following up he laid his eyes on the other female. "Perhaps it might be you? …It seems that is not the case, traveler of another world."

Finally he faced Alibaba. "What about you?" Suddenly the red giant shrank himself to fit in the chamber. "Let's see, hmmm…."

He then took notice of Aladdin. "Greetings Magi." He said bowing to the boy.

"Are you talking about me," he asked as the flute around his neck glowed and Ugo's torso appeared before them.

The two giants began to communicate wordlessly.

"I understand," the red giant said after a minute. "Introductions are in order. My name is Amon. The Djinn of Honor and Austerity. Congratulations, you have cleared this dungeon!"

Zara recovered from her shock. Running up she shouted to the red Djinn, "Wait so does this mean you'll grant us three wishes?" she asked recalling all the stories she knew about genies.

Amon looked down at the woman. "Hmmm, I don't know about granting wishes, but if you wish for wealth you are welcome to take the treasure with you."

Alibaba not needing to be told twice suddenly felt renewed as he started picking anything he could get his hands on.

Meanwhile Zara couldn't help but feel disappointed. Her reason for going into the dungeon was pinned on the idea that she could get home with aid of a genie. ' _Guess I'll have to find another way home…maybe Aladdin can use his powers…_ ' she thought as she wallowed in a corner.

Zara didn't have long to wallow in pity as soon after the ground began to shake.

"What's happening?"

"Someone's trying to seal the exit," Amon informed them.

"We have to leave!"

"Quick everyone grab a bag," Alibaba instructed, somehow managing to fill several sacks full of treasure.

"I think we have more important things to worry about right now," Zara said,

"Don't panic," Amon spoke, "I will create an exit for you."

The djinn used his magic to create a large symbol on that would take them out of the dungeon. "If you wish to leave this place enter this circle!"

Each holding a bag of treasure, Aladdin, Alibaba, Zara and even Ugo ran for the magic circle.

Looking back Zara noticed the other girl looking at them. "Hey girl, don't just stand there you have to get out of here! This place is coming down" she shouted.

The two boys looked as well. "Miss! Come on you'll die!" Aladdin shouted.

"Why are you still worrying about that bastard?" Alibaba yelled. "Leave him behind and follow us to freedom."

The young teenage girl was unsure of what to do. The people in the circle were yelling for her to go with them, but she was afraid of what would punishment would befall her from Jamil.

Suddenly the other slave sprang to life. "Move aside Goltas, I have to save the master…"

Unexpectedly the man spoke. "No Morgiana, leave him. Return to your country, that is my final wish," he said before grabbing their former master and breaking the chains around her ankles.

Before she could protest, Zara ran and grabbed the girl in an over-the-shoulder carry. Morgiana was at a loss from what Goltas has said to her, that she didn't protest when Zara picked her up and brought her to the circle.

"Now go with the blessing of King Solomon. This will be the final bit of magic I can spare you!" Amon said before he disappeared leaving his mark on Alibaba's knife.

"Looks like we're going through a portal again," Zara said knowing the drill. "Deep breathes everyone!"

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

"Where am I?"

"Mother! She's awake!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter of "A New Reality".**

 **If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave them in the review.**


	8. How I spent my summer vacation, part 1

**A/N: I don't own Magi. Only Zara and other original characters are mine.**

 **Please Note that this story follows the Manga version of Magi: Labyrinth of Magic.**

 **Thanks to** **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, blue2345,** **Roningirlkisa, ThePathUntaken, girl falcona, MehhHehh, isss22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, MCRDanime, Renrinrin, Touzoko, asagi uchiha,** **.Lit, Nikanox, srirachacha, Copykat2, kanna-yamamoto, Rsur Thorai, Loving-you-is-a-crime, Cheyenne761, and LaChicaDelPortico for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to** **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3** **,** **DKMaria** **, YukimuraShion ,twistedlittledoll, vnienhuis, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, kaira2004, CeresNamikaze, pococo, Roughshodhail, isss22, SaChan22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, Jenmatsu, LiLy Resh, Redjadeelric, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin, asagi uchiha, .Lit, Nikanox, srirachacha, MissLovesReadinALOT, minhthu12-presents, Cheyenne761, PortgasDTatze, AriaLuminer, shinoyukine27, and LaChicaDelPortico for following.**

 **Chapter 8**

"These last two months just flew by, didn't they."

It had been over six months since Zara had arrived in this world, two of which she had mostly the large Camel whom she had dubbed 'Pearl' as her closest companion.

While her flight ability had improved in that time she found it too exhausting to make her journey to Balbadd by air alone.

"Think I'll be a step closer getting home?" The human asked her animal friend only to receive a silence in return as the animal walked.

"I'm going to miss you Pearl, but I can't keep taking care of you." She said petting the Camel's neck. "Don't worry I'll make sure you go to a good home."

'I wonder what the boys have been up to this whole time,' she thought as they crossed the horizon.

"Excuse me!" Zara called out as she pulled Pearl behind her approaching the group of wagons a couple hours later.

"Hello? I have a camel to sell," she announced.

"I don't believe it, How many months has it been," said a familiar figure.

"Boss Man, it's you!" She cheered upon seeting her eyes on the leader of the caravan h ad traveled with months earlier.

"Sahsa! Leila! Come here," he called.

Both girls came running at hearing their names called.

"Zara!" They yelled as they ran up to greet the tall woman.

"When they said there was a caravan nearby I never thought I would be running into you two," Zara said happy to run into friendly faces. To the surprise of the girls, Zara pulled them both in for a hug "How have you been?"

"It is good to see you too Zara. What are the odds, first we run into Aladdin and now you," Sahsa said.

"Wait did you say you saw Aladdin?! When ? Where? How was he? Is he okay?" Zara asked firing her questions rapidly without stopping to breath.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," Leila said with a mischievous smile.

"He's here?" She asked.

It had been months since the group had gone into the dungeon and found the the Djinn container. Zara had been through a lot in the six months since, but throughout that time she hadn't stop wondering what became of the two boys and even the fannalis girl. Had they made it out and if they did where did they end up.

Leading their old friend to the main area of the camp, Sahsa pointed to the boy. Much to her surprised Zara spotted the red-haired girl talking with Aladdin.

Leila was going to call out Aladdin's name, when Zara stopped her. "Wait, I want to surprise him."

Morgiana had been the first to notice Zara's approach. Thought it had been months, she was able to recognize Zara's scent.

Zara quickly put her finger to her lips, signaling the other girl to keep quiet. Appearing behind the boy, the twenty-three year old seem more like a three year old as she placed her hand over Aladdin's eyes.

"Guess who?" she whispered in his ears.

It took Aladdin a few seconds to realize what was going on. Feeling around he felt the large hands on covering his eyes. He didn't know many adults who would be as friendly with him, "Is it Zara?" he asked.

Zara removed her hands and turned the boy around flashing him a big grin. "You got it right."

Aladdin happily jumped into the girl's arms and pressed his face against her chest. Although they had only known each other a little over a week, Aladdin considered Zara to be one of the first friends he had ever made.

"It is good to see you too, Morgiana," she said patting the other girl's shoulder as Aladdin held on.

Morgiana was surprised, not only did the older girl remember her name, but from her smile it seemed she didn't bare any ill will towards her despite their battle in the dungeon.

"Okay brat, I think that's enough," Leilas chastised as she grabbed Aladdin by the back of his vest not likening how long he was groping Zara.

Once night fell the group gathered around one of the small fires to keep warm in the cold desert air and began to swap stories of their time since they left the dungeon.

"Where were you all this time?" Sahsa inquired to Zara.

"Well it's a bit of a long story…."

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

Five months earlier….

"Mother, hurry she's waking!"

Stirring at the noise, Zara rolled over to her side without opening her eyes as she slowly came back to consciousness.

"Kat, I had the weirdest dream…." She drawled.

"It was like some weird version of Arabian nights."

"Kat? And here I thought you would remember the name that belonged to this handsome face," an unmistakably male voice answered.

Immediately Zara eyelids opened as the young woman sat up in surprise. When last she recalled what had happened, the archeology student along with some children she had befriended were being led out of a collapsing structure by a large djinn.

"Who…what…where…." She couldn't decide which question to ask first. Looking down she noticed that in addition to waking in an unfamiliar place, she had woken up without any clothing. "Where are my clothes?!"

Gathering the bed sheet that pooled at her waist she immediately made a makeshift toga as she backed away from the man.

"Easy Miss, I wasn't the one who undressed you, after all you had made it perfectly clear that you weren't a Harlot," he teased.

It took a few seconds for Zara to register what was happening when she blurted out "Chris!"

In return this earned her a confused look. "No actually it's-"

"Tiberius! What are you doing frightening the poor woman," a new voice interrupted as a short older woman whacked the man with a broom.

"Mother! I'm twenty-eight, you can't keep using that broom to hit it's not like we've never met," he said rubbing the top of his head to ease the pain of the hit,

Zara recalled having met the man that looked like her favorite actor the night Alibaba had taken Aladdin and her to the brothel. Tiberius had tried to make small talk with her.

"Yes, it was a couple days ago."

Once again Tiberius gave her a strange look, "actually it was more like over three weeks ago."

This time it was Zara who gave him a strange look. At the time she hadn't known it but in the dungeon time passed at a different rate than in the world outside the labyrinth.

"Three weeks? Oh no Aladdin and Alibaba must think I'm dead! Do you know where they are?" She asked the two people in the room with her.

Sharing a look between themselves the mother and son gave a knowing nod.

"I think you better sit down dear," the older woman suggested.

An hour later, several things had been cleared up for the confused girl.

Tiberius who had been in Qishan as a guard to a merchant who had business in the town had left the oasis city the morning after he had spoken to Zara had been surprised to encounter the brunette once again on his journey home, alone and unconscious in the desert sun on the outskirts of the wall that surrounded the small enclave. In an effort to help he had brought her to be looked at by his mother, a local healer.

Said healer, who had introduced herself as Rava, explained that Zara was no longer in Qishan, but rather in Pita. The colony was a Reim outpost that took three weeks by cart to reach from Qishan. Hearing about the city it reminded Zara of the Ancient Roman outposts in North Africa she had learned about in her course on the Roman Empire. She supposed this Reim could be the world equivalent to the Roman Empire of her world

"When Tiberius found you on the outskirts of the city we thought you had fainted from dehydration."

"Thanks for the rescue, I just hope my friends didn't suffer the same fate as me" Zara said with a hint of hope.

"Hold on that still doesn't explain what happen to my clothes?" she asked having woke up sans clothing.

Rava answered, "I took the liberty of washing your….undergarments?"

In truth the woman wasn't quite sure what the foreigner had been wearing but had taken the clothing off to check the girl for injuries.

"While they dry, I'll bring some garments that you can wear in the mean time," Rava offered.

+++++ A New Reality ++++++

"My Lady! My Lady!"

Lady Moon who had been in the middle of her beauty regiment shouted an annoyed "This better be worth my time Yao."

"It is my lady, she's appeared once more, that foreign girl. Now you can complete the young master's spell," the servant said.

Sitting up quickly she shouted for her maids to leave. "Well don't just stand there Yao, we can't let this opportunity slip away."

Seeing the witch sport an evil grin, the man inquired. "What do you plan to do my lady? Shall we send out a search party?"

"Keep up Yao, do you think I would simply have her captured. While I won't kill her, don't think I will let this humiliation she has caused me slide. I want her to suffer for all the trouble she is putting me through," she ranted.

Looking through the intact pages of her spell books she found one that seemed to fit the revenge she had in mind.

"Since an attack from below didn't work, let's see how she deals when the attack comes from the skies, Ha!"

"My lady?"

"Tell me Yao, what do you know about Namidean Condors?" she asked with a smirk.

+++++ A New Reality +++++

"Why do you keep pulling at your dress?"

"Not that I'm not grateful for the clothes your mother lent me, we just happen to differ in size in a few key spots."

When Rava had brought up clothing for Zara to where, the difference in their body types were made all the more apparent. While Rava was a petite woman, Zara wasn't. After trying on the three dresses Rava had, the second had been the only one Zara could actually breath in, though she wasn't crazy about how short the dress was on her.

'Maybe I should have asked to borrow Ti's clothes,' she couldn't help thinking as the duo walked around the street market.

"The short dress might actually work in your favor, I hear this man has a thing for beautiful women like you," he said nonchalantly.

Zara stopped as her face turned red at hearing Tiberius' comment. Before arriving in that realm the only people who called her pretty were usually her relatives like her parents.

Changing the subject Zara questioned, "How are we suppose to find this magician?"

As soon as Zara had finished dressing and gathered her things like the silver bracelets and lasso, she had approached her hosts asking if there were any magician's in Pita. Rava knew of one, known locally as the wiseman, she had warned that the man never stayed in one location for long and ordered her son to accompany the girl in her search that started in the southern market..

"Why do you seek a magician in the first place?" he asked as they had already inquired from some of the vendors if they had seen the person of interest.

The university kept silent for a moment as she thought about how much she should tell the man walking beside her.

"I'm trying to get home and I can't get there through conventional means."

"Why? Are you from beyond the dark continent?" he inquired further.

"It's far away, very, very far away."

Before the subject could be further explored a shrill screech pierced the air causing the two along with the other patrons in the market to cover their ears.

The sound belonged to the approaching shadow. Up above the market one of the biggest animals Zara had seen soared above as in dove towards the street with great spee

"A Namidean Condor?!" Tiberius had seen a couple examples of the species during one of his first jobs as a bodyguard when he accompanied a pair of black market animal traders.

" Don't let it's beaks touch you or you'll die from the poison," his companion grabbing Zara's hand to join the rest of the crowd in finding a place to hide from the grip of the giant bird that had obliterated several of the market's stall with one swoop.

Looking around Zara couldn't help but curse at her luck. Not only was she in a new location, no closer to getting home but was now in the middle of the rampage of a giant poison bird.

"Zara this is no time to lose focus, look for something you can use to defend yourself," Tiberius instructed having had the foresight to carry his sword with him.

"Look out Old man!" Tiberius called out to a small senior who had not made the effort to get out of the way of the giant bird of prey who was flying at great speed towards the miniature senior citizen. .

Taking her lasso that she carried at her side, Zara took a running start before flying towards the giant aviary beast. Rope in hand the brunette caught the animal's beak in her lasso and with her enhanced strength pulled it back as she flew higher and away from the crowd of people.

The wild animal began to struggle having been caught by surprised by the human woman. Zara still having her lasso tied around the Namidean Condor's beak attempted to spin it around and throw it towards the outskirts of the city.

Having the ability to fly the giant bird was able to orient itself before it landed in a sand dune. Talons out the animal flew towards Zara with the intent to kill the girl. At the last second the university student got out of the way making the bird unsure of where it's target had gone.

Taking advantage of the hunter's confusion, the super powered girl flew from behind and delivered a kick down on the animals head sending the poisonous beast hurling to the ground where it landed with a large crash.

Flying down, Zara couldn't help but feel sorry for the creature.

"Is it dead?"

"No, you just stunned it." Tiberius had managed to catch up and find his guest just as the fight ended.

The local guards arrived as well to take away the unconscious animal.

"Is that really how you fight?" he asked Zara as the girl watched the animal be carted away.

"Uh Yeah…it's worked for me so far."

"It's a miracle you haven't hurt yourself with those moves and those shoes. How do you fight in heeled boots?"

"My, my, you two made quite the team," a voice interrupted. The old man that Zara has saved had approached the two young adults.

"Hey old man, what was the big idea of just standing there you could have been killed," the freelance body guard chastised.

With a chuckle, the old man played off the situation like it had been a stroll in the park. "There was no danger since the girl was bound to come to my aid. I knew there was a reason you kept appearing in my visions young woman, though you're a lot taller in real life."

"What do you mean?" asked Zara only to receive a small chuckle.

"I believe you were searching for me. I am Theo or as everyone calls me Wiseman," he introduced himself.

"You're the wiseman?" The blond man questioned as he looked down at the old man who barley reached his waist.

"If I lack any common sense do you think I would be this old?"

Speaking her thoughts out loud the woman in the group said "Gee you're a lot shorter than I expected…."

In truth the old man reminded Zara of a human version of yoda with his posture, large ears and lack of hair.

Standing next to her, the old man got a view of the back of her legs.

"Nice Angle," he said giving the young adult a thumbs up.

At first Zara didn't understand what he meant by the comment, until she notice their difference in height, along with the stream of blood coming out his nose and gave him a swift kick to the butt.

With a painful groan Theo muttered as he walked ahead of them, "Just for that I'm not telling you next week lotto numbers."

"Who would've thought the city's wisest man was a lecher."

+++++ A New Reality +++++

Once introductions were finished Theo invited the two to his apothecary. It was evident from all the liquids and bottle filled with oddities that the man had a passion for potions.

"You must be quite the powerful magician," Zara said.

"I'm clairvoyant and a seer, while I may not be able to get you home, I can set you on the right path."

"How did you know about my request?"

"I just told you I know and see things ordinary people can't," he answered trying not to show off at seeing their awed expressions.

He told his guest to sit as he brought out wine to drink.

"First off, the spell that brought you here was powerful magic, not something any ordinary magician can do. You'll need to find someone who has control over the rukh, like a magi," Theo informed. "Like that boy with the blue giant."

"Oh you mean Aladdin," said Zara. She recalled how the horrible slave owner that they had fought in the dungeon had referred to Aladdin as s Magi.

"You'll also need to arm yourself, but not just with any weapon, You must search for a crown of red leaves. Once you do you will be ready to set off on your journey."

Before either of his guest could take a second sip, the old man was suddenly taking the cups away from them. "As nice as it is to have visitors, it's time for you to go."

"Wait a minute! That's it? A couple of vague suggestion. Can't you be more specific or tell me where Aladdin is or what to do about Lady Moon?" Zara protested as Theo was pushing her out through the door.

"That will all have to wait until next time, Ta-ta," he said before slamming the door behind the girl.

Tiberius had also been surprised at how brief their time had been with the wiseman. "Hey Open up old man! We're not done here!"

With a swift kick, the celebrity look-alike knocked the door down only for them to find an empty room.

"How did he do that?!"

+++++ A New Reality+++++

A couple of days had passed since Zara had woken up. During that time the brunette had agreed to help Rava around her home in exchange for food and lodgings.

"So I tell this guy that it was like that when I got there and furth-"

"Look a crown of red leaves," Zara pointed out interrupting Tiberius as the two were through the market with baskets of groceries in hand..

The emblem belonged to a Blacksmiths shop. Looking through the open window to the shop they saw a large golden shield and short sword.

"Some of me best work," the swordsmith bragged as he approached the two people standing as the entrance.

"How much do you want for the two pieces?" Zara inquired despite not having any means to pay for the items.

"They're not for sale, those items are to be prizes in this year's Festival Tournament so I can't sell them to you," the smith informed before returning his attention to the armor he was working on when they came in.

"Okay then I'll enter and win them."

"Not so fast Zara , the tournament consist of gladiator games. You can't go in like you did with the condor. You have to show actual skills and follow rules. Maybe you can make do with some other weapon," the male suggested.

"No," she protested, "Theo said it had to be those two."

"It won't be an easy win even with your strengths."

"And how do you know this?" she asked slightly miffed that Tiberius had been so quick to dismiss her chances.

"For years I fought in various arenas across the Reim colonies, I was good enough to go to the capital."

"Okay then teach me,""

"You'll have to undergo some serious training, "

Zara and Tiberius shared a look.

Tiberius didn't talk about it much but he had been a champion fighter in the minor leagues of the city. He had been offered a chance to fight in the capital, but after the death of his father he had decided to not leave the continent in order to take care of the older woman.

"If it means seeing my family again I'll do it."

"You should know my services don't come cheap."

"I can do it!"


	9. How I spent my summer vacation, part 2

**A/N: I don't own Magi. Only Zara and other original characters are mine.**

 **Please Note that this story follows the Manga version of Magi: Labyrinth of Magic.**

 **Thanks to everyone who sent a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"I can't do it!"

"Is that the best you can do! Hurry up maggot! You still have to do another 300 push-ups and after that I want you to do 500 sprints!"

When Zara had first pictured learning to fight she thought she was going to be throwing punches and learning how to swing a sword, but instead of chopping people down, the former gladiator had her doing intense work out stating that before he would even hand her a weapon she had to build up her own strength.

It had only been three days since Tiberius began training Zara and already the student felt like her body was on fire, for the first time in her life she was using muscles that she was sure that had she not taken anatomy and biology classes in high school she would never had known existed.

Falling on her back Zara couldn't help but wonder if all her effort to get back home was worth it.

"Maybe I should just give up on going home, maybe settle down have a couple of kids, I'm sure they have to have some form of pain killers otherwise labors going to hurt like hell." She muttered to herself.

"Hey Ti," she called the man by the nickname she had given him. "Let's get married."

"What are you going on about now? You're supposed to be doing push-up. Now up and at them, we got to get a year's worth of training done in less than a month."

' _Maybe this is Ti's form of payback…'_ she thought her mind drifting off to a few days prior.

The same day that they had found the blacksmith's shop, Ti had brought her out to the small courtyard outside his home.

"Have you ever had any formal training? For one thing I'll need to teach you how to throw a proper punch. If you keep making a fist like that you're going to end up breaking your fingers."

"Well I did take a couple of self-defense classes in school," the girl answered.

The extent of Zara training was limited to a few maneuvers to get away if someone tried to attack her or mug her.

"Okay well let's see what you got, and don't worry about holding back," he told her.

"Well I know what to do if someone comes at me from behind," she said.

Testing it out, Tiberius made an attempt to grab Zara from behind her back. Remembering her class she took hold of the man's arm and pulling forward flipped him onto his back, where he landed with a thud.

"Okay not bad," he said getting up and rubbing his sore neck, "But I told you I was making an attack. What would you do if I came from in front?"

The man ran towards Zara who held her hand up with the heel her palm ready to push upward against his nose. Worried when her hand made contact, the girl was relief that she didn't break his nose.

"And if caught from behind?" he asked holding Zara in his grip.

"Oh I just remember SING," she said. "Sing?" he as the anagram didn't translate well into his language even with the spell Lady Moon had used on Zara.

"Stomach, Instep, Nose, and Groin."

"Maybe you're not completely hopeless, we'll get started tomorrow" he said standing up and walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I need medical attention," he groaned as he headed back to the house.

"How does this keep happening?!" A yell rang throughout the compound as things were heard being smashed.

Servants ran out of the room for fear of being at the receiving end of their mistresses' wrath.

' _Good thing the Master is away on business and isn't here to see this,_ ' one of the aids thought as he hid behind a wall to escape the magician's wrath.

Switching demeanors in an instant the woman of topic kneeled down and brought the young boy beside her into her embrace.

"My sweet, sweet boy, You know mother loves you, but I'll have to find another way to make you the lord of this land," she cooed as she smoothed down his hair.

"Why do I have to wait? Why can't I be the master of this house!" her son whined.

"It's that harlots fault! Why couldn't she just do the one thing she was brought here to do! I can't not let this indignity pass, I don't care if I get her blood but the bitch will die!" she promised the boy.

"Yao!" she called.

"Yes my lady," he answered.

Lady Moon gave her orders, "The girl's still in the desert continent, isn't she. Send word to all the best assassins in that region, I will offer ten thousand gold pieces to whoever brings me the girl's head."

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

"Don't be nervous, fighting in front of a crowd is no different than when it's just the two of us," Tiberius said.

A month had passed and the day of the tournament arrived. It had been a lot of hard work on both their parts.

For Zara who had never done more exercise than a bit of cardio at the gym once a week, the daily training had left her feeling a boost of confidence even bigger than when she discovered her powers as now not only did she have super strength and speed but could put them to better use.

For Tiberius his struggle came from his increasing attraction to the foreign woman as the more time they spent together the more he grew to like the girl despite some of her strange habits and way of speaking. Towards the end it became difficult to maintain an objective relationship as he had to remind himself that he couldn't let his feelings get in the way of his coaching.

"Are you sure that's the outfit you want to wear?" He asked as he handed her his own sword to use for the tournament.

Zara was wearing her Halloween costume that had been washed repaired thanks to her hostess Rava. She knew it wasn't traditional but she had grown accustomed to wearing the iconic costume when fighting.

The two were in the waiting area with some of the other competitors. Because Pita was a small city the arena was not as big as the ones on the Reim continent. Besides Zara there were at most twenty other competitors, mostly armatures trying their luck in the arena for the first time or wash-outs who had been unable to make it in the capitol

"Of course it might not be practical but it kinda helps get into the superhero mindset. You better go find Rava, I'll be going out soon."

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

The Master of Ceremonies took to the balcony.

"Loyal Spectators! Our fifth fight of this day is between two new comers to the arena, From Delphee, Tula and from here in Pita, Zara!"

As soon as their names were announced the two competitors entered the arena. Zara looked over at her opponent. Tula was a woman, with white hair and a shorter, muscular build who held in her hand a spear and was dressed in heavy armor.

The two women looked at each other without saying a word as they got into position ready to start as soon as they were given the signal.

Right from the start Tula kicked some of the dirt up in the brunette's face hoping to distract the other woman who looked away. Rushing towards Zara with her spear, Zara lifted the short sword in her possession in time to block the pointed end.

The Reim woman attempted to stab Zara, cutting her arm on the fifth lunge. Zara tried not to wince at the sting of the cut.

Making a plan on the fly she threw her sword at the her competition. While the white-hair woman dodged by going left she failed to see Zara use her super speed to show up at her side. Throwing an upper cut punch Zara sent the woman's helmet flying off.

"What, where did you go?!" The fighter asked aloud when she made an attempt to stab Zara with her spear only to find no one.

"Over here," she said appearing on the other side and delivering a kick send her opponent flying back.

' _I'll have to thank Morgiana if I ever see her again for showing me that kick firsthand_ ,' she thought having copied the kick from the fannalis girl.

Tula had her back against the wall the woman hurled her spear towards Zara.

Flying back she dodged the weapon.

Throwing the spear at the woman, the female fighter let out a laugh when noticed that the spear hadn't pierced her body, but was instead struck the wall as she looked beside her seeing the pole sticking out.

"Ha! You missed me!"

"Wasn't aiming for you," Zara said appearing at the woman's side pulling the wooden part of the spear to the side before letting it go so the bended wood hit Tula's face knocking the woman out.

The Master of ceremonies stood up at the balcony and declared "And the Winner of the round is Zara!"

The two rounds that followed ended quickly as her opponents presented no challenge being knocked out by Zara with little to no effort.

' _This is nothing compared to the rounds I had with Ti_ ,' she thought as she headed back to the holding area after her third round.

++++++ A New Reality +++++++

The tournament had reached the final round of the event, as the master of ceremonies appeared once more.

"Loyal Spectators! The final round will be between the local participant, Zara and the man who comes all the way from Naporila , Maximus Vito."

The two people appeared out in the open area after their introductions.

"Lady Moon sends her regards," the man in front of her declared.

Maximus Vito was an Assassin from Reim, a former gladiator, the large man dwarfed Zara. With his fame beginning to decline as he got older the offer from Lady Moon came at an opportune time for him.

"Don't think that I'll go easy on you because you're a woman" the stout man declared. "You're nothing but a stepping stone for me," he declared raising the trident in his hand up for the crowd to see as they cheered on.

The girl's focus began to wane at the mention of the woman who had been trying to kill her since the day she arrived.

At the start of the match, Vito didn't hesitate and made the first move as he attempted to stab the girl with his trident.

"Zara!" Tiberius called out from the stands. Snapping out of her stupor, she ducked in the nick of time falling to the ground before rolling away from the trident that was sticking out the ground in the spot she had been only a second before.

Going on the offensive, Zara flew towards him in an effort to tackle him down. Instead Vito was pushed back a few feet.

"Is that all you got?" The large man asked before Zara threw a couple of punches at his face only to find the man remained standing.

Rubbing his chin, he laughed once more. "Ha, I almost felt something that time. Now it's my turn."

From his back he pulled out the short sword that he had picked up when Zara dropped the weapon while rolling away at the start of their bout. He brought down the blade in an attempt to stab the girl.

Unkowingly in her rush to block the blade, Zara put her wrist up so quickly she slammed the two silver braclets together creating a wave of concussive force. This wave of energy sent her opponent flying back and caused him to be disoriented temporarily.

"Well that's new," she couldn't help commenting in shock.

Taking a chance while Vito wobbled, Zara ran behind the man and grabbed his waist. Although he was a large man, it took no effort for the girl in the Wonder Woman costume to lift the man up. Leaning back she put Vito in a wrestling and threw him back towards the ground face first using a vertical suplex.

"Did you teach her that move?" Rava asked her son as they watched the girl fight back.

The crowd cheered when the rest of Vito's body fell to the ground leaving a sizable imprint on the ground from the force with which he had been slammed.

Zara stepped back when she noticed movement from the limbs of the assassin who slowly got up as he removed clumps of dirt and rock from his hair.

"I thought about only messing up that pretty face but prepare to die." Grabbing Zara's arm he sent her flying towards a pillar with enough force to break off a piece of stone.

"Tiberius you have to stop the fight," Rava said with worry over the young girls well being.

The man's grip tightened on the railing from where he stood up as much as he agreed with his mother, if he jumped in the middle of their bout, Zara would be disqualified.

As Zara was getting back on her feet the gladiator grabbed her by the neck and while Zara jumped in an attempt to kick him, Vito slammed the woman down.

"First, I'll kill you, then I'll take your lifeless body to Lady Moon and after I'll collect my gold. I'm sure I'll get something for presenting your corps," he boasted to the girl.

Although she was starting to feel the pain and was finding it hard to breath, Zara managed to let out the word's "You…won't…win."

Letting her go, the giant man walked back to search for his trident.

Taking the chance to catch her breath, Zara struggled to lift herself up near her she saw the weapon the man was looking for and took hold of it.

"Excuse me but I think this is your!" She yelled. Catching him by surprise she raised the trident and brought it down on the man's foot that was only protected by leather sandals.

Letting out a blood curdling scream, Zara hit him in the stomach, then punched his nose with enough force to break it, following that she aimed a kick to the man's groin.

Zara grabbed the man and began to fly up high above the arena; with a final throw she threw Vito from seven stories above ground at a hurdling speed.

All the spectators were shouting at the action of the woman only to have to cover their faces from the dirt that went flying upon the man's impact.

After a bit of silence the crowd cheered wildly their blood lust satisfied, though the man wasn't dead it didn't look like Vito would be fighting anyone again anytime soon.

"Winner of the tournament, Zara!"

+++++ A New Reality +++++

Back at the small house, Zara and Tiberius were in the small courtyard, where Tiberius was showing Zara how to properly hold the weapons she had won.

"You want to stand with your body sideways," he instructed as he had one hand on her waist and the other on her hand holding the sword.

"Why?"

"Less of you to stab," he answered bluntly before asking "So what now?"

"Now that I have my sword and shield, the next step is going to Qishan and finding my friends," she replied.

"Think you can accompany me?

"Not sure I can go without work for that long," he said reminding her that he was the sole bread-winner for him and his mother.

"Please Ti," she asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "My friend has lots of treasure, I'm sure you'll be compensated."

Blushing at the girl, he gave in.

It took the duo three weeks by cart to make to the oasis city.

"You!" "You!" Zara and the fat man had exclaimed at the same time as they pointed at each other.

'Great….Of all people to run into it had to be this asshat," she grimaced.

"Beautiful Lady, how wonderful to see you! Please allow me the pleasure, nay the honor of playing host to you!" He practically begged as Zara stood standing in confusion at the man's sudden treatment of her.

"You two!" He called to his guards, "Don't just stand there help the lady with her bags!"

Turnign to Zara he sported a greedy look in his face, "I'm sure all that gold and treasure must be taxing to carry on your own."

"Treasure?" Tiberius questioned as he looked over at Zara for an explanation.

It took a moment for Zara to come to an understanding. By that time it had been known all through out that Alibaba had not only conquered the dungeon in the middle of the oasis city but had come out with more treasure and valuables than most people knew what to do with. It only made sense that as one of the people who had gone into the dungeon with the blond boy

"Yes, treasure as a matter of fact I have so much that I was seeking Alibaba to talk about what to do with all of it," Zara said as she gave her friend a look telling him to play along.

"Unfortunately my lady, young master Alibaba has left the city for some time, that is to say he is away from the mansion for now," Budal explained.

"Take me to his mansion."

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

"Here we are Lady Zara," the wine merchant announced as they entered the home that Alibaba had stayed in after coming out of the dungeon.

"What are you all standing around for! This is a guest of Master Alibaba," he ordered.

"Um you can leave now, I'll call you if we need anything," Zara told the wine merchant.

"Yes, of course my lady," he said leaving though disappointed that he hadn't gotten the chance to get her purchasing barrels of his wine.

"Nice place," Tiberius commented.

Zara nodded in agreement looking around the abode. It seemed that Alibaba had been rather quick to start spending his treasure.

One of the maids approached the two. "Excuse me Miss, you said your name was Zara?"

Answering yes to the young woman, the freed woman held out a folded piece of paper.

"Master Alibaba asked us to give this letter if his friends if they came here looking for him, a young boy named Aladdin came here around a week before" the maid explained as she handed the paper to Zara.

Opening the piece of paper it looked to be a letter. Unfortunately for the American in the couple of months since she had been taken the girl had not learned the system of writing used in the region other than a couple of words Tiberius had pointed out to her.

"Ti, what does it say?" Zara asked the man next to her, hoping the letter contained information of either Alibaba's or Aladdin's whereabouts.

The man took the letter from Zara and began to read through it.

"Well?"

"It says that when your friend made it out of the dungeon he woke up alone without the other boy. The only other person he had seen was a fannalis girl. Additionally it seems that your friend has gone to Balbadd to take care of some unfinished business," Tiberius said summarizing the contents of the note.

Thinking it over she said, "I see so even Alibaba was separated from Aladdin and Ugo…"

'At least they both came out alive and it appears that the slave girl made it out okay as well, that's good,' she thought.

"It also says that he left you a portion of the treasure and free use of this place for as long as you want," the man added showing that portion to the servant girl.

Formulating a plan, Zara that if she headed to the place Alibaba mentioned, Balbadd, there was a chance she could find the boys.

"Tiberius, we'll rest here tonight and leave tomorrow."

To her surprise the former gladiator answered to the contrary.

"Sorry Zara, I can't go with you to Balbadd. It's will take at least two months to get there and it'll take me three months to get back to Pita, not including the time spent in the city."

Tiberius had kept it from Zara feeling that the girl need not concern herself with his family business, but in the recent months his mother had been getting ill more frequently and he didn't like being away for as long as he usually did when taking on jobs in the region.

"I can stay until tomorrow, but after I have to get back to Pita," he offered.

Not good at her hiding her emotions, Zara face showed her disappointment at the thought that she would be on her own once more.

"I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you Ti," she said quietly.

In an effort to cheer her up the man said "Perhaps not, after all I didn't think I would see you again after that night at the brothel and here we are months later. Come I'll show you a good time tonight and give you a proper send off."

That night Zara found herself sharing a drink with Tiberius in the same pleasure house where they had first encountered each other.

"I'm going to miss you kid," he said his voice starting to slur after his fifth drink.

Zara was still nursing her first drink. The girl was thinking over the journey ahead of her, wishing that the Wiseman she had met would have told her more than just a couple of sentences.

"Say Zara…back when you said 'Let's get married,' did you really mean it?" he asked suddenly.

A bit taken aback by the questions, Zara nearly spit out her drink. "Well I…I, that is too say…not that I don't think you're not Husband material but…Oh look at the time, c'mon Ti, we should head back to the mansion."

The man downed the rest of his drink before following the girl out the door.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked as they passed the halfway mark back to their destination.

Although the Colonist was only an inch or two taller than the six foot tall Zara, he looked down as he leaned in and stared into her eyes with an intensity Zara had not seen in him before. The girl's face began to flush from the attention as her heart suddenly began pounding and wondered what he was planning.

"Ask me again," he ordered.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Leaning in closer he whispered in her ear, "Your proposal…"

"Wanna get married?"

The man suddenly broke his gaze as he looked down in a sigh, backing away and continued walking, with Zara letting out a breath she didn't notice she had been holding

The next morning the incident was all but forgotten as the two went to the market to make some purchases for the girl's long journey ahead.

The first thing she bought with the bag of gold Alibaba had left her was a camel.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather go with a caravan? There's safety in numbers you know," Tiberius

"I know what it's like to travel in a caravan, remember the girls I told you about," she said bringing up her friends Sahsa and Leila who she had mentioned when telling Tiberius about Aladdin.

"I want to get there as quickly as possible, and as fast it would be to just fly the whole way, I don't have the stamina to fly that long. Besides I won't be completely alone, I'll have the camel," she said only to laugh at the sight of one of the camels suddenly spitting in Tiberius' direction.

Once all their shopping was completed it was time for the two to say their good-byes.

At the gate, Zara was getting ready to depart with Tiberius there to see her off.

"You have everything? Map? Water? Money?" he asked as Zara took the reins of the animal in her hand.

"Yeah, everything."

"One more thing before you leave," he said motioning for the girl to lean down and face him not sure what she was forgetting.

He gave Zara a small peck on the lips and whispered a quick 'Yes' in her ear before giving the camel a small tap on the side signaling for the animal to start moving ahead.

It took the girl a moment to compose herself after getting kissed, she looked back to see the smiling man wave to her.

' _Hold up! Does this mean I'm engaged?!_ '

+++++ A New Reality +++++

"After that I only really stopped in small outposts when my supplies ran low and well my purse strings have gotten tighter as of late so I was planning on either selling or trading the camel."

Once they had finished exchanging stories, the caravan declared they would throw a celebration to bid the three travelers farewell.

Two days later the caravan had made it to the border as promised.

"Aright, from here you'll have to walk the rest of the way to Balbadd."

Everyone said their goodbyes as the Caravan continued on their intended path.

"Bye Leila, bye Sahsa, bye Pearl," Zara called out as the wagons got further and further away.

The group started walking in silence at first. Feeling a bit awkward at the lack of conversation Zara decided to break the ice with a declaration.

"From now on we're going to have to look out for one another, so let's do our best to get along. Right Aladidin, Right Morgiana."

"Morgiana is kinda long, can we call you something else? Like how Zara callsme Al sometimes."

"Let's call you Mor," Aladdin suggested.

"Once we get to Balbadd, what are your plans?" Zara asked the younger girl.

Aladdin answered in the girl's stead. "She's going to Balbadd to take a boat back to her hometown, right Mor?"

"Yes…and…I wanted to see Alibaba again to thank him," Morgiana added. "By using the treasure from the dungeon Alibaba liberated me from my social position…"

"Well according to the map, we'll get to see him if we continue down this road," Zara pointed out to the two.

"I'm going to fly ahead and see how far we have still have to I'm gone please be weary of strangers, out here who knows what crazy people may be lurking about," she warned before taking off in the direction they were heading.

"If fact I'll leave with these," she said handed the ten-year old her shield and the girl her sword before taking off in the air

While Zara had the utmost confidence in Morgiana fighting skills, and while Aladdin had Ugo, if something happened to the flute he wasn't that strong physically.

While the oldest of the trio was scouting ahead the remaining two decided to go ahead and continue on the road unable to keep still at the thought of seeing the former cart driver.

The two had only made it a few hundred yards when they had their path blocked. In front of the two youngsters stood a naked man with only a large fig leave covering him in the middle of the road.

At first the two kids were at a loss for words at what was happening until the man spoke up.

"Hey, you guys! Nice weather today," he said in a casual manner.

"Mor, this is bad! It's just like Zara told us!" Aladdin shouted recalling how the woman had warned them about weirdos wondering about.

Getting into a fighting position the red-haired girl said "Leave this to me Aladdin!"

Holding his arms up in surrender, the man quickly tried to diffuse the situation, "Huh?! No! Wait! Please listen to me!"

Quickly explaining the situation the man declared to them that he had no intention of harming them, and that the reason for his appearance was that he had been the victim of thieves.

Giving the man the benefit of the doubt the two introduced themselves to the stranger and Aladdin even offered the man his spare clothing even if they were three sizes too small.

Deciding to wait for Zara the group made a small camp on the side of the road.

"Thanks for the clothes Aladdin. My name is Sin. I'm a merchant and I'm heading to Balbadd," he said finishing his introduction.

"I see…Sorry for not listening to your story…It's just that we were warned to be cautious of strangers, especially when travelling the desert" Aladdin told him.

The man known as Sin showed that he held no grudge against the two youngsters. "It's no problem. There are many dangerous things when crossing the desert so it's smart to be cautious especially crossing the desert at your age."

With a small smile the man couldn't help but be impressed. "Still that's amazing that someone so young has traveled so far."

Excitedly the young boy told the man of his adventures since he left the northern plains where he met the Koga Clan, meanwhile Morgiana sat quietly as she was still a bit weary of the formerly naked man.

"I love adventurous tales like yours," the man commented. "But just hearing it isn't the same as experiencing it. A great adventure! Because an Adventure is a man's romance!"

The two travelers looked at the man in awe at his words, only to hear someone shouting out, "Aladdin! Morgiana!"

In response Sin said "Looks like we got a bit carried away talking about our adventures."

"I know, I understand how you feel Mister," Aladdin assured before responding to the calls. "We're over here!"

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

From her scouting expedition, she could see the path of palm tree went on for some time leading to the ocean meaning they were getting closer to their destination. Once Zara confirmed that there weren't any major obstacles or disasters ahead, she turned around and flew back to Aladdin and Morgiana.

Upon her return Zara couldn't see her companions where she had left them and called out their names. Hearing Aladdin respond to her call she caught sight of the two youngsters near the location where she had left them. They had settle in a shaded area and had started a small camp fire. However in addition to her friends there was a third figure.

Landing near the group, Zara called out "Aladdin! Morgiana! What did I say about …humanah humanah "

Zara had been about to chew out the two of them but stopped when she caught sight of the stranger wearing Aladdin's spare clothes. As much as she hated to admit it, the guy was so good looking that she even she could look past the ill fitting clothes. The man was an Adonis in her eyes.

' _God he's a fox!'_

Had she been in a looney tunes cartoon, that would have been the part where her eyes would turn to hearts and her tongue would roll out before letting out a wolf whistle

"Zara? Are you okay? Zara?" At that point she barely acknowledged Aladdin and instead walked towards the stranger stopping as she gave the man an intense stare causing him to sweat out of nervousness.

"And who's this Aladdin?" The grown man asked as he acknowledged Zara's presence.

"Mister, that's Zara"

* * *

 **Thanks to** **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, blue2345,** **Roningirlkisa, ThePathUntaken, girl falcona, MehhHehh, isss22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, MCRDanime, Renrinrin, Touzoko, asagi uchiha,** **.Lit, Nikanox, srirachacha, Copykat2, kanna-yamamoto, Rsur Thorai, Loving-you-is-a-crime, Cheyenne761, LaChicaDelPortico and TheLAzyCouchPotato for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to** **Twilight Dark Angel** **,** **Silv3rR0s3** **,** **DKMaria** **, YukimuraShion ,twistedlittledoll, vnienhuis, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, kaira2004, CeresNamikaze, pococo, Roughshodhail, isss22, SaChan22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, Jenmatsu, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin, asagi uchiha, .Lit, Nikanox, srirachacha, MissLovesReadinALOT, minhthu12-presents, Cheyenne761, PortgasDTatze, AriaLuminer, shinoyukine27, LaChicaDelPortico, MasaYumm and TheLazyCouchPotato for following.**


	10. Balbadd

**A/N: I don't own Magi. Only Zara and other original characters are mine.**

 **Please Note that this story follows the Manga version of Magi: Labyrinth of Magic.**

 **Thanks to twistedlittledoll, TheLazyCouchPotato, .Lit, Minamicchi, Megami-san, Alana Fox, Silv3rR0s3 and guest reviewers for reviewing this story**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Is she okay?"

"Mister this is Zara, Zara this is Mister Sin, we met him on the road standing naked," Aladdin explained.

"That's nice," she said not really listening to the boy's words as her hormones took over her cognitive function causing the school girl to be unable to take her eyes off the man who flashed her a handsome smile causing the young woman's hear to skip a beat.

Zara had been so busy eating the eye candy that it took her a moment to register what the boy had said until she blurted out "…did you say Naked!?"

Morgiana confirmed with a nod that indeed the man had been sans clothes as she handed Zara her short sword and shield back.

"Step away from the kids, pervert!" she exclaimed pointing the blade in Sin's direction.

' _Just my luck, this guy's a flasher,'_ Zara thought holding back how disappointed she was that just as quickly as she had develop a crush on the man it had gone away.

"Wait! It's not what you think, I was robbed while I was sleeping and the thieves made off with everything including the clothes on my back," he said a bit embarrassed and hoping that Zara would lower her sword.

Confirming with her companions Zara lowered the sharp point, "I see, well I'm sorry to hear that, and It does explain why you're wearing Aladdin's clothes. I would lend you something of mine but it would cover you about as well as Al's clothes."

Zara didn't have many pieces of clothing while her closets back in the school dorm and at her home in the states were filled to the brim with every style of clothing she could get her hands on, she had to make do with the few things that could fit in her backpack.

Aside from the calf –length pants, short-sleeve top and her wonder woman bracelets she was sporting thanks to finding a clothing stall while traveling the desert the only other things she had to wear were the sandals on her feet, a short dress Tiberius had gotten her in Pita and her Wonder Woman costume.

"Don't worry, these will do until I can get a change of clothes in Balbadd. Speaking of Balbadd, Aladdin tells me that you were all heading to the country," Sin brought up.

"Al…." she muttered while giving the boy a side glance. Sometimes she found the boy to innocent for his own good.

"Since I happen to be heading there myself, why don't I accompany your group," the man offered.

"Would you give us a moment," Zara said pulling Aladdin and Morgiana aside to form a huddle to discuss what action to take.

"We should keep our guard up around this guy," Zara whispered. "Maybe we can ask him a few questions to determine his true intentions."

"What kind of questions?" Morgiana asked speaking up.

"I don't know, maybe like finding out if he's really a merchant. Maybe asking if he's an importer exporter. Or asking if he has a family or is married," she suggested picking a random question.

"Oh I get it," Aladdin responded before looking at Sinbad and yelling "Hey Mister! Zara wants to know if you're married!"

Zara felt absolutely mortified at the young boy's actions. Quickly she placed her hand over Aladdin's mouth.

"Al!" she yelled picking up the short boy. Seeing his eyes get misty at the thought that he had made the girl mad at him, Zara let out a groan not being able to stay angry at her the cute boy considering he was only following her suggestion.

Sin approached the small circle with a look of amusement on his face from watching their antics. He supposes that it was only natural that the woman would be curious, having had similar inquiries from various women he had met. Something his own men teased him about.

"No need to be embarrassed, as a matter of fact I'm not married," he said directing his response towards Zara.

"Perhaps you'd like the job," he teased with a wink and smile, flirting as if it was second nature to him.

Zara could feel her face heating up from the look he gave her.

"Why would I care if you were married as a matter of fact ho would ever want to marry a playboy like you," she huffed before taking Morgiana and Aladdin hands and dragging them behind her as they moved ahead on the road with Sin following behind them.

After a mile the older girl released the children from her grip. While flying she had estimated that there was still another six miles to go before they reached the city-state.

"Maybe we should just fly…" she muttered.

"How much further until we reach Balbadd?" Aladdin asked.

"It's at least another few miles," Sin answered having caught up with the group.

"Hey Mister, how big is the city?" the young boy inquired.

As the man walked in front with the boy and Morgians talking, Zara walked behind them. It took all her will power not to keep looking at the man.

'Come on Zara get a grip! You are fierce and formidable woman!You do not like this man, you just met him!' she kept repeating in her head.

"You're upset," Morgiana commented from beside her.

"Huh? Oh no I'm just overthinking things, it's nothing. Say how about we play a game to pass the time?" she suggested to the girl who quietly agreed to participate and quickly made up a game on the fly.

As Sin walked in front of her, Zara couldn't help but stare at his backside.

'Just when I think I'm out, those cheeks pull me back in,' she thought feeling a bit hypercritical calling the man a pervert when she was ogling the older male.

After walking another five miles and finishing their game, which Aladdin and Sin eventually joined in, Zara caught Sin staring at Morgiana.

"She's only fourteen," Zara told him as she stood by the young fanalis in a protective manner and placed her hand on the golden rope she carried at her side, "Don't make me use this," she warned,

"Oh no, I was just thinking how interesting it was to meet someone like her," he assured.

Zara wasn't sure what the age of consent was in their world, but her twenty-first century values made her weary of the grown man that appeared to look at the young teen with anything other than respectful intentions.

"Hey are we there yet?" Aladdin asked for the fifteenth time since they had left the small camp.

"Just over that hill, and you can see the town," Sin informed them.

"I can smell the sea," Morgiana informed,

Aladdin ran ahead to the top of the hill.

A big port city could be seen from the cliff side, impressing the group. Aladdin and Morgiana weren't accustom to such large settlements, as for Zara she impressed from an archeological standpoint. Perhaps she could bring something back with her to show Professor Solomon.

"So this is Balbadd!" Aladdin exclaimed as the group entered the heart of the city.

"Yep it's more of a city-state than a country, but this place is a central point for the trading of many nations," Sin informed them. "For generations, the Saluja Family has been ruling the country.

'He did say he was a merchant, so it makes sense that he would know the places to conduct trade,' Zara thought as she looked over at the man.

"Recently thought the country has become disheveled," he warned as they walked pass groups of beggers and homeless people.

++++++ A New Reality+++++++

As they were passing the market on the edge of the canal, the group was looking at some of the items being advertised.

"Lady! Buy this necklace, I give you discount, best offer in the city!" A man shouted in her face.

Distracted by the shopman, the woman became separated from the rest of her group. Looking around she couldn't find any sign of them despite their odd hair colors standing out among the sea of dark hair.

"Don't worry your friends are fine, you'll catch up to them soon enough," a voice said from behind her.

Zara turned around to see who had spoken but saw no one.

"Down here girlie!" the voice called.

Looking down Zara found a familiar face staring up at her or rather at her chest.

"Wiseman! Theo! What are you doing here?" Zara asked, not expecting to run into the short old man in Balbadd.

"Wrong girlie! I'm not Theo the Wiseman, I'm Dario the Wise, his cousin and I too am a magician with visions of the future," he corrected as the two moved aside to a small alley.

"I don't have long, but I came to give you a push in the right direction at the insistence of my cousin. Pay attention, if you want to defeat Lady Moon, you'll have to confront her on her own turf, meaning you have to go to Kou."

"Kou….okay, what else?"

"Also…um forgot, Here have a peach" the old man admitted causing the girl to face palm before accepting the fruit..

"Seriously that's all? Can't you tell me how to win against her or if she's sending anyone else after me?" Zara asked.

Before he could reply, the sound of her name cause Zara to turn around, by the time she turned back Dario had disappeared.

++++++A New Reality++++++

"There you are Zara!" Aladdin called, "Thanks to Morgiana we were able to find you."

"I caught your scent," Morgiana Clarified.

"Sorry," Zara apologized, as she handed the fruit in her hand to the other girl. "I got distracted by a fight I saw."

"There's been a lot of violence in the street as of late but You don't have to worry about being in danger, I know one of the safest place in the city," he assured them as the group approached a large building. "I always stay at the country's best luxury hotel."

The three couldn't help but frown at hearing that the place was a luxury hotel. While Zara had taken some of the treasure Alibaba had left for her, in the months she had been traveling she had depleted most of the money on the bare necessities, which in the desert came at a high price.

Zara took out the bag of coins from her travel satchel and looked at the remaining coins, she wasn't sure how much she could spend here considering who knew where her journey would take her next not to mention if something were to happen to Aladdin or Morgiana and they had emergency expenses.

Voicing similar worries Morgiana said "I'm worried about the cost, I don't have much money…"

"Me too…" said Aladdin.

"Maybe we should find a cheaper inn," Zara suggested taking Aladdin and Morgiana's hand to search elsewhere.

"Don't worry about a thing," Sin said, "My subordinates should've arrived before us, so they'll pay. I really like this place and would hate for you to stay anywhere else tonight."

The three were surprised at the man's offer. While Zara was a bit unsure about accepting the man's offer, the possibility of sleeping on an actual bed, fresh food and having a warm bath after so long was tempting not to mention that it would be free of charge.

"Thank you Sin!" Zara practically knocked the man down from the force of the hug she sprang on him causing the man to laugh at the girl's sudden display of enthusiasm and affection towards him after having threatened him a couple times since they met that morning.

Morgiana bowed in thanks while Aladdin cheered. 'Thank you! Gee Mister you must be rich, aren't you!"

The group entered the hotel only to receive weary looks from the other guest and hotel employees.

"Hey you! You're a suspicious character!" The guards yelled as they surrounded Sin.

"How am I suspicious?!" Sin scoffed.

Looking at the display a weary expression appeared on Zara's face. 'I knew it was too good to be true…'

Grabbing hold of the boy and girl beside her she said, "Come on, we should probably find a place to stay before it gets dark."

As they were about to head for the exit two men approached sin. "Lord Sin! Where have you been this whole time," the shorter of the two men asked causing the guards to release the purple haired man.

"Wait Zara, look," Aladdin pointed out as he let go of her hand and approached being followed by the two girls.

+++++A New Reality+++++

"….I see… so our master had caused you some trouble. In accordance with our master's wishes, please leave the hotel charges to us," the white-haired male told them.

After the situation had been cleared, arrangements had been made for everyone to stay in the hotel, though Zara had barely been paying attention to the details,

' _This guy's real cute and the silent red-head next to him is a total hunk_ ,' Zara thought as she looked over Sin's subordinates.

' _Calm yourself Zara, now's not the time to go man crazy_ ,' she said, slightly berating herself.

"So Sin really is a Merchant staying at this hotel, well I guess it would be rude to reject such a generous offer," Zara said in a cool tone, doing her best to hide how giddy she was at the thought of getting to spend the night in luxury after spending months at either cheap inns or camping.

Aladdin made no effort in hiding his excitement, "Thank you Mr. Subordinate!"

As Sin was being dragged away by the white-haired young man he quickly added. "See you guys later! Let's have lunch tomorrow! My treat!"

The taller of the two subordinates looked at Morgiana with a silent intensity. A bit worried about the younger girl, Zara took her friend's hand in her own "Come on you guys, the maid is waiting to show us to our room."

Zara couldn't help herself and gave the men another look only to turn red in embarrassment when they caught her and Sin gave her a quick wave.

As the three men walked to their rooms, the purple haired man knew what was on the taller man's mind.

"That girl Morgiana, She's also a fannalis , I was surprised too," Sin told the red-haired male.

"Yes. It is uncommon." The younger man responded.

"By the way, Sin, It can't be that all of your luggage got stolen again, right?" the other man asked.

"It got stolen," sin replied getting a shocked look in return

"Stolen?! Did you forget how this country is dying?!" he yelled shaking the other man back and forth in frustration,

"HAha it's fine," Sin brushed off, "Just leave it to me I'll figure something out."

Letting the man go his advisor said "When will you become aware that you're a king? Answer me King Sinbad."

Sinbad gave the man a poignant look, "Don't expose that!"

"This is your room," the maid said as she opened the door reveling a large suite with two large beds and large windows. The maid placed a bowl of fruits and cups of tea on one of the tables.

"Wow! It's gorgeous!" Aladdin exclaimed running in and jumping on one of the large beds.

"Talk about swanky," Zara muttered as she put down her backpack and threw herself onto the second bed surprised at how soft it was and waved the other girl over.

"It there's anything you don't understand don't hesitate to ask," the maid said as she watched the guests in amusement at their reactions to the room.

"Miss, I have a question…do you know a guy named Alibaba?" Aladdin asked.

"Aladdin, this is a big city I doubt it'll be tha-"

Before Zara could finish her sentence a loud crash interrupted as the maid knocked over the fruit bowl.

"I'm sorry," she apologized picking up the fruits. "That name surprised me a little, though now that I think about it that name is quite common. Your name has the same name as a famous person in this country."

"Who?"

" Wonder Man Alibaba, this countries number one criminal. He's the head of the thieves' guild. They're currently causing problems for the city," she explained.

"Well it can't be the same guy, our friend may be a bit greedy but he's no thief," Zara told the maid recalling the boy's obsession with finding the treasure of the dungeon they had explored together.

"Anything else I can do for you?" she asked

"Where can I take a bath?" Zara asked.

++++++ A New Reality +++++++

After spending enough time in the bath that her fingers all resembles prunes, Zara got out of the bath and realized her clothes were nowhere to be found, carefully treading to the door she opened it slightly and called out to her two suitemates.

"Hey have you guys seen my clothes?"

"The maid took it the laundry," Morgiana answered from the bed where Aladdin was still jumping up and down.

"Mind passing me my backpack?" she asked having no choice but to where one of the other pieces of clothing she had.

Having chosen to wear the dress from Pita instead of her wonder woman costume, Zara walked out pulling down on the dress that she still felt was short on her.

"Hey! What happen to the fruit platter?"

"Oh I ate it," Aladdin said flashing Zara an innocent look that made one believe the boy could do no wrong.

Suddenly there was a chorus of stomach growls coming from both girls.

There was one apple left in the fruit bowl. Taking the bowl she placed it in front of Morgiana.

"Here Mor, you take the apple," she said to the surprised girl. At first the red head was hesitant to take the red fruit.

With a sigh, Zara told her "Take it, I can rest more easily knowing you aren't going to bed hungry."

Once the girl took the fruit, Zara excused herself saying, "I'm going to go and explore the hotel a bit."

As Zara closed the door, her stomach grumbling for food once more " _There gotta be a kitchen or something around here."_

The girl made her way downstairs to the common area in hopes of finding one of the hotel attendants to ask for food to be brought up to their room.

' _This would be so much easier if there was a phone to call room service with_ …'

"Must be my lucky night! Now I don't have to make eye contact with all those vagabonds. You Woman! How much for an hour?" a slurred voice shouted.

Zara had been approached by a hotel guest and one with far too much money and time if his clothing were of any indication. From the smell he was emitting and the way he could barely stand straight it was obvious the man had gone over his alcohol limit.

"You have me mistaken with someone else," she told him before making an attempt to walk away.

Grabbing her upper arm, the man continued to shout causing a scene in front of the guest and staff who were worried about upsetting the wealthy man, "Show me a good time, and I'll make it worth your while, I don't normally go for big girls, but I'll make an exception for you!"

"Please leave me alone," she insisted.

"How dare you deny me, you whore!" he exclaimed tightening his grip on her arm as he refused to let go. "No one says no to me, I'll teach you your place," he said brandishing a dagger.

"Take your hand of me before I break it off," she warned, as with her super strength it would take very little effort to put the man in his place.

Before Zara could take action against the drunkard, the two were interrupted by the presence of a third party who removed the angry man's hand of Zara's arm.

"That's no way to speak to a lady," it was Sin, who had come to Zara's aid.

"Mind your own business interloper; this has nothing to do with you," the drunk said making an attempt to stab Sinbad who easily knocked the blade out of the other man's hand.

"It does when the woman you're harassing had clearly said she doesn't want to go with you," he replied coolly,

At first Sin, had only noticed that the clearly intoxicated man had been harassing a young maiden. When he approached to intervene he noticed it was the cute woman with whom he had come to the city with that day. It took him a moment to recognize her, with her hair out of her ponytail and a dress.

"I suggest you walk away before the guards have to be called," he told the man in a stern tone showing he meant business.

With a grumble the drunk man walked away looking for another drink.

"I could have taken him," Zara said once the man had disappeared from their sight,

In the time she had been away from her world Zara found her behavior changing. Before she would have run away in tears at the thought of someone threatening her like the drunk man did, but with the powers she had gained, so too came a newfound attitude of standing up against those who bullied others to get their way

"You know most people in that situation would say thank you," Sinbad said with a smirk showing he wasn't offended by the lack of gratitude.

Zara looked away, she knew she had been rude when the man really was trying to help her out and for the second time that day.

"Thank you…" she said softly her anger caused by the rude man she had encountered subsiding.

"What were you doing out here?" he asked only to be answered by the sound of a stomach rumbling.

"I was looking for something to eat," she told him

"I have plenty of food in my room," he offered. "I have my own suite separate from my men," he told her as he invited Zara to his room.

"Thank you but I think it would be best if I just returned to my room."

"In that case why don't I escort you back to your room," he said putting his hand on the small of her back.

Climbing up the stairs, Zara missed the last step, she fell forward.

Sin caught the girl before she could hit the ground resulting in Zara landing on Top of each other.

Zara had closed her eyes in anticipation for the impact. After a second she opened her eyes to find herself on top of the merchant's muscled torso with her hands atop his Pecs.

' _Wow his chest is firm_ ,' she thought before she realized where she had her hands and quickly removed them from atop his chest.

"Oh! Excuse me sir…I didn't see anything!" The maid ran down the stairs.

Zara realized how they must have appeared to the old woman.

Sinbad sat up with Zara still on his lap, his hands having moved from her arm to her bottom in the tumble.

"We should probably get going," she said getting up before walking ahead of Sin, hoping he didn't see the flushed look on her face.

"Well, this is the room….Um, thanks for the assist," she said.

The two stood in silence for a moment in front of the door as Zara had her back to Sin. Things got a bit awkward when Zara turned around to give Sin a hug while at the same time Sin leaned in head first thinking he was going to receive a kiss.

Instead Zara ended up hitting the man in the face, dying of embarrassment, Zara didn't say a word as she ran into the room and pressed her back against the door.

' _I can't believe I did something so lame! Okay Zara calm down girl you just gotta put him out of your mind,_ ' she thought as she headed for one of the beds.

+++++ A New Reality ++++++

"Sinbad where were you?" A worried Ja'far inquired.

"I was with that woman from earlier, the one with the children," he answered.

"Sin, please tell me you didn't sleep with that woman," he said exasperated. "And tell me the truth."

"Don't work yourself up Ja'far," he said in a relaxed manner. "And no, all we did was talk while I walked her back to her room. Where she proceeded to hit me," he told him showing the mark n his cheek.

"Hurry up and get some rest, we have to be at the palace soon," Jafar instructed.

+++++ A New Reality ++++++

The next morning Zara awoke to the sun that was shining through the windows of the room she was sharing. Feeling around her bed Zara was shocked to feel her arm draped over a body. Opening her eyes quickly she felt herself calming down to find the fanalise girl next to her. She glanced and notice that Morgiana looked like she had been awake for some time, though with the neutral expression she had it could be a bit hard to tell.

"Can I get up now?" the girl asked.

"I'm really sorry Mor!" she apologized profusely to the quiet girl for having taking her hostage while sleeping.

That night Zara who was sharing the king size bed with the other girl ended up rolling over and draping her arm over Morgiana's waist. When the younger girl tried to move away, Zara's grip tightened and pulled the girl closer to herself. The red head had been slightly surprised at the brunette's strength matching her own causing her to be unable to leave.

At first Morgiana remained quiet not wanting to wake the other, but when a cold breeze caused Morgiana to shiver from the cold, Zara pulled the fanalis girl closer to keep her warm, After which Morgiana stopped struggling and decided to just let the woman hold her for the truth the red-haired girl hadn't mind it and like that someone was holding her so close and kept her warm. Though she did admit she was at a loss when Zara started calling her Sin.

While waiting for the boy, the two got ready for the day, with one of the maids coming in to deliver the laundered clothes.

Finally Aladdin was the last to wake up around noon.

"Last night was a lot of fun, I was so excited that I passed out from Exhaustion," he told Zara when she asked what they had done when she had left the room.

"Even Ugo came out, now that we're friends Ugo isn't nervous around Mor anymore," Aladdin told her excitedly

"Is that so? Good for him, let's hope the same can be said for me," she joked.

"What's wrong Mor?" they asked as they saw the girl staring pensively out the window.

"It's that theives' guild isn't it, because of them all the boats to the dark continent stopped," Aladdin surmised.

"And that means you can't go home, right?" Ahe asled making sure she understood the girl's situation.

"Hey! I know, why don't we ask the mister from yesterday for help. We promised to eat together, we can ask him then," the young boy suggested.

Zara stopped mid step at hearing the boy's suggestion. She had forgotten that Sin had invited them out to lunch the day before. After the events of the previous night she wasn't sure how she was going to face him during the meal.

' _It's alright Zara, I'm sure you can get through one meal with the guy, it won't be awkward at all…_ '

* * *

Thanks for Reading "A New Reality".

Any comments or questions leave them in the review section.

 **Thanks to Twilight Dark Angel, Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, blue2345, Roningirlkisa, ThePathUntaken, girl falcona, MehhHehh, isss22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, MCRDanime, Renrinrin, Touzoko, asagi uchiha, .Lit, Nikanox, srirachacha, Copykat2, kanna-yamamoto, Rsur Thorai, Loving-you-is-a-crime, Cheyenne761, LaChicaDelPortico, TheLAzyCouchPotato and xXYuseiXAkikoXx for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to Twilight Dark Angel, Silv3rR0s3, DKMaria, YukimuraShion ,twistedlittledoll, vnienhuis, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, kaira2004, CeresNamikaze, pococo, Roughshodhail, isss22, SaChan22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, Jenmatsu, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin, asagi uchiha, .Lit, Nikanox, srirachacha, MissLovesReadinALOT, minhthu12-presents, Cheyenne761, PortgasDTatze, AriaLuminer, shinoyukine27, LaChicaDelPortico, MasaYumm and TheLazyCouchPotato for following.**


	11. The Fog Troupe

**A/N: I don't own Magi. Only Zara and other original characters are mine.**

 **Please Note that this story follows the Manga version of Magi: Labyrinth of Magic.**

 **Thanks to MissLovesReadinALOT, twistedlittledoll, .Lit and TheLazyCouchPotato for reviewing chapter 10.**

 **Just putting it out there, there is still no official pairing for Zara so if anyone has a suggestion please leave it in the comment/reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

' _Oh my god why am the only one who notices how awkward this whole situation is?_ '

To anyone who looked over at the table in the corner it would appear that a group had gathered for a meal and was getting along amicably.

In truth Zara was a ball of nerves unable to enjoy her fruit juice that had been places in front of her.

On her left, she was sitting next Aladdin, who was oblivious to the girl's apprehension as he had been talking energetically with Morgiana who simply nodded as she listened to the boy.

On her right, sat one of Sinbad's subordinate, the tall, silent one who shared similar physical features to her fanalis friend. Normally Zara would have felt giddy sitting so close to someone like the handsome red-haired male, had it not been for the intense stares he was giving her, and it was all on account of Sin.

Earlier that day, once everyone had freshened up the trio walked down to the hotel lobby to wait for the merchant and his men.

"What kind of food do you think we'll get to eat?" Aladdin asked Zara as she sat down in a chair.

Zara didn't answer as her mind was elsewhere

'Maybe he won't bring it up, it's possible he blocked out the incident especially after I hit him…'

"Are you're thinking about that merchant?" Morgiana asked causing Zara to snap back to reality

"What!...I mean what makes you think that Mor?" she said trying to fix her composure.

"You kept saying his name in your sleep," she answered, recalling how Zara held on to her and refused to let go until she woke up that morning.

"Do you like Mister Sin?" Aladdin asked wanting to join the conversation the two girls were having.

"Who would like someone like him? Besides I more into the strong, silent type, like that good-looking red-haired subordinate of his," she said as a matter-of-factly.

"Lucky you Masrur, looks like you have an admirer," a familiar voice said with a bit of a laugh from behind where the small group was sitting.

Zara nearly jumped out of her chair having been caught saying what she did.

'Please don't tell me they just heard what I said about the guy.'

"Hello everyone," Sin greeted flanked by his two subordinates.

The white-haired man seemed to have a polite expression as her greeted them. Sinbad seemed to have a look of amusement as Aladdin ran up to the man with questions about where he would be taking them. The last of the three man, seemed to stare at her with a neutral expression not indicating if he overheard her comment regarding him.

"Shall we head out now?" the purple-haired man asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Aladdin exclaimed ready for some good food as he headed for the exit, grabbing morgiana and Zara and dragging them to the hotel entrance.

Once outside the building, Sin informed them that the place where the group would be having lunch was a short walk from the hotel.

++++++A New Reality+++++

As they waited to be shown to their table, Zara heard Sinbad humming to himself.

' _Oh no, don't tell me he can sing_! _Please don't let him be good at dancing too!_ ' she thought as her eyes widened at the thought

' _It's just like in my dream,'_ After their encounter the night before, Zara had tried to get Sinbad out of her head, only to end up dreaming about the man.

In her dream, she had fantasized that she and Sinbad were doing a version of the Title song from the movie 'Bang, Bang' with Sinbad taking the role of Hrithik Roshan and herself in the role of Katrina Kaif

'This is similar to that dream I had about Tiberius…and that girly looking prive,' she recalled as only a few months before she had dreamt that she and Tiberius had reenacted the same song only with Tiberius taking the Hrithik role, the same with the prince.

'And Professor Hugo, though in his case it was the song 'You are my Soniya'…I really need to stop binge watching Bollywood movies with Priya…' she thought recalling how she and her only friend from High school would spend their sleepovers staying up all night watching Indian films.

Zara's mental ramblings were interrupted by the deep voice of the wealthy man.

"Oh Zara, why don't you sit next to me."

"I'd rather not."

"Oh of course how could I forget…Hey Masrur! Come here a moment," Sin called to the fanalis.

Complying, said man walked up to the two. "Do me a favor and keep Zara company at lunch."

Much to the girl's mortification, the young male complied with his boss' order and sat next to her at the table..

"I recall you saying something about him being your type," the man teased.

"I'm engaged" she said suddenly "To a gladiator, and he very handsome, his names Tiberius."

Unfazed he gave her one of his smiles, "Congratulation, this Tiberious is one brave man to make such a commitment, Personally I don't plan on being married anytime soon," he added.

Zara sat her down in her seat muttering, "I should have known you're nothing more than a playboy."

Luckily it seemed that no one heard her, as they all sat down at the table.

A server came to their table having brought them refreshments. Zara had been off in her own world not noticing the drinks until a cup was placed right in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"Here, Drink."

The red-haired man next to her didn't say much more as he held the goblet out waiting for Zara to take the cup.

A bit hesitant Zara finally took the drink and uttered a quick thanks.

Meanwhile Sin's other subordinate was still curious about the three travelers that Sinbad had met the day before and asked "How do you three know each other? Are you related?"

Aladdin having been energized after a good night's rest, began to answer rapidly about having traveled the desert and all the friends he had made including Morgiana and Zara.

Zara couldn't help but feel guilty as she listened considering that while she now considered the fanalis girl a friend and the boy to be like a little brother, when she first met Aladdin, the only reason she suggested traveling together was in hopes of using Ugo or finding a Djinn to grant her wish.

In the months she had traveled before reuniting with Aladdin, She had attempted to find another dungeon in hopes of finding another djinn, to her chagrin, dungeons weren't as common as she hoped or that easy to find in the desert.

"Um miss? Would you care for another cup?" their server asked causing those gathered at the table to look at her.

Caught up in her mental images, Zara had tightened her grip on her cup, causing the metal goblet to warp and spill the juice inside onto her top.

"Excuse me," before anyone could object she got up quickly to go clean the spilled drink of her clothes.

The three grown adult men couldn't help but curious as to how the woman had easily crumbled the metal object.

+++++ A New Reality+++++

Zara had been able to ask one of the servers about cleaning the juice from her clothes. He led her to the kitchen where the server provided her a small bowl of water to clean herself.

As Zara quickly took the clothes she was given and began to work on the stain she couldn't help but admonish herself.

'What is wrong with me?...Actually it would be best not to open that can of worms," she thought.

"C'mon Zara get yourself together girl! You are a fierce and formidable woman! Don't let these things get in the way of getting your life back!"

With a bit of a fist pump, Zara left the kitchen with a renewed confidence, a confidence that would have been gone had she noticed the cooks of the restaurant trying their best not to laugh at the pep talk the girl had given herself.

+++++ A New Reality+++++

"You're just in time our food's here."

Sara had to admit she was curious what they would be eating.

"I took the liberty of ordering for the table," Sin told her when she got back.

A large platter was placed in the center of the table. The platter displayed a large cooked fish with some sort of sauce.

"This is Balbadd's famous butter baked Eumer Sea Bream," Sin told them as the youngest two looked in awe at the food.

"The Eumer Sea Bream is a rare fish only found in Balbadd's coastal waters. It's an absolute delicacy when eaten with vanilla," he explained as their waiter served the fish to the dinners at the table by serving aa portion to each dinner.

"When I first travelled here, it was the most delicious cooking I came across," Sin said. At the same time Zara took a bite of the fish. It took Zara all her effort to swallow the piece of fish. It may have been a delicacy but Zara wanted to gag after trying it.

' _What I wouldn't do for a plate of nachos right now_ …' she thought as she pictured the bowl of tortilla chips topped with ground beef, nacho cheese, spoonfuls of salsa, chopped up chilis and dollaps of sour cream, beans and guacamole. The though practically made her drool.

"Are you going to finish that?" Aladdin asked interrupting Zara's daydream.

In response Zara placed her plate in front of the hungry boy who had practically eaten the contents of his plate in one bite.

"By the way, I haven't properly introduced my subordinates have I? This is Ja'far," he said pointing to the shorter man, "And that's Masrur," he said pointing at the taller one.

"Morgiana, Masrur is a Fanalis too." This news surprised the young girl who hadn't really come across another fanalis since being freed.

"He actually notices yesterday, your eyes are exactly alike," The two greeted each other politely.

Taking a look Zara realized that the two individuals actually had the same red eye color.

Aladdin approached the male fanalis and joined him and Morgiana at the railing.

Zara leaned back in her chair and glanced over to find Sin and Ja'Far giving her a look as if to say that it would be best for her to leave the table.

After a minute of awkward silence, Zara finally took the hint, "Why don't I go see what the others are up too…"

As she got closer to the other half of their dining party Aladdin looked at her asking "Zara how come you don't have red eyes and red hair?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Aladdin?" the university student asked hoping she wouldn't have to go into an explanation regarding genetics. While she had taken biology her academic discipline was in Archeology.

"Mor and Masrur have red hair and red eyes, but you don't," he explained.

Getting an idea of what he was asking she answered, "That's because like Sin mentioned they're both fanalis."

" I overheard Shau and Khan from the caravan say you were a fanalis too," he told her honestly not understanding that the two men had been joking.

"Are you really a fanalis too?" Morgiana asked looking up at Zara with a small hint of anticipation.

In truth Morgiana had overheard the two men joking about Zara on account of her strength. Although she hadn't said it to the other girl directly, she had hoped it was true since she hadn't really known any other fanalis and didn't know much about the group of people.

Zara had been about to tell them the truth that she was a normal person with superpowers when she said, "Uhhhh….Yes, but only one-sixteenth. My great, great grandmother was a fanalis, how else do you explain my strength and speed, as for the hair color it skips a couple of generations," she added.

'What did I just get myself into,' she groan mentally not meaning to lie to the three but couldn't help it after their eager looks. Even the stoic Masrur seemed curious even if it was hard to read on his face.

"Ugo is super strong too! I'll introduce him too!" Aladdin said before summoning the large djinn in front of all the restaurant patrons much to their shock.

A few minutes later…

"Amazing!"

The group had moved from the restaurant terrace to the walkway beside the river bank outside of the restaurant.

"Aladdin…you're also a magi!?" Sin asked.

"What do you mean 'also'? Do you know other 'Magi'?" Aladdin asked excited at the idea of meeting someone like him.

"Yes I do, thought our relationship isn't the best…" he answered as he looked over the blue giant.

"Just who are you?" Aladdin asked the purple-haired man.

"I see…Since you are a 'Magi' I will reveal myself. Please don't think badly of me."

With a dramatic pause he said "I am Sinbad!"

Sinbad nearly fell over when the only reactions he received were the girls remaining silent and Aladdin responding with a simple "Who?"

"You don't know the legendary Sinbad?" the man asked almost desperately

"The comedian or the sailor?" Zara asked.

"The man who has traveled the seven seas, the adventurous man who captured many dungeons and established a country. The high king of the seven seas, that Sinbad" he boasted loudly, earning him an eye roll from Zara.

' _Boy talk about hamming it up…'_

"Can you explain what a magi is? Or Magoi? Rukh?" she asked. She had heard the terms several times since her arrival in their world.

"Magoi is energy created by Rukh. You know about Rukh? They dwell within all living things. Ordinary humans can only use a certain amount of magoi, however a Magi can use other rukh in addition to their own," Sinbad explained.

"Magic, got it," Zara said despite not really understanding the whole concept.

"Magi really are amazing," Aladdin said in awe.

"Can I ask you a favor Aladdin?"

"What is it?"

Sinbad kneeled down to Aladdin's height "The truth is that right now I don't have any metal vessels, would you please lend me your power?"

"Hold on a minute," Zara interrupted not likening the idea of Sinbad using Aladdin for his own gains.

"What do you need Aladdin's power for," she asked standing between the two.

"I need his help to capture the Fog Troupe," he answered.

"Who or What is a Fog Troupe?" Zara asked.

"They're a group that had been causing problems in this country and need to be brought to justice.

"I think Aladdin might be too young for something like that," Zara interjected on the young boy's behalf before the child could answer as she placed her arm protectively around Aladdin's shoulder.

Sinbad's own man, Ja'far, seemed to agree as he said, "She's right, how could ask such a young child to undergo such dangers?"

"…But age doesn't matter in this case, what's important is whether he's capable of facing the thieves or not," he retorted. "Aladdin is a magi, he wields power beyond anything we can imagine."

"I was fourteen when I captured a dungeon," he said using himself as an example. "What's needed is power, and the boy has that power."

Aladdin looked insure and asked the fanalis girl her opinion. "Mor what should we do?"

"Let's Join them," she answered much to everyone's surprise.

"The ship to the Dark Continent is being halted due to the fog troupe. Once they're taken down , the harbor will probably resume its activities."

Turning to Sinbad she asked "If we help solve this problem, can we borrow the countries resources to help find Alibaba?"

"Of course, I'll ask the king of Balbadd to search the entire nation. So is it a deal?"

"Yes!" "Hmnn" "Guess so…" all three said at the same time.

Although Zara agreed that the girl made excellent points she still didn't like it but she didn't note that the other two were on board she suppose she might as well go along. Even if it did put a slight delay in her plans to get home.

"We'll help stop those thieves!" Aladdin shouted.

"As for you two," Sinbad addressed the girls, "You can stay at the hotel and wait for us."

"…Um, I can fight too…." Morgiana interjected.

"No, even if you are a fanalis, I can't let a girl fight," Sinbad said,

" _but a ten year old boy is okay?_ " Zara thought dryly.

"Just leave this matter to us men, you and Zara can wait at the hotel where you'll be safe, all right?"

Morgiana put her foot down both literally and figuratively. In doing so she cracked the stone walkway much to the men's shock.

"I want to fight too!" she declared puffing her cheeks.

Had the situation been different , Zara would have poked her cheeks. ' _Who would have thought Morgiana looks so cute when her cheeks puffed_.'

"Mor is very strong," Aladdin informed. "Just the other day, she took care of the band of thieves that was occupying the rock quarry. When I was captured it was Mor who rescued me!"

Zara had heard the story the night of their reunion of Morgiana's incredible feat.

Convinced of Morgiana's capability Sinbad turned to Zara.

"What about you?" He questioned.

Although Sinbad had seen Zara carrying her lasso and a sword the day before, he wasn't sure if the woman knew how to actually use them or if she only carried them as a deterrent from desert bandits.

"I can hold my own. I did manage to go one round with Morgiana and walked away with only a few bruises and that was without a weapon," she proudly boasted. "Plus I've fought in the gladiator arena before."

She recalled how she had managed to defeat the assassin Lady Moon had hired.

"It's settled, we will have a strategy meeting…once we finish our lunch," he said as everyone headed back to their table at the restaurant.

+++++++A New Reality++++++

"With everyone here we can get this meeting started."

After finishing their meal, the group retuned to Sinbad's hotel suite for a Strategy meeting.

"I'll leave it to you Ja'far," the king said signaling to his advisor to start the meeting.

"Now Then, I'll explain the information I have gathered from the locals and what the military has told us about when and where these robbers appear."

The Fair-haired man placed a map atop the table that was centered in the room.

"The group is referred to as the Fog Troupe because they only act on foggy nights. The thieves use the fog to their advantage to hide their actions"

' _Makes sense'_ she thought

Ja'Far continued the briefing "Their aim is the country's treasury and the rich. They act in groups of at least ten but no more than a hundred people."

"A hundred? Just how big is this organization?" she asked.

"No one really knows the number, after they steal food, weapons or other goods they usually disperse," he answered her.

"They usually manage to get away by hitting places that are weakly guarded. The troublesome part is that the majority of residents support them, so they're hard to track down."

Aladdin raised his hand, as Zara had taught him that if he had a question to raise his hand. "If they're thieves why do the people support them?"

"That is because they distribute the stolen items among the poor, so they're known as virtuous thieves, their leader is known as Wonder man Alibaba."

"This guy sounds like a real life robin hood," Zara commented earning her looks from the other who had no idea who she was talking about.

"You know, Robin hood, Famous archer, 'steal from the rich to give to the poor'. He lived in the forest with his band of men."

"In any case, I've devised a plan and divided us into groups so we can cover the two most likely targets, one is the home of a wealthy merchant, the other is the residence of a nobleman," Ja'far continued getting back on track.

"Aladdin and Morgiana will be with me, we will stake out the merchant's home. Sinbad and Masrur you will be with Zara and you will wait at the nobleman's house to see if the group appears," Ja'far instructed.

Upon hearing who her teammates were Zara groaned, "You hate me don't you?"

As everyone else got up and walked around to get ready Ja'far approached Zara, "Believe it or not I don't take your love life into account when making a plan."

++++++ A New Reality++++++

"If you get scared Zara, you don't need to worry Masrur and I can protect you," the king offered as he confused the sight of the girl shivering from the cold night air for panic.

"You were the one who said I didn't need to be heavily armed," she reminded him.

When she asked about bring her sword and shield, Sinbad assured her that it would be enough to just bring the golden rope thinking it best to leave the sword and shield back in the hotel room. From the description it appeared to her that just restraining the thieves would be enough

"Hey, you down there!" The fat nobleman shouted. "Guard the area properly! Just because the army is shorthanded they sent over two guards and a woman. I'm so worried I lost my appetite!" He shouted before proceeding to finish off a chicken leg.

"He's still eating non-stop though," Masrur dryly commented.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps caught the trio's attention. Zara placed her hand on her hip, ready to unroll the gold rope if need be.

She lowered her hand when she saw it was a woman carrying a baby in her arms. As the woman got closer she seemed to wobble and collapsed. Sinbad approached the woman.

"Are you alright?" he asked

Instead of answering him verbally, the woman pulled out a dagger in an attempt to cut the man. As they all backed away from the woman, more footsteps were heard and soon enough the three found themselves surrounded.

The three formed a small circle as they had their backs to each other to keep an eye on the people encircling them.

This time Zara did take the lasso in hand ready to restrain anyone who came towards her.

"So the fog troupe…" "finally revealed itself," Masrur finished Sinbads's sentence.

Fog began to creep around them,

"This fog isn't helping things," Zara groaned.

"Masrur," Sin called.

"Understood," the fanalis replied simply before gripping the trunk of a nearby tree and pulling the tree out of the ground, roots and all. He used the tree to fan away the surrounding fog,

"This is the fog troupe?" Zara asked, loosening her grip on the lasso. Around them stood people both old and young looking ragged and hungry and desperate.

"I don't know what I was expecting but I certainly wasn't expecting the fog troupe to consist of this group"

The woman with the knife spoke up, "Are…you with this mansion? If you try to stop us…We'll kill you! We are here to steal food! My child will die if she doesn't eat today"

Zara couldn't help but feel pity towards the woman and the people behind her.

"What are poor people doing here?!" the rich noble appeared at one of the mansion's windows. "Go away you peasants! Go bother someone else!"

To add insult to injury, he threw a mostly eaten chicken bone at the small group. The woman had been so despite she lunged towards the chicken bone.

"Wait," Sinbad said stopping the woman from throwing herself to the ground after the bare bone. "Go into that mansion and take as much as you like, just promise to pare the lives of the people inside."

The group of hungry people didn't hesitate to adhere to the condition before storming the mansion.

The trio watched from outside the gate.

Zara couldn't help but think it was karmic that the rude noble would be the one to feed the people even if it was for the evening.

"Is that okay?" Masrur asked.

"We only promised to capture the fog troupe," Sinbad justified.

"I didn't imagine that the situation was this bad, it's no wonder that the people show more support to a group of thieves,' she said.

"If that wasn't the fog troupe then that must mean…. Oh no!Al and Mor might be in trouble and your assistant too!" She exclaimed grabbing Sinbad by the collar.

"We need to go to the other target!" she exclaimed heading in the direction of the merchant's home, leaving the two men behind.

Taking off flying, Sinbad couldn't help but be intrigued at the sight. 'What do you know, apparently she can fly,' he thought trying to make sense of the girl's abilities.

+++++ A New Reality++++++

Meanwhile things were getting hectic outside the merchants home, a strange red fog had crept into the area causing the guards and even Aladdin to begin hallucinating

"Alibaba! I missed you so much!" The boy exclaimed.

Morgiana was trying not to breath the fog. ' _Who is he talking to? There's no one there'_ she worriedly thought. The girl noticed it was being caused by the fog. She jumped up to a rooftop to get away.

Ja'far had been watching from high up. "You were able to notice it earlier. Someone is using a mysterious power to cause this."

Ja'far jumped down using his rope darts to restrain a large number of the thieves

"Is it the military?!"

"No, I'm not from this country but I have reasons to capture all of you."

The woman causing the red mist warned the group of thieves "This guy is no ordinary human, We should wait for Cassim's reinforcements,"

A black fog began to envelope Ja'Far pinning him to the ground

"You don't look like you're from the military…"a voice said. A young man with dredlocked hair appeared brandishing a blade that was emitting the black fog.

"It's Cassim," the woman cheered.

"Serves you right! Cassim's black mist is heavier than lead. No one can move a single step in it," the man in the eye patche boasted.

In that moment Morgana attempted to take the man from behind,

"Another one!" he said before directing the black fog at the girl and grabbing her torso. "A girl?"

"It doesn't matter who it is, anyone who harms our comrades is an enemy! Watch out, that girl has enormous strength," the woman warned.

Morgiana was pushed down by the fog. The girl made an attempt to resist and get up with much difficulty.

"Although I can move….It feels too heavy….I can't lift my feet!" she struggled.

To the surprise of the thieves. "What! That girl can still move!"

Cassim said "You're the first one who can withstand a wave of my fog to this degree!"

He told his comrades "Leave these two to me. Escape once you get what we came here for!"

At that moment from high above the city, Zara had trouble navigating the grid like streets that were covered by the darkness of the night sky.

"Where are they?….that looks like a good place to start," she said flying in the direction where a bright red colored mist were rising.

"You can't stop the Fog Troupe!" Cassim declared before a flying kick to the back of the young man's head caused him to fall forward.

"Hope you don't mind me dropping in."

* * *

 **Any questions or comments feel free to leave them in the review section.**

 **Thanks to Twilight Dark Angel, Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, blue2345, Roningirlkisa, ThePathUntaken, girl falcona, MehhHehh, isss22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, MCRDanime, Renrinrin, Touzoko, asagi uchiha, .Lit, Nikanox, srirachacha, Copykat2, kanna-yamamoto, Rsur Thorai, Loving-you-is-a-crime, Cheyenne761, LaChicaDelPortico, TheLAzyCouchPotato, xXYuseiXAkikoXx, twistedlittledoll, Dolce Somni, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, PaperWorld, Narutoyaoi2000 and niesha-16 for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to Twilight Dark Angel, Silv3rR0s3, DKMaria, YukimuraShion ,twistedlittledoll, vnienhuis, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, kaira2004, CeresNamikaze, pococo, Roughshodhail, isss22, SaChan22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, Jenmatsu, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin, asagi uchiha, .Lit, Nikanox, srirachacha, MissLovesReadinALOT, minhthu12-presents, Cheyenne761, PortgasDTatze, AriaLuminer, shinoyukine27, LaChicaDelPortico, MasaYumm, TheLazyCouchPotato, Dolce Somni, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, Eight-Leaf Clover and Paperworld for following.**


	12. Failed Negotiations

**A/N: I do not own Magi, this is only a work of fanfiction.** **Only Zara and her friends and family are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"You can't stop the Fog Trou-"

"Hope you don't mind me dropping in," a female voice quipped accompanying the kick to the head that interrupted a declaration from the young man in dreads.

A small hiss of pain escaped from the young woman's lips as the leader of the group of thieves stumbled forward.

"I probably should have waited a second or two after doing a hero landing before attempting a kick," the young lady, Zara, mumbled.

' _Deadpool was right, hero landings are hard on the knees,'_ she couldn't help think as she tried not to break the image she putting out as she stood tall in front of the fighters who had stopped to look at the person who had interrupted their commander.

Cassim looked behind him to see who had the balls to attack him from behind "Who's the basta-"

He stopped when he saw that the hit had come from the woman standing over him, "It'll take more than one person to help your friends escape my fog."

Despite the hit, the thief still maintained the hold of the black fog on Morgianan and Ja'far.

"Let them go, or else you're in for a world of hurt!" Zara declared. ' _Nice, with a cool line like that I could totally play an action hero.'_

Taking her on, Cassim attempted to use the black fog to restrain the new arrival.

"Don't let him envelope you in the fog!" Ja'Far warned her as he attempted to release himself while Zara distracted the thief.

The brunette jumped back narrowly avoiding the black mist. "Stand still you coward!" he demanded.

Before the younger man could summon the fog again, Zara uncoiled the golden rope she had brought with her hoping to use it to restrain the boy and if the lasso worked like that of the heroine whose costume she had safely stored in her bag back at the hotel room, then perhaps she could get some answers from the Fog Troupe member.

Throwing the rope at her opponent, the girl kept her fingers crossed figuratively speaking hoping that the idea worked out. To her own surprise, Zara got the lasso around the dreadlocked boy's right wrist.

' _Thank goodness the loop is already made, ain't nobody got time to learn to make sailor knots_ ,' she thought as she pulled him forward towards her.

"Who are you?" Zara questioned as the boy struggled against her pull, he tried to cut the rope but found that his weapon couldn't cut the cord. The teen had been about to tell her off, but the power of the lasso made him instead answer truthfully "My name is Cassim."

"Are you the lea-"

Before she could ask him anything else one of Cassim's comrades tried to attack Zara from behind. Barely moving out of the way in time to avoids being touched by what appeared to be a corrosive acid the sleeve of her top began to deteriorate.

"Son of a nutcracker!," she cried as she quickly ripped the rest of the sleeve covered in acid when a drop of the acid burned her upper arm. Taking advantage of Zara redirected focus, Cassim released himself from his restraint.

In that moment the fog surrounding Morgiana and Ja'Far began to lift, as the thieves ran to try and put some distance between themselves and their opponents.

"Zara, where's Sin and Masrur?" the king's advisor asked as they regrouped.

In her haste to find her friends, the girl had flown ahead of her team. Slightly embarrassed she answered, "I kinda left them behind…but I'm sure they're on their way here."

Noticing that the other group was also missing someone she turned to the red haired girl, "Mor, where's Aladdin?"

Without a word, Morgiana led the way as she remembered the direction that the young boy and the soldiers had gone to chase the rest of the Fog Troupe.

The trio arrived to find several of the armed men and even their friend on the ground as several of the members of the Fog Troupe were making off with stolen goods.

The girls approached the fallen boy just as Aladdin awoke from his dream like state.

"Aladdin! Don't let them get away, capture them!" Ja'Far shouted while restraining some of the thieves that were running past them. Complying Aladdin summoned Ugo from the flute.

The giant blue djinn appeared before the group of thieves, "It's a monster!" They cried.

"I won't let you pass!" Aladdin announces as Cassim and his comrades appeared before them.

"Leave this to me!" A masked figure told cassim.

Aladdin was in shock when the man removed his mask to reveal himself.

"Alibaba…?" Aladdin asked.

"Alibaba, do you know him?" Cassim asked.

"Yeah," the blond answered. "Aladdin, it's been a long time. Can you call Ugo back? You're scaring my comrades."

"No Aladdin! Don't listen to the thief," Ja'far said despite the look of shock that appeared on the younger people's faces.

Aladdin chose to summon Ugo back into the flute before approaching the other boy.

"Actually, I came here looking for you Alibaba!" he informed the young man. "Do you remember? We made a promise!"

With a sad look on his face, Alibaba said "Sorry Aladdin I can't keep that promise," he said before pushing the small boy out of his way.

Zara grabbed Alibaba's arm, "Wait Ali, what are you doing?"

Not answering the girl he removed her hand before continuing forward as reinforcements from the military arrived on the scene.

"Alibaba, it's time to escape." Cassmin warned.

Alibaba took out his knife as the symbols began to glow.

"Stern and diginified spirits of Etiquette, I order you and your members, come forth, Amon!"

Fire burst forth from the blade and engulfed the group. "Scorching wall of flame!" he shouted as a large wall of fire appeared before the soldiers stopping them from apprehending the Fog Troupe as they made their escape.

"Well that could have gone better," she said as everyone hung their head in defeat.

With the rising of the morning sun the damaged caused during the night was evident.

"How bad is it?" Zara asked Morgiana. Once everyone had a moment to catch their breath, the girl from another world began to feel the pain of the acid burn on her arm.

The fannalis girl had seen her share of injuries and managed to assess the severity of the burn. "You should have some ointment put on it and wrapped."

As the two walked back to join the boys, they appeared to come in mid conversation.

"How unexpected, that there would be a dungeon capturer in the Fog Troupe." Sinbad said

"Yes, I've also confirmed that they have several magical items. Fortunately there were no deaths…" Ja'Far confirmed

"What's more is that he is the friend Aladdin was looking for…"

"He became active in the fog troupe about half a year ago."

Zara looked over. Said boy had not moved from the spot all night, still in shock from the actions and words of the other boy.

"Aladdin?" she asked approaching her young friend. Not getting an answer she placed a hand on the boy to check on his composure. "C'mon let's get back to the hotel, we can decide what to do next from there," She suggested.

Not getting a response from the boy, Zara picked up Aladdin and placed him on her back to carry the boy piggyback style. Despite his silence, the young Magi seemed to respond as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

' _Good thing he's so small_ ,' the woman thought as the group headed back to their lodgings.

Morgiana began to sniff the air as if looking for something as if something had caught her attention.

"Are you looking for something Mor?" Zara asked.

"I have an errand to run," Morgiana answered.

Zara looked at the girl for a moment, "Can it wait until later? Or do you want to at least want someone to accompany you? "

Morgiana shook her head no, causing Zara to sigh, as much as she didn't like the idea of the red-haired girl running of by herself she said, "Just be careful, and try to get back to the hotel before dark."

With a quick nod Morgiana took off in the opposite direction as the rest of the group headed back to the hotel.

Upon their arrival to the hotel, Zara asked one of the maids about getting someone to look at her burn. Before she could leave Ja'Far pulled Zara aside. "Can you come to Sin's room? There's a couple of things I would like you to clarify."

"Huh? Uh sure, let me just put Aladdin back in his room," she said gesturing to the boy on her back who appeared to have passed out from exhaustion.

+++++ A New Reality +++++

"The ones that attacked you in your area weren't members of the fog troupe, but ordinary citizens right?" Ja'Far asked the three sitting opposite him. Having been in the second group he had asked the first group to recap the things they had witnessed on their side, and had even asked Zara what was the story with the young man leading the Fog Troupe.

When she had arrived a few minutes earlier, in the large suite, Zara found Sinbad, Ja'Far and Masrur gathered to discuss the events of the previous night.

"I see your wearing that dress again," Sinbad teased when he noticed the young woman walk in.

"It's not like I could wear the ruined clothes from last night," Zara answered. After putting Aladdin to sleep and having her burn wrapped up by one of the maids, Zara had been about to leave when she noticed the state of her clothes in a nearby mirror.

After an assessment of her possessions, she put on the only things she had available, her short Reim style dress and her costume. In the end Zara wound up wearing the short dress over the costume.

"I like to see a woman showing their legs," the King teased, "Don't you Masrur?" he asked the fannalis who remained silent, only giving her a slight glance.

"Sin, can you forget about her short skirt, and get serious for a moment?!" Ja'Far chastised,

' _At least I have something underneath,'_ she thought before being brought back to the present.

"Zara?"

A bit embarrassed at being caught not paying attention she answered, "Oh yeah, that's right they were ordinary citizens. Impoverished and hungry but not carrying magic weapons."

"There seems to be a major economic gap," Sinbad commented. Adding, "Not only that other countries seem to be intervening with the country's affairs."

"Take a look at this," Ja'far pulled out a piece of paper. "This is money issued by the Kou empire. The king of Balbadd is engaged to a princess from the Kou empire," he informed them.

"That bastard, he didn't tell us anything about this…" Sinbad voiced.

"If we don't revise out battle plans the situation will become more serious." Ja'far added .

"Where's Aladdin?" Sinbad asked Zara noticing that the girl hadn't brought the boy with her.

"He's resting back in our room. All the action from last night left the poor kid exhausted," she replied. "Actually if you don't have any further business with me, I'm going to go check up on him and see if Mor is back…" she said getting up from the sofa and moving towards the door.

Sinbad called for her to stop, "Wait, we will accompany you, there are a couple things I want to ask Aladdin."

The group left the suite and headed up to the other hotel room. Just as Zara had been about to open the door, an arm reach out in front of her stopping her in her tracks. Looking to her side she saw it was Masrur who had stuck out her arm.

' _Did he just stop-short with me?'_ Zara questioned turning noticing the young man's hand happened to be on her chest.

"What are-"

"There is a third scent in the room," Masrur alerted the group as he dropped his arm. A couple of voices could be heard coming from the room. Pressing her ear against the door, Zara recognized the first voice as being Aladdin's and after a few seconds found that the second voice was Alibaba's

Deciding to listen in both Sinbad and Zara were pressed against the door to listen to the conversation happening on the other side of the door. The girl couldn't help but notice how close the king was to her but decided to tolerate the presence in favor of listening to the talk happening,

After half an hour, the conversation seemed to die down as Alibaba recounted the story of his past. Although in reality she had only known Alibaba for at most a week, Zara was still surprised at how little she knew about the blond boy.

' _Now that I think about it, I don't exactly know much about the other people in that room either."_ In truth the girl tried not to learn to much about her companion out of fear that it would make it harder to leave them once she found a way to get back to her world.

"Are you crying?" Ja'Far asked Zara, seeing the girl wipe away a tear.

Sniffling, the girl answered, "No, I just have some sand in my eye, It can't be helped there happens to be a lot of the stuff around here."

"So that's how it is…I had heard that the previous king had an illegitimate child," Sinbad commented.

"Hey Sin, you know eavesdropping on another's conversation is a bad habit," Ja'far chastised.

"There's no other way, if I walked into the room 'Wonder man Alibaba' would refuse to talk," he told the man justifying his eavesdropping.

"Now seems to be as good a time as any to go in," Zara said having heard enough and ready to ask the blond boy her own questions.

Reaching for the door handle, the tall woman was pulled back by the taller male, as Masrur had pulled Zara away in time to shield her from the debris of the explosion that came from the adjoining room. The four had been knocked down to the floor in the blast, "What the curse word?! What just happened?!"

Quickly thanking the red-haired man for protecting her, the four moved quickly as they saw members of the Fog Troupe storm the hotel. One of the thief had come up behind Zara only to be restrained by Ja'Far.

Zara moved her hand towards her hip in an effort to reach for her lasso only to feel nothing. In the chaos she had forgotten that she had left the golden rope in the room along with the sword and shield she had brought along with her. At that moment the only thing she had with her were her silver bracelets.

' _Looks like I'll have to improvise…_ ' she thought as a man came running towards her with a knife. Grabbing a vase of a nearby table, Zara smashed the ceramic piece over the man's face.

"Don't think that a pot will take me down so easily," said a voice she heard before. Standing behind Zara was the man with the sword that released acid. Throwing the vase at him Zara attempted to get away only to find herself confronted by the woman with dreads who had been accompanying Cassim and the eyepatch man the night before.

"You're not getting away that easily," she shouted bringing her magic weapon towards Zara in an attempt to cut the taller woman down. Using her bracelet to stop the sword, Zara held of the attack and went on the offensive bringing her leg up and kicking the other woman in the stomach with enough force to push her opponent back so she could rejoin her group.

Leading the rest of the group that had made their way to their area, the eyepatch man ordered all the armed combatants to fire their arrows at the King and his men.

Masrur lifted the table in the middle of the room shielding the three from the arrows.

"That table is made of marble! Is that guy a monster" They cried seeing the red-haired man lift the heavy object as if it were nothing,

While their attackers were still in shock, both Ja'far who threw his Rope darts and Sinbad who grabbed a nearby sword went on the offensive.

"Sin! Leave this to me!" Ja'Far said as Sinbad clashed swords with Hassan, the man wearing the eyepatch.

Their standstill was quickly broken, as Hassan sword melted the one in Sinbad's grip. None the less the king managed to push Hassan away even without a weapon.

"Hassan! Everyone attack Sinbad" Zaynab, the female leading a group of Fog Troupe subordinates ordered.

' _What I wouldn't give to just be at home right now, eating mom's spaghetti and catching an episode of Bob's Burgers,'_ Zara thought as she kneed the first person that tried to attack her and threw another who thought he had the drop on her.

"This hallway is too small," Sinbad said. "Masrur! Find us a way out of here!"

Heeding his leader's order the fannalis looked around for a place where he could clear a path for them. Much to their surprise, the man used his strength to created an opening in the one place void of fog troupe members, the space above them.

The roof above them burst opened as those unlucky enough to be standing on the level above them were sent flying.

From the opening emerged the Sinbad, Ja'Far, Masrur and Zara. Spotting Aladdin and Morgiana, the two groups united against the Fog Troupe.

"Are you alright guys alright?" Zara asked her friends.

"Damn it, more people appeared! Everyone attack!" Cassim commanded.

"You know what to do Masrur," Sinbad said.

The fanalis man understood what the other man meant as he went on the attack going through numbers of opponents in mere seconds as if it were only one before appearing beside Cassim.

' _Amazing!'_ was the general thought among the spectators.

"Masrur, you overdid it. Use less power next time," Sinbad said.

"Who are you?" Cassim questioned the purple-haired man.

"Wasn't I the one you were looking for?" he asked.

"So you're Sinbad? It was you who provoked us first! Take this, 'Black Binding Fog'!"

From Cassim's sword the black mist surrounded Sinbad.

"That's the black fig from yesterday!" Ja'Far warned

"Don't move or your boss loses his life!" Cassim threatened as Zara took a step forward. "Don't get so cocky as to think you'll take me by surprise once again woman"

"Wait Cassim, what are you doing?" Alibaba asked.

"We received information the King of Sindria, Sinbad, is going to take out the Fog Troupe! That's why I had to catch him!"

To prove Cassim wrong, Sinbad showed that he hadn't been caught like the other man thought. Using his own special ability the king released himself from the fog.

"How can that be?!" Cassim cried.

"A magical item of this level is useless against me," Sinbad simply stated. "What's wrong? No more trump cards?"

In shock no member of the Fog Troupe answered him.

"With thus I've fulfilled my promise to Ahbmad. As long as I hand you over to the military my job is done." Sinbad then addressed Alibaba directly. "You, wonder man Alibaba, Draw your sword! Let's settle this between us leaders. I won't mind if you use it, after all you're a dungeon conqueror."

"Wait is this even a fair fight?" Zara question.

Ja'Far stopped her from interrupting the two men. "Let Sin handle this, he knows what he's doing."

From Masrur's custody, Cassim yelled "Run away Alibaba!"

"What are you going to do Alibaba? You can run if you want, The Fog Troupe is already done for. You aren't like them, you're a prince…"

"Shut up!" Alibaba shouted. "I won't let you insult the bond between me and them."

Lifting his dagger up in the air, Alibaba summoned his djinn. "Come forth Amon!"

Fire surrounded the blond boy and he jumped forward towards Sinbad, his knife aimed at the king. The adult man easily dodged and took over the bout as the younger man's skill didn't make up for his lack of experience.

"You don't know how to use a djinn properly," he informed Alibaba. "I'm turning you all in to the military."

Upon hearing the fate that awaited them, the majority of the thieves took off running with only a small group remaining with their leaders.

"My fog troupe…" Cassim said in dismay

' _Talk about no honor among thieves…_ ' she frowned, while at the same time glad that their numbers had been more than halved.

"The Fog Troupe is weak," Sinbad told him bluntly. "You're involving your friends in battles they have no hope of winning. If you're determined to rise up against the king, there is another option…Let me become your comrade by joining the fog troupe."

At his announcement everyone's jaws dropped.

"Did he just say he was joining the Fog Troup?" Zara asked not sure she had heard the king correctly.

"This would be in your best interest as you would receive help from my country, Sindria."

Ja'Far pulled Sinbad aside to inquire the man's reasoning. Although she couldn't hear the conversation from where she was standing Ja'Far's expressions painted enough of a story that she could make out where the situation was heading.

"From now on I'll will be part of the Fog Troup," Sinbad loudly declared. "I also want to stop the abnormalities of the world. That is why I want to solve the civil strife within Balbadd."

"Don't be fooled by him," Cassim stated having been released from Masrur's hold. "All you royal and superior people are the same!"

He was shut up by Ja'Far who had thrown one of his rope dart."Shut up, you have no idea what Sinbad has been through you ignorant thief…"

"Dang that kitten's got claws,"Zara commented regarding the white haired advisor.

"Ja'Far can be scary," Aladdin commented.

"Sometimes," Masrur agreed.

"Then let's not delay things, We'll go the palace right now," Sinbad announced to everyone's surprise. "Alibaba you can use your status as leader of the Fog Troupe and the third prince to Negotiate with Ahbmad, the king.".

Aladdin approached his friend, "You can do it alibaba," he encouraged as everyone began to make their way down from the roof.

Looking around at all the smoke and ruble Zara couldn't help but ask, "Are we just going to ignore all damage to this place?"

Masrur, the only one left with her looked at the older girl and offered her a shrug in response. Standing alone with the man she cleared her throat before speaking up, "So…Thanks for earlier," she said getting a silent look from him. "You know for moving me and shielding me and yeah…" Trying to keep her face from turning red she gave him a quick slap on the back before walking off.

"Hopefully all my stuff wasn't chard," she mumbled before running off to check the room.

+++++ A New Reality +++++

Late next morning Zara found herself standing with Aladdin and Morgiana outside the royal palace of Balbadd along the crowd of citizens who had gathered to hear how the negotiations between Alibaba and the king went.

"Will Alibaba have any trouble?" Aladdin asked.

"He should be fine," Morgiana replied.

"I don't know from the way Sinbad spoke about him, the king seems to be a real piece of work," Zara said adding her two cents.

While Morgiana and Zara were talking they failed to notice the young man that passed by causing Aladdin to go quiet.

"Aladdin? Aladdin? Hey Al, you okay?"

"Huh? What were you saying Zara?" he responded.

"I said it looks like they finished their meeting," pointing to Alibaba who had walked out to the crowd followed by Sinbad. "C'mon looks like things didn't go too well."

The group gathered at the fog troupe base to hear what had transpired during the brothers meeting. Alibaba informed them of the king refusing to listen and the news that their country was under the control of the Kou Empire.

Whenever the Kou Empire was mentioned, Zara had to hold back a shudder, a remnant of her experience with Lady Moon.

"What do we do next?" Mor asked.

"Sin said that we're going to announce the outcome of today's negotiation," Ja'Far answered as he appeared suddenly behind the brunette.

"Geez, what are you, a ninja?" Zara exclaimed after jumping in surprise.

"A what?"

Unsure how to explain what ninja and shinobi were, she waved of the question"Um Nevermind…so about that announcement…"

The group followed Ja'Far to the meeting area of the Fog Troupe.

"Everyone Negotiations have failed." The King of Sindria announced being met with cries of despair. Sinbad assured everyone that he would come to the defense of the poor and suffering, encouraging the people to not give up. This seemed to have work as many of the people cheered after he finished his announcement and leaving to meet his group to come up with the next course of action.

"You really have a way with words," Zara complimented having a moment with Sinbad while everyone was talking about what steps to take next.

"Are you actually giving me a complement?" he asked with an amused look as moved closer to the younger woman.

"Yeah, well don't get use to it, there only so many times you can impress me," she retorted, crossing her arms.

"I am a dungeon capturer you know, this is nothing compared to some of my earlier adventures," he said a bit reminiscent of other challenges he had faced like his first dungeon or his time in Reim.

"Hey Sinbad!"

From a hole in the ceiling of the hideout a young man jumped down from a flying carpet, landing in the middle of the room causing everyone to look over to the newcomer.

"You know him?" Zara asked as she couldn't help but think of Jasmine from the Aladdin movies when she saw his outfit and long black hair.

"Judar," Sinbad whispered as a look of annoyance appeared on his face as he left Zara who went to stand with her friends.

"Hey Stupid King! What are you doing here?" The young man now identified as Judar asked.

"Judar, who sent you?"

"No, no, no it's nothing like that," the younger man laughed. "I'm here because I like War."

Zara couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling from the older teenager's words. Noticing the girl's discomfort, Aladdin took Zara's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Judar caught sight of Aladdin, "Hey Sinbad, whose this kid?"

Zara couldn't help but put a protective arm around Aladdin's shoulders as she pulled him closer to her not liking the way the teen was looking at her young friend.

"He's same as you, a Magi." Sinbad answered.

Almost laughing at the notion, Judar responded saying "What?! No way~ This Shorty's a magi?!"

Putting on a false smile he approached his fellow magi, "Hello Shorty, I'm Judar and you are?"

"I'm Aladdin," the boy answered nervously picking up the tension Zara was feeling.

"As a fellow magi, let's be friends," Judar said holding out his hand to young magi.

Aladdin reached out in an effort shake the teen's hand but was stopped. Zara's hand had filled his line of sight as she quickly pushed the boy behind her. In her other hand she held the fist that Judar had formed and had moved in the direction towards Aladdin's face.

"Try that again and you won't be able to make a fist for months," she growled not sure where this sudden boldness was coming from.

Judar gave the woman a smirk as she released his fist. "Do you actually thing you can hurt me?" he challenged, thinking ' _Look at this idiot, she clearly need to be taught her place.'_ .

"Hey Sinbad, are you really saying that this baby that need his wet nurse to protect him is the same as me, a magi. Don't tell me you're really working with that guy?" Judar said making fun of the others. "Hey Shorty, Call out your King Candidate!"

The group wasn't sure what the second magi meant, "King candidate?"

"Fine, I'll just find him by myself," Judar announced before pointing in the direction of Alibaba. Laughing he said, "I know you , you're that useless guy from earlier…"

"He's not useless!" Aladdin defended. "He's a brave person"

In response Judar took out what looked like a wand. Raising an eyebrow, Zara asked "Is he going to cast a spell? Can Magi do that?"

Rather than answer her question, the Magi wearing black clothing lunged towards the blonde prince. Grabbing Alibaba by the back of his collar, Zara pulled the boy out of Judar's path and threw him to Morgiana who caught the boy, barely avoiding getting stabbed by the sharp point.

Annoyed at the college student's interference Judar directed his attention to Zara making her his new target."You are really becoming a pest," he told her as he attempted to hurt her only to be stopped mid-way.

Aladdin came to her defense holding out his staff. "If you want to hurt Zara, You have to go through me first."

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading and for being patient.**

 **Any questions or comments feel free to leave them in the review section.**

 **Thanks to Twilight Dark Angel, Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, blue2345, Roningirlkisa, ThePathUntaken, girl falcona, MehhHehh, isss22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, MCRDanime, Renrinrin, Touzoko, asagi uchiha, .Lit, Nikanox, srirachacha, Copykat2, kanna-yamamoto, Rsur Thorai, Loving-you-is-a-crime, Cheyenne761, LaChicaDelPortico, TheLazyCouchPotato, xXYuseiXAkikoXx , twistedlittledoll, Dolce Somni, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, PaperWorld, Narutoyaoi2000, niesha-16, SupremePancakeOverlord, Frost-Prime1340, brokenwings1995, LovelySakura777, Yellowie17, iram0123, ladyparty123, VeeVenea, CyanCheetah, laraliz16, thegooseman, Tavialover14, .5682, LadyShinkukaze for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to Twilight Dark Angel, twistedlittledoll, DKMaria, vnienhuis, Silv3rR0s3, YukimuraShion, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, kaira2004, CeresNamikaze, pococo, Roughshodhail, isss22, Alana Fox, SaChan22, Wizard Alchemist, Jenmatsu, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin, asagi uchiha, .Lit, Nikanox, srirachacha, Bordeaux Lady, minhthu12-presents, Cheyenne761, PortgasDTatze, AriaLuminer, shinoyukine27, LaChicaDelPortico, MasaYumm, TheLazyCouchPotato, Dolce Somni, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, Eight-Leaf Clover, PaperWorld, SupremePancakeOverlord, Frost-Prime1340, fianna2452, brokenwings1995, lizyeh2000, Wavywavy, gaarakabuto, gingers for life, Alex-Kurotani, Yellowie17, iram0123, ladyparty123, bamboots, Angel Of Darkness808, laraliz16, thegooseman, .5682 for following.**


	13. New players

**A/N: I do not own Magi, this is only a work of fanfiction. Only Zara, her friends and family, and Lady Moon and her entourage are mine.**

 **This fic follows both the magi manga and anime.**

 **All thanks and acknowledgments are at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Six Months Earlier back on Earth.

"Guys you have to help me! you won't believe what happen! A scary shadow creature appeared in my dorm! And, and, and it took Zara! It just grabbed her! And she Disappeared!"

Silence greeted the girl dressed as Harley Quinn as she approached a table of her friends as eight pairs of eyes looked at the petite blonde only to burst into rounds of laughter.

"That's one of your best jokes yet Kat," one of the girls complemented. "How on earth did you get that Zara girl to go along with it?"

"I'm not joking a weird monster showed up!" she tried once more only to met with more giggles. Frustrated the girl ran out of the bar, unsure who to go to next.

For Katherine Sampson Halloween was an evening she had been looking forward to all semester. She had had the evening planned out, she and her friends would gather first at the Rose and Queen in fancy dress or in costumes as she explained to her dorm mate turned friend Zara and move on from there until they completed the crawl in the early morning. and enjoys the rounds at the pubs.

She had even managed to convince her American roommate to partake in the fun and dress up as a superhero rather than stay home reading in her pineapple print pajamas.

However the evening's plans weren't going the way she had hoped and not because there was a new bar or someone decided not to dress up. No, her night was ruined after being a witness to a shadow creature's arms apparating in her dorm to take her roommate like it was bowser taking princess peach, with her friend in the princess role.

"I know Zara said to get some help! But who?! How?! Where?!" Kat had hoped that her friends would be able to come to her aid but it wasn't the reaction she had hoped for.

'It's not like I could go to the school administration and I doubt any sane police officer would believe that some shadow took her, They'll probably think I did something to Zara and send me to a therapist….god I hope I like my therapist,' she thought. Then another look of shock showed up on her face, "Oh no, what do I tell her parents?! 'Sorry Mrs. Rivera, your daughter disappeared to who knows where'," she panicked.

To her luck coming out of the building behind her was Zara's favorite teacher and object of her affections, Professor Hugo.

"Professor! Professor Hugo!" She called to him as the man was walking away.

Stopping he turned around to see who it was that was calling out to him not recognizing the girl due to the face covered in white makeup. "Sorry, can I help you?"

"Professor, I need your help! I don't know who else to turn to," she answered desperately to the man who waited for her to continue. "Professor it's about Zara. Zara Rivera"

"Oh yes Miss Rivera, nice girl, is she alright? Has there been some sort of accident, I know how out of hands people can get on Halloweenm what with all the alcohol and sugar from sweets."

Grabbing the tall man's coat she pulled him down to her eye level. "She's gone! Disappeared! And I don't mean she just up and walked away I mean some strange transparent hand grabbed her and dragged her away!"

"I see…" he said with a slight pause his face turning serious as the smile on his face disappeared, removing the girl's hands of him.

"You believe me right?" she asked.

"What was your name again?" he asked glancing downward,

"Katherine"

"Katherine, I want you to go back to your room in case she comes back, I'll take care of this, you can leave this to me," the professor replied.

"But Prof-"

The man didn't let the girl finish as he turn the student around and pushed her in the direction of the dormitories. "Just trust me, as an adult and faculty member I will make sure she comes back safe and sound," he said before walking in the opposite direction leaving the girl standing in confusion.

Onc her was out of earshot the professor took out his phone and made a call. "It's me, looks like the girl was the one who was marked….Yes it was tonight….I understand, I will meet you at the library."

At that same time Kat headed the professor's suggestion and headed back to her room. "Zara you beautiful tropical fish, I hope that a knight in shining armor comes to your rescue."

+++++ A New Reality +++++

"If you want to hurt Zara, you have to go through me first!"

Aladdin stood in front of Zara in a protective manner just as she had done for him in previous instances.

"Aladdin," she said, "Don't worry about me, I'll handle this guy."

Appreciative as she was the boy wanted to come to her defense, the older girl wasn't sure if she could handle the guilt of the child putting himself in harm's way to protect her, feeling that she was responsible for his safety as the elder of the two.

The young boy refused to budge from his spot, opting to instead give a stern look to the magi opposite him.

"You should listen to your nanny and back down," teased the teen in black.

Aladdin held up the wooden staff as a light began to surround the boy. "I don't want to fight you, but if you intend on hurting my friends, then I will stop you."

"Stop it! All of you!" Sinbad yelled in an effort to diffuse the situation. He had dealt with the older Magi in the past and knew what could happen if the young man got serious.

"Shut up Sinbad, this is a fight between Magi. Normal people have no right to interfere. Besides It's pretty obvious that you don't have a metal vessel with you," Judar announced making it clear that without one of his djinn or magic weapons he was under the impression that the king had little chance of taking him head on.

"Masrur!" Sinbad called forth.

"Understood," the fannalis male responded knowing what Sinbad had in mind as he ran towards the older Magi with a kick aimed at Judar's head.

Rather than his foot connecting, the man's kicked was stopped by what could be best described as a spherical force field that appeared around the black-haired boy pushing Masrur back.

"No way! Where did that thing come from?" Zara questioned having witnessed firsthand the strength the redhead possessed, to see how easily the man in the crop top had stopped the kick, was shocking.

Spotting a slab of stone a couple meters away, the young woman ran and pick up the giant piece of rock that was nearly as big as she was much to the surprise of those who had never witnessed the girl's strength beforehand. "Let's see you stop this!"

Letting out a bit of a huff she threw the heavy object at the antagonistic Magi only for the stone to break upon impact with the force field barley causing any fluctuation of the orb.

Laughing at their efforts Judar put his attention back on Aladdin. "If you're all done with those lame attacks, let's really get things started. You Shorty, Let's have a competition of firing magoi!"

Everyone had to shield their eyes from the brightness of the light that was coming from his hands. Just as Aladdin had made his staff illuminate, Judar's wand was emitting a bright light. Rapidly the orb of light increased in size above the magi.

"You're in for real surprise," Judar said before finally showing what he meant by firing magoi. "All right let's go!"

Immediately all those gathered in the chamber ran in a panic as the light began shooting in all direction piercing anything and everything like sharp arrows. Those unlucky enough to be hit fell to the ground with serious injuries.

"Hahaha, yes! Run or become full of holes!" Judar cheered at the sight of the people scurrying like mice.

That cheer quickly died when he had aimed an especially large concentration of magoi at Zara, only for the woman to further irritate him when she defected the beam with the use her silver bracelets.

Zara had only raised her arms in hopes of softening the blow when she found herself cornered. The university student had even closed her eyes out of fear only to find after a couple of seconds that she was still standing.

"What jus-" before she could finish her thought Judar was already invading her space as he grabbed her arm to get a better look at her silver cuffs.

"Don't tell me that scrub already has someone with a household vessel," he said with a bored expression as he confused the girl's costume accessories for an object possessed by a familiar of Alibaba's djinn.

Elsewhere the other magi spotted his friend in Judar's grip. Worried for the statuesque girl's safety Aladdin tried a stunt similar to the one he had performed months before when they had been in trouble in the dungeon.

"Take this!" the boy yelled as he aimed his own beam of light towards Judar.

"Well answer me." Waiting for an answer from Zara, Judar had not been paying attention to anyone else. It was only from seeing the reflection in the older woman's eyes that he caught sight of the orb made of magoi.

Still holding on to Zara's arm, the experienced Magi had barely managed to summon his force field fast enough as was evident from the shocked look on his face was anything to go by as he released his grip on the girl's arm.

"Hey Shorty! Let's do something else!," he called out quickly regaining his composure. "Competing with Magoi is meaningless since the Rukh will only nullify the magoi. Instead let's have a Magic Battle," Judar declared.

' _Is this going to be like one of those wizard duels in Harry Potter?'_ Zara couldn't help but think as in her mind she still thought of Magi as Wizards, her misconception not being helped by Judar's words and use of a wand.

"Wait but weren't you just using magic?" She asked him still standing next to him earning a smirk from the black-haired teen.

"You lot don't get it at all. This is why I hate talking to amateurs. Magoi is created from rukh, it's pure power," he informed as he raised his wand once more in the air.

"That light before was nothing, you should see what happens when an order is given to the rukhs, like making thunder." From his wand Judar had summoned what appeared to be bolts of lightning.

"Aladdin, do you know how to use magic?" Sinbad asked.

"I don't" the boy answered.

Taking it as a good opportunity to attack, the older magi sent the ball of lighting towards Aladdin. The electric orb hit the spot where Aladdin had been standing.

"Hey Shorty, did you turn to ash after that one move?" Judar questioned with a laugh at the now empty space.

In actuality Aladdin had summoned Ugo before the ball of lighting struck. The blue giant had shielded all the people who had gathered behind Aladdin saving them from electrocution.

Judar was displeased at the sight of the large blue djinn, . "You've got something interesting there Shorty, A huge Djinn…very well, I'll acknowledge that you're a magi, but my magic is above that level."

To prove he wasn't bluffing, fog began to seep into the chamber amassing into an orb of water. "I can order the rukh to gather as much water from the air as I want and order them again to do this."

The ball of water began to harden into ice that sharpened to form a large spear. "My specialty is ice magic," he informed as he began to lift into the air until he was high above all those who were looking up from below.

"My special moves starts now!"

Shards of ice were broken from the large ice chunk. There was a quiet pause that was quickly broken as the sharp spike made of solid ice rained down on those below. Once again everyone tried to escape, as those who had not been fast enough fell victims to the ice shards.

One of these large spears headed for Zara who leapt out of the way and ran into a zig-zag pattern until she made it to safety behind Ugo.

' _Why the curse word didn't I bring my shield with me?!'_ She cursed as she joined Alibaba and Morgiana.

"Ali, you have to help Aladdin stop that maniac," The brunet ordered the prince. "Use that fire thing you did before."

A look of terror overtook the teen's face, "Me?! How am I suppose to get close enough?"

Alibaba knew the girl was right and as the leader of the Fog Troupe it was him who should have been protecting everyone and not his young friend. ' _Why is it so hard for me to move?!No! I can't just stand by, I have to fight!'_

Before any of them could say more, the ice stopped falling thank to Ugo, who had ran towards Judar, swatting Judar to the ground, force field and all with his large hands as if swatting a fly.

Shaking but still managing to stand up, Judar faced the magu and djinn duo, "Don't think you've won yet, I still have ice left. "

In an instant shards of ice were sticking out of Ugo's back. Aladdin blew into the magic flute, giving Ugo more of his energy so the giant blue djinn could stand up once more.

"Looks like my attacks were effective, take a look. Magoi is flowing out from his wounds" Judar informed.

"Why! Why are you doing all this?!" Aladdin questioned, his large friend swaying despite the influx of power Aladdin provided.

"Now that you mention it, I was having so much fun I seem to have forgotten," Judar laughed, "You're a magi, you should understand how everything gets boring after a while for someone with so much power. Let's play some more."

"That's enough, return Ugo!" Aladdin commanded but the djinn refused to comply with the boy's order.

Judar created more orbs of lightning and aimed them at the fallen giant and Aladdin, who only made it out alive thanks to Morgiana's quick action.

"Aladdin, get a grip!" the fannalis girl chastised.

"Mor…"

"Shorty, who's this girl? She's really fast?" Judar said impressed that she had dodged his attack.

"Over here You crazy bastard!" It was now Alibaba's turn. The blond had brandish his dagger and attacked the magi.

At first it appeared to be for naught but thanks to power of the djinn Amon the blade broke through the force field. Alibaba pushed the blade through and managed to touched the magi cutting his cheek and drawing blood.

"Duck Ali!," Zara yelled as she took a page out of Morgiana's book and swung her leg around in a semicircular motion, striking with the front of the leg, hitting Judar with a roundhouse kick that caused him to stumble.

"I almost forgot that useless guy is a dungeon capturer," Judar said wiping away the blood from his cheek as he stood up and formed his shield again.

It was all for naught as Ugo tackled the teen and sent him smashing against a wall and continued to hit with enough strength to break the protective shield. Ugo raised his fist above the body of Judar ready to slam his opponent.

"Everyone run!" Sinbad warned as the djinns fist glowed from the magoi he was gathering.

The giant djinn brought his hand down in a fell swoop. The impact caused such a force that the chamber and most of the hideout's roof blew off sending many flying from the impact.

+++++ A New Reality +++++

"Mor?! Aladdin?! Alibaba?!" Zara called out. "Guys where are you?!"

Once the dust had begun to clear people began to emerge from the ruble back to the main area that had been nearly leveled by the blue giant.

Floating up to get a better view of the area, the foreigner spotted a mess of bright red hair and moved towards the person she hoped was her friend.

"Morgiana! Are you alright?" Zara inquired as she approached the fannalis girl and enveloped Morgiana in a hug.

"I'm fine Zara, you don't have to worry about me," she said quietly still not used to others fussing over her.

"Have you seen the boys?"

"We're over here," Alibaba called out from behind Morgiana approaching with Aladdin at his side.

"Thank goodness, it looks like no one perished in that blast," Sinbad said as he and his men joined the group.

"Oh my, what is that monstrous thing?" a feminine voice asked cutting the reunion short. "Doesn't it look like he bullied Judar a bit much?"

Looking up everyone saw a young woman with long red hair had been the one to speak.

Judar had been removed from the spot where he was standing before he could be hit by the entirety of Ugo's attack. A group of newcomers had joined the fray. Everyone looked up to see the strangers who to their surprise appeared atop a floating carpet.

"Friends of yours?" Zara asked Sinbad as it wouldn't have surprised her if the king also happened to know those people as well.

Sinbad met her question with a frown, "No, but they're obviously from the Kou Empire judging from their attire."

"Come Forth, Vinea!" the young woman shouted summoning what looked like blobs of water.

"She's has a djinn metal vessel!" the king warned causing everyone to be on their guard as they were unsure of what the girl had planned.

"I'll defeat this monster," the girl announced making Ugo her target.

Ugo who had remained still now changed his focus to the girl. Preparing her attack, the girl removed a decorative hair pin from her hand and turned he accessory into a large weapon. Not giving the djinn an opening to stop her, the girl from the Kou Empire cut through Ugo using the large blade with little difficulty.

"How was that?" she boasted as Ugo fell to the ground unmoving much to the shock of all the spectators.

"As expected from the princess," The man in a government uniform congratulated, as the girl who was revealed to be royalty returned to the floating carpet

The tapestry began to rise as it ascended upward to make their getaway having gathered the older magi.

"Ugo…" The young boy said the djinn name, barely audible as the blue giant retreated back to the flute looking in the worst shape anyone had ever seen the magical being.

Seeing the tears that threatened to fall from Aladdin's eyes, feelings of ire began to build inside of Zara. ' _I can't just let them get away after they made Al cry.'_

"We can't just let them get off scot-free!"

"Wait! Don-" the American girl didn't give Sinbad a chance to stop her before running off in pursuit. It was at those moments that Zara was glad for her powers that compensated for being taken from her world as she took to the air following the group from Kou.

Approaching the group from behind Zara grabbed the back corner of the carpet preventing the transport from moving.

"Hold it right there missy! Don't think you can just leave after what happened!" She said in an authoritative tone showing she meant business.

The people aboard the carpet looked back to see what or rather who had stopped their departure. Among them was the princess, the man in a uniform who held a fan and was looking over Judar, and four odd looking men who didn't look human if their outlines were any indication.

Unexpectedly they found they were being detained by a woman who had managed to not only reach them despite how high up they were but was strong enough to prevent the magical item from moving.

"How dare you address Princess Kougyoku with such disrespect, you, you harlot!" the uniformed man uttered after seeing her short dress.

"You should be thankin -," the princess didn't get a chance to finish her as a flash of light whizzed past both girls.

Aladdin flew up towards the woman from Kou Empire on his turban, his sadness having evolved to anger.

"Another one? What is it with you people being so repugnant, we merely saved you all from being attacked by that monster," Kougyoku told them dismissing their concerns..

"You're wrong! Ugo was fighting to protect me and everyone else. That man was the one who attack first!" Aladdin communicated.

"So you're the master of that monster? And this woman and all those people down there too, are they allies of that creature?" the princess asked glaring at them.

"What will you do now princess?" her right hand man asked.

"We have no choice but to get things in order," She answered ominously before waving forward the four others who stood behind her servant.

Zara had seen some odd things in the time she had been away from her world, but this was the first time seeing people with such features. All four sported non-human features that were more common in other species. Except for one of them the rest were larger than the average man. One looked like an elephant while another like a cheetah and a third looking more ape like than even the chimps and gorilla she had seen in documentaries. The final one had what could be describes as reptilian features.

"Enshin, Entai, Engi, Enka…Get rid of them!" The princess order calling each man by name. "I'll take care of the child, you four get rid of the rest of this trash."

Enshin, Entai, Engi jumped with the intent of attacking the crowd gathered below. Enka,the fourth man who had the lizard like features, chose the wonder woman lookalike as his target. A choice that became apparent when as the man leapt of the tapestry he stuck his reptilian tongue around her ankle drawing Zara's focused away from Kougyoku.

Before Zara could register what had happened the lizard-like man pulled her down from the air with such force and speed that later when asked what had happen zara could only answer that one second she was floating in the air and the next second her body was completely sore.

The girl had been dragged down and slammed into the earth below making almost a perfect indent of her body. Not satisfied Enka body slammed his giant and heavy torso sending her body crushing into one of the Fog Troupe's hideout's underground tunnels.

Above ground other fights broke out as the man resembling an elephant began mowing down those unlucky enough to be in his way. He was only stopped when the fannalis, Masrur, tackled him head as he attempted to push the elephant man back only to be deadlock.

On the other end, the Cheetah man was cutting down people with unimaginable speed. Morgiana who had always had her quick movement to aid her in battle found herself unable to counter the cheetah's speed. Ja'Far provided assistance entangling the cat creature with his cords to try and even the playing field,

The third man, the ape man found himself dueling Alibaba, though the former prince was taught by the best even he found himself barely keeping up with the animal mans wild jabs.' _this guy is strong!'_ he thought

"From now on I'll get serious too," the young royal informed as her magic weapon began to change form,

"Impose yourself great djinn, upon my body, Vinea!" the princess commanded as her djinn increased the girl's through her transformation, Sinbad stepped in effectively halting her and turning her back.

"What ?! Who are you?!"

"I'm Sinbad, King of Sindria"

The princess's face began to flush as she looked into the king's eyes. "You're King Sinbad…." Noticing how the older man was holding her hand she pulled it back, "You insolent man! How long were you planning on touching me!"

"I had to stop you. We're royalty, we do not fight in these kinds of places." Turning to Aladdin he said, "Aladdin this matter ends here, withdraw your staff."

Seeing the hurt look in the boys eyes he added "Your friends is still alive, a djinn will not die from this kind of attack."

He tried to reason with the young royal once more, "Princess I'm here for a reason, if you are too, then let's meet somewhere more appropriate."

"I understand," she said, "Everyone, We're going back for now!" she announced causing all the fighting to stop,

Hearing the princess's command her attendant turned to her, "But princess…?"

"And It's not because of you, got that!" Kougyoku yelled at Sinbad, before returning with her entourage to the waiting carpet.

"What just happen?"

Everyone turned around to find Zara slowly climb out of the ground holding her sore head that had hit the ruble that cushioned her fall.

"Zara!" Alibaba called out the girl's name upon seeing her. The young prince ran to help the girl offering his hand to help her get out of the hole.

"Thanks Alibaba…..Um, where are the people from Kou?" she asked noticing there was no fighting.

Before the younger man could answer her, a slight dizzy spell made the girl lose her balance. Rather than hitting the ground as she stumbled forward Zara fell into a pair of arms, her face buried in the person's chest.

' _Woah, has Alibaba been working out, who knew he was this muscular_ ,' the female mused as she placed her hand on the arm that was wrapped around her waist. Lifting her head up, instead of finding the third prince of Balbadd looking at her, Zara found a different pair of golden irises gazing at her.

"Funny how I'm always the one catching you," Sinbad said not letting Zara out his hold.

Sinbad had not been far behind when the bond teen went to help the woman return to the if it was from the fight or because she was pressed against the king's torso, but Zara's heart was beating rapidly.

' _Darn it girl, now is not the right time to react like this! There are more serious matters to worry about!'_ She mentally reprimanded herself. _'Think unsexy thought, think unsexy thoughts…'_

"Are you hurt?" The king asked seeing the girl tightly the girl shut her eyes in an effort to avoid looking him in the eyes.

Clearing his throat to get their attention, the pair looked over to find a stern look on Ja'Far's face. Having been caught by the advisor, Zara couldn't help but turn bright red like a tomato. At the same time the woman was grateful for the white-haired man's presence.

"Sin, you need to address everyone about what just happen."

"Right, I'll speak in a moment. Hey Masrur," Sinbad called over the fannalis before going with Ja'Far, "Take Zara and find her a place for her to rest."

Accepting the task, Masrur took Zara out of Sin's hold and carried her in his arms in the princess carry much to the woman's embarassment.

Standing atop a crate, Sinbad saw dozens and dozens of people still trying to make sense of what had transpired in the last hour. "Everyone! Listen to me! Right now our priority is to treat the wounded and salvage any supplies still available!"

Adhering to his advice those that weren't in any serious condition began to set up medical stations and search for their injured comrades

Following his king's order, Masrur found an undamaged crate where he could set down the girl in his arms. The red-head had notice a slight wince as the girl sat on the box.

"You're hurt," he said in statement rather than a question. "Lay down."

Zara tried to protest, although she had felt a pain coming from her thigh she didn't want make a big deal out of the injury, "I'm fine really, it's nothing to be concern about."

"Sit down," he ordered, making her sit down when the girl tried to walk away.

"It's not a deep cut, if you bring me some bandages I can probably treat it," adding ' _I hope….'_

In few minutes time the man returned, with some supplies. Zara made a grab for the bandages but was quietly stopped by Masrur. The taller man kept the girl still as he got hold of the student's injured leg.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Rather than answer her verbally, Masrur proceeded to clean the cut and wrap the cut for the girl. Zara offered the fannalis an appreciative smile, "Thanks Masrur, I feel better thanks to you."

In return her caretaker, gave her a nod with a bank expression on his face before walking away leaving the girl wondering if the boy wasn't much of a talker or if it was her.

+++++ A New Reality++++++

"Have you seen Aladdin?"

Worried about the state of the young magi, Zara had started searching for the boy as soon as she could.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know what happen to the boy with blue hair," she questioned another pair of bystanders who pointed the girl in the direction of another chamber.

Soon enough Zara located the boy who she found standing alone in a slump with a blank look on his face.

"You okay jelly bean?... Al?... Aladdin?" she called out but her words falling on deaf ears as the boy had his mind occupied by other priorities.

"I have to give Ugo more power!" he replied, talking more to himself than to his friend.

In effort to revive the large genie the boy concentrating his energy toward the metal flute. After a few seconds the strain became too much for the child causing the boy to passed out, collapsing head first with the flute clutched in his hand.

"Aladdin!" Zara ran to the boy catching the boy before he seriously injured his head.

At first she thought that it was like that day in the dungeon when the boy had been so exhausted he fell asleep. Upon turning Aladdin over to face her panic set in as it became apparent the juvenile wasn't sleeping.

Checking his chest, it looked like the boy wasn't breathing. "Al can you hear me?" she asked once more giving his cheeks a slight tap in hopes of waking Aladdin.

Not receiving a response she began to panic "What do I do? What do I do?"

' _I need to get him to breath at least_ ,' she prioritized, careful not to cause the boy further harm while attempting cpr starting with small chest compression "Wake up! Please!"

' _Why isn't this working_?!'

Months of internalizing all the fear and anxiety of being taken by lady Moon, not having seen her family and friends and worried she would end up dying before she could get back home, the sight of the unconscious youngster broke the last hold of the grow woman's composure causing the tears she had been holding back to start falling. . .

Not knowing what else to do at the moment she began to yell out hoping someone would hear her, "Help! Somebody help us! Please get a medic!"

Soon a few people began to look in their direction wondering what the commotion was that was causing cries of distress. .

Alibaba and Morgiana had been walking past, Morgiana having tended to Alibaba's injuries after catching the boy in a compromising position.

"That sounds like Zara!" Alibaba said recognizing the girl's accent. The two moved past the crowd to get a better look, to their shock they found Aladdin laying on the ground as Zara made another attempt to get the young boy to breath.

"Aladdin!?" Morgiana yelled.

Seeing the new arrivals, Zara tearfully called to them "Hurry! Alibaba, Morgiana you have to help. He's passed out, he's not breathing!"

The two teens surrounded their young companion inan attempt to try other methods of reviving the boy.

From Nearby Sinbad was making rounds to see how everyone was fairing once those who were injured or in distress had been tended to, when Ja'Far pointed out to him the sounds of screaming making the two take a detour.

Sinbad arrived to see what had occurred, as the worried faces were a giveaway. Spotting the magic object he shouted, "This is bad! Quickly, take the flute away from him!"

Listening to his command, Zara pried the metal object out of the boy's hand with difficulty. Taking charge of the situation, Sinbad instructed the girl on what step to take next. "Hurry and get him to a bed."

As she placed him down, shallow breathing could be heard coming from the young magi, as he began to grow feverish. Ja'Far checked the boy as everyone looked on.

"He's very weak right now, Alive but in a very dangerous condition," he reported.

As she watched Zara couldn't help but feel a wave of pessimism wash over her. ' _I'm so useless, I got all this power and I couldn't even help my friend,_ '

"What happened to him?" Alibaba asked.

"He overused his magoi," Sinbad informed them. "he used his magoi to transfer it to that flute, it's the same as extinguishing your life force. If you deplete you magoi you die."

"In any case Aladdin needs some rest. It doesn't look like he'll be waking up soon."

As the other went to leave Alibaba turned to Zara who had taken to holding Aladdin's hand since he had been put to rest.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked

"I'll leave in a bit," she assured the boy, at the same time keeping her answer vague.

"Well when you're done, please help out the other nurses, there are still injured people that need to be bandaged."

Before leaving to tend to the rest of the injured she gave the small hand a squeeze. ' _Please get better_ ,' Zara silently pleaded.

+++++ A New Reality +++++

The following morning found the third prince of Balbadd wondering the halls of the Fog Troupe hideout in a zombie-like state, Unknowingly the boy ended up going to see one of the causes for his insomnia.

"Ali, what's wrong?" Zara had been changing the cool cloth on Aladdin's forehead when Alibaba trudged into the room with a fatigued look on his face.

"He still hasn't woken up?" he asked.

"It'll be some time before he wakes up, but the fever from last night seems to have gone down. What about you? You've been bandaged but it doesn't look like you've gotten much rest."

Taking a seat on one of the nearby chairs he explained what had happened a few hours earlier. "My brother sabmahd was here earlier, and he brought some bad news with him."

Alibaba explained to the girl how the current king had plans to turn all the citizens of the tiny nation into slaves for export and how Morgiana and Sinbad told him he needed to stop the king from carrying through with his evil scheme.

"Please tell me this is some sort of cruel joke," Zara voiced despite never having seen the boy display a dark sense of humor.

"I'm afraid it's true, my brother has really lost it. How could he even consider the thought of turning Balbadd into a slave nation." Sadness clouded the boy's features as he hands balled into fist.

"I know someone needs to stop him, but Why does it have to be me! What if I can't save everyone!" Alibaba practically screamed, unleashing the pent up anxiety that had been building all night as he punched a nearby wall only to quickly recoil from the pain in his knucled.

"I've worked hard to change this country….no matter what I do nothing seems to come out right…" he spoke in a low volume ' _it's too bad I can't be a great hero, like Sinbad…'_ he thought only to find himself being pulled into a hug by the older woman.

At first Alibaba had planned to protest the gesture by telling the foreigner he wasn't a child that needed to be coddled but instead found himself going along as the girl eased hs mind for a minute or two.

Unbeknownst to the blond teenager, at that same moment, Morgiana was showing her support by letting Sinbad know that it was Alibaba who she believed would be able to save Balbadd.

+++++ A New Reality +++++

' _I wonder if Aladdin feels any better…'_ Morgiana thought as she walked the hallways heading towards the room where the boy was still recovering a couple days after they had found the boy in that state. Earlier she had ran into Zara who had asked her to bring a fresh blanket and water to Aladdin's room.

To her surprise instead of the woman she found Alibaba sitting with the boy. "Is there something wrong Alibaba?" she asked.

"No I was just worried about Aladdin's Condition…"

"You should worry about yourself. You were training all day, aren't you going to rest?" she asked the former prince.

"I already feel better, I dragged Aladdin and even Ugo into this terrible mess." He said apologetically.

"Umm, Aladdin kept saying that you are his best friends, that is why he came to see you. He definitely doesn't feel he was dragged into anything," Mor assured.

"Thank you Morgiana," he told her his disposition improving thanks to the girl's words.

"Oops I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Zara said as she walked in having found the blond and the girl starring at each other in silence when she walked in.

Alibaba left without a word, only barley acknowledging the other's presence as he walked by in an automatic fashion.

"Where's he off to in such a hurry ?" she asked Morgiana.

Morgiana was deep in thought, ' _If I recall, he once said something similar before…that's right…it was right before he left Qishan on his own!'_ she remembered

"It can't be!" Morgiana exclaimed.

Zara jumped back a bit at the other girl's sudden reaction. "What do you mean?"

"We have to hurry, Alibaba is going to try and fix this conflict by himself!" She told her with urgency and she walked out of the room. .

Zara couldn't help but sigh in exasperation at the boy's action, ' _Does he have plans of being a martyr or something.'_ "I swear that boy's Hero complex is going to get him seriously hurt." She said as she followed Morgiana out the room but not before glancing over at Aladdin. As much as she didn't want to leave the boy she couldn't just stay behind while Morgiana and Alibaba were of fighting.

' _If I get hurt it'll put a dent in a plans to get home but I can't just standback and do nothing. What good are these powers if I can't protect myself and the things I care about,'_ She couldn't help but think her priorities shifting for the moment,

Elsewhere foot steps could be heard as night fell the area around Balbadds royal palace was quiet.

"Who are you?!" One of the guards question the approaching figure. Getting a better look at the figure the guards were all in Shock.

"It's Prince Alibaba!"

The young prince couldn't wait another two days for their battle to take place. He hadn't told anyone back at the hideout but the blonde had run into his friend Cassim and was worried over the dangerous plans the dreadlocked man had hinted at.

"I am Balbadds's third Prince Alibaba Saluja! Open this Gate!"

* * *

 **Any questions or comments feel free to leave them in the review section.**

 **Thanks to Wavywavy and .Lit for reviewing.**

 **Thanks to Twilight Dark Angel, Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, blue2345, Roningirlkisa, ThePathUntaken, girl falcona, MehhHehh, isss22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, MCRDanime, Renrinrin, Touzoko, asagi uchiha, .Lit, Nikanox, srirachacha, Copykat2, kanna-yamamoto, Rsur Thorai, Loving-you-is-a-crime, Cheyenne761, LaChicaDelPortico, TheLazyCouchPotato, xXYuseiXAkikoXx , twistedlittledoll, Dolce Somni, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, PaperWorld, Narutoyaoi2000, niesha-16, SupremePancakeOverlord, Frost-Prime1340, brokenwings1995, LovelySakura777, Yellowie17, iram0123, ladyparty123, VeeVenea, CyanCheetah, laraliz16, thegooseman, Tavialover14,** **.5682, LadyShinkukaze, Pikapikaluv, Wavywavy, moonwolf1011, Shiovaun and sanderjan2 for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to Twilight Dark Angel, twistedlittledoll, DKMaria, vnienhuis, Silv3rR0s3, YukimuraShion, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, kaira2004, CeresNamikaze, pococo, Roughshodhail, isss22, Alana Fox, SaChan22, Wizard Alchemist, Jenmatsu, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin, asagi uchiha, .Lit, Nikanox, srirachacha, Bordeaux Lady, minhthu12-presents, Cheyenne761, PortgasDTatze, AriaLuminer, shinoyukine27, LaChicaDelPortico, MasaYumm, TheLazyCouchPotato, Dolce Somni, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, Eight-Leaf Clover, PaperWorld, SupremePancakeOverlord, Frost-Prime1340, fianna2452, brokenwings1995, lizyeh2000, Wavywavy, gaarakabuto, gingers for life, Alex-Kurotani, Yellowie17, iram0123, ladyparty123, bamboots, Angel Of Darkness808, laraliz16, thegooseman,** **.5682, Pikapikaluv, moonwolf1011, Shiovaun, sanderjan2 and Kira Kirya for following.**


	14. Goodbye Balbadd

**A/N: I do not own Magi, this is only a work of fanfiction. All other properties (Wonder woman, rocky, sailor moon, etc.) are properties of their respective owners.**

 **Only Zara and her friends and family are mine.**

 **Acknowledgement are at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"We have to Hurry!"

"Shouldn't we tell the others?"

"There's no time."

"Are you sure he's gone to the palace?"

"Yes, that's the type of man Alibaba is. He's going to try and resolve everything on his own."

 _Damn it Ali, why do you have to be such a good guy…_

+++++ A New Reality+++++

"I'll take you on before my magoi runs out!" Alibaba shouted.

Alibaba had come to Balbadd's royal palace on his own. He had intended to stop his brother's plans before the country's citizens could be sold off as slaves. The boy knew it was risky to fight alone but he had made up his mind that he would not let anyone else die on his behalf.

"Prepare to die boy," said Enshin, the Ape man from the Kou Empire.

Having seen what the teen had done to the elephant man, the ape man was determined to be the one to carry out the order to kill the leader of the Fog Troupe even if it meant fighting unfairly by bringing in his own troop of multiple ape fighters.

The two opponents ran towards each other, the blond prince ready to give it his all against the Ape man with his evolved weapon. However the two never exchanged blows as in that moment the Ape man was struck in the face with by the fannalis girl's knee.

"Next time how about giving a girl a warning before you jump into battle," Zara quipped at Morgiana having followed the girl all the way from the headquarters only to have her leap into the courtyard.

"Sorry," Morgiana said before approaching the boy she had come to admire. "Alibaba, you shouldn't have come here on your own."

"Taking on an entire army all alone, don't you think that's a bit reckless?" Zara added, though still thinking that increasing their number by two more did exactly improve the odds.

"Morgiana! Zara!," Alibaba exclaimed upon seeing the women folk. "What are you two doing here?"

"You can thank Morgiana, she the one who made the right call in following you here," Zara told the prince.

"As for me, well someone needed to be your chaperone," she said before grabbing two of the ape men by their skulls and smashing their heads together.

All three were fighting back to back as the hoard of Monkey soldiers attacked and regenerated with each hit they received.

' _I really wish I had had time to grab my sword,'_ The foreign girl thought as she reached for her golden tiara, the only item she managed to bring aside from the golden lariat hanging on her hip.

"I didn't tell you guys because this is something I have to do alone, it's my responsibility," Alibaba told them before cutting another ape.

"I know," Morgiana answered kicking one of the animal soliders if the stomach, "But the thing you need to do isn't fighting these monsters here, right?!"

The girl had a point, Alibaba couldn't waste his time fighting his way through the palace, he needed to be confronting his brother face-to-face.

"Let me handle these guys," Morgiana said as she delivered a kick to one of the monster men that was aiming for Zara.

"Stop kidding around, what kind of man would I be if I left girls to fight in my stead," Alibaba protested.

Taking a cue from Sailor Moon, the lass threw her tiara like a boomerang at a group of rapid ape men to buy a few seconds, Zara turned around to face Alibaba and grab him by the shoulder.

"Alibaba now's not the time to argue gender roles! Now duck," she ordered before catching the flying head band..

Finding that all the punching and kicking wasn't detracting from their enemy's numbers, Morgiana stood firm. She inhaled a large amount of air and before anyone could react let out a deafening roar.

"Roooooaaarrrr!"

All the ape men froze as the predatory sound.

"Whoa…," was all Zara could say in response as both she and Alibaba looked at their friend, not knowing the usually quiet girl was capable of such volume.

"Alibaba, it'll be fine. Although I'm small, I'm actually very Strong!" the red-haired girl stated.

"No Kidding…"

"Zara, take Alibaba and go," Morgiana ordered.

"You can't take all these guys by yourself," Zara argued.

Mor turned to face the older girl with a determined look. "Zara you once told me that I was one of the strongest people you had ever met, right? Then trust me."

Begrudgingly Zara listened to the girl and grabbed Alibaba, throwing the boy over her shoulder despite his fretting. "Fine, but if you need help don't delay and call out."

Noticing the Ape man move to get in formation once more, Morgiana gave a quick nod yes."Hurry up and Go!"

Zara with Alibaba in tow leapt over the large outer wall that separated the courtyard, taking one final look back.

Morgiana watched as the two disappeared over the wall. Turning to face the Enshin, the ape man, she positioned herself in front of the gates. "I won't let you guys pass this door…"

"It's no use little girl, even if you beg and cried right now, I will never let you leave alive." The monster man from Kou said, before boasting., "Before you couldn't even keep up with our speed!"

Morgiana glared at him "Did you really think that was my real strength?" a battle aura surrounded the red-haired girl.

"If I use my real strength you guys will be the ones crying."

++++++ A New Reality++++++

On the other side of the wall Alibaba led the way as Zara followed behind having put the boy down once they were in the second courtyard.

"Which way now Alibaba?"

Pointing in front he said, "There's a large stair way up ahead that leads directly to the throne room. We have to hurry before more of those animal men appear."

Almost as if on cue, the ground beneath their feet began to break.

"Hold on Ali!" Zara grabbed the boy and pulled him aside keeping from falling down the giant hole as a being emerged from underground.

"What is that?" the dungeon capturer asked.

"More like who is that," she countered.

One of the modified soldiers from the Kou Empire that had appeared before with the princess was blocking the stairway entrance

"I don't know how you got past Entai and Enshin, but I won't fall so easily," Enka, the lizard man boasted. "I was sent to kill the leader of the Fog Troupe, the king will be most please when I end this nuisance."

Alibaba wasn't going to back down, evident by the way he held his djinn equiped sword, "I won't let you kill me, I still have to save this country."

"Alibaba, I'll distract him, you just try to get to the stairway" Zara instructed, not giving him the option to object to her plan.

"What if he-"

"Don't make me throw you like a spear," she threatened in hopes of keeping him moving forward.

The lizard brought his fist down towards the spot where Alibaba stood. Zara pulled the boy back and out of the way.

"Go now!"

The Lizard struck at Zara hitting the wall when the girl ducked and rolled out of the way.

"I took you down in one hit when last we met and I'll finish you this time," he announced to the girl.

He barreled towards Zara like a bull. At a second's noticed she jumped to the side, avoiding Enka. Unexpectedly the lizard man was able to make a swift turn and spun around punching Zara squarely in the stomach and sent her flying across the courtyard.

The woman's back hit the wall knocking the air out of her. ' _Man, that's smarts,'_ she thought.

Zara's body slid down the stone surface barely avoiding a blow from the giant right fist. The spot above her head wasn't so lucky as pieces of rock rained on her.

Stumbling Zara got up only to be hit once more with the lizard man's free hand sending her flying into a wall and landing in fountain several meters away.

Floating in the water, Zara suddenly heard the voice of her former trainer, Tiberius in her head, ' _Get up you bum! What happen to the woman I saw fighting in the gladiator arena?Get up you son of a bitch, Micky loves you…I mean Tiberius loves you.'_

' _I must really be out of it if I'm hearing Ti quote line from Rocky,'_ the fallen girl thought as she rolled on to her back. ' _But that's imagined version of Ti is right, I can't lose now, not like this I'm no longer the weakling I was when I got here months ago'_ Zara monologued to herself.

Enka, the solider from Kou, treaded towards the stair case to go after the blond prince believing he had finished with the woman.

"How pathetic, thinking I would be stopped here and by a woman," he grumbled.

Getting up, Zara noticed that her dress had been ripped down the middle. Discarding the ragged piece of clothing, she revealed the Wonder Woman costume she had on underneath.

"Hey lizard lips! I didn't hear no bell," she called out to the mutated creature ready to take things seriously.

The lizard man turned around, annoyed at Zara's persistence. Taking a running start he darted in her direction. Mirroring his act, Zara also ran towards Enka, before jumping into the air and delivering a flying kick that sent her opponent to the ground.

Not done with her strike, Zara took a running start and tackled the man, bulldozing him through a side wall into what appeared to be a garden.

Pushing the fighting female off himself, the lizard man attempted a couple of jabs only to be blocked each time by the silver bracelets that took the brunt of the force for the girl.

"Foolish maiden, you think my fists are the only limbs I have at my disposal," he boasted as he took a couple steps back.

Springing a surprise attack on Zara, the lizard man shot out his tongue in an attempt to choke his opponent as he wrapped the rope like limb around the girl's neck. The rookie fighter grabbed the binding limb before it could crush her wind pipe.

Using her super strength she loosened the lizard man's hold. Taking advantage of her position, Zara pulled Enka towards her as with extreme force, winning their mini game of tug-of-war.

"You talk too much!" she shouted delivering a sucker punch to his face, sending him soaring back even as she still held on to his forked tongue.

Wanting to end things as soon as possible, Zara tightened her grip on the Lizard man, she spun the large creature before throwing him in the air. Flying towards him she hit him with an uppercut to the chin and punches to his eyes jaw, before in a final move she gave him a kick that sent him hurling towards the ground where he landed with a splash of dust erupting from the ground.

Floating down, Zara looked at the damage that had resulted from the fight.

"Hopefully Alibaba, will overlook all the property damage," she said aloud, garnering a responsive sound from the lizard man.

Not wanting to chance it, Zara made sure to tie the experimented solider up with his own tongue and left him in a corner kicking him in the head for good measure.

Breathing heavily as the pain from her hits finally got to her she spoke out loud, "Hopefully Ali made it to the throne room…Oh crap I forgot about Morgiana!"

"Don't worry Morgiana is alright, a little disheveled but not hurt," a male voice said.

Startled, Zara spun around brining up her leg in a round-house kick. Her kick was ineffective as the person she had intended to club was none other than the king of the seven seas.

"Sinbad?" she question as the man held on to her ankle to stop the kick.

Letting go of her leg he answered, "Don't worry we've come to help Alibaba, you can rest now."

"Who are they?" she questioned seeing the three people who were with the merchant.

"Allies," he answered looking back before his group headed up the same stair way as Alibaba.

Zara watched as the group entered the royal abode. She stood still for a few seconds before recalling her previous thought, "Mor!"

She ran to check on the other girl, who had remained at the entrance gate. To her relief the fannalis girl had finished of not only Enshin but all the other ape men were down for the count.

"Zar-"

Morgiana didn't get a chance to even say the woman's name before she found herself enveloped in a tight hug. A bit unsure at first she relaxed as she let her older cohort wrap her arms around her, a bit embarrassed at the display of affection.

"Mor! I'm so glad you're okay! You were so brave and incredible," Zara babbled rapidly as she let go of the girl and began to look her over for any injuries or bruises.

"I'm fine really…"

Zara caught something moving in her peripheral vision.

"Isn't that the princess from the Kou empire?" Zara asked seeing the flying carpet float away from the palace

"If she's leaving that must mean they came to an agreement," Morgiana inferred.

"We should head to the palace and see what the current situation," the costumed girl suggested.

Hours after the confrontation between Alibaba and the former king, a massive crowd of citizens had gathered outside the royal palace to hear from the leader of the Fog Troupe

Alibaba and the second prince appeared on the balcony where they made their announcement, their elder brother Abhmad was no longer king. With the end of the monarchy their nation would become a republic.

The people were shocked and confused at the new.

"Have Courage! I will find a way to let you and your families live happily," Alibaba promised the citizens. "There will be a new Balbadd!"

The crowds cheers were audible from within the palace where Zara had been watching as the representatives of the seven seas alliance departed.

As she looked outside, Zara eye caught sight of the small black bird-like creartures. She had not seen the black birds since that day in Lady Moon's dungeon when the sorceress cast her spell.

"Zara? Are you okay?" Morgiana asked noticing how the giel appeared to be distracted.

"huh? Oh yeah I just…never mind," she assured Morgiana.

+++++ A New Reality++++++

Gathering below a cloud of black rukh, Cassim and his faction were marching towards the palace, ready to start the revolt they had spent weeks planning.

Curious as to why there was a crowd cheering for the prince and shouting the name of their nation in front of the royal palace, they were informed of Alibaba's declaration.

Approaching the building, the founder of the Fog Troup caught the eye of his former partner who stood atop the outer wall.

' _You really are a great person,'_ he couldn't help think as he saw the look of admiration people had for the young man.

The cheering died down as the gathered citizens parted to make a path for Cassim and his group of fighters.

"I heard that Balbadd is going to become a republic and will be divided among the citizens…" he said aloud addressing Alibaba directly.

"But aren't you just cheating us? Wasn't this country ours to begin with? Do you think if the monarchy disappears that the sins of the royals will disappear with it? As I thought the royalty and nobles are all enemies we have to cut down!"

As Cassim spoke, the red fog from Zaynab's weapon began to spread around the citizens changing their mindsets. Slowly the cheering died down as it was replace by angry grumbling as the people began to voice their grievances.

"Let's punish the royalty, nobility and army that stole our country from us!" Cassim said riling up the crowd into a violent frenzy.

A cloud of black rukh began to amase from the crowd growing the cloud of dark rukh that had followed Cassim and his faction.

"Kill them all!" Cassim commanded his supporters.

"Get away from the balcony," The brunette warned those near her.

Zara who had been watching the riot unfold had to duck as a Molotov cocktail was thrown her way. The archeology student kicked the bottle away before it exploded in mid-air.

"We have a huge problem. There's chaos outside the palace! What should we do?" Morgiana asked Sinbad,

"Damn it…just what is going on around here?!" he questioned.

One of the soldiers came running in, "It's war outside! The streets are filled casualties…Rebels have entered the palace grounds! What do we do?!"

Everyone turned to Alibaba only to see the boy have a look of hesitation on his face.

Zara knew the look a little too well. It was the same expression she would make when she wanted to speak up but was afraid that what she had to say would be dismissed or no good.

Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "You've gotten this far, you can't waver now."

Giving a heartened nod he straightend his posture standing tall, "Have part of the army hold the main gate and take the injured to take shelter. I'll go stop the enemy boss, I'll stop Cassim."

Alibaba ran down to confront his childhood friend.

"Quickly we'll be able to see from the wall," Barkak the army commander said leading the group of spectators to one of the outer wall to bear witness to Alibaba's and Cassim's match.

Using the power of Amon, Alibaba encircled Cassim and his men, stopping them from going any further onto the palace grounds.

"Cassim, what are you doing? There's no need to shed any more blood," the boy said in an effort to halt the rebels.

"You too Alibaba, what are you trying to accomplish? A country of equality with no king, when did I ever say that's what I wanted?" Cassim countered as he released the black fog towards Alibaba.

All of Cassim's followers brought out their magical weapons to attack the prince at the same time, unable to avoid the attacks from all directions Alibaba was caught and bound.

"That's not fair! All of them now have those magic weapon thing, Mor, we gotta get down there,"Zara said.

Morgiana was about to leap of the roof when she was pulled back by Sinbad, "Wait not yet, this is something Alibaba has to do on his own if he's ever to lead the people of Balbadd."

"What do you-"

"Just watch him," the king insisted.

"Draw back your troops Cassim!" Alibaba requested having cornered the rebel leader after disarming him and his followers.

Everyone watched in anticipation to see how Alibaba's request would play out.

"I'm not going to withdraw my troops," Cassim answered. "If you want them to retreat you'll have to kill me first!"

"Do it, do it…do it!" he egged on. "I'm telling you to kill me!"

Despite being pressed, Alibaba laid down his sword. "As if I could do that you idiot! Please withdraw your troops…"

Taking their chance during the pause, the army announced their intention to arrested the rebels as they surrounded the group's leader.

Taking a deep breath Cassim took his own weapon and pierced his own a smirk on his lips he said, "Just watch, this is the proof of real powers!"

"What the hell is that?!" Zara couldn't help but ask as she set her sight upon the oddity. Unlike the panicking soldiers who ran away, fear rooted the young lady to spot.

All the broken magical weapons began gathering around Cassim accumulating into his body, transforming the thief into a dark, winged demon.

' _This is like one of those monsters we encountered in the dungeon…no those slime creatures were a walk in the park compare to this_ ' she thought as anxiety caused by the palpable dark aura made her heart to beat loudly.

While she had confronted the lizard man not long before, it didn't take a genius to figure that the monster in front of them wouldn't be taken down so easily.

"Zara! Get away from there! That's a black djinm," Sinbad said snapping the girl out of her stupor in time to jump out of the way of one of the orbs thrown by the evil being.

The winged monster took to the air and began throwing black and purple orbs towards the people unlucky to be on the palace grounds before directed its attention to the main hall of the palace.

Morgiana took a running start jumped higher than she had all night, and kicked the demonic creature in the face knocking to the ground,

"Alibaba quick kill that thing with your sword!" Mor said.

Although reluctant to do so, Alibaba changed his knife into the Djinn equipped sword and sliced the monster's left arm and torso

"Did I get it?" he asked.

No one answered the young man distracted by the Black rukh that gathered around the creature to create a new arm and wing regenerating the parts cut by Amon's sword.

Not satisfied with its current strength, the dark djinn began to grow in size.

"Hey you brute! Let's see how you like it when you have to deal with the likes of me," she shouted in an effort to psych herself for the fight.

Overcoming her instinct to runaway and take shelter, Zara flew up with the intention of hitting the dark djinn. The barrage appeared to works at first as the creature moved back with each blow much to the cheer of soldiers who watch from a safe distance.

Throwing her lasso around it's wrist, she had intended to bring the possessed man down only to have the dark jinn pull back lifting Zara towards it. Irked at the woman, the giant demon grabbed at Zara, trapping her in its hand before tightening its fingers around her torso with the intent of crushing the woman. Struggling to get free the scholar barley managed to pull out one of her arms when she her vision started to wane from the pain.

Seeing her friend in distress, Morgiana ran towards the brutish creature to attack again to help out the woman out of the monster's grip. Sensing the teenage girl's intent the dark djinn demonstrated its power when it levitated the red-haired girl from the ground and flung her like a rag doll Morgiana half-way across the city.

"Morgiana!...Now…Now you're going to get it!" she huffed as she pulled out her other arm from the monster's hold.

Although she had only used it a couple of times, once in the gladiator arena and then when she rescued a princess while traveling the desert, Zara found that with only her arms free slamming her silver bracelets was worth a try.

Colliding the metallic cuffs together, the contact creative a wave of concussive force. The shockwave worked causing the possessed rebel to release the girl in an effort to cover its ears.

"This isn't good! Ahh!" Unfortunately for Zara the pain of having been constricted left her unable to concentrate her ability to fly as she was released from high above the ground and rapidly descending with no mean of stopping.

"Zara, hold on!" Alibaba yelled as he ran to catch the falling girl. While he succeeded in breaking the girl's fall, it was from having her land on him rather than in his arms as he intended.

"Are you okayAli?" she asked the boy before thanking him as she helped him stand up. "Can you walk?"

Rubbing his sore back he gave her a reassuring nod, "I can walk it off, I didn't think you would be so heavy though."

' _You're lucky there's rampaging demon or else I would have smacked you for that comment_ ,' she thought before making a mental note to give him a kick in the rear at a later time.

Picking up the sword he had dropped the two put their attention once more on the dark djinn that had directed its attention to the top floor of the palace where all the royals and injured were hiding.

"What's it going to take for that thing to stop?" Zara asked Alibaba.

"If there was only some way to get close enough…," he pondered.

As if having his request answered Sinbad had climbed atop the monster's head and applied his technique to block the flow of magoi slowing the dark djinn momentarily. "Alibaba! I'll hold him down, you have to finish him off; only your sword can do it. Only you can save this country!"

Heeding the kings words, Alibaba gathered him magoi into his sword and struck through the creatures abdomen. The hit was no good as the sword was being repelled by the dark djinn's powers.

Sensing the need for power Amon's powers caused the sword to change once more allowing it to go move closer and closer against the bad entity. Just like it had done with the former slave, the monster dismissed Alibaba like it had done with morgiana.

This time however, Zara was able to catch her companion before he could be thrown across town. While Zara believed in Morgiana and the girl's strength, she doubted that Alibaba could walk away unscathed from that kind of landing.

"Zara?" Alibaba questioned once she stop skidding back from the force of catching him.

"Just returning the favor," she responded setting the boy down.

From beside the two, Sinbad appeared accompanied by Morgiana who although a bit disheveled looked fairly unscathed.

"Alibaba concentrate all your power into one attack and it'll definitely go through," sin advised as everyone regrouped for their next plan of attack.

At that moment feeling encouraged by their prince and his friends, the soldiers of the military stepped in. "Sire we'll help! Everyone attack at once," the military commander ordered.

"Now's our chance," Sinbad alerted to his fellow royal.

"Mor, you take the right, I'll come in from the left," Zara planned with the other girl at that same moment.

Concentrating all their power into the attack, Alibaba jumped into the air and aimed his sword towards the demonic entity as Morgiana and Zara followed behind having planed a tag team move. Before he could make contact, Alibaba was struck from behind causing everyone to stop their assault.

"You didn't think you dumb strategy would actually work did you?" a familiar voice sneered.

"Not him again… ugh! This guy is the worst," couldn't help but lament as it seemed that whenever things were starting to look up, the magi seemed to show up to burst their bubble.

The surprise attacker had been the magi clad in black clothing. Judar had awoken thanks to the energy of the massive amount of black rukh that followed the dark djinn they had been fighting

Having heard Zara's comment Judar return the sentiment. "You're still around? I didn't think it was possible but did you get uglier? I suppose since you're already as loyal as a dog you might as well look like one too," he laughed.

"Wha-Why you…Just shut up!" Zara yelled her face turning slightly purple from anger as her hands balled into fist.

Despite always having acted to the contrary, the Hispanic woman had always been slightly self-conscious about how people perceived her whether it was her looks or her personality. Even knowing Judar was saying such things to get a rise out of her, Zara couldn't help but get upset at how easily he laughed at her.

Judar approached the dark djinn and raised his wand up as he applied his own magoi to the monster, "From now on I'll be the one pulling the strings, quickly become mine."

Without having to verbalize his order the demon seemed to understand his new master's will as he prepared to attack the palace once more.

" Now then while he finishes with those bugs, I might as well take care of some business while I'm here," Judar said summoning water with his magoi to turn the moisture into shards of ice referring to his best move.

Giving no warning the magi shot the frozen spears at all those who were watching from below starting with Sinbad who had let his guard down, pinning him against a stone wall with shards of ice piercing his body.

"Don't worry Sinbad I won't kill you…though I can't say the same for everyone else," he smirked as he shot more ice fragments.

Judar had been so focus on striking Alibaba and Morgiana as they dodged that he had forgotten about the girl in the wonder woman costume. That was until his borg or force field activated upon being hit.

Using what she needed from the surrounding wreckage, Zara lifted three pillars at once with her lasso, hurling the large objects at the dark djiin's new master.

Turning around to find out where the attack came from, he saw the tall woman floating not far from himself. Judar gave a bothered look,"Haven't you learned yet? Your attacks won't work agai-"

Zara didn't give Judar a chance to finish as she kept throwing heavy objects his way.

"Stop tha- Sto-I said stop that!"Miffed at the woman Judar hit the girl from behind with a hidden piece of ice.

Sharp pain followed by a deep freeze was all Zara felt as her body stopped responding. The piece of ice that had run through her shoulder began to spread as ice quickly started to envelope the young lady causing her to fall once more.

' _I have to break out of this ice or I'll die_!' Zara thought as she started praying for help.

As if hearing her, a warm sensation enveloped Zara as her descent was slowed and the ice began to melt.

Landing on the ground, the girl looked around to see what had saved her. In a flash of light Aladdin Appeared before the group looking like he had just woken from a restful sleep.

"Al!" Zara had been so happy to see the young boy walking and conscious once more.

Judar took note of the other Magi's appearance. "You finally arrived, I was waiting for you to show up! I'll say this, I won't lose this time. Because I have a Djinn too!" he said as the dark djinn rose up behind him.

Judar threw more of the ice spears at Aladdin, only to hit the round barrier that the boy had summoned.

"Mister are you alright?" Aladdin asked Sinbad.

"Aladdin, you have to summon your Djinn!"

"Are you talking about Ugo?...He's not here anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Zara. "Is he still hurt?"

"No he just said he couldn't appear anymore…" the boy answered with a hint of sadness in his voice

"Without a Djinn you're just a normal brat," Judar announced before attacking Aladdin

Defending himself, Aladdin summoned the light Rukh to create a barrier before commanding the white rukh form an image of Ugo. Aladdin directed the mass of rukh at Judar sending him flying.

"Mor, can you take Mister Sin to the town? There are people there waiting for him," Aladdin said.

Morgiana looked unsured about leaving the battle scene before Zara stepped in saying "Aladdin and Alibaba will be okay, I'll stay here and watch their backs."

Assured the red-haired girl, grabbed the newly released king and carried him away, towards the center of the city.

Judar reappeared shortly after the two were out of sight, "Do you honestly think something of that level would work on me? Don't disappoint me shorty!"

"Doesn't this guy ever give? I hope you have something up your sleeve Al," she said taking a fighting stance.

"I'm not wearing any sleeves," Aladdin said not familiar with the expression.

"Neve- Just hurry up with a plan," she ushered before running towards the dark djinn that had once again joined in on the fight.

"Alibaba," the young magi address while Zara bought them a few minutes. "My magic is still incomplete, I need your strength, with you I can definitely defeat that guy and the dark djinn."

"But I have no magoi left. I can no longer fight," he surmised feeling a bit dishearten as he listened to the sounds of the dark djinn overpowering his ally as she made audible hit after hit.

"That's not true," Aladdin said. "There's still hope, we can still fight!"

Aladdin gathered the white rukh around him once more. An eight-point star appeared on his forehead as the bright rukh took the form of human beings.

"I made everyone come back, to guide you and your friend. Alibaba your friend has completely fallen into the darkness, you are the only one who can save him."

Using the rukh, Aladdin used them to use fire magic and surrounded Alibaba with the flames. This display of magic caused the blond's weapon to appear once more as it did when equipped by his djinn, Amon.

"Zara! Step back!"

With the woman out of the path of his attack, Alibaba used the sword to pierce the djinn's middle, entering the djnn's body.

Zara looked on as the monster appeared to be frozen in place. After a long, silent pause time seemed to resume as the noise of cracking filled the djinn started to break apart from within before bursting into a massive wave of white rukh that covered the palace grounds.

"What's going on? I can't concentrate my power?" Judar hollard as he curled into a ball on the floor. Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared enveloping Judar in the black rukh and they disappeared.

"Aladdin, what did you do to him?" she asked as she walked up to her young friend.

"I showed him the truth," he answered her vaguely. Before the two moved to find their royal compatriot.

Where the monster once stood, Alibaba appeared holding the body of Cassim as tears fell down his face at the death of his childhood friend. Alibaba cried as he held on to cassim's body. "I couldn't protect anything…Everyone died and I couldn't do anything at all. In the end I couldn't save my friend"

Suddenly all the spirits of those who had passed in the city appeared before their loved ones.

"Just because people die doesn't mean they disappeared completely." Aladdin had the spirits of the boy's parents appear before him. As did his friends Cassim and mariam.

"Your Friend and the country's darkness is already gone," Aladdin informed his friend.

"Al, is this all your doing?" Zara couldn't help but look in awe as people were reunited with those they thought they had lost.

A painful feeling hit her chest as Zara couldn't help but be reminded that it had been a long time since she saw her loved ones. Taking a couple deep breaths she did her best to hold back her tears. ' _Now's not the time to cry, remember your goal and you'll get back home.'_

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

It had been a few hours since the defeat of the dark djinn, but in that time the riots in the streets had been put to a stop, thanks to the efforts of Aladdin.

Clean up efforts had began as those who had died were buried and those who were injured were being looked after.

Having reunited with Sinbad's group everyone was taking the time to plan the next stage of what was to be done with Balbadd future endeavors.

As part of the recovery effort Morgiana and Zara had agreed to help distribute food to the citizens that were recovering from the riots.

"Mor, I'll be right back, I need to use the little girl's room," she told the girl as she took off from the soup line to have a moment to herself.

Zara had made it some distance away when she heard someone call out to her. Turning she didn't see anyone until she felt someone slap her rear.

"What the hell!" She yelped ready to smack whoever it was only to find that closer to the ground stood Dario the Wise, the old tiny magician. .

"Looks like I timed things perfectly. Not only did I avoid getting caught in the riots but I managed to catch you while alone."

"Oh hey Dario it's been a while, next time how about just calling me if you want to get my attention," she said crossing her arms.

"Where's the fun in that, besides I'm just a harmless old hermit," the miniature senior citizen said trying to play innocent.

"Year right….Wait, why do you have my things?" Zara asked as she took notice of her satchel and weapons behind the tiny man.

"I took the liberty of having all your things cleaned and packed for you," he said handing the confused woman her things.

"Why? I know you said I had to go to Xian bay to confront Lady Moon but I'm not leaving for a few days."

"Why wait all that time You see my dear, although I can't send you home I can send you to Lady Moon's compound…or at least close to it. Now you might want to hold your breath," he advised at he began waving the wooden stick that he used for spells.

"wait right now?! But I haven't even had a chace to-"

"Now now child there is no need to thank me," Dario said not paying attention to the girl's protest.

"But I haven't -"

Using his affinity for water magic, the water from a nearby fountain enveloped Zara as the girl was transported.

Once the girl had disappeared the old man had a thought, "Oh boy I hope Cousin Lee remembered to meet the girl…"

+++++ A New Reality++++++

Gasping for air, Zara burst through the water's surface before reaching a stone ledge.

"Identify yourself woman or it'll be your head!"

' _Oh Crap_!'

* * *

 **Any questions or comments feel free to leave them in the review section.**

 **Thanks to asagi uchiha and Bordeaux Lady for reviewing.**

 **-To Asagi Uchiha: Are Ugo and Hugo the same person? Maybe or maybe not, all will be revealed in a later chapter, so please continue to follow this story in the future**

 **¿Son Ugo y Hugo la misma persona? Tal vez o tal vez no, todo será revelado en el futuro, así que por favor continúe a seguir esta historia en el futuro**

 **-To Bordeaux Lady: Regarding Zara's future romance, nothing is set in stone at this point, there are still characters I plan to have her encounter.**

 **Thanks to Twilight Dark Angel, Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, blue2345, Roningirlkisa, ThePathUntaken, girl falcona, MehhHehh, isss22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, MCRDanime, Renrinrin, Touzoko, asagi uchiha, QueenTooLit, Nikanox, srirachacha, Copykat2, kanna-yamamoto, Rsur Thorai, Loving-you-is-a-crime, Cheyenne761, LaChicaDelPortico, TheLazyCouchPotato, xXYuseiXAkikoXx , twistedlittledoll, Dolce Somni, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, PaperWorld, Narutoyaoi2000, niesha-16, SupremePancakeOverlord, Frost-Prime1340, brokenwings1995, LovelySakura777, Yellowie17, iram0123, ladyparty123, VeeVenea, CyanCheetah, laraliz16, thegooseman, Tavialover14, .5682, LadyShinkukaze, Pikapikaluv, Wavywavy, moonwolf1011, Shiovaun, sanderjan2, aki-blood-dark-princess and Akira D. Ryusuke for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to Twilight Dark Angel, twistedlittledoll, DKMaria, vnienhuis, Silv3rR0s3, YukimuraShion, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, kaira2004, CeresNamikaze, pococo, Roughshodhail, isss22, Alana Fox, SaChan22, Wizard Alchemist, Jenmatsu, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin, asagi uchiha, QueenTooLit, Nikanox, srirachacha, Bordeaux Lady, minhthu12-presents, Cheyenne761, PortgasDTatze, AriaLuminer, shinoyukine27, LaChicaDelPortico, MasaYumm, TheLazyCouchPotato, Dolce Somni, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, Eight-Leaf Clover, PaperWorld, SupremePancakeOverlord, Frost-Prime1340, fianna2452, brokenwings1995, lizyeh2000, Wavywavy, gaarakabuto, gingers for life, Alex-Kurotani, Yellowie17, iram0123, ladyparty123, bamboots, Angel Of Darkness808, laraliz16, thegooseman, .5682, Pikapikaluv, moonwolf1011, Shiovaun, sanderjan2, Kira Kirya, aki-blood-dark-princess and Akira D. Ryusuke for following.**


	15. To the Library Part 1

**Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read.**

 **I don't own Magi, wonder woman, splash splash Love, the vicar of dibley and any of the pop culture references made by Zara. She and I are just fans.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

"Thank you young miss, it must be hard work feeding all of us on your own."

"Not at all."

Morgiana, the young Fannalis, accepted the thanks of the old woman who walked away with a bowl of soup in hand.

' _Zara should have been back by now…'_ the young woman contemplated as she pass out another bowl of soup

Thinking about the old woman's comments the red-haired teen wondered what had become of the older girl that had been her helper in the soup line.

It had been well over two hours since Zara had left to relieve herself.

' _I hope she's not ill_ ,' Morgiana thought noticing that it had been more than an hour since the woman was last seen.

Another hour passed when a couple of soldiers took over handing out the food, giving the red-haired girl a rest.

In that time, there had still been no sign of the older female. Taking it upon herself to investigate the matter, Morgiana followed the familiar scent as she walked a hundred yards outside the palace before stopping.

She found it odd that the scent stop suddenly giving no indication of which direction to go. ' _Maybe she returned the same way she came here…'_.

Despite retracing her steps Morgiana was no closer to finding Zara than when she started. Checking elsewhere she sought her friends for information.

"Aladdin, Alibaba," she called as she approached the boys who were in the palace courtyard looking over a map.

"Morgiana, what are you doing here?" Aladdin asked his friend.

"Have you seen Zara?" Mor inquired getting straight to the point.

"Wasn't she helping you distribute food?" Alibaba asked.

Morgiana nodded in affirmation. "Yes, but she walked away some time ago and didn't come back."

"Hmmm, I didn't take Zara to be the kind of person to shirk her responsibility," Alibaba said recalling how Zara agreed to help out earlier that day.

"That's not it," Morgiana defended, "I tried to find her but it is like she vanished."

"Maybe she's with Mister Sinbad and his friends," Aladdin suggested not wanting to think the worst.

Aladdin was still coming to terms with the fact that Ugo would no longer be appearing from his metal vessel like in the past; the last thing he wanted to think was that another friend would be gone from his life.

The three kids found the King and his advisors in another part of the palace taking a moment to talk amongst themselves.

"Aladdin, Alibaba how are you two holding up?" Sinbad asked

"We haven't seen her."

"Masrur," Sinbad called forth. "Maybe you can give Morgiana a hand in her search."

With a quick nod, Masrur went off to search with the young girl for her friend.

"That girl better have a good excuse for goofing off like this," Ja'Far said in a stern tone that didn't give away his concern.

Despite having only spoken a couple of times with the subject of their conversation he was well aware that there could still be dissidents roaming the street even after the end of the civil war they had stopped.

Sinbad placed his hand on the young magi's shoulder, "I'm sure wherever Zara's gone, she'll be back in a couple of hours, after all it's not like she's half-way around the world."

++++++ A New Reality++++++

*Bang*

"Call for reinforcement!"

*Boom*

"Don't let her through!"

*Crash*

"She's too strong!"

*Smash*

"I still haven't recovered from last time!"

*Kapow*

The atmosphere at the large estate was one of Chaos and panic as shouts were heard throughout the manor, guards scrambling to hold off the one-man army or rather the one-woman army that had broken through their defenses.

"Where's Lady Moon?!" A female voice demanded.

Zara, a young adult from the twenty-first century had been the cause of all the pandemonium.

' _I wish I could have been this bold back home, maybe then I wouldn't have been on the receiving end of the popular kids scorn.'_

Less than an hour before, the young woman had been handing out bowls of soup to the poorer citizen of Balbadd when she encountered the old magician Dario. The miniature sized senior citizen had been the one to send her to her current location of Xian Bay and the home of her foe, Lady Moon.

All hope of a quiet entrance went out the door as soon as Zara had surfaced from the water of pond in the gardens and been spotted by a guard.

Zara swam for the stone ledge only to find the point of a sword aimed at her face.

"Identify yourself woman or it'll be your head!"

'Oh Crap!' she thought wondering how she was going to answer when her belongings began to float to the surface.

"How dare you try to smuggle weapons here!" he shouted seeing her sword float by.

The guard pulled back his sword and aimed to strike at Zara, moving the sword forward. Moving her torso sideways not only did she avoid the sharp blade but made a grab for the man's arm throwing him into the pond in a big splash.

Swimming up the guard began to shout "Intruder! Intruder!"

It seemed that someone had heard them man as not long after a bell began ringing and the sound of thundering footsteps could be heard.

Zara grabbed her items from the pond and prepared herself for the inevitable.

"In for a penny, in for a pound," she said seeing as there would be no point in trying to sneak in quietly when all the guards of the manor were already mobilized to fight her.

Thus how the young student found herself in her current position inside a large hallway with several groaning guards and at least ten lined up to keep her from entering the manor any further.

"I'll ask again, where is Lady moon?!"

The guards glanced at each other, contemplating whether to give away the whereabouts of their mistress.

Suddenly a gust of wind separated Zara from the group of guards, pinning Zara against one wall and the men to the opposite side of the corridor.

"That is enough!" a voice cried out.

Two men walked into her line of sight as they stood between Zara and the guards.

The first of the two to approach the brunette was an old, stocky, short bald man with a cane who had an amused look on his face. "Well, well that's quite the mess you caused, not to worry missy, I like a woman who can kick my ass."

'Let me guess another one of the Wiseman cousins,' Zara couldn't help thinking seeing the old man's behavior.

The other was best described as handsome, with his stern expression, long siver-white hair, tall height and chiseled features. Were it not for her current situation Zara would have found herself giggling out of shyness and nervousness at being around someone that could make her weak at the knees.

"That's enough!" the younger of the two men bellowed as the wind dispelled releasing all those pinned against the walls.

"All of you, lower your weapons!" he commanded to the guards. The silver-haired man turned to address Zara. "As for you, I demand you cease this destruction immediately."

Grabbing the hilt of her sword, Zara held up the weapon and pointed at the man, "Where is she? Where is Lady Moon?"

"I should have known that woman had something to do with this," he said more so to himself than to Zara.

Addressing the guards the taller man ordered, "All of you return to your posts and consider yourselves lucky to still have employment after today's events."

The guards and their fallen comrades cleared the passage leaving Zara and the two men.

"I'm not leaving until you take me to her," Zara demanded fed up with all the trouble the woman had put her though.

"I do not know," he answered not intimidated by the woman before him, demonstrated by how easily he moved the blade aside and approached the intruder placing a hand on the wall above her as he leaned down close to her face. "No one has seen her or her son for over two week."

The two look at each other for a moment before the silence was broken by the older man.

" Perhaps some introductions are in order. I'm Lee, also known as Lee the knowledgeable, the most wise of the wisemen. The good looking one. No doubt you've heard of me," he boasted.

"Eh, not really…" the young woman replied.

"Cousin Theo mentioned that cousin Dario would be sending you. He surely would have mentioned me," he suggested only to garner a negative answer from Zara.

"Do not waste your breath on someone like her teacher," the silver-haired one said to the older man.

"What do you mean someone like me?" she asked taking offense. "Who do you think you are?"

"I am Yu Chang, the head of this estate and Master Lee's student."

"Wait if you're in charge, does that mean you're her husband?" she asked.

Reacting to her question, Yu scrunched up his face "Heavens no, the last thing I would do is marry the woman who has tried to kill me for well over a decade."

"It was a valid question," Zara muttered.

"As lord of this household, I will ignore that insult and listen to your grievance towards my step-mother"

Zara knew that Lady Moon wanted to use her to improve her son's status in the family, so she shouldn't have been shocked at the idea that she would try to get her husbands older sons out of the way.

As Zara stood there Yu called one of the servants out from their hiding spot, "Ping come here."

"Yes Lord Yu," the middle age man approached.

"See to it that the men are all treated for their injuries, and have someone come and clean this mess," the young head ordered.

"Of course right away." The man answered carrying out his boss's orders.

"Before you do that Ping, take this woman and Master Lee to the main hall, they will be dining with me this evening," he said before walking away. "And have one of the maids get her something to where that won't get me in trouble for solicitation."

"Hey wait a second! Who said anything about dinner?! Don't I get a say in this?" by then the man had stopped listening as he already left the corridor making no indication of answering her.

"This way please," Ping said leading the two.

"I think he likes you," Lee said as he walked beside Zara. "He's not usually this social with people."

Zara looked down at the old man that barely reached her waist. "That was him likeing someone? I hate to think what he's like with people he doesn't like."

The old man laughed, "come along child, there is much to discuss regarding your situation."

"Please take your seats, Master Yu will join you shortly.'

In the main hall a table had been set up for the meal. Much to Zara's discomfort it was a low table.

When Zara asked if she could have a chair brought in ping suggested to Zara to sit in a kneeling position on the floor, folding her legs underneath her thighs with her rear resting on her heels, even going as far as demonstrating for the brunet.

' _I thought this place had more of a Chinese influence. That looks like that seiza thing they do in Japan,'_ Zara thought as she tried it out when Ping left.

Zara had been sitting for no more than a minute when she felt her legs go numb. Moving to change her position, she nearly toppled over from the lack of feeling in her limbs.

"Having a bit of trouble there my dear," Lee teased as he sat down on a cushion. "Perhaps I should put my magic fingers to work and massage out those pins and needles."

Noticing where he was looking Zara crossed her arms and yelled out, "My eyes are up here!"

' _Why are all these old wisemen such pervs_?' she couldn't help complain.

"Really now Teacher, if you're going to get in trouble over a woman at least have it be a pretty one," a third voice opinionated as Yu walked into the room, followed in by half a dozen servants.

Most of the servants came in and placed several dishes of food in front of their employer and his guest. One of the maids approached the foreign girl with an article of clothing.

"Here you are Miss," the maid said handing Zara a robe like garment who muttered a quick thanks to the young lady. Her gratitude seemed to have gone unnoticed by the young girl who kept glancing over at Yu and blushing much to Zara's annoyance.

Dismissing his staff, Yu cleared his throat to get Zara and Lee's attention.

"Now then, let us get down to business."

"What's the deal with Lady Moon? Why isn't she here?" Zara asked annoyed at having come back to the manor after months only to find that the woman who took her from her home wasn;t around to send her back.

"Lady Moon stormed out after making a scene at my father's funeral. As soon as Lord Zhou's will named me the heir and new lord of Xian Bay, my step-mother and brother left in a huff and disappeared. No one has heard or seen them in weeks."

"seewiosly?!" she said with her mouth full, nearly spitting out the food she was eating due to her outburst. " I came here and she not even here. Did she leave any of her things? Like books?"

"She took all her possession, not one speck was left behind," Yu informed her.

The American girl thought for a moment before addressing the older magician.

"Why would Dario have sent me here if Lady Moon was already gone?"she asked.

"Normally he wouldn't make such a mistake, but Lady Moon has allied herself with some powerful people who are helping her to stay hidden even from his visions. Al Thamen has powerful magicians on their side….Have you ever heard of a group called Al-Thamen?"

"I don't think I have," Zara answered.

"Their goal is to disrupt the world through chaos and tragedy."

"That kind of sounds like what happen in Balbadd with the civil conflict and the dark djinn." She said.

"It's highly probable that they could have had a hand in that situation, I wouldn't put it pass them."

"Well that's bloody fantastic," Zara said sarcastically. "Without her to do her magic, I'll never get home!"

"That might not be so," Lee said.

"What do you mean?" asked Yu.

"There might be a second book similar to the one she has that might contain the spell she used," Lee explained.

"Okay then let's get that book," Zara suggested.

Rather than a response all that archeology student got in response was silence. Glancing at the cushion there was no old man to be found.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"It seems teacher had cut and run again as he tends to do," Yu replied.

"Why am I not surprised," Zara murmured used to having tiny wizards disappear in the middle of her questions.

"Now how am I suppose to find this second book?" she asked.

"I might know where this volume might be found," the younger magician said as he casually took a sip of his drink.

Without skipping a beat Zara had jumped over to Yu and grabbed him by the colar pulling him up to stand face to face with her. "Really?! You have to tell or better yet take me there!"

Yu's eyes widen in shock both at the speed with which she had lifted him from his seat and at the how freely Zara placed her hands on him.

Once he recovered, Yu grabbed Zara's wrist and released himself from her grip.

"Very well, seeing as it was Teacher who brought the matter to light in the first place, I will take pity on you and lead you the way."

Sitting down the two sat down and finished their meal, or rather Zara finished her and Lee's food while Yu called one of the servants and whispered a couple of instructions.

After dinner Yu had Zara follow him down a familiar corridor.

' _This isn't the way to the dungeon is it?...No…Why do I feel like I was in this part of the compound before?'_

"You can rest here tonight, we will depart in the morning," he said in a curt manner.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" she asked still in the dark about where they would be going.

Without looking at Zara, the man answered her question, "It's a Library, a four days journey from here, but it's not just any library, it's the largest and oldest private collection in the western half of the empire."

Zara stopped suddenly, her inner bookworm barely containing its excitement at a chance to peruse through ancient scripts. If only she had such a chance back home , she couldn't help thinking as she imagined unearthing such a location.

"Quit daydreaming idiot or you'll get lost," Yu said giving Zara a whack to the back of her head with his staff causing the girl to nearly fall over due to lack of attention. "If you run into one of my guards, I doubt they would pass up a chance for a bit of payback."

"You're lucky that sort of hit barely registers anymore," she muttered as she walked behind Yu.

"Hey, are you sure you can take me? Don't you have to take care of the estate?" Zara asked.

"My brothers will take charge during my absence, something I'm sure Lady Moon would have jumped at the chance to do like she did with my father" he answered.

"This is where you will stay," Yu informed the girl who crashed into his back. With a bit of a sight he couldn't help thinking, ' _I must be crazy to help this air head._ '

"I recognize this place…" Zara said as she walked into her room, the memory finally coming into place. It was the same room where she had met the feminine looking prince and his attendants.

"Sorry about the bed," she said suddenly, only to get a raised eyebrow for Yu.

Leaving her to her own devices, Zara laid down on the bed recalling her rather awkward first encounter with royalty.

' _I wonder whatever happened to that prince_? _Maybe Lady Moon turned him into a frog…'_

Zara slowly began to drift out of consciousness as sleep took that same moment miles away from her location at the palace, the same person she had been thinking about, Kouha Ren, third prince of the Kou Empire let out a small sneeze.

"My Prince are you alright?" Junjun said approaching her master followed quickly by Jinjin and Reirei.

"Is the room too cold? Too warm?" Reirei asked the young royal.

"It's just a sneeze, not the plague," he said as sat casually in his chair.

The three women gathered at the prince's feet, "Please Prince Kouha, let us nurse you back to health!"

The three were ecstatic when in response the boy patted their heads as a show of appreciation for their dedication to him .

++++++ A New Reality+++++

We're finally here, Ju-Long City."

In what should have been a four-day's journey by horseback had taken the traveling companions twice as long to reach their intended destination.

"We would have been here sooner if you hadn't gotten sick," Zara murmured a habit that had been happening more frequently.

Yu gave her sharp look, "It's not like I asked for that snake to bite me, besides it was your fault that I got bitten in the first place."

"How many times do I have to apologize?" she asked rhetorically.

The first two days of their trip, things had been rather awkward between the two with Zara and Yu barely speaking to each other and the only words between them being argumentative.

However on the third day things changed between the two young adults. That evening the two had settled down for the evening having created a small campsite.

"I'm going to bath in the hot springs we passed by earlier. As tempting as it might be do try to contain yourself and stay here, I don't need a peasant such as yourself joining my legion of admirers," Yu said.

Zara couldn't help but huff at the young lords assumptions. "Don't flatter yourself; I've seen better looking men in less clothing. Ever hear of King Sinbad?"

The older man was about to give her a sarcastic response only to grab Zara's shoulder and push her out of the way. In doing so he had saved her from the strike of a poisonous viper.

The snake bit down on Yu's arm injecting it's venom into the man before Zara pulled out her sword and struck down the reptile.

"Yu are you okay?!"

It had only taken a few seconds for the man to begin sweating bullets as his arm turned yellow and purple.

"No, that was a green branch viper," he managed to say before the pain set in.

At first Zara wasn't sure what to do in that situation, ' _I wish had watched more of those survival shows, at least I would have some clue what to do.'_

Watching Yu go unconscious before her, Zara threw all caution to the wind and grabbed the man's torso carrying him in a bridal fashion.

"I'll be back for you guys," she said the horses even if they didn't understand her.

Flying at top speed Zara searched for any sign of civilization where she could take the poisoned magician.

Smoke caught the flying girl's attention as she followed the trail to what appeared to be a small farm if the fields and animals were anything to go by. Landing on the front steps of the home, Zara began to call out.

"Help! Please! Help!"

Sound of Footsteps thundered as the residents of the farmhouse went outside to see what the commotion was.

"Now what's all this noise about?" a voice called out. Upon stepping out the door the old woman found Zara standing outside, carrying Yu.

"Sister, what is it?" a second woman said joining her sibling.

"Please you have to help us, he got bitten by a snake," Zara said showing them the bite.

"What kind of snake was it?" one of the women asked.

"Um it was…oh what did he call it?...t was a blue tree snake I think…no wait it was a green branch viper!"

The two old woman looked at each other and seemed to silently deliberate the situation before ushering Zara and her charge inside.

"We best hurry, the lad won't have much time to live judging by his coloring."

"Thank you," Zara said as she placed Yu on the ground where indicated by the women.

The old maids began moving around the small home gathering various items and going to work so fast that Zara could barely tell what was happening.

Mixing an antidote, the mixture was forces down his through while another concoction was applied to the bite.

"It'll take some time for him to recover as the poison is neutralized but he'll live," one informed Zara who looked on in worry.

"Thank you for your help, I don't know how to repay you for your help," Zara said.

The first woman approached, "You have some luck girl, not only did you get here in time but you happened among a pair of experienced healers."

"I'm Ming and this is my sister Ling." The second one said introducingin themselves after the long night.

"Zara, and that's Yu over there sleeping."

It took a couple of days for Yu to regain consciousness and when he did to his surprise he found himself in a bed in a small room. Feeling a squeeze to his hand the magician found Zara sleeping on a chair beside him while holding his hand.

"That girl's barely left your side since you got here," Ming said walking in with Ling.

"Not every man is that lucky to have such a wife," Ling teased.

"Oh no you got it….um never mind. May I have some water," he requested.

As soon as the two medics left the room, Yu looked over at Zara sleeping form and removed a lock of hair from her face.

' _How strange, I never noticed how long her lashes were…no wait what am I thinking, it's just the effects of the poison…right_?' he thought questioning his feelings for the woman.

Stirring from the woman beside him caught Yu's attention.

"You're awake, that's great, how are you feeling?"

"Better," he answered looking at her smiling upon seeing her disheveled hair and robe.

"What did you do to your dress?" Yu asked noticing the shortened skirt.

"It was kind of hard to fly in a long skirt so I adjusted things a bit." She answered garnering a laugh from Yu.

"What's so funny?" Zara asked.

"Just thinking… Maybe you're not the worst thing ever," he said looking away so Zara wouldn't see the red in his cheeks.

Zara couldn't help but let a small smile slip. After spending time with the man, she figure that was the closest she would come to hearing a complement from the young lord.

"Well get some sleep, Ming and Ling said you should be well enough by morning to travel."

The next morning the two departed the sisters home and continued their journey to ju-long city o much better terms than when they started and had made it to the city and were on their way to the home of the man in charge of the library.

However things weren't going as smoothly as they hoped seeing as when they got to the home of Lord Feng the man whose family presided over the library they were turned away.

"But why?"

"No one of the Chang clan is welcome here, away with you," the butler said shooing them away.

"What do you mean?! My family has always been welcomed here. If you would just let me speak with Feng-"

"That's _Lord_ Feng to you, especially after the insult upon him from Lady Moon and beside he's attending to an important guest. Good day," the man said going back with his nose in the air.

Zara and Yu began to walk away from the gated entrance.

"So what now?" Zara asked.

"Unfortunately to gain access to the library a special seal handed out by Feng is needed."

"It doesn't look like they will let us in even if we ask nicely," Zara commented.

"I apologize it seem that Lady Moon has caused trouble once more," Yu sighed.

Lord Feng and Lord Zhou, Yu's father had been on friendly terms for many years continuing the traditional partnership of their families. When Lady Moon came into the picture things changed drastically to the point where the families broke their partnership and neither men were on speaking terms.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way to get access to the library."

"Can't you just use your magic to get a vision of the future and then we can just use that information to get the special seal," Zara suggested still not having a full understanding of magic and rukh.

"You are aware that not all magicians have foresight. While I don't deny my skills as a magician, my skills lie in using wind magic, but perhaps there is another way. This way," he said leading Zara to a small alley.

Completely unaware of what Zara and Yu were planning the butler returned to his post in Lord Feng's household.

"Lord Feng, his highness Prince Kouen has arrived. He request access to the library."

The largest library in the western corner of the Kou Empire belonged to Lord Feng of Ju-Long city, the former capital of Gou before the country had become part of the Kou Empire. The library was said to have housed some of the rarest books in the world hidden from the eyes of those deemed unworthy. As such no one was allowed into the archive of books without a special seal distributed by the Lord Feng himself.

Feng, the man in charge, ran to the courtyard of the manor along with his family and servants to greet the royal and his entourage.

Bowing to the younger man and giving acknowledgment to the four men with him who made the prince's household he said "Your highness it is an honor to have you visit our household."

Bringing the young woman from his family upfront he added "Daughter come greet his highness, and his…guards."

"Guards? Is that how they're referring to us now," Seishuu, the man with snake hair whispered to Kin, the piggish looking garnering a look from Shou, the dragon-like man.

Although he returned the young woman's greeting out of diplomacy, Kouen was not interested in any matchmaking set-up the rich man had in mind.

The visit was all business. Kouen had only taken the detour as he had heard rumors of a book that had been added to the library's collection that could aid him in his research to answer what exactly a King Vessal was.

"Will you be joining us for dinner this evening your highness?" Feng asked.

"I must get to the library as soon as possible," he answered. "Have a meal sent to my room."

"Of course your highness," the older nobleman answered. "If you will follow me to my study I shall hand you the seal personally."

++++++A New Reality++++++

' _How long is this guy planning on making me wait?_ '

Zara was starting to develop a leg cramp from crouching down behind a paper screen that divided the room. Being as tall as she was she found that if she stood up completely, the top of her head was visible, something that didn't help when trying to sneak around.

The plan she and Yu had ended up with after floating some ideas around was to wait for the important guest , who after asking around they found out was a visiting official, to leave his room and have Zara sneak into the guest suite to search for the metal seal.

As was common for Zara, the plan seemed to deviate as her search of the room seem to indicate that the official had taken the metal seal with him as she had yet to find the item.

Taking the decision among herself, the young woman came up with a plan B. She would wait for the government official to return to his room and while he was asleep, she would take the pass from his items.

Zara had been waiting for what she could only guess what well over forty-five minutes. ' _Without a phone or a watch, it's so hard to tell time and it's not like I can bring a sundial in the room,'_ she thought.

Finally hearing movement from the other side of the door, the super-powered girl kneeled down as she peeked to see who had come in, rather than her intended target it was a couple of the household servants who appeared to be setting up small tables with various plates of food for their important guest before quickly departing.

"That smells so good," Zara said speaking to herself, only to have her stomach rumble in reaction.

It only took a few more grumbling from her tummy to cause the hidden girl to peak at the table once more. With no indication that anyone would be walking into the room, Zara emerged from her hiding spot and approached the table of food.

' _I'm sure no one will notice if one small plate of pastries is gone.'_

Grabbing a small plate that had four small parties that resembled mooncakes, Zara couldn't help but feel her hunger satisfied as she ate the overly sweet filing.

Unknown to Zara the master of the house, Lord Feng had been working on his own scheme involving the visiting prince. A plan to make his daughter the future crowned princess of the empire

"Father must I really do this? There's already a-" Blossom quickly stopped her self before she gave away her secret.

The week before while on a stroll she had been rescued by a young man when bandits attacked her and her attendants. She had found herself enamored with her rescuer and had been meeting with the young man for days.

"There's already a what?...Oh never mind, if my plan succeeds one day you could be empress, even if he takes you on as a mistress, do you know the influence one of the emperor's mistress can have.."

The official had been placed on charge of prince Kouen's meals. He had placed a powerful aphrodisiac that would take effect an hour after consumed. He had everything planned down to the minute.

He would have his daughter appear before the prince just as the effects would set in, then the young woman would seduce the prince and if he didn't develop feeling for his daughter he would play to the prince's sense of honor.

Little did the scheming nobleman know that his plan did not come to fruition as he did not factor in Zara's hunger.

Back at the room, hearing someone approach the entrance she quickly stashed away the plate as she returned to her hiding spot.

"Will that be all my lord?" one of the voices asked.

"Yes," the other replied before entering the room.

With a tired sigh the man, saw that his meal had been placed in the center of the room.

Getting a small glance at the occupant of the room, Zara took mental notes as she saw the man, who she guessed was the important official, set down a metallic object on a table.

' _Now it's just a matter of waiting for this guy to go to sleep and then I can take the seal.'_

Thirty minutes had passed as she watch the man eat his meal. A warmth began to spread through her body with every pounding heart beat as her thoughts slowly began to become less coherent. In an effort to cool herself, the young woman began to loosen her top and her bindings.

From her hiding spot, Zara peeked through the spaces in the paper screen, her eyes landed on the other occupant in the room.

As Zara eyes moved up and down, she checked out the prince.

' _Look at him with his calm and serious expression. He looks so cold, so mysterious…so…so hot! That guy, he's so tall and well-built, with muscles in all the right places, that dark red hair. That goatee makes him look so cool…_ '

Zara began to walk as if in a haze, a side effect of the aphrodisiac, disregarding her sense of preservation she walked out from her hiding spot.

' _Who is he…no, rather she…_ ' the prince corrected himself among getting a better look at the uninvited occupant despite how she was dressed.

Seeing the strangely behaving intruder Kouen placed one hand on his sword ready to unsheathe the blade if she attacked him.

"Who are you and what purpose have you here?" he demanded in a level manner.

"I…I…need…" Zara never answered his inquiry as she found herself falling to the ground on her knees and breathing heavily as her heart pounded faster.

Cautious that it might be a trap the prince approached the woman grabbing her by the arm he lifted the foreigner up and had Zara face him and look him in the eye.

Noticing Zara's flushed face, he though her ill. "Are you in need of a physician?"

As if possessed, a lustful desire overcame the brunette. Rather that answer him, Zara threw herself atop the prince knocking the two to the ground with Zara atop the prince. In the tumble Kouen had dropped his sword not expecting the sick woman to be so strong as she straddled him.

Before he knew it the crazed woman was planting an amorous kiss on his lips. Shocked at the stranger's audacity to attack him in such a manner he parted his lips to speak only to end up giving Zara and opportunity to deepen the kiss as she grabbed his hand and placed it atop her breast as the prince instinctively placed his free hand on her upper thigh only to quickly return to his own senses.

The second Zara let go to catch her breath, He pushed her off himself and sat up.

"Do you know what you're doing?" ha asked but found the woman instead lying in a fetal position still flushed and now in a cold sweat.

Kouen thought about summoning his djinn Phenex, but after seeing the girl go unconscious he decided against summoning the djinn.

Taking pity on the girl he grabbed her torso that shivered with his touch and placed her on the bed in the room.

"You will answer my questions tomorrow," he told her not sure if she heard him or not and not caring wither way.

By Morning Zara slowly woke unable to recall the previous night. Rather than waking up back at the campsite, she found herself being stared down by a pair of red eyes.

"Wha…Ahhh!" she yelled in shock before aiming a kick at the man who quickly caught her ankle.

"Start from the beginning."

* * *

Side Story – Tiberius's search

* * *

"...down fell the three headed hydra, no longer would it terrorize the small valley and its citizens. And once again the day was saved thanks to Zara, Warrior Princess."

Applause filled the market square before the crowd disperse as the young bard collected her coins.

"Um excuse me do you really know someone named Zara?"

Tiberius approached the woman who had been telling the story to the crowd minutes before.

Tiberius was in an oasis town shopping for replacement provision when he had happened across a crowd of people listening to the young woman dramatic telling of an adventure.

Normally the former guard for hire would listen to for a minute or two before moving on, but hearing the name and description of the story's hero made him stay as the character sounded oddly similar to the object of his affections, Zara Rivera.

The petite, periwinkle -haired woman turned to see who had approached her. She gave him a once over before answering him.

"What's it to you?" she asked.

"Sorry it's just that the person in your story reminded me of my betrothed. I mean what are the odds that My Zara and your Zara both happen to be statuesque brunettes with rare abilities and silver bracelets and a golden lariat to aid them in battle"

"I've never mentioned that the bracelets were silver," she said, "I always say that the bracelets are gold in my stories."

"Who are you?" the young woman asked.

"The name is Tiberius, seeing as I was forthcoming with my name might I have yours?" he said in response.

Rather than answer him the storyteller circled him as she looked him over. "You're not that handsome, I will easily win."

"Sorry? What does is that suppose to mean?" Ti asked.

Standing in as tall as she could but still barley reaching Tiberius's chest, she pointed at his face. "My name is Febe. Consider this the official start of our rivalry."

"Rivalry?" he asked confused as to what exactly the girl meant.

"Yes, the rivalry for Zara's hand in marriage!"

"Wait…what?!"

' _This is the last thing I expected to hear…'_ Tiberius thought wondering how he ended up in this situation.

A couple weeks after he had returned to Pita after parting ways with Zara his mother had sat him down to give him some important news as to events that had transpired in the weeks he had been gone.

His mother had remarried. Surprisingly it had been to the doctor who had come to their small outpost and had been treating her illness. The doctor had turned out to be her first love who after thrity years was just as much in love with Rava as when they were young teens.

In the years that had passed the doctor had made a small fortune and would be able to provide for his mother.

"Tiberius, Thank you for staying by my side. Now is the time to live your life, you don't have to worry about me," she said giving her new husband a small kiss on the mans bearded cheek as she had finally confessed to her son that the ma was her new husband.

While Tiberius was happy for his mother and step-father he couldn't help but be embarrassed at the displays of affection between the two.

'Mother! You're acting like a young maiden not a dignified doctor's wife!'

"You should go after your bride," she suggested not caring for his objection.

"Mother!" he exclaimed.

When Tiberius had returned from his trip with Zara he had informed the woman of his unofficial engagement to the brunette. While he had said yes, it had been understood that he was doing it to tease the odd girl.

However in the weeks that followed he had given it some thought and the more it swirled in his mind the more he rather enjoyed the idea of making Zara his wife. He had always had an interest in strong and intelligent woman and while at times he did find some of the things Zara did and said strange he had found himself falling for the girl the more time they spent together. In truth he had been a bit dishearten when she left the desert oasis but he knew she had business to take care off.

He had begun to miss her small quirks and even her habit of calling him 'Chris.'Although he acted miffed he actually didn't mind it. He had asked her about the misnaming and she had explained to him that he looked like one of her favorite actors with his features.

"Your mother is right my boy," his step-father said, "It's never to late to reunited with the love of your life."

"Okay! I'm going to do it! I'm going to travel to Balbadd and find Zara and tell her how I really feel!" he declared raising his arms in the air.

"I'm so happy for you son and if you should happen to have some little ones by the time you get back I want at least one of them named after me," Rava joked.

"Mother!" he exclaimed, his face red from embarrassment as his parents laughed.

After weeks of traveling he had stop for supplies when he heard the young woman's tale whose main character was reminiscent of his friend.

"We shall have Zara choose who she would rather marry," Febe declared.

"What did I just get myself into?"

* * *

 **Does anyone else do that thing where after watching a show they read the character lines in their actor's voice?**

 **If you want an idea of what Zara sounds like her English V.A. would be Nancy Cartwright and her Japanese V.A. would be Romi Park**

 **Any questions or comments feel free to leave them in the review section.**

 **Thanks to asagi uchiha and SuzyQBeats for reviewing.**

 **Thanks to Twilight Dark Angel, Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, blue2345, Roningirlkisa, ThePathUntaken, girl falcona, MehhHehh, isss22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin, Touzoko, asagi uchiha, SuzyQBeats, Nikanox, srirachacha, Copykat2, Rsur Thorai, Loving-you-is-a-crime, Cheyenne761, LaChicaDelPortico, Aluminum Iodide, xXYuseiXAkikoXx , twistedlittledoll, EridanusV, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, PaperWorld, Narutoyaoi2000, niesha-16, SupremePancakeOverlord, Frost-Prime1340, brokenwings1995, LovelySakura777, Yellowie17, iram0123, ladyparty123, VeeVenea, CyanCheetah, laraliz16, thegooseman, Tavialover14, .5682, LadyShinkukaze, Pikapikaluv, Wavywavy, moonwolf1011, Shiovaun, sanderjan2, aki-blood-dark-princess, Akira D. Ryusuke, laurent1991, netzmadelyn, bluejay9524, Lady Lucky Heartfillia, leerinoatifa, Animefreak1145, Makayla Servamps and Artemis Uzmaki-Nara for favoriting.**

 **Thanks to Twilight Dark Angel, twistedlittledoll, DKMaria, vnienhuis, Silv3rR0s3, YukimuraShion, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, kaira2004, CeresNamikaze, pococo, Roughshodhail, isss22, Alana Fox, SaChan22, Wizard Alchemist, Jenmatsu, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin, asagi uchiha, SuzyQBeats, Nikanox, srirachacha, Bordeaux Lady, Number Two PResents, Cheyenne761, PortgasDTatze, AriaLuminer, shinoyukine27, LaChicaDelPortico, Aluminum Iodide, MasaYumm, EridanusV, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, Eight-Leaf Clover, PaperWorld, SupremePancakeOverlord, Frost-Prime1340, fianna2452, brokenwings1995, lizyeh2000, Wavywavy, gingers for life, Alex-Kurotani, Yellowie17, iram0123, ladyparty123, bamboots, Angel Of Darkness808, laraliz16, thegooseman, .5682, Pikapikaluv, moonwolf1011, Shiovaun, sanderjan2, Kira Kirya, aki-blood-dark-princess , Akira D. Ryusuke, Ijustdon'tcare132, netzmadelyn, bluejay9524, poyochan, Lady Lucky Heartfillia, Rosealin, Animefreak1145 and Artemis Uzumaki - Nara for following.**


	16. To the Library Part 2

**A/N: Hello Everyone, thanks for reading the next chapter of "A New Reality"**

 **Acknowledgments and answers to questions are at the end of the chapter.**

 **As always I don't own Magi, wonder woman, splash splash Love, the vicar of dibley and any of the pop culture references made by Zara. She and I are just fans.**

 **Talking**

 ** _Thoughts_**

* * *

Chapter 16

Ka-Boom!

"Are you insane?!"

"Stop him!"

"Not my books! Oh the humanity!"

"Bwahaha! You'll never get home now! But just to show there are no hard feelings, how about a small parting gift!"

Boom!

"We can't let Lady Moon or Al-Thamen get their hand on that spell book!"

"Kouen use your Djinn equip!"

Bang!

What had started out that morning as a scavenger hunt for a book had turned into a full on fight in a library between two magicians, a prince, his guards, an heiress and a super powered girl from the modern age. Thus the young woman known as Zara Rivera found herself scrambling to take cover as part of the building's roof began to break apart and collapse.

' _Mom, Dad, you guys would tell me if I did something horrible in the past to merit this kind of punishment right? Did I push some kid into the mud or caused a classmate to break into tears?'_

In the months since she had resided in an alternate world, the girl had begun to imagine what she would say if her family were with her then and there as a way to cope with her desire to see her loved ones once more.

"Zara! Over here!" shouted Yu, the magician that had become the latest companion on her journey.

' _Why me? Why couldn't the world just leave me to just stay in my dorm with my laptop and my history chick's podcasts…'_

Zara couldn't help but lament to herself as she tried to drown out the sounds of shouting and items breaking around her and focused on getting behind a broken column for protection.

"A thousand curses on whoever spiked that food, I hope they step in a large pile of shi-"

"Zara duck!"

+++++A New Reality+++++

"Will this do my lady?" the handmaiden asked her mistress as she put down the make-up brush having applied the red coloring to the heiress's lips.

"Yes, I believe this is more than enough to gain the prince's eye," Blossom answered waiving away her servant.

The young woman stood up as the servants bowed. The daughter of Lord Feng adjusted the opening of her collar allowing one of her maids to put the finishing touches of powder on her cleavage.

Walking in the direction of the guest wing of the nobleman's home, Blossom kept reminding herself of her father's plan to have her seduce the crown prince of the Kou Empire. Little did either of them know that the unexpected presence of a girl named Zara from another world would put a dent in their plans.

Fixing her nightgown as she stood outside Prince Kouen's room, the purple-haired beauty raised her hand and knocked softly on the frame of the door outside the guestroom where her target, the crown prince of the Kou Empire, was supposed to be having his dinner and if her timing was right he would soon be in need of physical attention.

In truth Blossom was glad that the prince wasn't terribly ugly as it made it easier to follow her father's orders despite her affections for someone other than the prince.

' _He would look a lot better without that patch of hair on his chin,'_ the heiress couldn't help thinking.

"Um, your highness? It's I, Blossom, Lord Feng's daughter. May I speak with you?" she called.

' _If father's plan is going accordingly, then the aphrodisiac should have started taking effect,'_ she thought as she tried to calm her nerves knowing what was expected for her.

Inside the guest quarters the eldest son of the current Kou emperor was in the middle of figuring out how to resolve an incident in his own room that had left him with questions. Questions that had yet to be answered as he placed the body of a strangely dressed young woman on his bed.

Hearing the knock on his door, the general covered the girl with the bed's covering before going to see who else had come to disturb his evening.

It took a minute but the door slowly opened to reaveal a red-haired man in his late twenties. Rather than a man crazed with lust, the Kou Empire prince greeted the teenager with the same serious expression he had as when he first arrived at her family's home.

"What is your business with me?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Before Blossom could answer, the sound of painful moaning erupted from within the room. As far as she knew the prince was suppose to be alone in his room as his household members were all being housed in another part of the manor.

"Is there someone in here with you your highness?" she questioned.

Ignoring her inquiry, Kouen moved closer to the entrance blocking the shorter woman's view of the guest suite and its intruder.

"Well? Why are you here?"

"Oh yes, I merely wanted to extend my hospitality as I didn't get a chance to welcome you properly earlier. Is there anything I can get you your highness, or rather is there something I can do for you?" Blossom asked as she touched the prince's shoulder and placed herself closer to the man, batting her eyelashes.

Not getting much of any kind of reaction other than a neutral expression, the young woman began to loosen the top of her dress exposing a shoulder only to have Kouen reach out and pull up her sleeve covering the girl and stopping her from disrobing.

"Your Highness? Don't you wish to ravish me?" she asked hesitantly as the man took her hand of his shoulder and grabbed the door.

"No, now you have no further business with me, take your leave," Kouen ordered in a stern manner.

"Well um…good…I guess….In that case I wish you a good night your highness," Blossom said as she bowed and existed the room.

Once outside she couldn't help but jump at the loud noise of the door slamming shut behind her.

' _Oh no…What will I tell father…'_

Back in the guest Suite, Kouen return to the other occupant in the room. Removing the cover he observed the brunette as she simultaneously was shivering as if cold and sweating as if she was warm and feverish.

"You! Get up!" he commanded, only to hear the girl breathing heavily as a response.

Noting that it would be awhile before the intruder was coherent enough to answer his questions the red-haired male moved a chair over, where he sat down to waited for the woman in the bed to wake. Kouen leaned back in his chair, he crossed his leg and he sat back placing his head on his hand as he looked at the scantily clad stranger with a bored expression that he had perfected over the years at the palace.

"Where did you come from?"

+++++A New Reality+++++

"Yue…you rich jerk…. make me some of that fancy tea…" a groggy voice ordered.

Feeling a pounding pain in her head and unable to recall the previous night, Zara was taking her time opening her eyes. Slowly the young woman's vision started to clear as she noticed that she wasn't outside in a forest.

Rather than waking up back at the campsite where Yue had set up their base of operations, Zara found herself being stared down by a pair of red eyes.

"Wha…Ahhh!" she yelled in shock at the person staring at her before aiming a kick at the man who quickly caught her ankle.

"Start from the beginning," the stranger said as he held on to foot refusing to let go.

Rather than comply, the newly awakened woman reached to her side only to find that she had been stripped of her weapons with even her bracelets and tiara being removed.

Zara attempted to hit the man as she raised her left hand and threw a punch only to have the hit blocked as he caught her hand, her movements having slowed down significantly due to her still tired state.

"How many times are you going to attempt to attack a member of the imperial family?" he asked with a bored expression.

Zara struggled to release herself from his grip. "I don't know what you're talking about but you have a lot of nerve holding me prisoner! You better not have tried anything bub!"

"You're the one who had the audacity to come to my room and attack me," he countered before letting go of the foreigner.

' _Why the heck would I go into this guy's room?'_ she asked herself, as she tried to remember what had happened the night before.

"The seal….you have one of those passes to the library…The library!" Zara exclaimed as she rembered why she had been in the room to begin with.

Spotting the pass on a nearby table Zara jumped towards the item only to be pulled back and downward when the red-haired stranger grabbed her ankle not letting her get away.

Landing with a thud, Zara looked up at the man with a glare. For a second his grip on her ankle loosened. Zara took advantage and pull herself free.

Getting up, she positioned herself in a fighting stance, one she had picked up watching the fanalis Morgiana use before fighting. "What's the big idea!?"

"You're not leaving this room until you tell me what I want to know," he said unflinching at her threatening posture as the red-head stood his ground.

Letting out a roar, Zara ran towards him only to stop sharply before she was cut finding the sharp end of a sword pointed at her neck.

"Now start from the beginning, why did you attack me last night?" he asked once more glaring at Zara with a serious expression.

If someone had sent the woman to kill him, he would find the mastermind of the plot. Having had attempts made on his life on a number of occasions the man was unfazed by the possibility of being drawn into a bout.

Gulping loudly, Zara answered his question. For as far as she had come compared to when she first arrived, she was a novice against more experienced fighters. "First of all, I don't even know who you are. Second I didn't attack you. The only reason I was in here in the first place was to take that golden seal."

Glancing over to the item on the table, he looked back at her. "Why do you want that pass?"

"Look there is a book in that Lord Feng guy's library that I really need, and seeing as that man would never willingly give me a pass it was just easier to take one from some rich guest," Zara answered him honestly.

"I don't understand, why take the seal? Why not just take the book?" he asked finding her plan flawed.

Zara couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Look, I already got a crazy lady trying to kill me every chance she can, I don't need a bunch of guards chasing me as well because of property damage."

Satisfied with the girl's answer, the older individual lowered his sword before returning the blade to its sheath.

"I am Kouen Ren, First Imperial Prince and General Commander of the Kou Empire's Western Subjugation Army," he announced standing tall slightly miffed at being thought of as simply some idiot nobleman.

"Oh I'm Zara. Just Zara"

' _Well this is just great…not! What are the odds that the guy I was going to take the seal from happens to be both a prince and an army general….'_ Zara lamented.

Sitting down in his chair he looked at the woman with slight curiosity. While he now knew Zara's purpose for being in his presence the night before, he still questioned her actions "If all you wanted was the seal than why did you come at me like some mindless creature? Did you plan on seducing me to get your hand on the golden pass?"

"Seduce you?!" Zara eyes became as wide as saucers at what the prince was implying. "I've never seduced anybody!"

"The way your dressed says differently," he drawled.

' _First chance I get I'm changing out of this thing.'_

Zara was clad in her Wonder Woman costume from Halloween night. Although the girl herself had gotten accustomed to the outfit, others weren't so unfazed by the exposed neckline and legs.

" Look all I know is that one minute I'm eating some of that food and the next thing I know you're staring down at me as I woke up."

"You truly don't remember anything of the previous night? You don't recall pushing me to the ground and placing your lips on mine?" Kouen continued.

Zara couldn't help but turned tomato red at what the prince was implying. "We didn't ….I mean I…but I was still dressed…."

"We didn't sleep together, I tend not to bed those making an attempt on my life," he said in a serious expression as the man took a sip of the warm tea that had been brought to his room earlier that morning.

"I'm telling you there was something in the food," Zara insisted.

"Shou! Kokuton!" Kouen called out summoning two of members of his household.

The door slid open as two men walked in, one appearing with a beast like face and the other resembling a dragon.

Zara had seen some strange things since she had been brought to this world but the sight of such appearances still surprised her.

"You called us Prince Kouen?" Shou asked.

"Yes, I need you two investigate a matter for me," Kouen informed them of the task he had for the two. "There was an attempt to drug me last night, go question the kitchen staff as to this plot. I won't let anyone get away with an attempt on my life."

"We will get to the bottom of this," they promised. Before walking out the two men glanced at Zara as if questioning who she was and why she had been with the prince.

Awkwardly the girl gave the strange looking men a wave as they left.

"They seem….nice?" Zara said as the door closed. "Friends of yours?"

"They are part of my household," he answered curtly.

"Household?"

Before Kouen could answer, the two were interrupted by a strong air current.

"Zara! I've come to rescue you!"

Yu burst through the window, a strong gust of wind sent items flying back as both Zara and Kouen protected themselves from the flying debris. The prince instinctively grabbed Zara and held her close to him as he shielded the woman from the splinters of wood.

Seeing the man and woman in such close proximity to each other Yu shouted, "How dare you take advantage of a woman just because she's simple minded. Fight me you, you fiend!"

"Hey! Who you calling simple minded!?" Zara shouted having released herself from Kouen's grip.

"I didn't think this many people were foolish as to challenge me," Kouen drawled as he unsheathed his blade once more.

Before the brunette could say anything to her rescuer over his insult, Yu was bowing before the prince.

"Your highness, please forgive my intrusion. Had I known it was you I would have known better than to challenge the famed dungeon conqueror and general."

Lifting his head but still in a bowing position he hissed at Zara. "Why are you with the crown prince?"

"Wait you know him?" she asked pointing to the royal.

Yu looked at the young woman as if she had two heads. "Of course I do, all the most important people in the empire know of the prince and his great victories. Would you please excuse us your highness?" Standing straight he walked over and grabbed Zara's wrist and pulled her closer so she could hear him whisper .

"Look I got worried after you didn't come back okay," he said not wanting to look her in the face.

"Aww how sweet, if I didn't know any better I'd say you actually cared about me Yu."

A blush rose on the man's cheeks at the girl's teasing. "No, I was worried that we would have come here for nothing and I don't need my time wasted."

In truth the magician did feel threatened at the thought that Zara would fall for the prince after all he had an understanding that women were attracted to power.

"Seeing who's room this is, I doubt even you could win against a man who had three djinns," Yu told her.

Turning back to the prince, Zara couldn't help but say ""Yu mentioned that you've conquered a dungeon I've been in one before too."

"Too? Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye…" Kouen said his interest being pique at the thought that the statuesque girl might be a king candidate or have some knowledge behind the dungeons.

"I will help you get into the library," he said leaning back in his chair. "However in exchange you must tell me everything you know about Alma Torran."

"I'm afraid we-" Yu had begun to speak only to have his mouth covered by Zara's hand.

"Yeah sure I'll tell you everything I know about Velma Torrent…" she said.

In truth the university student wasn't sure what the prince was asking for, but she was desperate for any chance to get home that she would agree to almost anything.

+++++A New Reality+++++

True to his word Kouen Ren brought the odd woman and the magician to the library with him. Before doing so, he had questioned Zara as to her knowledge.

Although it wasn't anything groundbreaking the wonder woman lookalike told the prince everything she had learned about Dungeons and Djinns from her own experience in Amon's dungeon as well as the tidbits she had picked up from people like the King of Sindria, Sinbad, even if she didn't mention him by name to the Kou general not knowing what the politics of the realm were.

"I shouldn't be so surprised at the amount of information. Not many find such history to be of interest to them" the prince said, having spent many hours on his own doing research. "But I am a man of my word. I will grant you access to the library."

Along the way Zara had explained to the prince what her reason for wanting the book of spells was, mentioning only that Lady Moon had taken her from her home and omitting the part of being from another world.

The trio had split up in an effort to search for the spell book that was the counter part to the one in Lady Moon's possession. After three hours of searching the three had come up empty.

"You weren't kidding when you said this place was big," Zara said to Yu. "Doesn't this place have some sort of catalog or classification system?"

"Not really, we will have to continue searching book by book," Yu told her.

While in their search the prince couldn't help but sneak glances at Zara. Even though he had yet to say it out loud the girl had piqued his interest. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him, that the girl had obviously omitted details about her origins. Kouen couldn't help but compare her to another woman of a similar age, his cousin Hakuei. It wasn't just a physical comparison but the way they composed themselves.

"Hey! I just remembered something!" the brunette said interrupting Kouen's train of thought.

' _She certainly lacks Hakuei's grace and diplomacy,'_ he thought as she rugged at his sleeve.

"I said I remember something else one of my friends told me. It's probably important since he's one of those Ma-"

Before Zara could tell Kouen about her young friend Aladdin and his status as a Magi, the sound of doors slamming open stopped her.

Kouen, Yu and Zara all gathered behind one of the large book cases to get a look at who had come in. Zara had her hand on her golden lasso ready for any action.

"Stay your hand. They're with me," Kouen said coming out from their hiding spot so that the members of his household could see their commander.

Zara and Yu followed suite joining the Prince as they watched the Beast-like men approach. Walking up to them were Shou and Kokuton, followed by Seishuu, the man with snake hair and Kin, the large boar like man, dragging behind them the scared form of Lord Feng who could be heard whimpering and begging to be let go.

Shou addressed the royal as Seishuu threw the middle-aged man at Kouen's feet. "Your highness, we found the culprit who thought he could get away with tampering with your mind."

"He ought to look into raising his standards when it comes to his body guards. Those little boys went down easily," Kin boasted.

All the while Seishuu, the man with the snake hair couldn't help but stare at Zara, "Who is she?" he asked with a smirk eyeing the girl up and down.

Not liking how the gorgon-like man was leering at her, Zara couldn't help but shift slightly hiding herself behind Kouen's slightly taller frame. Earning her a raised eyebrow from Kouen as Yu gave the young man a glare.

"Pay her no mind," Kouen ordered before turning his eyes to the man begging at his feet. "Did you really think you could get away with trying to kill me?"

"Please your highness, I swear I never tried to poison you." Feng cried grabbing at the Prince's robes. "It was just a small dosage of what some might consider a romantic aid."

"An act against a member of the imperial family is punishable by death," Kouen said placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Please spare my life! I'll give you anything you want, anything you want, take it, it's yours," Lord Feng offered.

Jumping in Zara interceded before Kouen could ask for anything. This earned her a passive look as the prince, wanted to see what the girl had planned.

"There's a book I need, it's a spell book," Zara said to the man.

"There's only one spell book in this library, spare me and it is yours," he offered.

Zara walked over to Kouen. "I really need this, if you let him go I'll make it up to you."

Kouen was silent as he thought over the offer. ' _I still don't know what these two are fully capable of, but they could prove useful to me in the future.'_

"Very well, I will spare Lord Feng," Kouen said giving his answer.

The older noble began to bow and thank the prince. Rising up he lead the group to one of the older parts of the library.

However after they reached the case there was nothing but an empty space.

"What's the big deal! There's nothing here, if you've tricked us, his majesty will be the least of your worries," Yu threatened pointing his staff at the older male.

"I swear it is supposed to be here, someone must have taken it," Feng said biting his nail in the hopes that the group would believe him.

Before anyone could advance, the sound of books falling caught their attention.

"Someone else must be here," Yu said.

"Look there someone over there!" Kin pointed out as a retreating figure could be seen fleeing.

"Follow that person!" Kouen ordered.

The group weaved through the rows of bookshelves to catch up with the person. Zara used her speed to get to the center of the library stopping the person in their tracks before they could reach any of the entryways.

"Not so fast! Handover that book in your hand," Zara ordered grabbing the person's arm to keep them from leaving.

Pulling down the hood of the person's cloak, Zara was surprised to find that the person was a teen girl a couple of years younger than herself. The person was Lord Feng's daughter Blossom.

"If anyone's taking that spell book it will be me," a male voice said.

Suddenly from one of the higher floors another cloaked figure landed near Zara.

"Who are you?" Zara asked just as Yu, Kouen and the others arrived on the scene.

The cloaked figure lowered his hood to reveal a young, handsome man of tall stature with long black hair, dressed in black and sporting a smirk on his angular features.

"You can think of me as an interested party," the man in black answered vaguely.

The man had been after the spell book for some time, going as far to gain the young lady's trust by staging a robbery wherein he would come to the girl's rescue and get her to fall in love with him to the point where he would get her to do whatever he asked of her.

"Now my love hand me the book," he ordered the young woman.

"Blossom! What are you doing?!" he father yelled as the young woman tossed the book to her suitor.

"I have to father, I love him!" she cried as angry tears poured from her eyes while she freed herself from Zara's hold and ran to the man's open arms.

The man gave the young heiress a kiss on the lips before backing away sporting a maniacal grin on his face.

"Oh if only there was somebody who loved you," he said before pulling out a dagger from the girl's torso, having used his kiss as a means to get close enough to stab her. Throwing her body, Zara ran and caught the injured girl placing her near the girl's father.

As he laughed Yu went pale recognizing the engraving on the blade's handle.

"I've seen that knife before," he mentioned causing Kouen and Zara to look at him as well as gaining the crazed man's attention.

"Can't say I blame you brother for not recognizing me, then again I've grown so much since the last time we played together," the man laughed

"Don't tell me that's…"

"Yes, that's Kabuto. It seems that Lady Moon has found a way to age him," Yu answered.

"Lady Moon is the woman after you," Kouen said to Zara, receiving a nod confirming his statement.

"You can thank Al-Thamen for my new visage. They have some of the most powerful spell castors," Kabuto gloated.

"You and Lady Moon give magicians a bad name!" Yu shouted pointing at Kabuto.

"Give us that book Kabuto! Or you'll be sorry!" Zara yelled at the grown child.

Sporting an evil grin, the boy didn't bother hiding his amused look. "I don't think so, for you see with this book not only will you never go home but mother will be able to fulfill her life's ambition."

Taking out a wand and began to manipulate the rukh, causing all the occupants in the room to be pushed to the floor. Unlike his older half-brother Yu who specialized in wind magic, Kabuto had found his strength to lie in gravity magic.

"I suppose I should explain, you see after you escaped, mother found it challenging to repeat the ritual that brought you to our doorstep. Luckily with father's passing we had a visit from some highly connected individuals," he began.

' _Is he seriously monologing right now?'_ Zara grimaced as the man-child gleefully went on about his mother's master plan.

Rather than listen to Kabuto's plans, Zara instead began to focus on getting herself of the ground or at the very least being able to move one of her limbs. While the man-child was distracted, Zara lifted her left arm, reaching for her tiara.

Standing in front of his older brother, Kabuto failed to notice the older girl's movements. "Now I will make her the happiest mommy in the world when I bring her such a prize with the added bonus of all your heads."

"I don't think so," Yu said lifting his head.

"And why's that?"

Smirking, Yu said, "Because of that."

Before the boy in all black could turn around, both his wand and the book he had gotten a hold of were knocked out of his hand from the hit of the flying object.

Zara had used her tiara, throwing the metal object she hit Kabuto's hand causing him to hold his appendages in pain.

' _I'm never going to complain again about all those drills Ti made me do,'_ she thought thankful that the gladiator had made her do target practice.

Yu caught the book in his hand and began to run in the opposite direction the gravity spell having been broken. Before he could get to an exit, the magician was tackled and sent flying by a large creature. He dropped the book the book was picked up once more by Kabuto.

The young magician attempted to leave but found his path blocked by a blast of fire. Kouen had changed his sword using his Djinn weapon equip.

"Are you okay?" Zara asked as she kneeled down to be at eye level with Yu.

"I'll be fine but you need to stop my brother," he said.

Kabuto glared at Kouen, "You can't stop me, if you wish to catch me you'll have to go through my pet first."

The man-child raise his hand and called out "Frey! Come here!"

The same creature that had tackled Yu, appeared before Kouen. The creature was a maurenia baboon, an ape like creature from the Dark Continent.

Kouen was ready to summon Astaroth only to find the four household members he had brought with him standing between him and the animal.

"Leave this thing to us," Kin said.

"Hey Kin how about we see who takes this monster down first," Seishuu said wagering with the older man.

"Perhaps I won't be needing to call upon Astaroth this time." Kouen mused.

Taking advantage of their divided attention, Kabuto attempted to sneak away with the book in hand.

Zara ran past the royal general and his men.

"I'm going after him!" she said before taking off in the direction of the exit.

Zara followed Kabuto finding him inside a smaller side room. Standing at the doorway she planned on cutting him off from any escape routes.

"Give it up kid, there's nowhere to go. Without your wand you can't pull that same magnet trick on me," she said drawing out the sword she had with her.

"As much as I've enjoyed our frolicking I have more important matters to attend too," he said throwing a small blade in her direction.

Zara easily deflected the blade with her bracelet sending it flying back at Kabuto cutting his hand.

As the son of Lady Moon winced over the pain in his hand, Zara walked towards him.

"What is it going to take to be rid of you?" he growled.

"Guess we'll have to find out," she boasted. As much as Zara wanted to pat herself for her cool answers she was on the defensive again, raising her arms to protect her face when Kabuto threw a table at her.

Holding out the dagger his mother had gifted him he thrusted the knife in Zara's direction. Having improved on her reflexes, Zara blocked each pare.

Frustrated at the lack of carnage, Kabuto pulled out a small vile from his tunic. His mother had made it for him and had told him to you it should he ever need a boost of strength

Drinking the foul tasting liquid he found an overwhelming heat overtake him. The liquid boosted his physical strength and speed to put him on par with even a fanalis.

"Enough of this!" he yelled as he rushed Zara. Taking the girl by surprise he placed his hand on Zara's neck and pushed her back against a wall.

Zara pushed him away from her with enough force to send him flying to the other end of the small room. Seeing where he landed Kabuto spotted a display of weapons and grabbed a spear aiming it at the Wonder woman dressed girl.

Zara dodged and weaved to avoided the pointed end of the spears only to find herself in a corner.

"As fun as this has been, you are no match for me," he said as he aimed the spear at the brunette.

The girl grabbed the spear only a few centimeters from piercing her neck.

"Let go!" Kabuto ordered.

"If you say so," she said breaking the wooden end and thrusting him away causing him to land on his behind.

Taking her lasso she tied his arms to his torso and threw him through a wall. Not done with the man child she took her lasso and threw him in the air and brought him crashing down into the floor.

"You won't get-"

Once more Zara threw him against another wall.

"You won't-"

A second time she stopped him from talking as she sent the grown man through the roof.

That time however Kabuto had gathered some of the dark rukh and used his gravity magic to levitate himself away before Zara could go after him.

"How'd he get away so fast?!"

Zara flew through the hole in the roof but was unable to get a clue as to the direction in which Lady Moon's son had gone.

Returning to the main room of the library, Zara found that Kouen and his household had managed to tame the ape-like beast and that Yu was standing again.

"Where's my brother?" he asked Zara.

"He got away with the book," she said disappointed. "I may have gotten carried away in fighting and he pulled a fast one on me."

"Kabuto didn't get everything," Yu said slyly.

"What do you mean?" Zara asked not sure where Yu was going with his comment.

He pulled out a ripped page from his robe holding it out for Zara to see. "In the fight I managed to find the right page and take it out."

"Yu, you smart son of a bitch!" Zara cheered. The hazel-eyed woman was so overcome with joy that Zara grabbed Yu in a tight hug, causing the magician to turned red at the girl's show of affection.

"Yes well someone had to be the brains of this operation," he said insulting her as a means to hide his romantic feelings towards the foreign girl.

Letting go of Yu, Zara approached the Kou Empire's prince. "Hey Kouen," she addressed much to Yu's shock at her level of impropriety at addressing the man so casually.

"Thanks for your help getting us in here," she said giving the man a hug as well causing the man to go rigid at how easily she touched him.

Showing a serious expression to the girl he said, "Do not think I did it out of kindness. You could prove useful to me in the future in expanding the Kou Empire and conquering smaller regions."

' _Conquering? Empires? I need to get out of here while I still can,'_ she silently panicked at what the prince wanted of her.

Sweating profusely at where the situation was heading Zara said. "Would you excuse me for a moment I need to discuss something with my friend…"

Grabbed Yu's arm and dragged him out before breaking into a run.

"What do you think your doi-" before the magician could finish his protest Zara had thrown him over her shoulder and took off flying away from the wreckage .

"Don't worry I'll find another way to pay back the prince."

+++++A New Reality+++++

Two month had passed since the encounter with Kabuto at the Library. In that time Zara and Yu had returned to the young nobleman's estate. There the girl was introduced to Yu's brothers, Fu and Ru.

"Why do they look so much like you?" she asked that first day.

"We're triplets," Yu answered. Yu was the brains, Fu was the brawns and Ru was the artistic one.

In that time Yu had worked on translating the spell in order to get started.

"Zara, forget about that Reim fellow and just accept my marriage proposal already," Ru said taking the girl's hand and placing a kiss on top only to have Zara take her hand back.

"I keep telling you Ru, I don't plan on marrying anyone," she said awkwardly.

"Why would you even want to marry a brat like her," Yu said from his desk his jealousy making him act out.

"You might as well give up brother," Fu said. "A warrior like Zara is only attracted to strong guys like yours truly."

Once more Yu spoke up, "You both might as well give up, and once the spell is completed we will be rid of this nuisance."

"Hey! Who are you calling a nuisance!?" Zara yelled as she slammed her hands on Yu's desk in frustration.

The woman couldn't help but feel frustrated that after it seemed that the two were on the verge of becoming friends, the nobleman had return to his previous treatment of the girl.

"My, my what I wouldn't do to be a spry young man again," a mature voice teased.

"Lee and Theo?" she questioned not sure which of the two of the three old men was standing before the group.

"Still around here I see. Can't say I blame you for falling for Yu, after all I taught him everything I know about women," Lee, one of the old Wiseman boasted considering himself a real Casanova.

Zara and Yu couldn't help but look at each other before both quickly turned away in embarrassment at what the old magician was insinuating.

"I'm just waiting for Yu to finish the spell and then get home, nothing else," the American girl insisted.

"I'm afraid your plans to hang out here will have to be put on hold," Lee said,

"Why?" she questioned.

Lee began to explain. "Well my dear this isn't just a spell where all you have to do is give a command to the rukh. I was looking over the list of items needed and unlike the spell that Lady Moon used to summon you, there's an extra item needed to send you home."

"And what would that be?" she asked the Wiseman.

"You need a lock of hair from a prince. And not just any prince it needs to be a third born son with golden hair," Lee told her.

Raising an eyebrow, Zara couldn't help but be skeptical that the spell would call for something so specific. Except for the two miniature seniors, everyone else had a look that expressed their confusion.

"That can't be true…can it?" Zara asked.

"Are you serious Master?" Yu asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't see it," the old teacher said approaching his student and pointing out the item in the spells instruction.

Although the writing was smaller than the rest of the passage, sure enough it was on the parchment.

Looking up from the parchment, Yu turned to Zara. "It's true. No wonder this spell takes so much time to perform with the requirements needed.

"Where are you going to get something like that?" Fu asked his brother.

"Um guys I-" Zara began to speak up only to interrupted.

"Leave this to me!" Ru shouted. "With my connections, I will send out my spies to search the land."

"You don't hav-" Zara tried once more to tell them her thought only to be cut of once more.

This time it was Yu who interrupted the brunette. "No need brother, I can use a locating spell and in three days we will find such a prince."

"Will you all shut-up for once!" Zara cried out garnering the attention of everyone in the room.

Once all eye were on her Zara couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed not used to calling attention to herself on purpose. " I was trying to tell you I know someone like that and I think I may know where he is."

When Lee had given his description, there was one person that came to mind for the girl. It had been sometime since she had seen him and the other children but to her detriment the young man known as Alibaba, would be her best bet. It helped that she considered the boy to be a friend so she wouldn't feel embarrassed asking him for a lock of his hair.

"The young prince of Balbadd is in Sindria and will be there for some time," Theo confirmed having had a vision of super powered woman visiting the island kingdom .

"Looks like you'll be heading off to Sindria"

"This is just great," she replied sarcastically.

"I hear it is quite the paradise. Their king is the famous adventurer Sinbad."

"I'm well aware of who Sinbad is."

"Lucky you," Lee chimed in.

"What did you mean by 'Lucky you'?" she asked

' _Sorry Mom, Dad. It looks like our reunion is going to have to wait.'_

* * *

Side Story – Zara and Febe

* * *

"It's decided then, we'll travel south to Balbadd and look for Zara," Tiberius said outlining the plan having decided to take the young storyteller as his travelling companion.

"And then we'll make her decided once and for all who she would rather marry. Me, the beautiful, witty, and all around charming bard or some brute from a Reim outpost," she said taking a jab at the former gladiator.

"Febe Just how did you meet Zara?" he asked before taking a bite of a citrus fruit he had bought from a stall manned by two young girls.

Tiberius and Febe were sitting by a fountain near the oasis's market eating their food as they got down to business.

"Weren't you listening to my story earlier? She saved my village from a hydra."

A month into her journey to Balbadd, Zara had stopped at a small settlement to replenish her water supply and purchase food for herself and Pearl her camel.

"Hyaaa!" the shout rang through the canyon.

The creatures long neck was sliced through making the rest of the torso fall with it.

"That was amazing!" Febe cried out as she approached the older girl.

Unable to help herself, Febe couldn't help but look at the girl in awe. Febe starred in awe at the tall woman. "You're beautiful," she said.

The woman tall, slender, yet athletic with strong arms showing that there was muscle behind her strength with long dark brown hair that complemented her tan skin. Looking at the older girl's face, Her eyes were sharp with brown almost hazel-like irises She has a long, thin and defined nose and pink lips.

"What was that thing? Dinosaur? A Dragon" Zara asked trying to clean off some of the slime of her sword.

"That was a hydra," she answered casual.

Upon hearing that the monster she had fought was the mythical creature, she couldn't help but blanch.

"Is something the matter?" the blue haired girl asked.

Before she could answer the creatures body began to stir.

Zara grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her along as she ran away from the beast. "I wish you would have told me that was a hydra!"

"Why does that matter?"

Zara glanced back before explaining why it was important. "Because in all the myths, it's always a bad idea to cut off a hydra's head."

"Why's it a bad idea?"

Multiple growls resounded throught the canyon.

"That's why!" Zara said as pushed the girl behind a large boulder for cover. The once headless creature had revived itself with three heads where it once had only one.

"Stand back, I'll take it down!" Zara said, flying towards the creature as Febe watch the fight with stars in her eyes.

Once she had defeated the three headed monster by crushing it under a pile of rocks, Zara and Febe returned to the village where the traveler was given a hero's welcome.

Zara had been invited to join the villagers for a meal and a bed to rest as thanks.

"Zara," the young bard called approaching the brunette.

"Oh um Febe, right?" she asked still learning the names of everyone.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Febe asked having built up the nerve to speak to Zara.

"Huh? Oh sure," she said getting up.

Once the two were outside, Zara couldn't help but wish she had brought a shawl or jacket feeling the cold breeze of the desert night.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Febe walked up to Zara and grabbed the taller girls hands.

"The truth is….I really, really, really like you! And I think you might like me too?"

"…Huh?" to say she was surprised was a bit of an understatement. Zara had only been confessed to once in her life and it was in the second grade.

"Is that all you have to say? I'm in love with you and I think we would be really happy together!"

Zara was unsure what to say to the younger girl. While she was flattered she didn't feel the same way about the other girl.

"I'm very flattered that you like me Febe, but the truth is we don't really know anything about each other. I think you might be confusing the excitement earlier for feeling of love. Not to mention I'm twenty-three and you look like you're barely out of your teens."

Febe shook her head, "No it's more than that. Not only are you beautiful but your strong and kind and fearless and you're also funny too."

"Not to mention I may or may not be semi-engaged at the moment."

' _What! Who dares to think they are worthy of Zara's affections?! I will be the one to win her heart_.' She thought.

"How about we start of as friends first," Zara offered holding out her hand for the blue-haired girl to shake.

Rather than take her hand Febe hugged the foreign girl. Zara patted the girl's back unaware the thought going through Febe's mind.

"Why couldn't I get this much attention back home," Zara said out loud, causing Febe to giggle.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Any questions or comments feel free to leave them in the review section.**

 **Thanks to SuzyQBeats, Lizyeh2000, the guest reviewer, amerdism and asagi uchiha for reviewing.**

 **In response to some questions:**

 **Question** : I expect Zara will get the muscles of an amazon while fighting in the world of magi. Also could get a description of Zara and what she's wearing altogether, I've got a basic understanding of what she looks like but well her description is scattered across paragraphs and a few chapters, just a physical description of things like height, hair colour, length and style, as well as eye color, b*** size, figure, skin tone, that kind of thing, and a description of her clothes if your able. Also will she be having her Wonder Woman costume or armour I guess modified? The justice league Wonder Woman costume is nice and all but impractical, also she doesn't seem the type to wear something as revealing, maybe add a skirt, there are a few designs like that. Any way Awesome story, when's the next chapter going up, I hope to see more soon?

 **Answer** : I'll try to incorporate more details to build a better picture of Zara as the story goes on like details about her face and expression as well as the kind of clothing she wears.

Regarding her costume eventually it will be replaced with something more practicle, and more typical of the setting as well, like how in the new new DCU movies her costume resembles something more similar to what a greek or roman fighter would wear.

 **Question** :Wait so if Zara has all the abilities of Wonder Woman how was she unable to keep up with morgiana? Wonder Woman is stronger, faster (she can move at hypersonic speeds of Mach 5) and generally better than a fanalis with better senses to, as well as greater intelligence, wisdom, empathy, and is even multi lingual? Also I'm pretty sure a kick from a fanalis wouldn't be able to break her bones. She's survived worse. I suppose you'd put it down to Zara being untrained in her abilities, is that it?

 **Answer** : You are right it had more to do with inexperience than their power levels. On one hand you have Morgiana who has had her abilities all her life and has gone through a lot of hard labor so she's had years to know what her abilities are and how to use, at the beginning when Zara first encounters Morgiana, she had only had her powers for at most 2 weeks, and did not having the physical training that morgiana had. Another factor is that Zara didn't have much knowledge of Wonder Woman aside from the more well known things. It was her roommate Kat who got her the costume and had taken her to see the movies. Although I try to have her learn more as time goes on, somethings might take longer for her to discover.

 **Question** :People keep calling zara ugly, is she? I know she's got a great body from the amount of ... attention she garners, but is she ugly.

I always thought Zara was beautiful, was I wrong?

 **Answer** : Although I've never fully described it, in my head I picture her face resembling that of the actress Sophia Loren, who while I find to be really beautiful not everyone will agree. It is one of those things where beauty is in the eye of the beholder. It's like how in some cultures certain features and fashions are considered more attractive. Like one person might find curly hair cute and another person might find long straight hair to look better.

For example in the fanfiction Sinbad and Tiberious think she is really beautiful. Tiberious hit on her at the brothel the first time they meet because he thought she was one of the pretty girls that worked as for Sinbad, my interpretation is that he would find her to be pretty as he has seen various women so her looks wouldn't be strange to him. On the other hand someone from Kou like Kouen would be more attracted to someone like Hakuei who looks different than Zara so while he wouldn't call her a monster she is just not his type.

And it's not just her face, it also has to do with the way she carried herself and her personality. Like Yu who changes his mind about Zara because of how she stayed with him all night while he was sick while someone like Judar would call her ugly not so much because of her looks but because of how she talked to him.

Another factor is that in her schooldays, there were mean people who were just mean bullies who would say anything to hurt her feelings.

 **Thanks for favoriting to Twilight Dark Angel, Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, blue2345, Roningirlkisa, ThePathUntaken, girl falcona, MehhHehh, isss22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin, Touzoko, asagi uchiha, SuzyQBeats, Nikanox, srirachacha, Copykat2, Rsur Thorai, Loving-you-is-a-crime, LaChicaDelPortico, Aluminum Iodide, xXYuseiXAkikoXx , twistedlittledoll, EridanusV, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, PaperWorld, Narutoyaoi2000, niesha-16, SupremePancakeOverlord, Frost-Prime1340, brokenwings1995, LovelySakura777, Yellowie17, iram0123, ladyparty123, VeeVenea, CyanCheetah, laraliz16, thegooseman, Tavialover14, .5682, LadyShinkukaze, Pikapikaluv, Wavywavy, moonwolf1011, Shiovaun, sanderjan2, aki-blood-dark-princess, Akira D. Ryusuke, laurent1991, netzmadelyn, bluejay9524, Lady Lucky Heartfillia, leerinoatifa, Animefreak1145, Makayla Servamps, Dancing to you Heartbeat, AmericanNidiot, OddSenjuOut, Cross Fate, Okamishiru, amerdism, TheRageOfTheSea, LadyAshetzi and midnightlazulis**

 **Thanks for following to Twilight Dark Angel, twistedlittledoll, DKMaria, vnienhuis, Silv3rR0s3, YukimuraShion, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, kaira2004, CeresNamikaze, pococo, Roughshodhail, isss22, Alana Fox, SaChan22, Wizard Alchemist, Jenmatsu, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin, asagi uchiha, SuzyQBeats, Nikanox, srirachacha, Bordeaux Lady, Number Two Presents, Cheyenne761, PortgasDTatze, AriaLuminer, shinoyukine27, LaChicaDelPortico, Aluminum Iodide, MasaYumm, EridanusV, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, Eight-Leaf Clover, PaperWorld, SupremePancakeOverlord, Frost-Prime1340, fianna2452, brokenwings1995, lizyeh2000, Wavywavy, gingers for life, Alex-Kurotani, Yellowie17, iram0123, ladyparty123, Nickey K. Gardner, laraliz16, thegooseman, .5682, Pikapikaluv, moonwolf1011, Shiovaun, sanderjan2, Kira Kirya, aki-blood-dark-princess , Akira D. Ryusuke, Ijustdon'tcare132, netzmadelyn, bluejay9524, poyochan, Lady Lucky Heartfillia, Rosealin, Animefreak1145, Dancing to your Heartbeat, Haruhi330, .Holland, DinoPower, AmericanNidiot, OddSenjuOut, Okamishiru, amerdism, LadyAshetzi, scarlett key and jeskanomes.**


	17. Party Time

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading the next chapter of "A New Reality"**

 **As always I don't own Magi, wonder woman, Mulan, Family Guy and any of the pop culture references made by Zara. She and I are just fans.**

 **As for the romance in this fic, there is yet to be a final decision made but if anyone had any suggestions I'm all ears.**

Talking

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

"Tell me again why can't Dario do what he did last time and magic me to Sindria Island?"

At the port of a small village on the coast of the Kou Empire was gathered a small group consisting of a young woman from another dimension, two wise men and the trio of the Change triplets.

After having gotten the page with the spell to send Zara Rivera back to her home, the two wise men had appeared and informed the girl that there was vital ingredient missing in order for the incantation to work. The item in question was a lock of hair from a prince. And not just any prince it needed to be a third born son with golden hair.

Coincidentally the woman knew of such a person and had a good idea of where to find him and that was in the Kingdom of Sindria.

"This will catch less attention than a large amass of rukh," Theo, one of the wise men answered.

In truth Theo and his cousin Lee, another of the wise men had conspired to keep the truth from the young woman that Dario, another of the wise men had been missing ever since he had sent Zara to the Kou Empire. Worried that Al Thamen was the reason behind the old magician's disappearance they didn't want to scare the woman.

"So which one of these ships is the one heading for Sindria?" Zara asked as they were a few ships among the small port with items being taken aboard and disembarked.

"You won't be boarding any of these large ships," Lee corrected. "You'll be taking that small boat there, and sailing to Sindria on your own."

Yu Chang, Lee's student spoke up voicing his concern, "Master, are you sure that is such a good idea? It's not exactly an afternoon outing on a small lake."

"Do you really expect me to go sailing on my own? When have I ever indicated that I know anything about boats or going out to see? Can't I just fly there?" she asked.

"It would take several days to reach the island," Theo told her knowing that there wasn't any land masses between the Kou empire coast and the island nation. "It'll take you two weeks if you go in a smaller vessel."

"All the supplies had been loaded onto the boat Master Lee," announced Fu Chang.

"And everything had been packed for you my beautiful swan," Said Ru Change as he handed Zara a satchel where her aside from her silver bracelets and the rest of her wonder woman costume that she had had with her since the day she was taken from her home, was hidden. Looking inside the bag, Zara couldn't help but notice the tears in the costume and knew she would no longer be able to wear the item.

Zara had been given some new clothing, picking out items that were akin to something she would wear back in the twenty-first century, including black flats, black leggings and a green tunic length top with short sleeves and a mandarin collar.

"Well you guys I guess I should get going. I should be back in a couple of months," Zara said as she was helped into the small boat while one of the triplets untethered the boat from the dock.

Waving goodbye to the group seeing her off, the boat seem to be drifting along on its own. The men couldn't help but flinch as they watched the ship go sideways, before sighing as they saw the girl give them a wave and waved back in return.

"She going to die out there on her own, isn't she master," Yu couldn't help but comment to Lee only to find that the two tiny wise men had disappeared already leaving the triplets on their own.

++++++ A New Reality +++++

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma! Ma! Ma! Ma! Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum! Mummy! Mummy! Mumma! Mumma! Mumma!"

The sound of crying could be heard as Lady Moon stood up from her chair to hug her son as Kabuto ran into his mother's arms. The sight of the tall man in the small woman's embraced received little attention as the servants that had followed Lady Moon to the hideout provided by Al Thamen feared the magician's wrath.

"Yao!" Lady Moon called to her man-servant.

"Yes my lady," he responded with a deep bow.

"Make sure that no one comes to disturb me!" she ordered as she patted her physically grown son's head.

With another bow the man left and closed the door to his mistress's room.

"There, there my precious boy everything is alright now that you're back with your mother," she cooed.

Kabuto looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes. "Mother, that giant woman was so mean to me! And, and big brother was helping her! And the prince too!"

"There, there my sweet child. That horrid girl will be dealt with soon enough," she reassured her child.

' _I need to be rid of that girl before she gains anymore allies,'_ She thought no longer focused on using Zara as a sacrifice but rather wanting to kill the girl out of revenge and spite.

"What are you going to do mommy?" Kabuto asked.

"I'll find the girl and make sure that any all matter of dark creatures feast on her flesh," she said with a cackle.

++++++ A New Reality ++++++

' _What a horrible three months….'_

A journey that should have two weeks at the most had turned into three months in part due to the numerous storms and sea creature that had plagued the young woman and her vessel and another part due to Zara's lack of skill when it came to sailing and navigating the ocean,

The ship began to sink as it pulled closer to the port leaving only the top of the sail visible. No longer able to stand the top of the mast, Zara grabbed her pack and flew of the sinking vessel to one of the higher tiers of the island.

As Zara landed in what appeared to be a busy street, the people were pointing and whispering as they saw the flying girl land.

Having no idea where her friends could be, the girl thought to start her search with one of the only people she knew inhabited the island.

Approaching a merchant's stall she asked, "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find Sinbad?'

The merchant looked at her with an amused expression, "The king? Why the palace of course, and you're in luck the king just returned to the island a couple of weeks ago."

"Thanks for the info," she said looking in the direction that the man had been pointing. Sure enough at the highest point on the island there was a large palatial structured that was the center of government on the island.

Rather than climb such a long way, Zara decided it would be quicker to fly rather than take the stairs. The merchant couldn't help but look in awe as he saw the young woman take off to the skies.

Landing a few yards from the palace, Zara waked up the last few steps up to the palace's outer wall. At the entrance stood two guards who were letting people pass in and out of the large doors. The girl approached one of the armed men.

"Hello I'm here to see-"

"Servants are to enter through the side gate," One of the guards informed her.

Shaking her head she said, "Oh no, you see I'm here to-"

Once more she was interrupted when the second guard moved from his post and placed his hand on her back giving her a slight push in the direction of the side entrance.

"You should hurry Miss; Lady Simmion will only be taking girls until mid-day."

Rather than argue with the guards, Zara decided to try going through the side entrance to get into the palace

"Oh okay, Thanks…." She said as she walked.

Hearing someone call out to her Zara looked back, "Hey Miss if you get the job, perhaps you'll be able to stop by more often," the younger guard said with a wink.

As Zara walked away, the older guard addressed his younger partner. "Girl must be from the slums, did you see her state of dress?"

The side gate was busy with servants and other staff of the palace running to and for carrying baskets of vegtables and fruits and maids carrying and washing linens.

Although she did get a couple of looks, no one stop her from walking in.

Looking around Zara guessed she must have been in the palace's kitchen if all the food and cooking going on were a giveaway.

Zara had just spotted a stair case when she was called out.

"You there!" Zara turned around and saw an older woman approach her.

"Yes you girl, don't just stand there come here!" The older woman had such a commanding tone that Zara couldn't help but comply.

"Just look at the state of you, I know I asked for more girls to be sent but the least you could have done was run a comb through your hair," the stout woman said as she stood on her toes to grab a lock of the tall girl's hair.

It took a moment for Zara to realize how she must have appeared to the woman with her hair disheveled and the occasional seashell or piece of seaweed hanging from the strands, her green top was missing a sleeve and torn on the side almost exposing one of her breast, the pants she wore were torn in some places. Not to mention her lack of shoes. The only thing she had intact were the silver bracelets on her wrist.

"You have a name girl?" the commanding woman asked.

"Oh um yeah, it's Zara," She answered.

In response the older woman introduced herself as well. "You many call me Miss Simmion, I'm the head house maid, so it's my job to make sure all the household chores are done in a well timed and orderly manner."

Zara followed Miss Simmion through the staff rooms. "Do you have any experience?" she asked Zara.

"Not really…I mean I cleaned at home…" she answered.

"Well I suppose we can start you off with a simpler task. But first we must do something about your appearance," The head maid said.

Zara stopped in her tracks. "Wait a minute, there been a misunderstanding. I'm not here to-"

' _Why is it that people here can never let me finish a sentence…'_ Zara couldn't help but think with a frown as she was always being interrupted in some form.

Much to Zara's surprise the fifty year old woman was a lot stronger than her short appearance would make it seem.

Before Zara could protest, Miss Simmion had dragged her to the one of the back rooms where she stripped Zara out of her damaged clothing only leaving on the silver bracelets after Zara ripped her arm out of the maid's grip. With a reluctant huff, Miss Simmion let the girl keep the metallic accessories preceding to push Zara into a wooden wash tub where another maid was waiting to help clean the foreigner up.

"This is what you give me to work with, well honey I've seen worse, we're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse."

Zara couldn't help feeling like a drowned cat as water was thrown on her and then her long hair was being detangled.

Once done Miss Simmion's assistant brought in a maids uniform for Zara along with a pair of shoes.

"Now let's get you dresses so that I may assign you your duties," the old woman said as Zara got out of the tub.

Zara was a bit slow in getting out of the water not used to dressing in front of others.

The older woman and her assistant took turns speaking as they dressed Zara as they mentioned a couple of things that were expected of the person they thought was a new maid.

"We want girls with good taste."

"Calm"

"Obedient"

"Who work fast-pace"

"With good breeding"

"And a tiny waist." She said as she tighten the sash around Zara's waist leaving the girl almost unable to breath.

Leading Zara through the kitchen, Miss Simmion handed the brunette a tray with various candles. "You'll go to the first floor and change all the candles, now go there's only a couple of hours before nightfall."

Pushed out of the kitchen and into a small hall, Zara took the chance to go off on her own. Luckily most people didn't hassle her upon seeing the servant uniform. Looking through various rooms Zara had hoped to find some way of locating her friends but the palace was larger than she had expected.

"You seem lost," the man said causing Zara to nearly drop the tray in her hand.

"Um it's my first day?" she said in more of a question.

The man seemed to pay no heed, crossing his arms and tapping his foot he said, "Nice try but if you have no reason to be here I'm going to have to send you away."

"I'm actually looking for King Sinbad."

"What business do you have with the King?" The guard asked the woman in the maid's uniform.

"I um,um….well you see…." Stuttering a bit Zara did the first thing that came to her head. "He's the father of my child!"

"Miss this is a serious accusation. Perhaps you are mistaken? And thought of the king in the stress" the guard offered. Though given his leaders well known reputation as a ladies' man he wouldn't put it pass the King to flirt with one of the maids.

Zara had never been much of an actress but watching all those movies and soap operas, the girl had picked up a few tricks. Sniffling she made it seems like tears were about to fall down her face. "Please! I have nowhere else to go, how can you be so cruel to a young maiden…"

"Please don't cry young Miss. Let me see if I get one of his officials," the solider said leaving the girl to wait in the great hall where most audiences with officials were held.

' _What the hell was I thinking!? I should have come up with a better story! Calm down Zara, as long as you can locate Alibaba it will be alright,'_ Zara thought in a panic.

From outside the great hall she could hear some loud whispering.

"What do you mean you didn't ask her name?!" a shout could be heard down the hall.

"Well Sir, it was such shocking news that I felt you needed to know right away," the guard answered.

The door to the great hall slammed opened.

"What's this about King Sinbad fathering your child?" asked a familiar voice.

Zara turned around coming face to face with Ja'Far, Sinbad's advisor.

"Hey Ja'Far Long time no se-"

Before Zara could finish her greeting, the white-haired man was already fuming.

"I knew it! I knew Sin was lying when he said he hadn't slept with you!" he yelled more so to himself than to the girl, recalling how Sinbad had said to him that nothing had happened between him and the woman before him.

"It's not wha-" she tried to explain herself but the man wasn't letting her get a word in edgewise.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before someone showed up with a child! Was this back in Balbadd? Or on his recent mission to Kou?"

Zara couldn't help but grimace she already had the impression of Sinbad being a player, but if Jaffa's reaction was anything to go by, then the king really got around. Finally tiring of the man's ranting she spoke up once more.

"Ja'Far I'm not pregnant!" Zara shouted finally getting the man to stop pacing back and forth.

"Wait what?" he said confused.

"I'm sorry for the ruse, but I needed a reason to keep from getting thrown out of the palace, I don't exactly have an official invitation," the brunette said.

The government official visibly relaxed at the thought that there wasn't a child on the way. As much as Ja'Far respected Sinbad, he doubted the man was ready for fatherhood.

"You are aware that nothing ever happened between me and Sinbad right?" Zara said in a deadpan tone not liking the implication that the man easily believed that she would have slept with the king. "Besides I haven't seen the guy in over half a year."

Ja'Far let out a deep breath that he had been holding in. They had managed to dodge a situation that he didn't think Sinbad was ready to handle.

"Here take this pillow, we'll need it in a minute," the freckled man said handing the cushion from one of the chairs to the younger woman.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Zara asked not sure what Jaffa's intention was.

"I'm going to teach Sin a lesson. These types of claims come up too often. Stick that under your robe," Ja'Far directed.

Ja'Far was tired of constantly having to warn Sinbad about being inappropriate with so many women. Although he wasn't the type to play a practical joke, Ja'Far felt that scaring the king would get his point across.

Zara did as he said and stuck the cushion under her clothes. The pillow made it look like she had a rounded mid-section.

"Hold on a moment," Ja'Far adjusted the pillow making it look like the girl was several months pregnant.

"Isn't this too big for six months?" she asked.

"Congratulations you're having twins," the man said before leaving her in the great hall.

Twenty minutes later footsteps could be heard approaching the large room.

"Ja'Far are you sure about this? Aren't most of these claims false," Sinbad asked, his voice being heard coming down the hall.

"I'm afraid this claim is legitimate Sin," Ja'Far answered as the two walked into the hall.

Sinbad had had several nightmares involving such a scenario. When Ja'Far went into his study with the news that a woman had come to the palace claiming to be carrying his child it wasn't the first time such a claim had been made.

Usually the general could weed out whether a claim was true or false, with most of the claims turning out to be false and concocted by people trying to use him.

The King walked in. From behind it looked like the woman was wearing maid's uniform. He flirted with several of the palace maids before but never took it further than a couple of compliments and teasing.

Turning around it was a woman he hadn't seen in over six months.

"Zara!" he exclaimed when the woman turned around reveling herself to be the foreign woman that had been the companion of his current guest Aladdin and Morgiana.

"It's been a long time Sin," she greeted shyly.

Looking at her midsection, Sinbad saw the rounded belly.

"Zara, you're, you're…." he stuttered.

"I know I look a little different since the last time you saw me," she said. "And guess what they're yours."

"They?! You mean more than one?!"

At that same moment walked in a few more familiar faces. Looking for Sinbad. Aladdin, a young woman around Zara's age in a witch's hat, Morgiana, Masrur and Alibaba found the king in a panic state.

Wondering what could have broken the dungeon conqueror's composition they found the source to be the woman in front of him.

"Zara! It really is you!" Aladdin called as he ran to the woman only to stop when he saw that she was bigger than the last time they had been together. "Zara did you eat a lot of food too?"

"She's not fat Aladdin, she's with child," Alibaba said to his young friend that had gained some weight since they had come to the island.

Everyone was gathered was shocked with the revelation.

"It was inevitable," commented Masrur in a dry tone,

Sinbad began sweating bullets. "But, but, but….I mean we…Don't recall….Unless…When….How?"

As far as he could remember nothing had happened between the two of them but then again whenever he had several drinks he could never recall what he did during that time. Perhaps he really had taken the younger woman into his bed.

The man was in a state of panic unsure of how to proceed .

"Zara you can put your mind at ease, I will make sure that the children are cared for and provided for," he said finally grabbing the woman by the shoulder in part to keep himself from falling in faint..

Decided to put her own spin on the joke, Zara took things a step further. "And you're going to marry as well."

"And I will mar- wait Marry?!" Sinbad halted at the word.

Sinbad's face turned white. It was one thing to acknowledge his offspring but to get married was another story

"I, I , I …Marriage….Can't right now….Maybe….!"

Zara couldn't help but feel sorry for the man as he looked like he was seconds away from having a stroke. Turning to Ja'Far who had been watching the whole act, she asked "Do you think he's learned his lesson."

Mulling it over, the white-haired man nodded. "I think we can stop now."

"It's not real!" she finally shouted. Causing Sinbad to stop shaking. "Geez I didn't know marrying me was such a nightmare."

"Wha…Oh no, no it's not you, it's just marriage in general," Sinbad said digging himself deeper in the verbal hole.

Reaching into her robe, Zara pulled out the pillow and threw it at Sin's face, showing the king that the belly was fake and she wasn't actually with child.

"I hope you learned your lesson Sin," Ja'Far said tired of always having to clean up his leader's messes.

"That was too cruel Ja'Far," the purple-haired man stated.

"So does that mean big sis isn't going to be a mother," Aladdin inquired having taken to calling older woman big sister.

Zara shook her head, "Yep, there won't be any rugrats running around the palace….at least not from me. Actually I came here looking for you guys, I need a favor from Alibaba."

"Me?" the blond boy asked pointing to himself. While he did consider himself the older girl's friend despite only encountering each other a few times, he had no idea what the girl could want with him.

"I need a lock of your hair. Preferably two or three in case I lose one," she told him. Zara made sure to ask for extra pieces considering how long it took her to get to Sindria, she didn't have it in her to make the journey several times if she needed more of the prince's hair.

Alibaba couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity to the odd request. "Uh…sure, I guess I can do that…."

"To show there are no hard feelings for your little trick I insist you stay as my guest, and take this opportunity to explore the island," Sinbad said inviting the woman to spend a few days as a tourist.

"Later today you should have dinner with us, the food here is very delicious," the young magi said before leaving with the young woman in the witch hat.

Watching Aladdin leave with the magician and Morgiana with Masrur, Sinbad had an idea. While he had seen that the girl was strong when it came to technique the foreigner didn't really have a style. "Zara while you're here why don't I arrange for a teacher to help you improve your fighting abilities, just like with Aladdin and Morgiana."

"Instead of fighting I want to learn to read and write!" she exclaimed.

Lady Moon's spell had allowed her to communicate verbally but reading and writing had been more difficult. Unlike learning a second language back home, there was no point of reference to help her translate letters and words. She had picked up a couple of words and symbols but nothing that would be of use.

"That's quite admiral that you want to focus on academics and not just fighting," Ja'Far chimed in recalling how he had in his youth been resistant to learning until the Imuchakk Princess took him under her wing.

"I'm glad you think so Ja'Far seeing as you will be Zara's teacher. King's orders" The smirk on Ja'far's face was quickly replaced by a look of dread from Sinbad's idea of payback.

"Don't worry Ja'Far, I'm a great student, one of the best in fact, my professors always said they were impressed with my work and exam scores."

+++++ A New Reality+++++

 _It's already been a couple of weeks and I'm no closer to mastering this language than when I started, maybe there's something wrong with my language comprehension skills…_

"Zara! Pay attention!" Ja'Far said rousing Zara from her inner monologue

"Wahh!" she exclaimed jumping up in surprise, landing herself on the floor.

Sighing Ja'Far put down the scroll he was reading from

"Zara, didn't you tell me you were one the best students at your school?" he asked recalling how the girl had promised not to disappoint him once taken as his student.

"I am one of the best, you should see my exam marks and resume," she assured him. Dusting herself off Zara said "I was just distracted by…By that!"

Looking out the window at where the pointing, Ja'Far saw what had caused Zara's eyes to go wide. From his office they could see the large sea creature from the South Seas that had appeared in the island's large orchards.

"Lord Ja'Far!"

Three solders ran into the white-haired man's office.

"His majesty has summoned all the generals!" one of the men relayed.

"Come along Zara," Ja'Far commanded of the girl before taking off to go down to where the monster was slithering. Zara followed behind closely as the soldiers took up the rear.

"But I don't have my sword with me," she informed the man. "Should I go get it?"

"You won't need it," he answered sparing her a glance as he looked back at the girl.

"So what's the plan? Lead it to water? Fight it? Kill it? Crowd Control?" Zara asked as the two ran out of the palace. "You know I once fought a hydra so I'm not a newbie."

The group had arrived to a spot not too far from the orchard when Ja'Far stopped causing Zara to nearly knock the shorter man down.

"Wait here Zara," Ja'Far instructed.

"But I can-"

Ja'Far stopped her, "Just do as I say and stay here, and think of this as a lesson so pay close attention."

Zara watched as Ja'Far ran ahead crossing her arms in frustration. "I really have changed…."

Had it been a year earlier, Zara knew she wouldn't have been so eager to prove herself against a giant moray eel. She would be the first to admit that before being taken by Lady Moon she wasn't as publically expressive only showing her true self to her family and the couple of close friends she had. In the months since she had been in that world she had found herself taking to fights and even at times making her comments out loud instead of keeping them to herself.

"Zara!"

Hearing her name being called, the brunette turned around to find Morgiana and Alibaba running up to her as other islanders began to gather to watch the spectacle that was about to occur.

"Guys, over here!" she said waving them over.

"Wh-What is that monster?!" Morgiana asked upon seeing the giant eel.

"We have to save the islanders!" Alibaba said. "Look out ! Everyone run!"

Rather than heed the boy's warning the spectators began cheering and talking excitedly.

"Alibaba! Zara! Mor!"

Aladdin had arrived as well and had found his friends in the crowd.

"Aladdin, you're were called here too?" the blond boy asked.

"Soldiers said it was hunting time and then Miss Yamraiha told me to come here," the small boy told them recounting what his teacher had told him to do.

"Hunting time?" Morgiana questioned.

Zara turned to the red-hair girl, "All I know is that Sin summoned some people."

"Look!" Someone shouted.

"They're here," another person yelled.

Sounds of drums and gongs could be heard as another voice cried out "It's the king and his eight generals!"

Standing on higher ground nine figures could be standing and in various poses as they stood ready to take on the giant sea creature. In the middle stood Sinbad arms crossed with a smirk. Around him stood Ja'Far, Masrur and the magician Yamraiha. Other that were present included a young woman atop a large bird, a man with the appearance of a dragon, a large blue-haired man, a young man in knight's armor and last a dark skinned man with a sword in hand.

Sinbad spoke up loud enough for the crowd to hear. "Use your sword on today's prey Sharrkan!"

The Swordsman step forward answering, "As you wish m'lord!"

Jumping down from the plateau the young man held his sword high as he prepared to cut down the beast. The giant eel opened its jaw aiming to eat the swordsman as it raced towards its target. In an instant the creature's head was separated from the its body. Not finished with the creature, the swordsman proceeded to filet the eel and even cut it in slices.

"What! He even served it!" exclaimed Alibaba.

"Come on we gotta go meet this guy," Zara said leading the small group to where the eight generals were watching.

"Excellent timing," Sinbad said greeting his guest. "Come, there's someone I want to introduce you too."

Waving over the swordsman, the king presented the general to the young royal. "This is Sharrkan. Alibaba, he'll be your sword master."

"Pleased to meet you," Sharrkan said shaking the teen's hand. "So you're looking for a teacher so you can improve? You must like swordplay a lot. Valuing the art is a good place to start. What was your name again? Baba Something?"

"Alibaba," the young man corrected.

"Right, Alibaba! Swordplay is for us Men," he said draping his arm over the blonde's shoulders.

"What about Zara?" Aladdin asked.

Sharrkan looked over at the small boy. "What do you mean?"

"Zara's a girl and she has a sword," he said pointing to the woman standing next to him recalling how he sometimes saw the older girl with a sword and shield on her.

"Well, I guess girls can learn too," he answered.

"Oh I'm sure women are just lining to take lessons from you" Yamraiha said sarcastically.

The swordsman gave the witch an annoyed look before arguing "This is why I hate Magicians! They're weakling too arrogant to understand the beauty of victory with but a sword and skill. Swords are the strongest!"'

Shooting the white-haired man a similar annoyed looked the magician countered, "Magic is the strongest! A drunken loser swinging around a piece of metal wouldn't understand. By the way as a household vessel your sword uses magic too."

As everyone watched the two argue over strengths, Sinbad spoke to Aladdin and Alibaba. "Good thing your masters love their fields. You two should compete with each other too."

Hearing the King's suggestion each of the generals grabbed their student.

"Good idea, we'll see whose pupil ends up the strongest," Sharrkan said.

"You're not going to make me compete too are you?" Zara asked addressing Ja'Far.

Shaking his head the advisor assured the girl that they wouldn't be taking part in the competition. "No, besides I want to focus on your academics after we can focus on your fighting capabilities."

"Masrur, I'm lucky to have you," Morgiana said to the male fanalis.

"As much as I like your enthusiasm, there will be no training until tomorrow," Sinbad said. "Tonight we will enjoy the feast!"

As the crowd began to disperse, Ja'Far and Zara walked back to the palace.

" So what's the deal with this feast? Is it like a big party?" Zara asked.

Ja'Far explained the event to his pupil. "Whenever one of the giant sea creatures get through our defenses and attacks the island, it's up to us generals to defeat them. In order to keep the panic to a minimum, Sinbad declared the slaying to be a big show for the islanders and whenever we kill them we have a big feast called Maharagan."

"Sounds like a lot of fun, can I go?" Zara asked hoping that she could join in the fun.

"Of course you can, everyone is free to attend Maharagan," a voiced answered from behind the duo. Turning around the teacher and student spotted Sindria's king walking towards them. "In fact I was going to ask if you wanted to participate in the festivities."

Zara thought about it, "Um sure, what would I do?"

"Go down to the staff quarters and they'll get you set up," he replied.

Telling Ja'Far that she would catch up with him later, Zara went to the staff quarters where several of the maids and other girls were gathered.

"You're here too Zara," a voice said from behind.

Turning around the university student spotted the familiar teen girl. "Mor, how did you get roped into participating?"

"King Sinbad asked me to," she answered.

Looking around Zara spotted an older woman who seemed to be ordering everyone around. "Um excuse me, we were told to come here by King Sinbad to help with the feast."

"In that case here, change into these garments and when you come out I'll give your task," the old maid said giving Zara some clothing and pushing her behind a screen with several other young woman.

Looking at the other girls Zara took note of the outfits the other girls were changing into and couldn't help thinking, ' _Do they seriously expect me to wear this?'_

++++++ A New Reality++++++++

The festival was in full swing as the islanders and tourist alike ate and drank in celebration while music played and people were dancing around the various bonfires .

"Please enjoy the feast!" a girl said as she was one of several women handing out floral leis to those in attendance to the festival.

"Enjoy the festival," Morgiana said as she placed a floral lei around a child's neck. She was wearing a mask of a local deity and a white and gold strapless dress that exposed her legs and mid-drift. Gold accessories completed her look.

"It's too hot to wear these mask, I'm going to end up sweating off all my makeup if I don't take this off," Zara complained as she removed her mask. "I wish I could look as cute as you do Mor."

Although it wasn't visible due to the mask, Morgiana felt herself blushing at the older girl's compliment, as even though Zara always called her cute, she was still not use to the compliment. "You look nice too."

Dressed like one of the native girls, Zara had a different outfit to that of Morgiana. Instead of a dress the brunette had on a very pale pink sarong skirt and strapless tube top that showed her mid-drift and a floral lei around her neck. She had her long brown hair up in a pony tail. Rather than the gold accessories she kept her silver bracelets on.

"I feel like I should be at the beach instead," Zara commented while handing out a lei. "To be honest I'm a little self conscious wearing so little."

"I wouldn't have peg you for someone who was so shy considering the undergarments you wear," Alibaba said approaching the older woman.

"Undergarment?" she asked.

The former prince was referring to her wonder woman costume, from the boy's point of view he thought that from the amount of skin shown and the way it clung to the older girl's body that the girl had no problem being seen in such clothing.

"You should dress like this more often," Aladdin said jumping into his female friend's arms having shown up with Alibaba.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zara inquired.

"We came to see all the dressed up women," Aladdin told her excitedly as he clung to her burying his face in her cleavage.

"Where's Morgiana?" Alibaba asked as Zara removed the young magi of her chest.

"What are you talking about? I'm right in front of you!" Morgiana answered removing her mask.

The boys blushed slightly at the realization that their companion was also dressed up.

"You look great Mor!" Aladdin complemented.

"Yeah," agreed Alibaba. "That dress suits you really well. You're so pretty I didn't recognize you!"

Turning around so they wouldn't see her, the fanalis girl puffed her cheeks, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on! Let's go eat!" Aladdin suggested.

An hour later the group was seated at a table eating and drinking merrily as Morgiana updated them on her hunt for a metal vessel. Zara got up to get a refill and more food for their table.

" Where did Morgiana go?" She asked returning to the table and finding only the two boys.

The sound of drumming caught everyone's attention as some shouted "Looking good Miss!"

Looking over to the stage the group was surprised to find their missing friend on stage with the dancers and musicians. "It's Morgiana!"

Twirling and jumping gracefully, the crowd cheered as the young woman performed her dance.

"You look so pretty Morgiana!" Alibaba cheered causing the girl to put more effort into her dance.

"We're going to go explore more of the festival," Aladdin told Zara a while later. "Do you want to come with us?"

Shaking her head the woman said "You guys go on ahead, I'll wait here for Mor."

Agreeing to meet up again later, Aladdin and Alibaba went off to enjoy more of the feast. Walking up to the stage Zara waited for her younger friend as she finished her dance.

"You were amazing Mor! I wish I could move like that unfortunately I have two left feet," Zara said in Self-deprecation.

Having never heard the expression, Morgiana looked down at the other girl's bare feet looking to see if she really had two left feet. "Your feet look normal."

Sighing slightly at not having her idiom understood as happened fairly often, Zara chose to change the subject. "The boys are off exploring so how about we go look for them."

Morgiana agreed as she followed the taller girl towards the upper levels of the island. The two had wondered into the area with soldiers and civil servant from the palace. The two were spotted by Masrur who held a large platter of food in his hands

"Eat. This. There," he said pointing to a couple of chairs, before handing the platter to Morgiana.

"Thank you," said the young teen accepting the plate of food and sitting down.

"Thanks, but I'm good," Zara told him. "I'll be back Mor, I'm going to get a drink first."

Following one of the serving girl's who had a tray of drinks she followed the girl as she held the platter for Sinbad.

"Here you are my king to quench your thirst," the girl offered.

Much to Zara chagrin, the sight before her consisted of several girls dressed like she was surrounding the Sindrian king who grin as the girls were all over him.

"My King!"

"Oooh! King Sinbad!"

"Let me sit on your lap next!"

Zara couldn't help but let her eye twitch in annoyance. She couldn't exactly place it but for some reason the sight made her irritable. ' _I knew that guy was nothing but a no-good playboy.'_

Sinbad noticed the statuesque girl staring at him. Teasing her he said "Zara, are you enjoying yourself? Why don't you join us?"

Zara couldn't help but turn red at the teasing.

"I'll join you!" came the voice of Aladdin as he and his older friend made their way to the area occupied by the king and entourage.

"Aladdin! Alibaba! Good timing, I was waiting for you." Turning to one of his soldiers he ordered, "Gather the eight generals!"

It took only a couple minutes for the eight generals to gather around their king. "Allow me to introduce Sindria's defenders. I haven't really had the chance to introduce everyone before."

Pointing to Ja'Far he said, " You already met Ja'Far back in Balbadd. He's actually an advisor and an excellent Assassin and can assist in your training. I know Zara has already started taking lessons from Ja'Far."

"And I'm thankful for your time Ja'Far Sensei," Zara said giving the older man a smile.

"Sensei?" he asked not familiar with the word as thanks to Lady Moon's spell only things Zara said in English were translated to the common language spoken by the inhabitant of their world.

"It mean teacher, or would you prefer master or Professor?" she asked only for Ja'Far to ignore her question.

"Moving on, you also already know Masrur. He has a sword but can't train you Alibaba," Sinbad said. "He was once a gladiator."

"You called for me, King Sinbad?" asked the seven-foot tall giant that loomed over the group. The man had blue hair and carried a large piece of coral with him.

Introducing the new arrival Sinbad said, "This is Hinahoho, a warrior from the Imuchakk far to the north. All of his people are big so don't let it scare you."

Following the Imuchakk man, appeared a man with a lizard like appearance and a beautiful woman. "That's Drakon, a former soldier from the parthevia Empire. He look like a dragon but was once human. He has a lovely wife."

Pointing to a group of four younger generals Sinbad pointed and named each one. The large breasted girl with aqua color hair and witch's hat was "Yamraiha from Magnostadt."

The swordsman with white hair was "Sharrkan from Heliohapt."

The petite woman in pink was " Pisti from Artemyra."

And last was a red-haired man in armor "Spartos from Sasan."

"They're royal children entrusted to me by allied nations and refugees who came here because of circumstances in their homelands. They're a bit like you Alibaba."

"Spartos! Let's join everyone!" Pisti suggested to the knight.

"No, that is too vulgar for me," he said.

"Don't say that," Sinbad said as he had one of the woman sit on the man's lap.

Despite herself Zara couldn't help but crack a small smile at the antics of the generals, especially the small blonde, Pisti, who reminded her of her roommate Kat in both appearance and behavior. ' _I feel your pain Spartos, I too know what it's like to be dragged along by small blonde girls that are stronger than they look.'_

"My lord, do you never intend to marry?" Drakon asked.

Hinahoho joined in adding, "Yeah, how about it Sinbad? Children are great! You should have a bunch!"

Hearing the man's suggestion, Zara couldn't help but think ' _He probably already does'._

Thinking back to when she first arrived at the palace, the fact that they seemed to have a procedure ready for women claiming to be carrying the king's child meant that the man had a reputation.

"I don't need to have children," the king said. "The people of this nation are my family!

Raising his glass to the crowd, the people cheered for their leader. The rest of the night continued with similar feverment as they lit larger bon fire and the music played. As the feast came to an end Zara suggested they all head back to the palace and get some sleep. After several goblets of the fruit juices that she was sure had quantities of alcohol she was ready to lay down.

"Alibaba! Before you go, I need to speak to you. It's about the Kou Empire," Sinbad said. "When I was negotiating with the emperor, I accepted a proposal to have a Kou Prince study here.

Zara couldn't help but be curious as to who the prince that was on his way to the island kingdom would be. She had already met a couple of the Kou Empire's princes with both encounters ending on an awkward note for. The first time she had hid in the prince's room while hiding from Lady Moon's guards. The second time she had apparently forced herself on the prince in a drugged state.

"Speaking of the Kou Empire, did you speak to Princess Kougyoku Ren, whom we met in Balbadd? She had taken quite a liking to you," Ja'Far inquired.

As she listened Zara couldn't help recalling how her encounter with the princess hadn't been a friendly one. _It's not like she'll be coming here too…'_

"Sin, you didn't touch her did you?! That would be Calamitous!" Ja'Far panicked.

"I went there for diplomacy! I wouldn't risk endangering the mission," Sinbad Assured his subordinate.

"Nothing happened between us."

* * *

 **Any Comments or questions feel free to leave them in the review section.**

 **Thank you to for lizyeh2000 and LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai for the reviews.**

 **Thanks for favoriting to Twilight Dark Angel, Silv3rR0s3, Kira Kirya, blue2345, Roningirlkisa, ThePathUntaken, girl falcona, MehhHehh, isss22, Alana Fox, Wizard Alchemist, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin, Touzoko, asagi uchiha, SuzyQBeats, Nikanox, srirachacha, Copykat2, Rsur Thorai, Loving-you-is-a-crime, LaChicaDelPortico, Aluminum Iodide, xXYuseiXAkikoXx , twistedlittledoll, EridanusV, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, PaperWorld, Narutoyaoi2000, niesha-16, SupremePancakeOverlord, Frost-Prime1340, brokenwings1995, LovelySakura777, Yellowie17, iram0123, ladyparty123, VeeVenea, CyanCheetah, laraliz16, thegooseman, Tavialover14, .5682, LadyShinkukaze, Pikapikaluv, Wavywavy, moonwolf1011, Shiovaun, sanderjan2, aki-blood-dark-princess, Akira D. Ryusuke, laurent1991, netzmadelyn, bluejay9524, Lady Lucky Heartfillia, leerinoatifa, Animefreak1145, Makayla Servamps, Dancing to you Heartbeat, AmericanNidiot, OddSenjuOut, Cross Fate, Okamishiru, amerdism, TheRageOfTheSea, LadyAshetzi , midnightlazulis, Kahlapanda, waifutaku, cupcaksandbloo, Taffdog1994, Raven12446 and Awloxion.**

 **Thanks for following to Twilight Dark Angel, twistedlittledoll, DKMaria, vnienhuis, Silv3rR0s3, MarishkaTheUnderdog, Megami-san, dandan07, kaira2004, CeresNamikaze, pococo, Roughshodhail, isss22, Alana Fox, SaChan22, Wizard Alchemist, Jenmatsu, LiLy Resh, Hime2700Tsuna, Renrinrin, asagi uchiha, SuzyQBeats, Nikanox, srirachacha, Bordeaux Lady, Number Two Presents, Cheyenne761, PortgasDTatze, AriaLuminer, shinoyukine27, LaChicaDelPortico, Aluminum Iodide, MasaYumm, EridanusV, Hands of Destiny, LuckyAryk, Eight-Leaf Clover, PaperWorld, SupremePancakeOverlord, Frost-Prime1340, brokenwings1995, lizyeh2000, Wavywavy, gingers for life, Alex-Kurotani, Yellowie17, iram0123, ladyparty123, Nickey K. Gardner, laraliz16, thegooseman, .5682, Pikapikaluv, moonwolf1011, Shiovaun, sanderjan2, Kira Kirya, aki-blood-dark-princess , Akira D. Ryusuke, Ijustdon'tcare132, netzmadelyn, bluejay9524, poyochan, Lady Lucky Heartfillia, Rosealin, Animefreak1145, Dancing to your Heartbeat, Haruhi330, .Holland, DinoPower, AmericanNidiot, OddSenjuOut, Okamishiru, amerdism, LadyAshetzi, scarlett key, jeskanomes, cupcakesandbloo, Maistyria, GreemHoneyTea, Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara, Yamidori, Ice of Serenity, Miradcastle, YamamotoFan, NinjaChipmunk and Aoi24.**


	18. You Again!

**A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for reading the next chapter of "A New Reality". It's been a long time since there was a new chapter. Please note, that unless I post a message that the story is cancelled or abandoned the story is still ongoing.**

 **This story follows the Magi Manga mostly so the timeline and events might be different from the anime.**

 **As always I don't own Magi, wonder woman, sucker punch, weekend at Bernie's, Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna and any of the pop culture references made by Zara. She and I are just fans.**

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 _~Music~_

 _Time Skip_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _~~Wanna naach all night, Wanna naach all night, Do you feel alright, Wanna naach all night~~_

 _~~Dance with me baby, won't you dance with me all night, Won't you party party party, won't you run the floor all night~~_

"How I ever let you convince me to go to a discotheque with you I'll never know."

"Good lord Zara, we really must get you out more. No one says the word discotheque anymore. Now take this and on the count of three, everyone drinks their shot as fast as they can. One, two, three!"

Gathered around the neon lighted bar, a group of university students drank the small glasses in quick succession as the DJ sang along to the song he was playing.

Zara Rivera couldn't recall how she got to club but somehow she was dressed in a pink top and gold glittery mini skirt, no doubt the work of her friend and dorm mate Kat. Before she could ask what was going on a familiar face Approached the young woman.

"Professor? What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Zara asked seeing Professor Hugo in jeans and orange blazer.

Rather than answer her inquiries, the tall man took her hand and led the student to the Technicolor dance floor. The two began dancing a choreographed routine along with the many people gathered on the dance floor.

As everyone dance, Zara couldn't help but point out the absurdity of the moment. "When did everyone have time to learn all these steps? This is just like that dance scene in Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna. ~ _Jo Meri Manzil Tha, Pagal Jispe Dil Tha, Ha Woh Mu-_ "

"Zara. Zara," hearing her named called out, Zara stopped singing along to the music and stopped dancing. Turning around she was shocked to find her parents in the middle of the dance floor unnoticed by the other dancers.

"Mom! Dad!"

Before she could run towards her parents she was held back. Pulling as hard as she could something had gotten hold of Zara and refused to let go. Looking back instead of the professor the person holding her arm was a man she had never seen before.

" Let go buddy, I'm not interested!" she told the man with the black beetle tattoo on his face. Struggling to release herself from the man's grip the stranger didn't budge, instead tightening his grip as he cackled. "Where do you think you're going sweetheart? I have a message for you from Lady Moon, She said to tell you 'You will never see your loved ones again! Don't forget you're here forever!'"

"Who are you?!" Zara demanded as she was forcibly moved.

With a smirked the man answered, "I might as well let you know seeing as I'm the last person you will ever see, I'm Luscious also known as the Dream smasher."

Zara tried to release herself from the man's hold but found herself being forcefully dragged away from the dance floor.

"Unhand me!"

"You're mistaken if you think you can just fly away. Those powers of yours won't work here girl. In the realm of dreams I reign supreme."

Passing through the door the man led Zara to a snow covered courtyard before he finally let go of her arm throwing the brunette to the ground.

"Isn't this Yu's house?" she questioned.

"I don't know about that but the suggestion was courtesy of Lady Moon." The witch had insisted on Zara being executed at her home.

"This is a dream right? SO all I have to do is wake-up," the university student concluded.

"The only way you'll wake is if you defeat me. .When I kill you here, you will die in the realm of the living. Now I'm not an unfair man, I'll even let you use that sword on the ground to give you a fighting chance."

Like a cat toying with a mouse, Luscious would always offer his victims a weapon to give them false hope. Being Zara's dream, the blade took the form of her own sword.

 _I can take him_ she thought sizing him up. Not two seconds had passed when Luscious began to convulse as his size and shape change to that of a of an eighteen foot giant with armor and a giant Guandao

A loud gulp could be heard as Zara stood staring across the courtyard at the assassin.

Luscious started to approach the university student, dragging his bladed weapon on the stone floor causing sparks to fly.

Zara quickly snapped back and ran towards the sword in the middle of the courtyard running to reach the center before the giant. Zara had barely grabbed the sword's handle when a giant boot struck her in the abdomen with enough force to send her flying back one hundred yard towards the courtyard gates knocking the large doors of their hinges.

"Oh god!" the girl cried doubled over in pain from the kick. The urge to vomit was strong as she sat up.

"To think you can still breath after that, hahaha, this will be fun!" Luscious cackled running towards Zara his heavy footsteps causing large indent into the stone floor.

Zara barely had time to take one breath before she jumped to the side barely avoiding the Guandao's blade as it struck the ground. Strands of hair littered the ground as instead of his target's torso, Luscious had only managed to cut Zara's hair.

Falling back the young woman had managed to avoid another swing of the blade. _Compare to Ja'Far this guy is slow._

Getting back on her feet Zara tried to run through the entrance only to that going through the gate led back to the same courtyard where the fight had begun. Caught off guard Luscious spun his weapon and hit Zara with his staff.

"I spoke to soon," Zara groaned once she finally stopped sliding back leaving a trail of upturned cobblestones.

Luscious jumped over the fallen female and tried to strike with the bladed end of his staff. This time Zara was ready and held up her sword. While the force still sent her flying back, the sword had blocked the magician's weapon and kept her from being sliced in half.

Landing on her bruised stomach Zara was breathing heavily when her would be killer jumped and landed next to her, the weight of the giant causing her to be thrown into the air and land a few feet over. Getting back on her feet the sound of metal on metal made an audible clang as the sword in Zara's hand once again blocked the he bladed staff.

Jumping in the air like she had seen Morgiana do several times Zara raised her sword and struck the other blade at a weak point causing it to break in half.

"Enough fun has been had, now you must die," Luscious declared after Zara's strike broke the blade of the guandao.

"Not today!" Recalling the royal advisor's training, statuesque girl cart wheeled and jumped out of Luscious's reach to get behind the killer man. Turing towards her opponent Zara gripped her blade and struck the back of the giant's knee.

The cut to the knee caused Luscious to falter giving Zara the opening she needed. With a warrior yell, the girl cut the giant's neck causing the figure to disappear in a cloud of dust.

"I'll have to remember to think Ja'Far for his training," she quipped before stumbling forward.

+++++A New Reality++++++

"Ahh! Son of a nutcracker!"

Falling off a chaise lounge on to the floor in a cold sweat, the bright light of the morning sun caused the young brunette to quickly shut her eyes as her heart beat rapidly. Blinking a couple of times to adjust to the brightness of the room Zara slowly sat up having found herself on the floor.

"It was all just a dream," she whispered before wincing as her hand brushed her abdomen that had begun to turn purple from the bruising of the fight..

Glancing downward Zara found herself still dressed in the outfit she had worn to the festivities the night before.

Stifling a pained groan, the super powered human took a look at her surroundings. Zara found that she had woken up in one of the palace's larger receptions room rather than her guestroom. The smell of alcohol still permeated the air. Judging from the large number of People lying around the room still asleep or passed out, Zara inferred that there had to have been some wild after party.

Some of the people were familiar to Zara including Sinbad who unsurprisingly was surrounded by several young women, and a couple of his younger general like the popular blonde, Pisti, the swordsman, Sharrkan, the beautiful magician, Yamraiha and even the knight Spartos were among those sleeping after a wild night.

 _What did I drink last night?_ _This place looks like something out of one of the 'Hangover' movies…_

Grabbing hold of the chaise lounge from which she had rolled off of, Zara lifted herself of the floor with a slight hiss. Careful not to wake the other partygoers the injured woman tiptoed towards the nearest exit. There were two doors, the first on the left and the other toward the back.

Zara decided to try the door in the back. As soon as she opened it there was a loud roar coming from a ferocious feline that had no doubt been brought to the palace during the night's festivities. Quickly slamming the door before the lion inside decided to make her it's breakfast, she couldn't help but go pale.

 _On second thought I'll take the door on the left.._.

+++++A New Reality+++++

"Last night was so much fun!" Aladdin cheered as he walked out of the room he shared with Alibaba and Morgiana.

"Yeah, that was some party last night," agreed Alibaba, though he was still mulling over Sinbad's words.

"When do you think will be the next sea monster attack?"

The trio of young people were all heading down to the great hall for breakfast, their growling stomachs having woken them up that morning. Passing a couple of the other guest quarters, they happened upon Zara struggling to open the door, looking disheveled, tired and in pain.

"Good Morning Zara, do you want to join us for breakfast?" Alibaba asked.

Looking the older woman up and down Aladdin couldn't help asking, "Are you still wearing last night's clothes?"

"What this? No, no, no, no, no," she lied pointing to the sarong skirt and small top. "I just really like how I look in these clothes. I love how exposed I am…"

"I like it too," Aladdin told her making it rather obvious that he was starring at Zara's chest.

Sniffing the air, Mor caught the smell of alcohol. "You smell of wine. Wine and shame."

 _You don't have to put it so bluntly Morgiana,_ Zara thought as she left out a large sigh only to wince.

"Hey big sis, what happened to your hair?" Aladdin asked pointing up at the taller woman's head.

"My hair?" Zara questioned confused as to what Aladdin meant. Finally able to get the door open she ran into her room, searching for the nearest reflective surface.

"Holy cow my hair!" she exclaimed upon looking in the mirror. Staring back at her was a woman with have her long locks missing. Instead of a head full of long brown hair, half of her was now sporting a boyish pixie cut.

While fighting Luscious in her dream Zara had been focus on keeping herself alive that she had failed to notice the impromptu haircut she had received courtesy of the assassin's blade.

"Mor, think you can help me even this out?" she asked of the young red-head.

"Yes," Morgiana answered as she walked into the room.

Sitting down Zara turned to the boys before they left. "Umm on your way do you think you could send up a doctor?"

"Why?" asked Alibaba.

Before she could answer Zara fell of her seat and fainted, caught by Morgiana before she hit her head.

"What did you do last night?" Alibaba questioned.

 _One week later_

"Would you stop picking at it," Ja'Far said giving the fidgeting girl a stern look. "The delegation from the Kou Empire will be disembarking any moment now and I want us to present a strong front."

"Sorry teacher, I'm still getting used to the feeling of short hair," Zara apologized as she put her hand down.

"I gotta say Mor, you're pretty good when it comes to cutting hair, you ever thought about being a hair stylist?" she said complementing the fanalis girl.

Morgiana couldn't help but blush when being praised as she still struggled at times with receiving complements. "No, not really. But I'm happy you like it."

After passing out from the pain the three teens had gotten Zara to the palace's physician. The doctor had managed to treat the woman's injured only to find that in less a couple of days she was fully healed.

Had she had powers in the dream she could have walked away without a scratch, even so she was lucky to walk away with a few broken ribs and internal bleeding back in the world of the living and her powers intact one would never have guessed she had been thoroughly bruised.

Once awake Zara found that Morgiana had done her the favor of cutting the rest of her hair. It had been years since she had sported such short hair, but to the red-head's surprised Zara had like her new hairdo calling it a pixie cut much to the teen's confusion.

A week had passed since the fight in the dream world and found a large group of people gathered on the pier watching as the ships of the Kou Empires delegation docked.

"Look someone is coming," Aladdin pointed out putting the conversation between the girls on hold.

All eyes were on a young man in his early to mid-teens stepped forward followed closely behind by a squadron of solders.

The young man gave a subtle glance in the direction the other youngsters had gathered before returning his attention the king of Sindria as he walked towards his target.

In a formal greeting the young man introduced himself giving a bow. "I am Hakuryu Ren, Fourth Prince of the Kou Empire."

Sinbad returned the greeting, "His majesty, the emperor, told me about you. Welcome to Sindria."

To Zara's surprised she found that the prince didn't bare much resemblance to the other royals she had met. Hakuryu had dark hair with almost a bluish tint to it, whereas the princess and the two princes she had encountered had reddish hair.

The girl's train of thought was interrupted when Aladdin tugged on her arm to get her attention.

"Huh? Al, what is it?"

"Why is she here?" the boy asked, causing the older girl to look at what had caught the boy's attention.

"And who is this with you?" Sinbad inquired looking past the prince in the same direction.

Disembarking from the Kou Empire ship was none other than Princess Kogyoku , the Kou Empire princess they had been a player during the Balbadd affair.

Zara glanced over at Aladdin. While they remembered their encounter with the Princess, Aladdin was the one who couldn't help but go wide eye as he watched her walk toward the welcome committee, reminded of what had happened to his friend and companion Ugo.

"P-Princess Kogyoku Ren!" Ja-far stuttered not having expected the princess to be part of the envoy.

"Oh that princess who likes Sinbad right? She must have come here to see him!" Pisti chimed in recalling the events told to her over what had occurred while Sinbad, Ja'Far and Masrur had been away.

"He must have done something foolish while on his diplomatic visit!" Ja'far concluded knowing Sinbad and his libido all too well.

"Maybe not Master, maybe she's here in an official capacity," offered his student hoping to calm the white-haired man.

As if ready to prove Ja'Far right, Kogyoku approached Sinbad with a smile and a polite bow that seemed almost unnatural.

"Thank you for your visit. It's a pleasure to meet again," greeted the princess.

"Princess Kogyoku, I haven't seen you since Balbadd. We didn't even meet once while I was in the Kou Empire." Sinbad replied.

Kogyoku began to shake in anger surprising all those gathered when she drew out her weapon. "Damn you Sinbad! If you had apologized, I would have swallowed my tears for my country's sake, but I'll never forgive you!"

Using her djinn equip she altered her swords appearance. "Duel me Sinbad!" she demanded. "Shaming a maiden cries out for death!"

Everyone mobbed the king demanding answers.

"You shamed her ?!"

"What did you do?!"

"What happened to the princess?!"

"How could you?"

"Have you no decency?!"

"Pervert!"

"Allow me to explain," spoke up Ka Kobun, the princess's servant as he stepped in to explain the matter. "It all goes back to the night of the banquet…"

The man told the events that had led to the young royal's distress to all who would listen. The morning after Sinbad's farewell party, the princess awoke to find herself in a strange bed with none other than the nude Sinbad laying beside her.

Backing up his story Kogyoku directed her rage towards Sinbad once more. "You Defiled a princess of the Kou Empire! I'll kill you and then die myself!"

"No Princess!"

"Please stay your hand your highness!"

Sinbad remained silent unsure what to say. The last thing he wanted was for the young princess to take her own life over a misunderstanding.

"If Sinbad caused the princess's suicide what would happen?" asked Morgiana as everyone watched the drama unfolding before them.

"It would mean war," Ja'Far answered in his most somber tone. As one of the eight generals and a resident of the island nation the man wanted to avoid plunging the country and its people into a war that would cost lives.

Both sides paled at the thought of their nations engaging in a war with each other.

Finally Sinbad spoke up taking charge to clear the incident, "I swear I never saw the princess during my time there, not to mention I drank very little at the banquet."

"Yeah he wasn't drunk at all," affirmed Sharrkan, with Spartos agreeing, the two having accompanied their king during his diplomatic mission.

"He wasn't even tipsy when we took him to his room." The white haired swordsman added.

"Then why was I in your room and why were you naked," Kogyoku pressed once again pointing out that she had awoken to unpleasant circumstances.

"I sleep in the nude," Sinbad answered as a matter of fact.

"It's true, our king does get rather hot at night," confirmed Pisti, with almost all gathered nodding in agreement having either encountered Sinbad in the buff or knowing of his sleeping habits.

"Nice try, but we know that you in fact knocked the princess out first so that she wouldn't remember a thing," Kobun accused not letting the matter go.

Every one gave Sinbad the stink eye still convinced that there was a crime committed.

"Geez, I know Sin likes fooling around, but going as far as sexual assault that a new low," Zara commented to Morgiana.

"Have a little more faith in your king," Sinbad groaned at the display of disgust every had.. " Do you really think I would get so drunk that I would force myself on an unconscious girl?!"

Nobody answered right away. Ja'Far was the first to speak up " We respect you Sin, but you have no credibility when it comes to Alcohol."

"How could you say that Ja'Far! When have I ever done anything stupid after having a couple of drinks?!" Sinbad inquired.

"There was that time you took several women from a Village as your wives," Ja'Far answered right away .

"Wow, he didn't even have to take a minute to think of an answer," Alibaba whispered to his friends.

As soon as Sinbad asked his friends, the floodgates opened as everyone could remember one time or another that the purple haired man's drinking had brought trouble.

"Women always come to us with complaints," said Sparto.

"The other day, you went after an old lady," said Pisti.

"He even hit on me once," added Yamraiha shaking her head.

"Not to mention how easily you fell for Ja'Far's prank," Alibaba brought up.

"Even you were quick to believe that you had fathered a child with Zara," Ja'Far recalled.

The other generals and her friends all looked over at woman with even a couple of people looking at her waist.

"I'm not pregnant! And for the record I've never actually slept with Sin," Zara huffed as she crossed her arms. Despite her constant protest there were still some who remained unconvinced that she had not hopped into bed with the dungeon conqueror.

"This is different, you have to believe me!" Argued Sinbad, as he went up to his generals' one by one in hopes one of them would believe him.

"I have an idea," spoke Zara as she stepped forward holding out her golden lasso that she had brought with her since Ja'Far had told her to leave her sword back at the palace.

"Yes, tie that scoundrel!" said Kobun assuming that was the girl's intent.

Taking Sinbad's hand much to his confusion, she wrapped the golden lariat around his palm before asking "Sinbad did you sleep with Kogyoku?"

"I did not sleep with the princess," Sinbad declared looking Zara in the eye as he held the golden lasso firmly feeling a strange sensation passed through him as the he notices a small glow from the rope.

"He's telling the truth," Zara declared before explaining, "My lasso makes anyone who touches it tell the truth."

This caused the gathered people to murmur in confusion as to whether her golden lasso was capable of such a thing.

"Maybe Sin is telling the truth."

"The princess must have made a mistake"

"He's a nice pervert."

"Kobun maybe he is telling the truth," Kogyoku mumbled hesitantly.

Not liking the sounds of doubt over their accusations of Sindria's king Kobun pressed the matter again. "Like a rope could ever make someone tell the truth! This woman obviously holds a grudge against her royal highness so of course she would lie! Don't deny your actions, you violated the Princess and that means you must take responsibility by marrying her!"

"Hold on your getting carried away," Sinbad said , the last thing on his mind being marriage. Seeing his generals and council seriously taking the possibility of a union seriously Sinbad spoke up.

"Yamriha! It seems he won't believe unless he sees it for himself. Use your powers to prove my innocence!" he commanded.

"Are you sure? My powers will only show the truth." The magician warned still having her doubts. As much as she knew about enchanted objects she had not studied the Zara's lasso up close to know if it could make someone tell the truth.

"Very well, I will show what really happened. The rukh cannot lie." Yamriha indeed had a spell that utilized an individual's rukh to recreate past events.

Kobun stepped in, "N-No! Princess! Do not fall under the spell of their foreign magic!"

"No! I must know what happened that night," the young woman argued giving her consent to the magician to continue.

A model of the Kou Empires palace was brought forth .

"Water Puppet Play of truth!" Yamriha called forth her magic.

Globs of water began to reshape into figures resembling Sinbad and Kogyoku. "We will now recreate the events of the night in question."

All those gathered watched with baited breaths as the two watery figures moved across the replica of the palace. From the actions of the mini versions of the royals, it became clear that while Sinbad had gone to his room to sleep, the princess had been carried and placed in the foreign king's bed. At the end the two figured remained lying next to each other with no further actions taking place.

"See! I told you! I didn't do anything!" Sinbad yelled, miffed that no one believed a word he said until seeing it with their own eyes.

Everyone apologized for jumping to conclusions so quickly.

"Princess!" Sinbad called forth. "As you can see your honor remains intact."

Kogyoku remained silent as she let the revelation sink in.

"Do not let them fool you Princess!" Kobun interrupted. " This proves nothing! That magician is King Sinbad's servant, she might be covering for him."

"That's enough Ka Kobun! I-I believe them. I thought it was strange that my clothes and hair were the same the next morning , but I was embarrassed to mention it after making a fuss." The princess then turned towards Sinbad and gave an apologetic bow .

"Apologies King Sinbad," the young royal said as tears fell.

As the guards comforted the princess, everyone was still pondering how the Kogyoku ended up in Sinbad's bed.

"Ka Kobun did it!"

"He planned it all!"

All eyes were on the princess's servant as the guards confessed and revealed the mastermind of the incident. Beside them stood Zara who had wrapped the golden rope around their ankles.

"You fools! How dare you?!" Kobun seethed at being ratted out.

"Seize the traitor who framed King Sinbad!"

The sindrian guards approached Kobun ready to take the man into custody. Not going down without a fight, he grabbed the sword of the nearest guards ready to fight the armed guards.

Before a fight could break out, the sword was knocked out of Kobun's hands.

"Enough of this," Hakuryu, the prince from the Kou empire, stood between both parties. Those gathered at the dock watched as the prince kneeled before the King of Sindria.

"King Sinbad, My Country is to blame for this disturbance. I apologize for our delegate's discourtesy. However I still intend to study here…please allow me to stay."

"Yes, of course," Sinbad said accepting Hakuryu's apology.

With the matter cleared everyone was to head back to the palace as it neared lunchtime still talking about Sinbad and the close call they had just avoided.

"I'll catch up with you guys in while I need to run a couple of errands first," Zara informed her friends.

"I also need to check up on an order," said Morgiana.

"We can go together Mor, it'll be nice to have some company. In that case we meet you for lunch later," announced Zara before she took Morgiana's hand and led them away from Aladdin and Alibaba.

Looping her arm with Morgiana, the older of the two asked her young friend, "Where do you need to go?"

"To the metal forge," answered the fanalis.

"We can go there first and after I need to pick up an order from the tailor."

+++++A New Reality+++++

 _Three days later_

"I'm surprised you asked to see me out of the blue especially since it would appear you were avoiding me the last two days days."

Mulling over the Lady Moon's last assassination attempt, Zara had been reminded of why she had come to Sindria in the first place. While the university student had remained on the island to learn from the royal advisor and general, she was reminded that Lady Moon was a problem she couldn't keep on the backburner.

"I wasn't avoiding you," Zara huffed.

"Then why were you always running away each time you saw me?" teased Sinbad

"I wasn't running away, I just happen to be needed elsewhere at those moments." She lied.

Sinbad folded his arms as he leaned back in his chair, "If this isn't about what happened the other night than what was this important business that couldn't wait?"

"Sin, I appreciate your hospitality but I can't stay here anymore, there still some unfinished business to take care. Not to mention that some people were expecting me to be back in a couple of weeks and it's been six months," Zara explained.

"Hmm, are you sure now's the best time? There's still more you could learn from Ja'Far," Sinbad offered.

"Truth is I've been feeling more and more homesick,. I want to see my parents again and I'm pretty sure my roommate is going crazy looking for me. I got what I came for and as much as I've enjoyed my lessons with Ja'Far, I can read enough to get by for the time being. " she said.

Before he could press for a better explanation, a knock at the door interrupted their discussion.

Masrur, Sharrkan and Yamraiha, and Ja'Far walked into the King's study.

"Oh hey Ja'Far Sensei," Zara greeted. "What going on?"

"Zara I keep telling you to refer to me as Master," the freckled man sighed still unsure why his student kept referring to him as such.

"Shouldn't you be at the Scorpio tower?" her tutor asked hoping the girl would take the hint to vacate the room to leave the generals to meet with the king.

"We'll finish out conversation another time," Sinbad

With one final look Zara left the study closing the door behind her. Although she had left the room, Zara had no indication of going elsewhere. Pressing her ear against the door, she tried to listen in on the private meeting.

One the other side of the door, the generals stood in front of their leader.

"Well then, your reports? How are your pupils?" Sinbad asked having called the meeting to get progress reports on his guests.

Zara couldn't help but be intrigued at what the tutors really thought of their pupils. She hoped that when it was Ja'Far's turn that he wouldn't be too harsh on his judgment of her. Pressing her ear closer to the door it appeared that the reports were under way.

"Alibaba is doing well. He can use his weapon equip again," the swords master reported.

"Aladdin has grown stronger. He has learned new magic, and his powers appear to be stronger than they appeared at first," boasted the female magician .

"And Morgiana," Sinbad inquired turning to Masrur.

"Well… Morgiana was strong before, but she hasn't activated her household vessel. Household vessels gain power through battle alongside their leader. Practice with me is pointless. She needs to experience real battle with Alibaba." Masrur explained giving his assessment.

"Hmm…real battle…for months they've been eating here for free. It's time to make them work."

"What are you planning Sin?"

Giving Ja'Far a small smirk, the purple haired man replied, "I'm going to have them capture a dungeon"

"Which one?" asked the royal vizier.

"The dungeon near the Torran Village. Since we already have an archeological survey established, it won't be difficult getting to the island."

On the other side of the door, Zara did her best to suppress any sound of excitement.

' _No fair! I can't believe no one told me there was an official archeological group. Imagine me observing such an ancient society up close, I mean sure I might not have had time to go on an archeological dig but it would have been nice to be asked.'_

Zara couldn't help but perk up at hearing about such a group of people. While Zara was not an accredited archeologist or anthropologist yet she couldn't help but be curious about such an old civilization.

"Ja'Far do you think Zara should take part in this dungeon capture?" Sinbad asked.

The man sighed. When it came to his student, while he had come to know more about the young woman he had his moments where he believed that for as smart as she was, the only reason she had gone this long without dying was due to incredible luck.

"Honestly, It would probably do her some good to-"

"Count me in!" Zara shouted busting through the door, surprising the room's occupants. "Oops…"

"Zara weren't you suppose to be studying," Ja'Far said in a tone reminiscent of a parent who caught their child misbehaving.

Scratching the back of her neck in embarrassment she tried to explain herself. "Well I was going to but you see what had happened was…"

"Weren't you just saying that you wanted to leave?" teased Sinbad adding to the foreigner's embarrassment.

"That was before I found out you were going to send these kids on their own to one of those dungeon places, after all I can't just let those kids go off on a dangerous expedition on their own " Zara said.

' _And there's a chance to visit an archeological site.'_

"Very well then," conceded Sinbad. "You will be sent to capture a dungeon.

* * *

 **Sorry guys no short paragraph with Tiberius and Febe, this time but don't worry we haven't seen the last of them.**

 **Any Comments or questions feel free to leave them in the review section or send me a message.**

 **Thanks to Fish 57 for your reviews. Could you please let me know which episode your referring to.**

 **As Always thanks to everyone who favorite and is following the story although I didn't post everyone's name, just know that you all have my sincerest thanks for reading this chapter.**


End file.
